Painting the Sea
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Marine Biologist Emma Swan returns home to NYC from traveling the world. Ready to settled down, she takes a job as a sea lion trainer at a local zoo. She's content in her life doing what she loves and thinks things can't get any better. Well, that's until a bright eyed 4yo bounces into her life bringing his beautiful mother, Regina Mills along for the ride. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I have this up on Ao3 (it's been there for a while) and I just decided to post it here too because I had time today. I want most of my stories in the same places. Idk why I'm like this. Okay this is an AU that takes place in NYC so no curse, no magic. Emma is a Marine Biologist and sea lion trainer. she works at a zoo, I don't specify which because it's not a specific NY zoo. Instead I combined some of my favorite things about different NY zoos to make a mega zoo. Also Emma is a bit different here. For one instead of her signature golden locks she has her hair dyed pink (if that turns you off from this story I will not be offended). She also has a bunch of tats and piercings. She looks a lot different than ONCE Emma but she's still our lovable dork but also sort of a super genius. Snow and Charming didn't raise her in this either. Emma is basically a free spirit.**

 **this is solely for entertainment purposes. I did research a lot but some things are just for fun and the story. I'm taking a big ass risk posting this and it's my baby so please don't tear it apart.**

 **I don't think there are many notes about Regina except that she's Henry's biological mom and she's a bit younger than canon.**

Chapter One

"Look Mommy!" Henry exclaimed over the chatter of the other voices.

Regina had her eyes on him the entire time but he had his back to her so he didn't know that. When their eyes met, the four-year-old waved at her then he turned back to the glass barrier and peered in. Regina pulled out her camera and snapped a few pictures of her baby boy. The little boy was ecstatic.

This made Regina smile. She was just as excited as he was. It had been so long since she's spent time with him. Her work hours had been so demanding these days and she had barely gotten to see him. She was fed up with missing her son and missing out on him growing up so, she took a day off and declared it their day. Henry was too happy when he awoke and found his mother making him pancakes instead of his grandmother or his aunt. He loved his grandmother and his aunt but he wanted to see his mother more so he was excited for their day together.

Eventually the little boy settled down and Regina set about feeding him his favorite animal shaped pancakes. Now that was something that took her forever to master but Regina is nothing if not determined to do anything for her son so, she kept trying until she learned. Henry was very encouraging along the way and that was one of his many incredible traits. He was always her biggest cheerleader and she was his. At such a young age, Henry Mills already understood what family was and how it worked. Maybe because he was surrounded by such a close knit one.

The first part of business for their day together was deciding what to do. Regina was hoping for a trip to the movies or even the park. Something relaxing but nope, Henry shot for the stars and declared that he wanted to visit the zoo. Now Regina despised the zoo. She hated the way that it smelled, the heat, the crowds, the noise. The animals were cute but it was the things that came along with it. It was Henry's day though so Regina sucked it up, put on some denim shorts, sneakers and a tee and the two of them were on their way.

Once they entered the zoo, Henry began dragging her all over. They went from exhibit to exhibit until they came across the gorillas. The animal's antics impressed her son so that's where they've been for the last ten minutes. Regina didn't particularly mind because her son was enjoying himself. That was all that mattered.

Henry giggled. "Hi monkey!" He squealed waving frantically.

Regina chuckled. "Those are gorillas, dear."

"Hi gorilla!" He said again, correcting himself. The animal looked at him and simply continued to chew on it's bamboo stick. Henry giggled. Regina simply smiled with a small shake of her head. It was an adorable sight. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a smaller gorilla approaching the glass. It eyed Henry for a movement before just giving in to its curiosity and going up to the little boy.

It only took a moment before her son spotted it and squealed with delight. The animal appeared excited by the boy's excitement and came even closer to the glass. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Regina pulled out her phone and snapped a photo before she began recording. The animal placed its hands on the glass and Henry began making faces at it. It leaned in closer and tried to smiff the odd little creature. Henry giggled at the fact that he managed to baffle the little animal.

Regina smiled as Henry played a moment before he was joined by two little girls. They looked like perfect clones of each other. Twins. They stood on either side of Henry and began making faces as well.

The other gorillas gravitated towards them to watch the small humans. Henry giggled and put his hand on the glass and the baby gorilla moved closer and made a show of kissing the glass. The little boy giggled and turned back to his mother.

Regina chuckled. "I saw!" She called to him and he grinned. He turned back to the glass.

"Cute." Someone said beside her. She looked over to see a man standing beside her. He gave her a kind smile. "How old is he?"

"Four." Regina answered and turned back to Henry.

"Oh, I'm not a creep." The man laughed. "Nah. Those are my girls. They're five."

"Oh." Regina smiled. "They're adorable."

"Thank you."

"My girls seem to like your boy." The man mentioned as the two of them watched their kids play with the animals. She smiled.

"Yeah, they do."

"I'm Mike by the way." He said offering her his hand. Regina accepted it out of politeness because she was not in any way interested.

"Regina." She said with a forced smile. "That's my son Henry."

"Hank." The man chuckled. "Those are my girls. The one on the right is Jessica. The one on the left is Jennifer."

Regina smiled and turned her attention back to the children who now had placed their hands on the glass, looking closely.

"Is his dad here?" Mike asked glancing around but not suspiciously.

Regina frowned and shook her head. It had always just been the two of them. His father walked out when he found out that she was pregnant. It wasn't her proudest moment but she got Henry out of it so she was content. "No. He's not actually."

"Oh, is he at work?"

"Probably." Regina replied coolly. "I haven't seen him in over four years so." She hadn't spoken to him since. He's never asked to see Henry so there was nothing to be said.

The man's brows rose and his mouth fell open. He shook his head quickly and began apologizing, clearly realizing that he had been rude. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just think you're so beaut-"

Regina cut him off. "It's quite alright. No need to apologize."

"No it's not." The man protested. "I got in your business. I didn't mean to."

Regina forced a smile. "You couldn't have known. It's just Henry and me."

"Ah okay, cool beans." The man nodded. "I'm divorced. We have been since they were three. I get them two weekends a month and two holidays a year."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. "It's better for the girls that we aren't together."

Regina nodded but said nothing. That sounded like her own parents. They separated when she was twelve. They fought a lot and would often go weeks without saying a word to each other. When her father moved out, it was like a weight was lifted in the house. She missed him but she understood that it was better for everyone that way. She wouldn't dare say that to this man. She didn't need him thinking it was an invitation to flirt, so she remained silent.

In a flash, a crowd of children wanting to see the silly primates consumed their children and she couldn't see Henry for a moment. Regina had a small bout of panic. She started to head over to them but then she saw Henry pop out. He looked back at the crowd who had taken over the glass and shook his head before brushing off his clothes and heading towards his mother, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. The tall man beside her chuckled.

"Hi mommy." Henry said with a pout on his face.

"What's wrong, sweetie pie?" Regina asked softly.

Henry pointed at the children who had basically pushed him out. "Look mama."

Regina nodded and Henry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. Maybe we can come back in a few?"

Henry wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nah." He sighed. Regina playfully pouted then.

"Why not?"

Henry huffed with a raise of his little shoulders. "I don't know."

"It's okay, buddy." Mike said beside Regina. He offered his hand and Henry looked up at Regina. Regina raised a brow silently reminding her son to be polite. He slapped his hand, low-fiving him. "Nice. I was just keeping your mom company while you and my girls were playing."

Henry raised his brows and nodded. Regina could tell that Henry couldn't care less but was too nice to say it. "Cool."

The man smiled.

Henry looked at his mother. "Mama, can we go look at something else?"

"Of course, honey." Regina said. She bent and put her hands under his arms and lifted him into her arms. He put his arms around her neck and hugged her, keeping a watchful eye on the man who had taken an interest in his mother. "Say goodbye, Henry."

The little boy waved. Mike waved back and Regina turned to leave. He looked like he wanted to protest but the look the four year old gave him over his shoulder caused him to recoil.

"I love you, mama." Henry said softly.

Regina turned to him as they walked down the hall that had pictures of various animals hanging on the wall with facts about each. "I love you too."

"Do you like Mike?" Henry asked curiously. Henry watched a lot of Disney movies so he knew more about relationships than Regina would have liked.

Regina was surprised by that question. She looked at her son for a moment before responding. "I only met him. Why?"

Henry wrinkled his nose in a way that her mother always says that he had gotten from her. "I don't want you to like him," he said honestly. Regina nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I don't. You're the only man I need in my life."

Henry giggled. "And grandpa?"

"Of course," Regina said with a smile. Henry was very close to his grandfather. The pair often spent time together and now that he was retired, he would sometimes take Henry to pre-school and pick him up. The two of them would bake and watch action films together. He was attached to the man just like Regina was.

She kissed Henry's cheek and the little boy giggled. "What do you want to see next?"

"Dragons." The little boy giggled. A woman held the door open for Regina. Regina smiled and thanked her as they stepped out.

"Henry, if I could take you to see a dragon, I would." She joked. Henry grinned.

"What about in there?" Henry pointed to a wildlife trail. Regina shrugged.

"Whatever you want. Come on."

She set Henry down on the ground and he ran inside. Regina followed behind him and they began following the trail. Leave it to Henry to pick such a warm day to visit the zoo. He ran over to the first exhibit which held a couple kangaroos that were sharing their space with wallabies.

"Kanga." Henry giggled and waved at the animal which was a bit distracted by her busy little joey. "And Roo."

Regina smiled. "That's a joey, honey."

Henry grinned up at her. "That's a Roo!" He giggled then at his own silliness.

Regina nodded. "Right. Pardon me."

"What does this say?" Henry asked seriously, pointing at the plaque with a picture of a kangaroo with words next to it.

Regina began reading it. "Kangaroos are marsupials. Do you know what marsupials are, Henry?" The little boy shook his head. She explained a bit in a way appropriate for a toddler then continued reading, "These are Eastern Gray Kangaroos. They can jump up to thirty feet."

"I bet. Look at those feet! They should be able to jump to the moon!" Henry said. The little girl and her mother giggled beside them.

"Henry," Regina chuckled. "Alright, let's go look at something else. You are just too much."

She ushered him to the next exhibit which contained emus. He wasn't too interested in the large birds so they moved on fairly quickly. They peeked in on the porcupine then breezed over to the red pandas.

That's when Henry lost it.

He let out a little shriek and ran over to the glass. He looked back at Regina and pointed. "Mommy, look! They're so cute."

"Adorable." Regina said in agreement.

"What are they?"

"Those are red pandas, Henry." She explained.

One of the small, red and black, balls of fluff was sitting on the ground and the other was hanging out in a tree.

The little boy's eyes widened and glazed over and Regina was sure that she was watching her son fall in love for the first time. He finally tore his eyes away from the creatures. "I want one." He said seriously. "Please mommy?"

Regina laughed. "Oh honey..."

"Mommy, look at how cute they are. Don't you want one?"

"I do but I have the cutest panda!" She said as she tickled his sides. He giggled and he wiggled out of her grasp.

"Well played," the little boy said giving her a look. "But I still want one."

Regina smiled. "How about we talk about a bunny or a kitty?"

Henry's entire face lit up and she knew she had him. "Okay!"

"Excellent!" Regina said. Henry smiled and looked back at the pandas.

"I'm ready to see something else, mommy." He said after a moment and offered his mother his hand.

Regina took it and began leading him away from the enclosure. They came across a pond where there were otters floating on their backs. Henry was amused by that and pointed out swans and ducks swimming around. He was bored shortly and they moved on.

Further down, near the end of the trail, Henry almost died of excitement. The prairie dog enclosure. He played with them for a while before asking about the petting zoo.

Regina nodded. She, however, was not looking forward to the smells of the animals there.

They headed for the exit which led to another building. They stepped inside. There was a large room, painted a soft green, with a table in the middle. Children sat around it coloring away at coloring pages. There were zoo employees hanging around watching the kids. Henry looked at Regina and she nodded.

The little boy gasped and ran over to the table and sat next to a little girl. The child smiled at him and handed him some pictures. Henry thanked her and picked up some crayons.

Regina took a seat on a bench where the other parents were hanging out. The older woman beside her smiled and she smiled back.

"Such a handsome young man and very polite," she said.

Regina's smile grew. "Thank you very much."

"I see where he gets it." The woman chuckled. "How old is he?"

"Four." Regina answered. "He just turned four actually."

"I love that age. So cute.."

Regina nodded. "Are any of these yours?"

"My granddaughter." She pointed to the little girl beside Henry that was coloring away.

"She's lovely."

The woman nodded. "Thank you. How is he enjoying his time here?"

"Oh, Henry is having a blast. This is one of his favorite places other than the beach."

The woman laughed. "My granddaughter loves the beach and never wants to leave." She rolled her eyes fondly. "But we always have a nice time."

"The beach is nice but it's the clean up."

"Oh god, tell me about it."

"It's worth it though to put a smile on their face." She said softly as she watched her son work. He was so engrossed that his tongue was sticking out on one side and his eyes were glued to the page.

"What we wouldn't do for our little ones."

Regina couldn't think of a single thing in this world or any other that she wouldn't do for Henry. "You're so right."

After some time, Henry looked up at her and his brows were furrowed. He got up from his seat and ran over to her. "Look." He said as he stopped in front of her. He held the picture out to her.

Regina gasped. There was an image of a penguin. It was colored red and blue with a little top hat drawn on his head. That is so Henry. Also the little bow tie and monocle were hilarious.

"This is amazing, Henry!" Regina whispered with a big smile. "You're so talented!"

"What a little artist." The woman beside her exclaimed. Henry beamed at her.

"What do you say, Henry?" Regina prompted.

"Thank you," Henry said sweetly before climbing into Regina's lap.

The older woman chuckled. "You're welcome." She turned her attention back to her granddaughter to give them a moment.

Regina looked at the drawing in Henry's hands again. "This is seriously good. Where should we put it when we get home?"

Henry looked at her. "Um... fridge!"

Regina smiled. "I agree. This is some refrigerator quality work."

Henry giggled. "You say that about all my drawings."

"It's because it's true."

Henry nodded. "Thank you."

Henry had gotten his art skills from her. She herself was a painter and her mother thought she was going to go places. Her work was featured in galleries and she had even sold some of her work. She had a promising career, then she fell in love with a street artist. They had a whirlwind romance. After one mistake, she became pregnant. She was horrified so she told him, hoping he would ease her worried soul but instead of consoling her, he told her he couldn't be a father and disappeared into the night. She never saw him again. The heartbreak took her talent from her and she hadn't picked up a brush since. But she was glad that Henry had developed their talents. She just made sure to raise him to be a better man than his father was.

She kissed his cheek. "Come on, you still want to see the sea lion feeding?" Henry's eyes widened and he gave her a big nod. She checked her watch. "It's almost time."

He jumped down from her lap and offered his hand. Always the little gentleman. She smiled and accepted the offered hand as she stood.

"Is the feeding now?" The kind woman asked. Regina checked her watch again.

"In about ten minutes, but if you want a good spot..."

The woman nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Allow me a moment to grab Paige and we will walk over with you. Is that alright?"

Regina smiled. "Sure." She didn't mind this woman. She thought she was sweet.

The woman returned the smile and scurried over to the little girl. The child smiled up at her and nodded at her question. The woman took her hand and headed back over to Regina and Henry.

"Shall we?" She asked.

Regina nodded and they were on their way. They stepped out into the day again and Henry giggled when saw the sea lion's den there in the middle of the zoo. He pointed and looked up at her.

"I see, Henry."

"Did I mention how lovely a name Henry is?" The woman asked. "I don't hear names like that anymore."

"He's named after my father."

"Grandpa is Henry Senior and I'm Henry Junior." The little boy added.

Regina laughed. "Yes, Henry." She then addressed the other adult. "My father never had any sons. All girls. He and I are very close and I was the first to have a child so I decided..."

The woman nodded. "That's sweet. Is he..."

"He's alive and well." Regina said quickly. "He's fine."

"Oh." The woman chuckled. "That's good. I wish him many more years of health and happiness."

"Thank you." Regina said brightly. "I wish the same for you."

"Oh, I don't have a choice." She smiled. "I'm Paige's last grandparent. My girlfriend passed last year and my husband passed before she was even born."

"I'm so sorry." Regina said quickly.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It's just me, her and her father. Her mother died when she was a baby as well."

Regina felt her heart growing heavy with sympathy but the woman stopped her. "No. None of that. We're alright. She didn't even know my daughter. She died in childbirth. You remind me of her though. She was beautiful, smart and compassionate. I'm sure she would have been an exceptional mother like yourself."

Regina's heart filled with adoration for this woman. She was so kind. She didn't deserve the heartache she's endured. "Thank you. You're too kind."

The woman squeezed her hand. Her touch was so warm. "I feel terrible. I've been all up in your business and I've been telling you all of mine and I don't know your name."

Regina chuckled. "Regina Mills."

"It is very nice to meet you, Regina." The woman beamed. "I'm Gladys."

"It's very nice to meet you, Gladys."

The woman dipped her head in acknowledgement. The kids were jogging ahead of them and pointing this way and that. They giggled when they came across the peacock that's known to roam the premises freely. Henry squealed then ran back to Regina. She thought for a moment that he was afraid and started to tell him that it was okay but instead he asked if she could take a picture of him and Paige with it.

She and Gladys shared a smile and followed him over to the patch of grass where the animal was. The children stood on either side of the bird and smiled wide. Regina and Gladys snapped a few pictures, then the kids took off to the sea lion enclosure.

A few people were standing around but everyone was spaced out which proved that they were still early. Regina checked her watch. They had a few minutes. Henry held onto the railing that surrounded the giant pool that the animals were in. Henry and Paige peeked their heads through and watched them swimming around. In the center of the enclosure was a giant rock that was made to look like a cave. It had different levels on the platform for each of the animals to be able to sunbathe and play.

Henry and Paige would squeal whenever one would hop up on the platform and stare at the people.

Regina and Gladys chatted behind them about the zoo and their day so far. She found that Gladys was very pleasant and warm. Regina's own mother loved her but she was not warm nor affectionate. She tried but that just wasn't who she was.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said from beside her. She tried not to groan or roll her eyes. She turned around slowly and found Mike standing there with a big smile.

Regina tried not to grimace. "Hey... you."

"Hey, how has your day been?" He asked seeming genuinely interested. Regina sighed.

"Pretty good. Henry is having a wonderful time." She answered. "And your lovely girls?"

The two little girls had joined Henry and Paige. They were all giggling at the animals. She could feel Gladys watching the kids and trying to listen in on Regina's conversation. Regina laughed at that in her head.

"They're having a great time." He answered. Regina nodded.

"That's good." There was an awkward pause before he spoke again. "Hey Regina, do you think-?"

He was cut off by someone's voice coming through a mic. By this time the crowds had filled in. Regina hadn't even noticed.

"Hey guys!" The voice said. Regina was relieved as her attention as well as Mike's turned to the platform.

A woman emerged from the cave. She had a hands free mic attached to her face. She waved at the audience. From what Regina could see the woman was very fair and dressed in the standard zoo uniform of a short sleeved tee shirt with the zoo's logo and green cargo shorts. She had on high fishing boots as well. Her long pink hair set off the outfit. She could make out traces of tattoos. A sleeve to be more specific on one side of her arm and the same was on her leg on the opposite side. It made her stand out for sure.

"It's that time again, guys!" The sea lions began jumping onto the rocks to meet her and the man standing beside her. He was dressed in a similar uniform but it wasn't as appealing on him. "I'm Emma and these are my friends." She raised her hand and made a line with her finger. At that, the sea lions lined up and waited for further instructions. She threw a fish in each of their mouths. "I do believe that introductions are in order."

The sea lions waited and she fed them again. "This is Nala," she said. One of them turned around and Emma stepped beside her. She made a gesture with her hand and the animal waved her flipper at the crowd. "Nala is sort of the mama of the group. She's sweet and caring but she doesn't take any nonsense from the others. Am I right?" The sea lion barked in reply and moved closer to her. That got her fed. The man had stepped forward and was feeding the other two.

Emma tossed her another fish then made another gesture with her hand to stand up. Nala did what she was told which was apparently waving again. She lifted one of her flippers and waved to the audience again. Henry screamed and started jumping up and down, exciting the other children.

Emma did another gesture with her hands, said something to her, and the animal leaned forward lifting her tail. The sea lion did a few more tricks until she was full, then Emma thanked her. The sea lion barked again in reply. "Let's give her a round of applause. She eats it up."

The crowd began clapping and Nala clapped her flippers. Emma laughed into the mic. "See." She pointed to the animal's flipper, then Nala waved and jumped back into the water. "Thank you, Nala! Such a diva."

Emma gestured to the smaller sea lion and she came over to her. "This is Buttercup. Yes, as in Princess Buttercup. She's ten months old and is already making a name for herself." Emma leaned down with her hand flat and the sea lion laid out flat. Emma chuckled. The animal got up and Emma tossed her a fish. "Sea lions can eat their weight in fish and squid and other sea life but I think Buttercup can eat twice her weight."

The kids giggled at Emma's joking.

"Okay so Buttercup are you going to say "Hi?" The sea lion nodded her head, went to the edge of the rocks and waved. "Awesome! Good job." The animal came back and was rewarded with food. Emma pointed to one of her feet and she lifted it. She did the same with the other and then her tail. Emma rewarded her again.

"Buttercup!" The animal looked up at her. "Do you think they followed us?" She asked in a hushed voice. She then did a gesture with her hands and the animal dropped to her belly and rolled this way and that. Emma tiptoed to the mouth of the cave and peeked inside. The sea lion followed hopping behind on her belly. It waited then Emma turned back around. "I think we're safe..." she paused, "or are we?" She raised her fingers like a gun and said, "Bang!" Buttercup acted like she had been shot and fell flat on her tummy again.

The kids squealed and giggled, clapping. Emma tossed her another treat. The animal stood up. "She survived! That's cause for celebration."

Emma made a movement as if telling her to watch her. She began shaking her hips from side to side. That's when the sea lion started doing a little jig as well. "See, she's all good. Great actor though."

Henry turned to Regina and his eyes were wide with amazement. "Mommy, she's dancing."

"I see, Honey." Regina said. He grinned then turned back.

"She's a good dancer, huh?" Emma asked and the kids giggled. "Way better than me. Hey Buttercup, looks like you got some fans." The animal went to the edge of the rocks and bowed her head. "She took a bow. Another diva." Emma chuckled. "Thank you, Buttercup." She made a gesture as if to say 'no more'. The animal accepted this and Emma leaned down and she gave her a kiss.

"Awws" came from the audience. Emma waved and so did the sea lion before returning to the water. Emma clapped as well. She saw the sea lions swim over to another trainer. The other woman made a gesture for them to hop up on the edge. They did and waved.

Henry began jumping up and down and waved back. "Hi!" He screamed at the animals. The sea lions jumped back down and swam around waving their flippers.

"This is my partner Killian and his girls Jill and Pearl." The sea lions waved before the man went on to do a few more tricks with them as well. By the time he was done, Henry had just about fainted.

Killian did the hand movement to tell them that he had no more as well. The sea lions returned to the water and joined the other two in swimming around the pool and waving at them.

"Well, everyone, that's all for our sea lion feeding. Thank you for coming and the terrific energy. We hope to see you all again soon."

At that Emma waved, so did the other two handlers, then they were on their way, disappearing back into the cave. The crowd began to disperse then. Regina knew that Henry would want to watch the sea lions a bit longer so she let him. Mike hung around for a while before his girls got impatient wanting to see the red pandas again.

"Okay, okay." The man said. He looked at Regina. "I'm outnumbered." Regina smiled but said nothing. He looked at his girls. "Look, gimme a sec." The little girls looked impatient but nodded. "Hey, so, Regina, do you think that me and you can-"

Regina raised a hand, cutting him off. "No thank you. I need to focus on raising my son right now. I don't have time for dates."

Mike shrugged. "Anyone could use a little fun. What do you say?"

"I still have to decline. Thank you for the offer though." Regina said plainly. Henry glared at the man.

He started to say something else but must have realized that he was being pushy. He nodded instead and smiled. "That's fair. I'll see you around."

Regina dipped her head. "See you around." Not if she could help it.

The man's daughters took his hands and began leading him away. She turned back to Gladys and blew out an irritated breath.

"Oh the burdens of being so young and beautiful." The older woman teased. Regina laughed a bit. The joke easing a bit of the tension. "You aren't married, Regina?"

"Nope." She said with a shake of her head. "I fell in love with the wrong guy, got pregnant and now, here I am."

"I take it the dad's not in the picture."

"The bastard fled all of the way to Chicago in order to avoid the child support that I was not going to ask him for anyway." She shrugged. She never opened up like this but there was just something about this woman that made her feel comfortable enough to just speak freely. "It's better this way. He wasn't the best influence for Henry and he wasn't healthy for me."

"I hope you have loads of family support."

"I do." Regina replied. "My mother has been a big help with him, as well as my sister and of course, my father."

Gladys nodded. "Good. That's good, dear. That's all you need." She made a face. "You don't need a man."

Regina laughed then. "Oh my, I couldn't agree more. Everyone thinks I'm broken because I don't want one."

Gladys scoffed. "You're sane, girl, and you know exactly what you want. Right now that's putting your son first. Nothing wrong with that."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

Gladys started to say something but she was interrupted by her granddaughter.

"Grandma." Paige said sweetly. Gladys looked down at her. "Henry and me want to go to the petting zoo before it's time to go."

Regina looked over at her son who was grinning up at her and nodding. Regina looked back to Gladys and they exchanged a woeful look. Neither of them were looking forward to that especially not in this weather.

"Alright then, come along." Gladys said ushering them ahead. The kids giggled and ran off. She looked at Regina as they began following them. "Ready?"

"For that?" Regina asked. "No."

Gladys laughed. "Suck it up, girl and come on."

* * *

They quickly located the petting zoo and by this time the crowd had thinned out meaning that Henry and Paige could move around freely. They darted over to the pellet dispenser. Henry looked up at his mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes. Regina chuckled and put two quarters in the machine that Henry was standing in front of and two in the one that Paige was standing in front of. Both children squealed happily and turned the dial. Regina helped them to gather the pellets then they were off again.

"You didn't have to do that." Gladys said gently. Regina furrowed her brows.

"Do what?"

"Buy Paige the pellets."

"Oh." Regina gasped. "Did you not want her to-"

"No... it's fine." the older woman laughed and patted Regina on the shoulder. "Thank you." Regina's brows came together and she frowned. Her confusion was interrupted by Henry's voice as he giggled.

He was feeding the sheep in the pen. They were all crowding him, trying to get some of the food in his small palm. She excused herself from Gladys and pulled her phone out as she headed over to Henry. She snapped a few pictures.

Henry looked so happy and she knew that her family would just eat these pictures up. He patted the sheep on the head then ran off to play with the cow that Paige was feeding. He petted her snout as he gushed about how cute she was.

They moved on to the alpacas and llamas then to the goats. Henry was so tickled when one of the animals head butted the barn door. Regina's personal favorite were the pigs, she always thought they were adorable. After playing with the miniature horses, they had seen everything.

As Gladys and Regina were assisting the children to get cleaned up at the little sink, there was an announcement on the loudspeaker stating that the zoo was closing in fifteen minutes.

"Well," Gladys said as she watched Regina help Henry and Paige dry their hands. She grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her closer to her so that she could lower her voice. "Do you want to do the gift shop?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, why not."

"Alright come on."

Henry did pretty well in the gift shop and so did Paige. Henry emerged with a stuffed sea lion and Regina could tell that it was now officially his favorite animal. He also got a stuffed red panda, claiming it was a gift for Regina but she knew better, and a tee shirt. He skipped along happily with the stuffed animal pressed to his chest as Regina carried the bag with the other items.

They stepped out of the zoo onto the sidewalk. "I guess this is it," Gladys said sadly. She seemed to really enjoy spending time with Regina and Henry.

"I guess it Is."

"Regina, take down my phone number. Call me or text me if you need anything or if you would just like to say hello." Gladys said as she fished out her phone.

Regina nodded. She wouldn't mind speaking to Gladys again. She pulled her own phone out as well. The two women exchanged phone numbers and promised to talk soon. Henry hugged Paige goodbye and waved at Gladys. The older woman waved them off. Regina smiled and took Henry's hand, then the two of them headed off in the opposite direction.

They walked down the street on the lovely sunny day as Henry talked about their day. The little boy was still full of energy, probably still on a sugar high from the ice cream. She knew that he would come down soon and hard. It was too late for him to nap but hopefully that meant an early bedtime. He skipped along side her and chatted away. She listened with a small smile. She was just glad that he had a good time.

About halfway to their car, Henry stopped short. Regina looked down at him with a confused expression. The little boy pointed ahead of them. A few feet away stood a woman by a motorcycle. Gold pink hair that flowed down her back in waves, a skin tight tank top showing off her defined muscular arms—one of which was covered in a sleeve tattoo. She was in very short denim shorts and Regina could make out tats going down her leg as well. Regina recognized her easily even before Henry announced it.

"Mommy, look, it's the sea lion lady." He squealed happily with a giggle. The woman looked up from where she was, leaned up against her yellow and black Harley.

"Henry, she has a name."

"Yeah, it's Emma." The woman said with a chuckle. "But the Sea Lion Lady is pretty cool. Um... yeah, I'm Emma and I handle the sea lions."

Henry looked up at his mother for permission and when Regina nodded, he let go of her hand and skipped over to Emma. Regina followed so she could keep an eye on her son.

Henry grinned up at Emma. Emma smiled back before glancing at Regina. Regina got a good look at her then. The girl was covered in piercings. A septum piercing that featured a huge detailed ring, and a lip ring sat above her top lip. Her eyebrow was pierced as well.

Emma lowered herself to one knee in front of Henry and tucked some of her bright hair behind her ear and Regina could see the earrings going from her lobe and up her helix.

Henry reached out his hand and traced the image of the lion on her arm. From what Regina could see, there were lions, tigers, elephants, rhinos and a few other animals surrounded by a brightly coloured jungle going down Emma's entire arm. Her opposite leg however, was dedicated to sea animals from dolphins to whales to sharks and seahorses. She even saw a clown fish, surrounded by a blue sea.

"Henry, no." Regina said. "You can't just touch Emma. That's rude, sweetie."

Emma looked up at her and smiled before looking back at the little boy who was still mesmerized by her body art. "You like my tats, buddy?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. Do you put them on every day? My mommy bought me Spider-man tattoos like that once."

"That's so cool!" Emma said and Regina couldn't help but think she sounded genuinely interested in her son. "Aw, now I want Spidey tats!" She exclaimed. Henry giggled. "But nah, these are permanent, man."

Henry titled his head adorably. "What do you mean?"

Emma shrugged. "Like I went to a place and a dude drew it on me with permanent ink." She explained. In that closer proximity Regina could see the tongue piercings as she spoke. There was a ring going through one side of the tip of her tongue to the other. Then there was one smack dab in the middle of her tongue. They were distracting.

Henry made a face. "Mommy says you shouldn't draw on yourself. Especially with permanent ink."

Emma laughed and looked at Regina again. "She's right. Your mom is a very smart woman."

Henry nodded. "She knows everything." He looked up from Emma's tats into her gentle green eyes. "Where are the sea lions?"

Emma grinned. "Back at the zoo hanging out."

He looked like he didn't like that very much. "Do they get lonely?"

Emma scoffed. "Never. They have each other."

He accepted this. "Do you miss them when you leave?"

Emma nodded. "All the time."

Henry smiled. "It's good you take such good care of them."

"Thanks bud." Emma said with a smile. "Did you enjoy your day at the zoo with your mom?"

Henry nodded. "I had a great time."

Emma's smile grew. "That's good."

"Do you have any pets at home?" The child inquired.

"I do," Emma said excitedly. "A red retriever."

"What's that?"

"A dog. It looks like a golden retriever except it's a bit darker and is a reddish color."

Henry nodded. "What's his name?"

"Her. Her name is Rocket."

Henry grinned. "That's a good name." He nodded. "How old is she?"

"Six months. She's just a baby."

Henry's eyes grew two sizes. "A baby..." his voice rose a few octaves which Regina didn't even know was possible.

Emma chuckled. "A puppy." She reached back into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She showed Henry her lock screen. There was an image of a puppy looking at the camera with her head tilted and a huge doggy smile on her face. "That's Rocket."

Henry completely lost it and began emoting. His hands were flailing and Emma smiled and wasn't alarmed as Regina expected. "He loves animals." She provided.

Emma nodded. "That's awesome. It's our job to protect them and take care of them." She said as she put her phone away. "Be kind to them always."

Henry nodded. "I will. I'm getting a bunny."

Emma gasped. "That's awesome! Bunnies are sweet."

Henry beamed. "And cute."

Emma waved a finger at him. "That's true."

"Where are you headed?"

Regina gasped and Emma looked surprised. "Henry." Regina hissed.

"It's cool." Emma chuckled. "Home to grab Rocket, then she and I will go for a run, then we'll have dinner."

Henry absorbed this information. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Yup." Emma nodded then she grinned. "Why? Will you come to see me again tomorrow?"

"I have to ask Mommy and see if she's selling houses tomorrow."

Emma nodded then looked up at Regina. Her soft green eyes locked on hers and Regina froze. "Real estate?"

"Y-yes." Regina said softly. She cleared throat. "Yes."

Emma's eyes held hers for a moment longer before she nodded. "Nice."

"Is this your moto-cy-cle?" He spelled out the last word carefully. "It's cool."

"The Wasp?" Emma asked with a grin. "This was a birthday gift from some friends of mine. Bikers."

Henry giggled. "Cool."

"Okay Henry," Regina said gently. "You've taken up enough of Emma's time."

Henry looked back at her with a pout. "But mommy!"

Regina fought back a smile at his whining. "Emma has been working hard all day. I'm sure she will like to rest."

Henry blew out a breath and rolled his eyes. Emma fought down a grin as well. "Hey buddy, your mom wants what's best for you. I'm sure we'll see each other again and you can ask me some more rapid fire questions. What do you say?"

That turned Henry's frown upside down. He gave her a big nod. "Okay Emma."

"Sweet." She offered her fist and Henry bumped it with his own. "It was nice meeting you." She gave Regina a smile then. "And you... Miss?"

"It was nice meeting you." Henry said. "And that's mommy."

Regina chuckled. "Well, I am. But I'm also, Regina."

Emma chuckled. "So that's a no-go calling you 'Mommy'?" She smirked. "That's too bad." At Regina's shocked expression at that, Emma's smirk grew into a grin. "I hope to see you around. Both of you."

Henry nodded and gave Emma a wave. "Bye Emma." He walked over and took his mother's hand again then they continued on their way. They passed Emma.

"Thank you." Regina said softly before they continued on to their car. Emma dipped her head with a small smile.

Henry stopped and pointed at something. Regina turned around to see Emma climb onto her bike and put on her yellow helmet. She then took off down the street. Henry gasped.

"Mommy!"

"I saw." Regina chuckled. "Now come on, let's gets you home."

She walked Henry over to the car and ushered him inside. He climbed in and she strapped him in the car seat before getting in on her side. She checked him through her rearview. Henry yawned.

Yep. They had a great day but she couldn't wait until they both got home so they could rest. It was a perfect day and she knew it would be a while before they had another like this.

She sighed deeply at that thought and pulled off, heading for home.

* * *

 **oh and I know what all of the piercings are called but it was from Regina's pov so she wouldn't know. You can google gold pink or rose gold hair (the lighter ones are closer to Emma's hair color). It's a soft pink that sort of just blended with her goldish blonde hair. It's not jarring at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I'm just posting all the chapters I have up on Ao3 atm. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Regina is Henry's bio mom. ALSO, that I used "Margot" instead of "Robin" for a reason.**

 **Enjoy, I hope.**

Chapter Two

Emma put her street clothes into her locker and ran her hand over her uniform. She began putting her hair up into a neat ponytail.

"I saw you yesterday." Someone said from behind her causing her to jump. She shifted her locker door so that she could see who it was through the mirror.

She sighed deeply. "Saw what, Killian?" She didn't even hear him come into the locker room.

Killian was her good friend. The man took his job just as seriously as she did and always put the animals first. That made him likeable. He didn't have many other great qualities aside from that. "You and the kid yesterday. The mom was pretty hot."

"His name is Henry. He loved the feeding and had some questions."

"He was acting like you were a superstar. I'm surprised he didn't ask you to sign that stuffed sea lion." Killian chuckled. "The mom was staring too."

Emma looked over her shoulder at him, slightly interested. "Yeah?"

Killian snorted. "You didn't notice? Leave it to you to not realise that a beautiful woman is interested."

Emma shook her head. "Nah. She's probably married." She is not going down that road ever again. "Women can look without being interested, Killian."

The man scoffed. "Yeah... well... that's the case when it comes to other women but not you. Have you seen yourself?"

Emma snorted. "I look at myself quite frequently, thanks."

"That's arrogant, but, moving along." He said raising a hand. "You, my friend, are what the kids these days call a

 _snack_."

Emma raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Oh yeah, for sure." He grinned. "Too bad I have the wrong parts because I would be pretty hung up on you."

"Killian, please. Me being a lesbian has nothing to do with that." Emma laughed. Even if she were straight, she and Killian would never be interested in each other. They just weren't compatible. "You love Milah and you're too hung up on her to think about me."

"Jealous?" The man asked with a wag of his brows.

Emma shoved him and laughed. "In your dreams!"

Killian laughed as well. "Meh. Not really but I wouldn't complain."

Emma shook her head. "Anyway... how are things with you and Milah?"

Killian gave her a look and his shoulders slumped. "I don't know. We had a few drinks but that's it. I can't even tell if she likes me. Maybe she's into Gold?"

"Mr. Gold?" Emma asked in surprise. "The director?"

Killian nodded. "Yeah."

Emma made a face. No one likes that guy. "Nah. She hates him."

Killian looked confused. "Seriously?"

Emma snorted and nodded her head. "Yeah man," she patted him on the shoulder. "Take your shot. She's waiting for you to ask her."

"Okay, cool." Killian said with a nod. She gave him a squeeze.

"I'm going to check on the girls before we open." She patted his shoulder then and retracted her hand.

"Okay." He said before opening his locker.

As she was heading out, Milah was coming in. They shared a smile before the woman said good morning. Emma dipped her head. "Morning." Emma greeted. She stood at the door and listened. She just wanted to hear what Killian was going to say.

"Hey Milah, how was your night?" She heard Killian's voice go awkward. Emma shook her head. She couldn't listen anymore. She found it hilarious that Killian is always trying to give her dating advice when he can barely even talk to Milah, a woman who is very interested in him.

She stepped outside and walked through the zoo. Everyone was setting up around her. She could see some of the workers moving around with shovels and buckets, preparing to clean out the enclosures. They greeted her and she waved at them.

She loved the family feel of the place. It was refreshing and fun. It was odd to be working a full-time job with a schedule—something she hadn't had in years. She damn near blew through the money her parents left her, even money she earned working, but she felt it was money well spent because she got to live her dream. Her parents would have been proud of all she had done, of that she was positive.

As she passed one of the restaurants, the owner and her friend—Ruby Lucas waved at her from where she was taking some chairs down from the tables. Emma deviated from her path to greet her best friend.

"Hey Ruby," she said as she walked up to her. Ruby stopped what she was doing and walked over to greet her with a smile.

"Good morning," Ruby said pulling her into a quick hug.

"What's up?" Emma asked as she hugged her back.

Ruby shrugged as she released Emma. "Work. Like how long have we been doing this? Geez."

Emma furrowed her brows. She was unsure what she meant. Ruby and Emma had been friends since they were young. They grew up in the same apartment building that Ruby's grandmother owned. The woman was a great landlord but hard on Ruby. This caused the girl to leave home early and shut the woman out, but eventually, she realized that her grandmother was that way because she loved her and wanted what was best for her, so she returned home and the pair made up. Emma was glad because she loved them both and she didn't want to be in the middle of that.

Things have calmed down since and Ruby's Granny is very proud of the woman she had become.

"I've been here for a few months." Emma replied with a smirk, assuming that's what she meant. "You've been here for about five years."

Ruby shook her head at that. "Too long, man."

"Getting tired?" Emma teased as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lets go travel the world." Ruby said as she moved over to another table. Emma helped her take the chairs down. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm a sea lion trainer and you have the most popular restaurant in the entire zoo."

Ruby blew out a breath. "Did you get your degrees to do this?"

Emma frowned. "Well, no, but I already did what I wanted." She traveled the world, worked with different types of marine life and put her degrees to good use. Now she just wanted to settle down and sit still. "This is nice."

Ruby gave her a look. "I just want to travel. See something beyond this city."

"So go, Ruby. See the world. Belle wants to see the world too. You two should go together. Send me postcards. You've worked so hard. Treat yourself for once." And Emma meant that. Ruby had been so supportive of her when she went off to explore her planet and find herself. She wanted her friend to have the same experience.

Ruby nodded. "I will." She winced. "Sorry for being so negative. I know I'm supposed to be upbeat but I woke up this morning and realized that this is still my life."

Emma understood but not really. She never did anything she didn't want. She wanted to live her own life but she could imagine what it's like for other people to not have that option. "It's cool. It's my job to pull you out of that."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah..." She stared at her and tilted her head. "Hey, so what's the deal with you and a kid with a hot mom? Trying to be a stepmom?"

Emma snorted. "Where did you hear that?" She had a feeling as to whom.

"Killian."

Bingo. "First of all, Killian needs to worry about the fact that he can't even speak to Milah without babbling like an idiot. Secondly, there's nothing going on. Her kid—who is cute as hell recognized me from the feeding and came up to me and started asking me about the sea lions and my tats."

"That's adorable."

"Mm-hmm..." Emma agreed. In Emma's profession she encounters lots of children a day. She never had one of them stick with her the way little Henry had. He was adorable, funny, bright and over all a little ball of sunshine. A part of her was hoping that she would bump into him again today.

"What did the mom look like?" Ruby asked curiously. "According to Killian, she was runway ready."

Emma shrugged. "She was cute. Dark hair, dark eyes, nice shape."

"Tall?"

"Small."

"Petite and brunette sounds like your type." Ruby pointed out moving to take down more chairs.

Emma's mouth fell open. "You guys are impossible." She exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air. "I met the woman one time and spoke to her kid the entire time."

Ruby grinned that grin that let Emma know that she was going to start teasing her. "Sometimes that's all it takes. Ever heard of love at first sight?"

"No."

Ruby snickered and Emma rolled her eyes.

"When are you leaving?" Emma asked.

Ruby gasped and smacked Emma's arm. "You're a jerk."

"Me?" Emma's brows rose as well as her voice. "No, I'm not the one teasing someone about a woman they met once and may never see again."

Ruby wagged her brows. "Never say never. She might come back for more."

"Alright." Emma said stepping away from the woman and turning on her heels. She didn't have time for this. She could hear Ruby giggling and calling after her as she stalked away but Emma had enough for one morning.

Emma headed over to the sea lion enclosure and ventured inside. The smell of the water greeted her before the animals did.

A head popped out of the water and when the animal spotted her, it jumped up onto the platform and waddled over to her—Buttercup. Three more followed and then she was surrounded by sea lions, something she loved. She patted them on their smooth brown heads. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

Buttercup waddled closer to her and Emma leaned down so the animal could give her a kiss, which was the young sea lion's favorite thing. She patted her on the head again. This is where Emma had always been happiest. Surrounded by animals. In the time she had been studying for her degrees, she had gotten to work with many animals but that wasn't enough for her, so after college she traveled. She encountered many creatures both marine and land, from whales to otters, but one of her favorite moments she will never forget was when she came face to face with a sunfish for the first time. It seemed like something from mythology. Luckily for her it was friendly. She has the picture that one of her diving buddies took of her with it. She currently had the photo proudly mounted on her table by the couch.

Originally when she had returned to New York she intended to work at the aquarium but her friend, Ruby, informed her that their zoo needed help so, instead she applied there. The hiring manager claimed that she was overqualified but Emma pushed until he gave in. It was one of the best decisions she ever made and she loved her job. She knew that not many people could say that. She was one of the lucky few and she was beyond grateful for that.

She looked down at her watch. It was ten minutes to opening. "We'll be opening soon. You ladies ready?"

They all began barking at once and Emma laughed. "Okay! Let's go and put on a good show."

* * *

Regina scurried into the office. The woman sitting at the desk glanced up from her phone at her and sighed deeply. She rolled her eyes and spun around in the desk chair to look at her. "You're late," she barked. "You know that mother will be highly annoyed by that."

"I'm sorry, Ivy," Regina said quickly. "Henry had a temper tantrum this morning when I left him. He just misses me sometimes but I work a lot and—"

Ivy raised a hand to silence her. "Whatever. You should have just locked the little brat in his room."

"He's four." Regina said dryly.

"He's old enough to learn who's in charge... you." Said the woman, pointing at Regina. "You buy his food. You buy his clothes. Judging by your outfit I'm sure he dresses well. Plus," she waved a finger at Regina, "all of those toys and tablets that those kids love so much."

"Yes but he doesn't deserve to be locked away for feeling." Regina tried to reason but it's not like Ivy would understand. She was a spoiled brat that worked for her mommy. Her own mother could barely stand her and favored her younger sister.

"Either that or he gets you fired and he ends up living on the side of the road in a cardboard box. He will dislike that even more than not seeing you."

Regina rolled her eyes. She often thought about quitting. She came from a family with money. Her mother is a well-known news anchor and her father is a retired designer for a major video game company. She would be taken care of until she found more work but she wanted to show her son that just because things got hard that didn't mean that one should quit. She never thought she would get to this point in her life. Degrees in both Art History and Fine Art and she ended up working at a place she didn't particularly like. She had no idea when she was working towards those degrees that a time would come that she no longer wanted to be an artist. Then again, she couldn't have predicted what happened.

So now here she was, at a well paying job that she was marvelous at, but had to battle with herself everyday to get up and go to.

"I'm serious, next time he pulls that shit, lock him in his room."

"Don't listen to her." A voice snapped.

Regina followed the sounds to her boss, Ms. Victoria Belfrey standing in the doorway to her office.

"Good morning, Ms. Belfrey." Regina said with a small smile.

"Good morning, Regina. How was your morning?" Was Ms. Belfrey's reply. Her voice softening.

Regina laughed awkwardly. "Not good. Henry—"

The woman raised a hand. "I know. I heard. My daughter is quite loud." She gave Ivy a look and the girl looked away. She looked back at Regina and waved a finger at her. "Do not lock that boy in his room. Children are emotional creatures. They feel deeply and have a hard time suppressing their emotions. He was upset so he told you. Listen to him."

Regina nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Maybe I should have locked Ivy away. That way you wouldn't have to deal with her."

Regina's eyes widened and Ivy scowled at her mother. The woman cleared her throat, unfazed by how she had managed to shock the two younger women. "Anyway, come along, my dear. We have much to discuss." At that the woman stepped back into her office.

Regina nodded and followed Victoria into her office. She could feel Ivy glaring at her along the way but she didn't address it. Instead she stepped inside the office and the older woman shut the door behind her.

"Regina, do sit down, sweetheart. Despite what my daughter says, I do not bite."

Regina smiled and walked over to the visitor's chair and sat. "Thank you." She waited for her boss to address her.

Victoria nodded as she settled behind her desk. "I just wanted to congratulate you on selling three homes last week."

Regina beamed then. "Thank you, Ms. Belfrey."

Victoria nodded as she folded her hands on her immaculate desk. "You never cease to make me proud."

Regina's smile remained. "Thank you again, Ms. Belfrey."

She was flattered that she managed to impress her boss. Victoria was the owner of one of the most successful real estate agencies in New York City. She had multiple agents working under her but she had taken a liking to Regina given her lineage, background and work ethic. If Victoria could replace Ivy with Regina, she probably would.

"Regina, are you any closer to closing the deal on that penthouse in our DUMBO location?"

Regina smiled. She was confident she would sell it. There were two couples and a single man interested in it. She met with one of the couples already. They appeared blown away by it and they wanted in. "Sure." She shrugged. She crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands in her lap. The older woman smirked at her smugness.

"I'll let that cockiness slide because you are so wonderful at what you do." Victoria said with a laugh. "You cocky little thing."

Regina laughed and wrinkled her nose at her Boss' teasing. "Consider the penthouse sold."

The older woman smiled and swung her chair from one side and then the other. "Very good." Regina nodded and went to stand but Victoria's voice stopped her. "Let's do lunch today."

"I'll be in Brooklyn." Regina said. She didn't mind having lunch with her boss. The woman always picked amazing locations.

"I have a car, Regina." The woman said dismissively. "Have lunch with me so I can revel in my best employee's glory."

Regina chuckled. No one else sees this side of her boss. Not even her own children and she was honored that she trusted her enough to open up to her. "Yes, sure. About one?"

"That's excellent." The woman said with a smile. Regina bit her lip and returned it with that innocent sparkle in her eye. "Okay, run along and have a good day"

Regina giggled and stood up. She began heading out of the office and shut the door behind her.

As she passed Ivy they shared a look and the younger woman scowled. Regina shrugged and continued on in her designer heels to the elevator. Today wasn't so bad after all, she thought as she hopped onto the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

The day went smoothly and flew by much too quickly as usual. Emma loved being in the zoo and she wouldn't mind being there longer hours. This was the dream. When she was a young girl she dreamed of working with all manner of wildlife. She would often dress as the little mermaid and put her grandmother's dog in a shark costume and the two of them would "swim" around the loft she grew up in. She knew even then that she had a love for oceans and the life within it.

When she was old enough, she began studying up on all animals, not just marine life. By high school she was acing all of her classes, especially science and looking into schools to study Marine Biology. She found one in Florida and in a few short years she passed with flying colors earning her Bachelor's in Marine Biology. She was in no rush and stayed on to receive her Master's. She was shooting for a Doctorate but her grandmother talked her out of it. She told her she needed a break. Emma agreed but vowed to go back and get it later on.

She felt that there was power in knowledge. She also believed that actions spoke louder than words. Saying that she loved oceans and sea life is totally different than learning about it and actually doing something.

After spending over eight years in school, she took some time off. She set out to explore the world and what the oceans had to offer. Her journeys took her all over the world to every continent. She was thankful that she had gotten to see the world but now it was time to be home—settle down. That's why she got a dog and an apartment. She wanted to get comfortable. So far she was. She was content in her life.

Her apartment building, a cute little place right off SoHo. Most of the residents were quiet and kept to themselves. She liked it enough there. It was located in one of the quieter parts of the city. She really appreciated that. Not to mention that it was the same building she grew up in.

She stepped out of her apartment and stopped in front of the door right across from hers and rang the doorbell. It buzzed and Emma heard a collection of barks and the scratching of claws. She snickered at that. Rocket must have sensed her. There was the sound of someone shushing the dog before she heard footsteps coming towards the door. After a moment a lock clicked and the door was pulled open. Emma smiled at the face that greeted her.

"Emma," the woman said happily.

Emma's face brightened at the sight of the woman who raised and loved her for her whole life. This woman was an adoptive parent and a friend. "Hi Grandma."

Ruth Swan was just too sweet and gentle for this world, but she was strong—even so, Emma still wanted to protect her. She hadn't been well lately and Emma has been pushing her to go to see a doctor. Of course, the woman refused, telling her that she's just tired, but Emma knows it's more than that. She lets it go for now, but if it gets worse, she will drag her there herself.

The woman pulled Emma into a hug and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "How was work?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Good." Emma said as she stepped into the apartment. Rocket started barking again and Emma chuckled as the puppy ran over to her. "How was your day, Grandma?"

Ruth smiled as her granddaughter knelt down to play with the dog. "It was a pleasant day. We went for a walk in the park and enjoyed the sunshine. I sat on the bench while Rocky played with the ducks in the pond then we came home and had lunch. We played some more then we napped."

Emma scratched behind Rocket's ears as the puppy licked her face repeatedly. "You two had a good day."

Her grandmother laughed. "Indeed, dear one, indeed." She observed her girls playing for a moment before she spoke again. "Are the two of you going for a jog?" She asked referring to Emma's work out clothes that consisted of running shorts and a tank.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah. I haven't been to the gym all week. I'm falling off my game." She flexed her very impressive biceps. "I'm trying to impress the ladies."

Ruth snorted. If only Emma's parents could see her now and the woman she had become. They would adore her and think she was the sweetest thing in the world. She remembered when she received Emma at just six months old. The baby had just lost her parents in an ugly car accident. Ruth knew that it was not an accident at all. Emma's parents were fierce animal activists. They dedicated their lives to the protection of all wildlife and the conservation of endangered species. They met at a reserve where they were both working and fell in love fairly quickly. They married and moved back to the states where they stayed for a while but not long after settling into their simple life, they had gotten wind of a group of poachers luring animals off a reserve to hunt them.

They immediately packed up and went to investigate. They eventually stopped them. As a result of this the elephants and rhinos on the reserve were safe and sound but David and Mary Margaret Swan had made some enemies but they were unaware of this and after finding out that they were going to have a baby, they still decided to stick around for a while to help out as long as they could. They planned to go home after the birth of their child but then they received information that some of those poachers' friends were at it again. They knew that they had to work their way up to put a real end to it so they began investigating. They came very close to finding who was really behind it all but they were killed in a supposed hit and run.

Ruth couldn't prove that it was anything more. All she could do was mourn and send for her granddaughter that she had never seen. Emma was transported from Africa-where she was born to the States.

Emma was lucky. Both of her parents died on impact, but little Emma who was in the backseat when it happened got out without a scratch on her. Ruth knew she felt guilt for the fact that she survived and they didn't but Ruth always called Emma her little miracle. The universe had a plan for her. Emma had done magnificent things in her life and Ruth was proud of her grandchild. She reminded her of that everyday just in case.

"I'm sure that smile and that charm would be enough." Ruth pointed out. "You don't have to live in the gym for that."

"You don't like my Asgardian look?" Emma asked jokingly kissing her bicep.

Ruth tittered. "Emma! You're beautiful but I'm saying if you're doing it for girls..."

Emma tried not to laugh at her grandmother getting irritated with her teasing. She, of course, was not doing it to impress women. It didn't hurt, however. But her grandmother was right. Emma had a natural light and charm that pulled people in, but sadly it often pulled in the wrong people. She had been hurt because of this and unfortunately it didn't make her any more careful. She always fell freely and would often hit the ground hard. Which is why she's still single.

She's perfectly fine with that by the way. The being single part but she couldn't imagine changing anything about herself to appear attractive to someone else. What you see is what you get. The pink hair, the tats and the piercings. That is Emma Swan. "I'm not doing it to pick up women. I'm not a complete douche. I just like being healthy."

"Were you healthy the time you ate a large pizza by yourself?"

"No." Emma said quickly. She shuddered at the memory. She was so sick afterward but she had just gotten back and she hadn't had New York pizza in years so, she overfed herself. It wasn't her proudest moment but it made sense why she did it. "But... that's why I work out."

Ruth nodded. "Alright Emma, if you say so."

Emma chuckled. She hooked the leash to the dog's lavender collar and stood. "You should come for a run with us."

"I will definitely take you up on that." Ruth replied through a laugh.

Emma shrugged. "Cool."

"Hey, Emma," the woman pulled her attention from her dog.

"What's up?"

"What's this I heard about you and a beautiful woman outside of the zoo?"

Emma sighed deeply. She thought she was safe from that there. "Who told you?"

"Mrs. Lucas."

Of course. Mrs. Lucas. Ruby's Granny. The woman knew everyone's business and never minded divvying it out when she thought necessary. She was almost positive that Ruby told her since the girl had an even bigger mouth than her grandmother. The only question was how and when did she tell her. She only found out today.

"News travels quickly around here," Emma muttered. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Look, the woman was very attractive."

"Brunette?"

Emma's shoulders slumped and she sighed deeply. "Yes." She groaned when she saw her grandmother's knowing smile. "You guys are so weird. I saw the woman one time. I barely spoke to her. She had a cute kid."

"You always wanted kids."

Emma gave her grandmother a side glance. "You're pushy. The kid walked up to me and started asking me about sea lions and my tattoos. The mom sort of just hung back and kept an eye on us."

"Did she make any eye contact with you?"

"What?" Emma asked. They were both more focused on Henry. She shook her head. "Well, not in that way."

"You should have asked for her phone number."

Emma laughed. "Despite what you think, all women aren't into other women."

"They're not?" Ruth almost sounded legitimately surprised. She actually did think that her granddaughter could date any women she wished. Despite her thinking her grandchild was a catch, that did not mean that every women would date her.

"Are you?" Emma asked looking up at her grandmother.

"I don't know. I could see myself with another woman," Ruth answered.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously?"

"What?" The woman questioned innocently.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing." She began heading for the door, a very happy Rocket following behind her. "Are you done humiliating me?"

Ruth laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long since you've been on a date–"

"Ever thought we're too close?" Emma interrupted.

Ruth hit Emma's arm. "I just want to make sure you won't be alone when I'm gone. I want to see you married before I die, Emma!"

Emma groaned and her mood completely shifted. Her grandmother knew that she hated when she spoke about death. She didn't want to think about losing her the way she had lost her parents. "Stop."

"Sorry." Ruth whispered and placed a hand on Emma's arm. "I just want you to be happy and I don't want you to be lonely."

"I am happy. I have a great life. When it's time for me to fall in love, I will. I can't be lonely. I have you, Ruby and our friends. " She kissed her grandmother's cheek. "That's enough for now."

"Okay." Ruth said raising her hand in surrender. Indicating that she was going to let it go... for now.

"See you later!" Emma made her escape before the woman could start up again.

She and Rocket headed down the hallway. They broke out into a jog towards the elevator. She pushed for it and Rocket barked at it. "It's coming, chill." She whispered.

"You two be careful out there!" Ruth called after her.

"We will," Emma called back. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

The elevator doors opened and they hopped on. Rocket sat and her tail wagged rapidly as they rode it down. When the doors opened, the dog almost dragged her across the lobby and out onto the street.

The dog only stopped for a moment and looked up at Emma. Emma raised a brow at the animal and Rocket's mouth fell open, her tongue slipping out to the side. Emma shook her head at her pet's silliness.

"Come on," she said and the two of them took off down the street.

Emma loved this and there was nothing like it. The rush of the air in her hair and on her skin, the sound of the city all around her, her feet pounding on the pavement and her heart pounding in her chest. These were only a few of her favorite things.

She grew up on these streets. This was always home to her and always will be. No matter how far she went, regardless of the beauty of it, nothing compared to this. The place where her grandmother loved her, where she made her first friend and had her first love. Where she had her first heartbreak. There was so much of her there.

Even though these streets knew her better than any other place, she still had to leave in order to find herself.

She and Rocket turned a corner and the dog leapt up in excitement. Emma laughed and looked down at her companion. Rocket was the second major decision she made after deciding to get an apartment of her own as opposed to moving back in with her grandmother. Knowing the woman who runs the building has its benefits since Granny, Ruby's grandmother, offered her the apartment across the hall from her grandmother. Emma took it without hesitation, knowing that her grandmother would want her close by since they hadn't seen each other in years aside from on their phone screens when they would skype or FaceTime. She was sure that her grandmother was just as happy to have her back as Emma was to be back.

The only dog Emma knew was her grandmother's and that was years ago. She found that a dog was great company given that she didn't have many friends aside from Ruby and a few others she knew from the zoo. She knew a lot of people but not many that she wanted to spend an abundance of time with. Ruby was the exception. They got together often, trying to catch up after being apart for so long but Emma didn't want the woman to feel obligated to hang with her all the time.

It seemed like in her absence everyone else had moved on. Some were starting families, others focused on their careers but mostly everyone else had built new relationships. It was apparent to Emma that she would have to build new friendships now that she was back. She had missed out on a lot.

Her work kept her pretty busy anyway, and though there were times she had nowhere else to be, it gave her extra time to give to her girls, Buttercup and Nala. She even got time with Killian's girls, even if they were in it just for the treats.

Between work, her family and her fitness, her schedule is pretty full. She didn't mind that of course. She has always been a busy person. When she wasn't studying endlessly in school, she was working on student council and the other clubs she was in. That ethic followed her through college. That's just who she was. Emma Swan was an overachiever and according to her grandmother, so was her mother. Perhaps that was a way for Emma to be closer to the woman she had never gotten to know.

They ran a few miles, taking frequent breaks for Rocket before she felt that she had had enough and she was ready to head back. The puppy was still full of energy though. She, however begrudgingly followed her owner as they walked back. That puppy would stay outside all night if Emma would allow it.

They made it back to their apartment building and stepped inside. The door man smiled from behind the desk.

"Good run?" He asked. Emma shrugged. "I'm sweating and my heart is pounding so I'd say yes."

The man laughed and Emma gave him a polite smile as she walked over to the elevator. It arrived shortly and she went to hop on.

"Good night, Ms. Swan." The man called after her.

"Good night." She said as the doors closed.

When she reached her floor. They got off and headed for their apartment. She planned to shower then cook dinner. Afterwards, she and Rocket will settle in and get ready for the next day.

She fished out her key and went to open her door when she heard the one behind her unlock. She sighed deeply when she heard Ruth's voice.

"Come over for dinner." Said the older woman. "I don't want to eat alone and neither do you."

Emma chuckled and looked over her shoulder at her grandmother as she unlocked her own door. "I'm not eating alone. I'm eating with Rocket."

"Rocket can come, too. I have some food for her." Ruth said with a grin that Emma must have obviously gotten from her. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let me shower and change then I'll be right over."

"Oh and I'm cooking vegan tonight so no excuses, you hear me?"

Emma nodded then stepped into her apartment. "See you in like twenty minutes."

Ruth nodded and shut her door. Emma did the same. She unhooked Rocket and the puppy took off through the large apartment as Emma followed, stripping as she went, revealing fair tone flesh along the way. Her damp work out clothes fell to the floor. She walked behind the couch, past the living room that was settled right in front of large windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor that went from one wall the other. Through the windows was a beautiful view of Manhattan. The sun was just setting and the lights were coming on lighting up the city. From that height, Emma could see far enough and a relief came over her. Right beside the windows were double glass doors that led to a balcony that she had yet to touch. No furniture, barely even a plant or decoration. She will get to it eventually.

Rocket climbed into her doggy bed and began chewing on her favorite toy. Emma pulled her sports bra over her head and tossed it aside as she passed the dog and entered the hallway. She passed the guest room. Her bedroom was straight back at the end of the hall. She decided to use the main bathroom instead of her en suite since that one was closer. She didn't exactly need this much space since it was just her, but the apartment was straight across from her grandmother so she took it. Good thing too because Rocket was going to grow to be a relatively large dog so she probably would need the space after all.

She flicked the light on bathing the hall in a low light. She then disappeared into her bathroom that was painted a lovely eggshell blue. She headed over to her vintage clawfoot bathtub and turned on the shower above it.

"Rocket, don't fall asleep. Grandma will kill us if we're late," she called out to the dog.

She pulled the curtain back and climbed in and began her shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgot to say it on the last chapter but thanks for reading.**

Chapter Three

She had been working for three weeks straight and had barely gotten to see Henry. She couldn't believe that almost a month had passed since their trip to the zoo. She had to make up for that, so Sunday morning she got him up and dressed him and the two of them headed over to the city. They had a quiet lunch at a restaurant where Henry giggled the entire time, clearly happy to be with his mother. Regina had a similar feeling. It pained her that she couldn't be with him all of the time but she was grateful for the times she had with him.

After lunch, they headed down Times Square. Henry pointed and waved at the people dressed in character costumes. He giggled when Spider-Man offered him a small salute.

"Hi, Spider-Man!"

Deadpool made an overdramatic show of feeling left out and crying. Henry laughed again. "Hi, Deadpool!" He turned to his mother. "He's funny, mommy!" He giggled.

"Indeed, he is, sweetie."

"Why are Deadpool and Spider-Man out here? Is a bad guy coming?" Henry asked looking worried. His eyes widened at the thought of a bad guy showing up on the day he's spending with his mommy.

"I think they're just having a day off, Henry. Being a hero is hard work. They need to relax."

Henry made a face. "Yeah."

"Oh look, Henry, the Disney Store," Regina said. She knew that her son loved all things Disney. His current favorite thing was Coco. Hopefully, she would find him a cute doll in there.

Henry stopped in the middle of the street and his mouth fell open. A man nearly collided with him. He looked annoyed until he laid eyes on the child's mother. He gave her a smile. "Excuse me," he said stepping around him. Regina gave him a polite smile.

After glaring at the man who would dare smile at his mother, Henry took her hand and dragged her into the store.

They spent some time in there with Henry running from this place to that; playing with that toy and this toy. He loved the giant princess castle and made friends with the children playing in there. They retired to the small section where a television was showing Disney sing-along videos. Henry giggled and sang along to 'Un Poco Loco'. Well, he tried to but his Spanish wasn't great. His grandfather was teaching him though. Then, Regina and Henry played some Disney trivia and he colored at the interactive table.

After a while, Henry realized he had done everything and felt ready to leave. Regina agreed, so she took their haul to the check-out and they left.

When they emerged Regina had about four additional bags added to the two they already had from a stop at another store. These bags were filled to the brim with Disney items ranging from clothes to toys. Did she spoil him? Of course. Will her mother get on her for doing so? Most likely. She didn't care though. This was their day and she was unsure when they would get another like this. Possibly not for another couple of weeks. She wanted him to enjoy himself without having to worry about hearing "no." She knew that the time and day will come when she will have to say it, but this wasn't that day.

Besides, what was a couple hundred bucks?

They headed down the street, Henry walking beside her and talking about his new stuffed superheroes and Coco figurines _he_ bought and where he wanted to put them. Regina listened carefully so that the two of them could work on that after his nap.

He stopped mid-sentence and Regina looked down at him. He was staring up at the golden arches of her enemy. She shook her head. "Oh, Henry, no." Well, she finally said it.

"McDonald's!" He cried. "Mommy, please!"

So much for not saying no today. She had raised him for four years without even a bite of a chicken Mcnugget; she was not going to change that now. She loved him, so the answer was no. "Henry, you just ate at that lovely little restaurant."

"I'm hungry again. Mama, please."

Regina frowned. That was his secret weapon. Whenever he called her "mama," he could get her to do anything. Damn this place for always advertising on every channel this child watches. They make sure to leave out the calories, sodium intake and obscene amounts of sugar. Of course, that didn't matter to a toddler, but Regina made certain her son never began awful eating habits at a young age. When he grew old enough to feed himself, it was out of her hands, but right now, while she still had a say, it was not happening.

"Henry, I-"

"Emma!" Henry exclaimed cutting her off. "Hi, Emma!"

Regina's expression took on one of confusion at his change in temperament and his sudden outburst. "What?"

"Look, mommy, it's Emma!" He pointed his little finger ahead of them and she followed it. It was the pink haired woman from the zoo that Henry hasn't stopped talking about in weeks. He had been dying to get back there to see her, but Regina was unsure of what days she worked. "Hi, Emma!" He screamed as he jumped up and down.

She appeared to be heading in their direction as she talked to a tall woman with long dark brown hair. They moved through the crowd and they couldn't seem to hear Henry. He looked up at Regina with a little pout on his adorable face.

"Wait until she comes closer, honey," Regina explained. Emma seemed nice enough and she was pretty sure that she would at least say hello to Henry whether she remembered him or not.

Henry nodded and waited. Not once did his eyes leave the woman. She wondered for a moment if he had a little crush, but that wasn't what it was. He had a crush on Paige. He would blush at the mention of her name, but with Emma it was different. He looked at her the way he looked at Spider-Man. He saw her as a superhero of some sort. She figured that Henry could have worse idols.

At least this woman has a job she appeared to love and seemed to be comfortable in her own skin. That's more than Regina could say about herself; quite the opposite. Even so, Henry still looked up to her.

As Emma drew near Henry couldn't contain himself any longer. "Emma!" He shouted out even louder; Regina let him. Emma's head whipped forward and she began searching the crowd. "Emma, it's me."

Emma's eyes finally landed on Henry and her entire face lit up. Her excitement was so sincere that it surprised Regina. She waved at Henry with just as much enthusiasm, before whispering to her friend. She stepped aside to not block the huge crowd of people. Regina stole that opportunity to move her son away from the restaurant. They stopped in front of a makeup store which was Regina's weakness, but she would hold it together for him.

"Hi, Henry," Emma said as they met up. "Hey, Regina." She said with a smile for the child's mother.

"Hi Emma," Henry greeted as his mother gave Emma a kind smile.

"You guys doing some shopping?" She asked tilting her chin towards all of the bags Regina was carrying.

"Mhmm..." Henry hummed with a nod. "It's Henry and mommy day. We went to a fancy restrant." He tried his best to pronounce the word.

"Restaurant," Regina corrected him.

He nodded. "Yes, that."

That made Emma and her friend laugh. "I told you he's cute." The woman whispered to her friend. Regina raised a brow at that. She was surprised that Emma had mentioned Henry to her friend.

"How was the food?" Emma asked.

"Yummy!" Henry replied. He rubbed his tummy and smacked his lips. "I had 'sgetti."

"Spa-ghe-tti, Henry." Regina corrected.

"Yes." He repeated. "Spuh-sgheti."

"Jesus." Emma's friend laughed out. "He's too precious."

"Did you have dessert?" Emma inquired.

He nodded. "Ice cream!" He cheered and threw his fist in the air.

"Well, gelato," Regina added.

Emma whooped. "Gelato and spaghetti. Sounds yummers. Oh wow."

"My tummy is big!" Henry exclaimed. "Look it."

Emma laughed. "I see. You're so full."

He nodded. "Mommy is gonna rub my tummy before my nap," he provided. "She always does when I eat too much," he wrinkled his nose.

Emma laughed and looked up at Regina and winked at her before turning back to Henry. "I think you have the best mommy in the world."

"Your mommy is good too," Henry whispered.

Emma chuckled. "I'm sure she was. I don't have a mommy."

Henry's mood completely changed as if the thought of Emma not having someone as awesome as his mommy to love her broke his heart. "Henry..." Regina said softly and touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "If you want you can share my mommy. I don't really like sharing her but I would share with you because you're nice."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, buddy but don't be sad for me. I have a grandma and she is amazing."

Henry looked relieved then and nodded. "Good. Grandmas are nice, too. My Nana is on TV!"

Regina's cheeks colored a bright red and she looked completely embarrassed. Emma studied this expression and decided that she wanted to know more. "Yeah? She an actress?"

"A news anchor for Good Morning America!" He giggled. "Cora Mills!"

"Oh snap!" Emma's friend exclaimed. She waved a finger at Regina. "I love your mom. She's the perfect representation of feminism and grace. It's incredible. Didn't she used to be a beauty queen as well?"

Regina forced a smile. She despised talking about her famous mother. "Indeed, she still has the 'Miss America' title."

"What's it like being raised by a celebrity?" The girl asked. "I've always wondered what-"

Sensing Regina's discomfort on the subject, Emma decided to step in. "Hey Regina," she said pulling both of their attention. Regina smiled looking relieved for the distraction. "Sorry for being rude but this is my friend Ruby. She works at the zoo, too. She owns the hip restaurant by the sea lion enclosure."

Regina appeared to remember right away. "Your place saved me with those organic corndogs." She chuckled shaking Ruby's hand. "Henry loved them."

"It was yummy," Henry agreed rubbing his tummy and smacking his lips again.

The adults chuckled. "Ruby, this is Regina, Henry's mom."

"It's nice to meet you. Emma loves your kid and since meeting him, so do I."

Regina's smile grew. "Thank you."

"And thank you for the compliment on the food. I'm working on animal shaped pretzel dogs next." Ruby provided.

Henry's eyes grew two sizes and he began jumping up and down. "Oooh, mommy!" He then looked back to Ruby. "Will you do sea lions?"

"Of course. I have to rep Emma's girls."

He nodded and turned his attention to Emma. "How are Buttercup and Nala?"

Emma knelt on one knee so she could be leveled with him. "They're great. I saw them this morning. Buttercup is getting so big!"

"She was small when I saw her. Is she big like Nala now?"

Emma shook her head with a laugh. "Not quite kiddo, but she's considerably bigger." She explained. "She's going to be a baby for a while. Nala is heading into adulthood though."

Henry nodded. "Cute baby."

Emma laughed. "Yeah. Very cute. She's the smallest."

Henry grinned. "She's my favorite." He lowered his voice. "Don't tell the others. I don't want them to be sad."

Emma nodded seriously with a hint of a smirk. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Emma, we went to the Disney store and I bought stuff," Henry announced.

"A lot of things," Regina added.

"Yeah?" Emma asked with a smile. "That's awesome, dude."

"What did you buy today?" He asked gesturing to Emma's bags. Emma laughed.

"Henry," Regina warned but Emma smiled at her as she did before.

"Some cool Nikes and I got a pretty good haul at the M&M and Hershey stores."

"Oooh!" Henry gasped. "Did you get candy?"

"Yeah," Emma said through a chuckle.

Henry leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Can I see what you got?"

Regina gasped. "Henry."

Emma threw Regina a grin before opening the bag. Henry peered in and his mouth fell open. "Mommy would never let me buy that much candy!"

"I'm a grown-up," Emma teased.

"Barely." Regina teased back.

Emma looked up at her surprised then smiled at the cute jab. "I have a sweet tooth. A serious one."

"I see..."

Emma appeared to like the banter and started to say something else but Henry interrupted. "That's cool."

"What is?"

He pointed to something in the bag. Emma reached in and pulled out a figurine of the red M&M. She shook it and judging by the rattling sound there was candy inside. Henry stared at it and smiled. He was always easily impressed. She found it cute.

She looked at Regina as if asking her a silent question. Regina wanted to say no. For one it was Emma's and two she didn't want Henry to get a taste for candy. Emma's brows furrowed as if she was pleading with her to say yes-she sighed deeply and nodded. Emma grinned and handed it over to Henry. "Here."

Henry gasped again and giggled at the gift he was receiving from the newest member of his list of favorite people. "But it's yours."

Emma shrugged. "You like it. According to your mom, I don't need all this candy and I want to share with my buddy."

"I'm your buddy?" Henry asked in awe.

Emma laughed. "Duh! I always call you buddy, don't I?"

Henry nodded with a big smile. Before either of the adults could react he threw himself at Emma, hugging her around her neck. Emma sat there frozen for a second unsure of what to do. Her eyes glanced to Regina who looked slightly worried. She understood this because she was a stranger and Regina was a mom. She gave Regina a reassuring look and placed her hand on her knee and the other settled onto Henry's back. That way Regina could see both of her hands. Henry pulled away and looked Emma in the face and she gave him a small smile. She had never wanted to kiss anyone's cheeks as badly as she wanted to kiss his. This child was adorable and special beyond words.

"Thank you, Emma for the candy and for being my friend," he said sweetly. Emma's heart stuttered and she almost teared up at his sweet words.

"Thanks for being awesome, Henry and for being my friend."

"I don't know if I'm more jealous that Emma gets to be friends with him or that he's replacing me as Emma's friend. How am I supposed to compete with that? He's freaking adorable," Emma heard Ruby whisper to Regina causing his mother to laugh.

Henry broke away from her and Emma just wanted to squeeze him one more time. He is too cute.

"Come, Henry," Regina said shifting the bags that were getting a bit heavy. "We should give mommy's back a rest and let Emma enjoy her day with her Ruby."

Henry nodded in understanding. He wouldn't want his day with his mommy to be interrupted or a play date with Paige either. "Okay, mommy."

"Henry, thank Emma for her time, sweetie pie," Regina prompted.

Henry smiled at Emma. "Thank you for talking to me."

"What?" Emma gasped. "How can I not? You're so awesome. I love speaking with you!"

Henry giggled. "Yeah?"

"Of course."

Henry looked up at his mother. "And my mommy?"

"Your mommy is awesome, too," Emma said with a huge smile. Regina's cheeks heated up instantly at the compliment.

"She is," Henry agreed. "...and you too."

Emma chuckled softly. "Thanks, kid. That means a lot coming from someone as cool as you," she said getting to her feet. "See you around, okay?"

"'Kay," said the child with a small wave.

Regina shifted the bags again and Emma gave Ruby a look. Those were a lot of bags and they didn't look light either. She stepped forward, "Where are you parked? Let me help you to your car."

Regina looked hesitant. She still didn't know her but Emma had no intentions of her hurting her. "I can make it, I'm sure."

Emma smiled patiently. "I know you can. I just want to help. I'm being chivalrous. Come on, humor me."

"Let her be your Prince Charming," Ruby added.

Henry giggled at that. His mommy calls him a Prince, too. "You're probably the bravest."

"Oh, she is!" Cried Ruby. "You should see her when a jerk dragon is bothering a lovely princess. She will cut him right down. You should see her when she sees anyone being mistreated!"

Regina got the metaphor. The princess represented a young woman and the dragon represented a jerk harassing her. Emma steps in when she sees it happening which Regina thinks is cute.

"Nice," said Henry thinking that Emma would seriously fight a monster.

"Oh yeah," Ruby nodded. "Emma is the hero we all need."

Emma shook her head with a playful eye roll at her friend. "Come on, what do you say?" She asked Regina.

Regina smiled a bit and handed over two bags. "Okay."

"Nice try," Emma said taking a third bag from her. She handed the lighter one to Henry before taking another bag from Regina. "Where to?"

"I'm parked underground," Regina said softly and delightfully surprised by Emma's kindness.

"Let's go."

Regina smiled with a nod and began leading them to the lot where she left her car.

* * *

It wasn't a long trip and they found themselves standing in the car park in front of Regina's black Mercedes SUV.

"I can't thank you enough," Regina said as Emma helped to load the bags into the trunk. "I think Henry and I both got carried away with our shopping."

Emma laughed. She could imagine. It's probably impossible to say "no" to that face. "No worries. How old is he? I feel like you told me before." She couldn't remember if he was four or five.

Regina shook her head. "It's been weeks." If she had told her, she didn't expect her to remember. "He's four."

"He's advanced," Emma noted. "He speaks like a much older kid."

Regina nodded. "Yeah. He reads a bit as well. I've been speaking to him in a regular tone since birth. No baby talk. Unless he's sick or sleepy," she winked. "Then I can't help myself."

Emma nodded with a smile. This woman was so proud of her child and Emma could tell that she would be proud no matter what. "You two are so cute by the way," she said. Regina blushed and Emma grinned. The woman's face had been flashing red since they met up. She wondered if she was shy just a little bit. "I'm sure you get told that a lot."

"Um... not as much as you would expect, I suppose."

Emma smiled. "Well, that's a crime."

Regina laughed. "Oh. I see where you get the Prince Charming nickname from."

"My dad. I never met him but my grandmother says that my mom used to call him that, and apparently, I'm just like him." Emma shrugged. "He was a good man so it's cool."

Regina decided not to pry. "Would he be proud?"

"Oh yeah," Emma snorted. "So proud."

Regina smiled. "Good. Well, you have one more testament to your Prince Charming title." She winked again and stepped around the car to where Henry was waiting with Ruby by the passenger door.

Emma laughed awkwardly. She watched Regina walk away and her eyes landed exactly where she didn't want them to but that damn maroon pencil skirt the woman was wearing. "Come on, my little candy apple." Regina said as she approached her son. Henry giggled at the nickname as his mother picked him up and sat him in the car seat. She handed him a small device that looked like a tablet from the seat beside him and kissed his chubby cheek.

"Well, I'm smitten," Ruby whispered as she stood beside Emma. Emma looked at her friend and chuckled softly. Watching Regina with Henry was becoming one of her favorite things already.

Regina shut the door. Henry rolled down the window and peeked at Emma. Emma and Ruby waved and he gave them a huge smile. Regina looked over her shoulder and gave Emma a smile as well. Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"Fuck." Emma muttered under her breath. She's in trouble.

Regina walked over to them and stood before her with her hands on her hips as she nibbled her lip, apparently lost in contemplation. Emma couldn't help but smile back at her. Regina then spoke, "Look, not to be forward but if Henry and I wanted to see you again, what day would be good for you?" She paused. "I mean, what days do you work?"

"Oh Tuesday through Saturday," Emma explained. "I work a half shift on Saturday though. The perks of being overqualified and the best at what you do."

Regina smirked. "Oh." She breathed out. "I can do that. I don't know when I'll be off again, but I'll shoot for one of those days."

Emma couldn't help the goofy grin. This woman was clearly straight and possibly married. She didn't see a ring and Henry didn't mention a dad, but still. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "Yeah, so I'll be looking forward to it."

Regina cleared her throat. "Yeah, us too."

Emma nodded and fell silent as she stared at Regina for a moment. This was not fair at all. She hated her heart sometimes. It often felt like it was against her. Ruby subtly elbowed her and that kicked her into gear. She cleared her throat and stepped around Regina. She headed over to Henry.

"Hey man," she said offering her fist. Henry bumped it through the window. "I'll see you around. Be good and take care of your mom, okay?"

He nodded. "She's getting cuddles when we get home because I'm sleepy."

Regina made a face. "He's a user. He only cuddles me when he wants a living pillow."

"Mommy's chest is soft like a pillow and I like to listen to her heart,"' the child provided. Emma blushed and Ruby snorted. "It sounds pretty."

"Henry!" Regina squeaked as her own cheeks colored for the umpteenth time that day.

"What?" Henry cried. "Your chest is puffy, mommy! It's okay. You used to feed me with them when I was a baby!"

"Henry, Emma knows what breasts are. I'm sure she passed science and health ed in school."

Passed? Emma excelled in science and was almost teaching the class when she graduated. "Yeah. Breasts are multifunctional. Pretty cool." What?

Ruby snorted.

"I'm just saying I like to sleep on your chest because you're soft!" Henry whined.

Regina cleared her throat. "Thank you, Henry." She rolled her eyes and Henry huffed, falling back against the seat.

"He tried to give you a compliment, I think." Emma chuckled. "You know how guys are..."

Regina rolled her eyes again. "He's only four. Help."

Emma snorted and shoved her hands into her back pockets. "You got this. He's already a little gentleman and so loveable."

Regina blew out a breath. Henry truly was the sweetest little boy she knew. Maybe it was her parenting or maybe he just had a kind soul, either way, he was so easy to love. "Thank you. It's just things like that. I doubt that either of you wanted to hear about my breasts."

Ruby opened her mouth but Emma shot her a glare and she clamped her mouth shut. "No worries. Kids will be kids, right?"

Regina smiled and appeared to relax. "Right...anyway, I'm going to get going and the two of you should be on your way."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. She hated to see them go though. She wanted to spend a little more time with the adorable pair.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked Emma.

"Hen-ry!" Regina groaned and Emma snorted.

"We're going to grab a bite at the Hard Rock," Emma provided. Regina noted how patient Emma was with her son.

"Why would you want to bite a rock?" Henry asked with a scrunch of his nose.

Emma and Ruby snorted. "The Hard Rock is a cafe. Like a restaurant. We're getting food."

"Oh." Henry giggled and tapped himself on the head. "That makes more sense."

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't more clear, buddy."

Henry shrugged. "It's all good."

"Oh..." Emma laughed out. "Well, sweet."

Regina stepped away and headed over to the car. She climbed in and it was nice watching her getting into that big vehicle so gracefully. She settled in and Emma shut the door for her. Regina looked impressed and gave her a little look that she might have misread. The look did appear flirtatious but Emma was sure she read it wrong.

Regina started the car and lowered the window. "It was nice seeing you again, Emma, and it was nice meeting you, Ruby. Enjoy your meal and be safe!"

Ruby smiled. "It was nice meeting you too."

"Yeah, have a good night," Emma said and waved. She stepped back from the car and stood beside Ruby.

"Bye Emma!" Henry called.

"See ya, kid," she said with a wave.

Regina smiled. "See you soon," she said before pulling off.

Emma watched the car go. "Fuck," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Ruby said patting her on the shoulder. "It's like that sometimes. Let's go eat."

Emma sighed and followed Ruby out of the parking lot. She was also in need of a drink.

* * *

"She is cute," Ruby said before downing the rest of her drink.

Emma furrowed her brow. "Who Regina?"

"Yes, she's sexy," Ruby corrected. "Like smoking hot. Single?"

"I don't fucking know, Ruby. I literally just met her."

"I didn't see a ring."

"Something could have happened to it."

"Or it doesn't exist," Ruby wagged a finger at her.

Emma shrugged. "What do you want from me, Ruby?"

"When's the last time you got laid?" Ruby asked raising a hand. Their waiter looked at her and she held up her glass. He nodded and walked off to get her another drink. "These hurricanes are strong as hell."

"That's why I stick with beer," Emma said holding up her cup.

"And veggie burgers," Ruby said and made a face at Emma's plate.

Emma snorted. She was happy that Ruby was distracted from the original conversation because she did not want to talk about her pretty much nonexistent sex life. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"You know, M&M's have milk in them. They are not vegan."

Emma shrugged. "Who's going to tell?"

Ruby laughed out and shook her head. "Some vegan."

Emma shrugged again. "I don't eat it if it has a face. That's different."

"But you live on cashew milk and coconut milk." Ruby pointed out. "You don't like cow's milk."

"Everyone should switch to non-dairy milk. Coconut and cashew milk are superior to all milk." Emma stated.

"No one says that," Ruby grumbled. "They're both gross."

Emma snorted. "You like when I make your coffee with coconut milk and you love my smoothies!"

"I do love your smoothies!" Ruby admitted.

"So don't knock coconut milk or it's beautiful friend cashew milk."

"How the hell do you get milk from a cashew anyway?" Ruby never understood that.

"Well, you begin by soaking it in water. Then you proceed to blend it until it's liquid and after that, you strain the bits and you have cashew milk." Emma explained. "Delicious cashew milk."

Ruby blinked before snickering. "I should have known you would know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked with a raise of her brows.

"You're a smart ass."

"Because I pick up a book to learn things?"

"Yes. What's the point of a book if there's no porn!"

Emma laughed. "Shut up."

Ruby laughed too as another drink was set down in front of her. She thanked their waiter, he smiled and asked if Emma would like another beer? Emma was good on the drinks, so he nodded and walked away. She finished the last of her burger and shoved some onion rings into her mouth.

"Regina seems like a good girl," Ruby said thoughtfully. "But I bet she's naughty when she wants to be. Those are the ones you have to watch out for. She's probably into some kinky shit."

Emma choked on her food right then and hit her chest with her fist. She coughed even after the food went down. She drank some of her beer then tried to catch her breath. "What the hell? You almost killed me."

"But did you die though?" Ruby asked and Emma opened her mouth but she was cut off. "Did you?"

Emma huffed. "Unfortunately no."

"Then chill out, beefcake."

Emma smiled at her friend. "I hate you."

"You love me. That's why you keep coming back for more," she winked.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "You are something else."

"Something great," Ruby added. "Anyway, you should ask Regina if she's a top or a bottom. That's a great icebreaker." And the woman was off. Emma knew that Ruby was going to begin teasing her.

"Or a great way to get pepper sprayed."

Ruby snorted. "True. But just tell her that a spanking is a round of applause for a perfect ass."

Emma leaned back in the chair. Her friend really needs to stay off the internet. "You're impossible."

"You did see her ass though, right?" Ruby asked. "You didn't miss that?"

"I saw it." She was more distracted by her eyes though and her gorgeous smile.

"She's a catch. Pretty face, great body, fantastic mom, sweet, funny..." Ruby listed off. She gasped. "Marry her."

Emma pressed her lips together. "Pass. I don't want anything. I just want to get settled back into city life. I can't be with anyone right now."

"But-"

Emma cut her off. "Regina is a mom. I wouldn't even want to sleep with her just for the heck of it. There's a kid involved. A kid I like." She sighed. "She's straight anyway."

"How do you know?"

"I just want a friend regardless," Emma said simply. "I don't have many besides you. I would love to be her friend."

Ruby nodded and decided to back off. "Propose that next time you see her."

Emma doubted she would. She was satisfied seeing Regina at the zoo. She didn't need to see them outside of it. Emma wanted to focus on her life and she didn't need any distractions. "If you say so."

"You're such a dork."

Emma chuckled. "I am."

They both laughed.

* * *

Regina uncrossed her legs then recrossed them. Dinners with her family were always uncomfortable for her. For one, her mother always complained about how much money she shoveled out for art school only for her not to pursue an art career. As if her mother would just be proud of her for having another job that she excels at. She hadn't loved art since Henry's father walked out on her and took all of her passion with him. She always painted with her heart, and she couldn't do that since it was broken in two.

She hadn't picked up a paintbrush since that night and never planned to ever again. That chapter of her life was over.

The new chapter ever since has been raising Henry and loving him as best as she can.

"And we saw Emma!" Henry exclaimed, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. Regina looked at the child seated between her and her mother at the dining table.

"Who's Emma?" Zelena, Regina's older sister asked from across the table as she wiped her two-year-old daughter Margot's mouth. The baby sat quietly in her highchair.

"Oh? Who's that?" Cora asked. "One of your play-circle friends?"

Henry shook his head. "Emma works at the zoo. She works with the sea lions. They're different from seals. I have to ask her how," he explained excitedly. "She's pretty and has rings on her face and on her tongue. Oh, and she has pink hair. Oh, oh and she has pictures of animals on her arm and leg. She's so cool."

Cora and Zelena fell silent, and Regina waited for the judgy comments about letting her son play with someone like that, but that never came. Instead, the two women burst out into laughter. Regina furrowed her brow.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked defensively. He must have thought they were making fun of him. "Mommy!"

Regina cleared her throat because her son was getting upset. That got their laughter to die down a bit and their attention fell on the little boy again.

"Oh no, honey," Cora waved a hand at her grandson. "I thought you were talking about a real person. Emma is an imaginary friend."

Henry scrunched his nose, furrowed his brow and poked out his bottom lip. "Emma is real!" He protested.

Regina downed her wine before she began pouring another glass. She filled it to the brim then downed most of it. She was careful not to get drunk in front of Henry, but any time spent with her mother called for alcohol. He wouldn't be able to tell if she was only a bit buzzed. She set the cup down and dabbled around her lipstick. "Emma is real, mother. We met her at the zoo and Henry took a liking to her."

"You mean to tell me Henry is friends with a grown woman with pink hair that is covered in tattoos and piercings?" Cora looked completely appalled by her daughter and grandchild spending time with someone like that.

Regina shrugged. She didn't have a problem with Emma. What she did with her body was none of her business. It was her body! All that mattered was that she was good to her son and Emma was so sweet and gentle with him. Besides she thought Emma's body art was beautiful. She reminded her of a canvas with different parts of different masterpieces painted on it. Emma was art and she was intrigued by her. "Henry likes her and so do I. She's a nice girl."

"And she drives a yellow mo-to-cycle!" Henry added.

"Not helping," Regina whispered to her son and he winced. Zelena's brows rose and she looked at their mother.

"Neither of you should be keeping company like that," Cora sighed with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Regina and Henry both asked in unison.

"She's probably trouble," Cora said simply.

"He had one tattoo..." Regina pointed out and not even a visible one. Zelena and Cora knew who she was speaking of. Henry's father. "Let's not judge people by their physical appearance. What they do with their body is their business..."

"That was your judgment," Cora pointed out. "Poor. Like right now."

She leaned over and covered Henry's ears. Seeing that, her sister did the same with her daughter. "Well let's all be happy that I'm not sleeping with Emma and she can't get me pregnant then."

"Regina..." Cora gasped.

"That's what you were thinking," Regina sighed.

"You got pregnant on your first try," Zelena muttered.

Regina glared at her sister. "Shut up." She said removing her hands from her son's ears. A lot of people get pregnant on their first try, especially when their partner doesn't use protection. She made a mistake. It happens. She turned back to her mother. "You never do this to Lena, and she and Haden are getting divorced!"

"I got married!" Zelena cried.

"It's twenty-eighteen. We don't have to wait for marriage anymore," Regina threw back.

Zelena shook her head. "I didn't wait for marriage, but Haden always wore a raincoat until we did marry."

"Oh aren't you responsible," Regina sassed.

"Why?" Henry asked suddenly.

Regina looked down at him. "Why what, dear?"

"Why would he always wear a raincoat? Even inside?" He looked confused and Regina glared at her sister.

"Because it was raining, honey," Zelena said.

"Because Zelena is a big negative rain cloud so it rains everywhere she goes," Regina added sweetly.

Her sister glared back at her from across the table then turned to Cora. "Mommy!"

"Oh Henry, I see where you get the whining from," Regina told her son.

Henry giggled and Regina smiled at her son being a good sport. Better than his aunt when she's bested.

"Enough," Cora sighed. She rubbed her temples. "Regina, I don't like the idea of this Emma person."

"That sounds like a personal problem," Regina threw back before finishing off her drink.

"Regina!" Cora cried. "Instead of letting Henry hang around these... characters, I say find yourself a nice young man. A role model for him and a suitable partner for you."

Regina made an extremely rude face and she tried not to gag. "No thank you, mother, Henry and I are fine."

"Henry needs a role model," Cora argued because she could never take no for an answer.

"I think I'm an excellent role model." She was what's best for Henry and always will be.

"You are but he needs a male role model."

Regina stared at her mother in disbelief. "You didn't have a man help you raise us." Her father left when she was twelve and her sister was fifteen. Cora did things just fine alone and she couldn't understand why her mother didn't think she could as well.

Regina was a lot stronger than her mother gave her credit for.

"Actually I did. Your father helped. Regardless, you were girls. You only needed me." Cora replied simply.

As if. Henry didn't need any more males in his life and neither did Regina. Her father was enough. They were fine. Men weren't a quick fix for everything. In fact, a man almost ruined her life to begin with. If it weren't for Henry...

She hated that mentality and she felt insulted. She was trying to raise Henry outside of gender roles. If he wanted to play with dolls, she let him. If he wanted to bake pink cupcakes, they did. It's all about how her son felt. He didn't need someone to teach him how to be "a man." Henry was her child and she let him be who he wanted to be, and no one was going to change that.

Regina reached for the wine bottle but Zelena snatched it away and she sighed. She turned to her mother. "Henry and I are doing great. We don't need anyone else as long as we have each other."

"Regina, there's this man at my station." Her mother said completely ignoring her. Regina rolled her eyes. "A new field reporter. His name is Robin. I've shown him your picture and he said you're beautiful. He wants to have dinner."

Regina made a face. "No."

"Just watch the late night news. He'll be on there. He's into that activism thing. You love a good bleeding heart."

"No." Regina shook her head.

Cora sighed and looked at her grandson. "Don't you want your mommy to have a nice guy to take care of her? And someone for you to play catch." Regina scrunched her face. She plays catch with Henry.

"No!" Said Henry. "I'm mommy's Prince. She doesn't need anyone else."

"Until you leave for college," Cora pointed out.

"I'm never leaving my mommy," Henry said with his bottom lip poked out. The idea of leaving Regina always broke his little heart. It was both cute and worrisome. He probably would stay near her because he wanted to take care of her, but she wanted him to live his life. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, sweetie," she whispered before kissing his cheek again. That got a smile out of him. She nuzzled his cheek and he began to calm. "You never have to leave if you don't want, okay?" He nodded. She kissed his cheek again. "Okay?"

He nodded. "'Kay."

"Good." Regina smiled as well. "Okay, come on, my handsome knight in shining armor." She pushed the chair out and stood.

"Regina where are you going?" Zelena asked.

"Home." Regina said as she bent to pick up her son. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Regina, we're in the middle of dinner, you just can't-" Cora tried but Regina cut her off.

"The two of you can do and say whatever you want to me. Judge me however you want. But once Henry gets upset, it's over." Regina explained as calmly as she could. "It's my job to protect him from things that will harm him or upset him, and this right now is not okay for him."

"Regina-" Cora tried again but Regina was having none of it.

"We can try again next Sunday, but as of now, Henry and I are going home to relax."

"Cuddle time?" Henry asked softly.

"Yes sweetie, cuddle time."

Henry rested his head on her shoulder. She walked around the table and kissed Margot's hair and the baby smiled at her.

"What about dessert?" Zelena asked.

Regina sighed. "I have pie upstairs and ice cream."

"I already had ice cream today," Henry whispered.

"And you're getting it again," she whispered back before kissing his nose.

"Regina, don't leave," Cora stood.

"I'll see you all later," Regina said before leaving the kitchen. She and Henry walked through the apartment to the front door where they slipped out. She shut the door behind her and stood in the hallway. She exhaled softly. She was relieved to get away from that. Her mother drove her up the wall. She always had.

Moving into the townhouse with her mother and sister seemed like a good idea when she was pregnant. She was young, alone, and needed support. Besides, they all had their own apartments; Regina took the top floor, Zelena was in the middle, and Cora took the bottom floor. She had her family near and it felt like security back then, but now she just felt smothered. She now wished she had taken her father's offer to move in with him.

"Mommy…" Henry began as they ascended the stairs together.

"Yes, my little candy apple?"

"Why does Nana and Aunty Lena make you upset?" He asked quietly.

"Well, Henry..." Regina decided to give him some advice that she hoped he would understand at this tender age. "Families sometimes butt heads because we all love each other, and think we know what's best for each other but the only person who knows what's best for you is you."

He tilted his head as he listened. "So when you tell me-"

Regina chuckled. "Until you're a grown up and I've taught you enough, I know what's best for you, because it's my job as your mommy. Your grandma doesn't get that sometimes."

Henry nodded. "So she tells you things, doesn't that mean she wants to take care of you?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, my love. But remember, I am grown; I can make my own decisions. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I understand, mama."

They headed up the last flight to their apartment. "And what your grandmother said about Emma isn't true. I don't know her well, but we cannot judge her by her looks."

"I think she's beautiful!" He said. "Like a drawing!"

Regina nodded with a laugh. "She's very pretty and special. Don't ever judge someone the way Nana does, okay?"

Henry nodded. "I won't. I promise."

Regina kissed his cheek as they reached their apartment. "That's my little Prince. Let's have dessert, then cuddle on the couch."

"Yeah!" He cheered.

"Yeah." Regina chuckled as they stepped into their apartment for a quiet evening.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This story is ongoing btw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, So, Gladys is an oc that sort of just happened that I love so I decided to keep. sort of like what happened with Monica in "Beast". In case anyone is wondering if she's anyone on this show, she is not.**

Chapter Four

"Roar!" Henry exclaimed as he bit the head off of the triceratops dino nugget.

Regina looked up from her salad at her son. He was playing with his dinosaur chicken nuggets, moving them around the plate as he made very dramatic dinosaur-like sounds. He grabbed one of the tyrannosaurus ones and bit the head off before shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

His cousin giggled and clapped her hands happily at her older cousin's silly antics. "Roar!" She said through a giggle.

"Oh my, Margot!" Regina laughed. "Not you, too!"

Her two-year-old niece burst into a fit of giggles and hid her face in her hands. Her blonde curls bounced as she shook her head with her amusement. Regina laughed at the children sitting at her dining table. They were always a joy to be around. Much easier to get along with than the older members of her family, excluding her father. He was always so much fun to spend time with. He's been busy enjoying his retirement lately and avoiding her mother so she hadn't seen much of him.

"Are we still going to the zoo today?!" Henry asked as his mother took a sip of her water. Regina nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "I spoke to Gladys and she said that Paige is excited to see you."

Henry's cherub-like cheeks colored a bright red and this intrigued his mother. "Okay." He said before drinking the rest of his apple juice. "Can I have more juice?"

"I don't know," Regina asked with a raise of her brow. "Can you?"

"May I." Henry corrected himself with a giggle. "May I have more juice, please?"

Regina nodded and stood from her seat. "You may." She leaned over the table and grabbed Henry's cup then Margot's sippy-cup and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Oh, you're gonna love it, Maggie!" She heard Henry say to his cousin. Regina smiled to herself at the interaction. Henry was always the best older cousin and helped her so much when she had Margot. Which was often.

This time her sister had an issue at the boutique she owned and had to run in. She asked Regina if she could watch Margot for a few hours and Regina happily took the child. She informed her sister that they would be spending the day at the zoo since Henry had a playdate. Her sister looked beyond relieved and flew out of the apartment. Regina was impressed by how fast she could run in those heels though. She remembered running behind a baby Henry in six-inch heels and it was not fun. Now that he's older he takes pity on her if she's wearing heels and he usually doesn't run around too much.

This time, however, Henry can run around until his heart was content because Regina is dressed in light blue denim jeans and sneakers. She started to wear a dress but then she thought about the fact that she had two toddlers for the day. Well, three toddlers. Which is also why she threw on a plain purple shirt in opposed to a blouse.

Regina sat the cups down in front of the children. "Hurry up and finish so we can head down to meet Paige and Gladys."

Henry nodded and started finishing up his lunch. He bit a baby carrot and chewed carefully. He managed to not make a face this time. Regina chuckled and kissed his hair before kissing Margot's.

After she was sure they would be okay for a moment, she took off to pack their bag for the day.

"Let's go, Henry!" She called over her shoulder as she headed out of the room.

Back to the zoo they go.

* * *

Regina loved that her son had a favorite place. She loved that they shared a special place even more but she wished that he could've chosen any place else. The museum or even the aquarium. Any place that didn't smell like animal all of the time.

She appreciated her son's love for animals. It showed her that he was sensitive and caring as she had raised him to be. She loved the way he would completely lose it when he saw a creature that he found cute or how his eyes would grow two sizes when they would pass a dog on the street. It was cute and this place made him happy so she managed to get over her own issues.

"Look Mommy!" Henry squealed as he ran over to an exhibit and peered in. He looked back at her. "Timon."

Regina looked at the little tan creatures with the dark brown stripes on their backs. They were standing up on their hind legs observing the little boy staring at them. "Those are meerkats, Sweetie." She informed him.

"It's Timon!" Henry squealed. "Hakuna Matata, Mommy!"

Paige giggled and grabbed Henry's hand. "Look, there's Pumbaa over here!" She said dragging him over to another enclosure.

"That's a warthog!" Regina called after them.

"Timon and Pumbaa." The children called back.

"They aren't wrong though," Gladys said as she sidled up to Regina. She crossed her arms over her chest as they watched the children. "Timon and Pumbaa are a meerkat and a warthog."

Regina made a face. "I suppose but I'd prefer him to know the proper names."

"Proper and four-year-olds do not mix. Never did. Enjoy these days. Before you know it, he'll be a teenager!" Regina looked horrified at the thought alone and that caused the older woman to laugh. "Exactly! You have a few cuddly years left."

Regina watched Henry and Paige as they stared into the decent sized enclosure that housed about three warthogs. She never wanted him to grow up before his time but she did want him to take advantage of all of the resources available to him. He's always been very advanced and much too smart. She wanted him to stay that way. She saw greatness ahead of him but she wouldn't push him too much. Just enough so that he would see his full potential. She didn't want him to resent her for it though as she often did her own mother.

"Hakuna Matata!" Henry sang. "What a wonderful phrase." He looked back at his mother and grinned. "Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing cah-rayzzzz!"

"It means no worries for the rest of your days!" Paige joined in.

"Hakuna Matata!" Henry giggled dancing over to his mother and little cousin in the stroller. The smaller toddler squealed and burst into a fit of giggles. He looked Regina square in the eye, grin still present, "Hakuna Matata! No worries, Mommy!"

Regina snorted. "Get out of here."

The little boy giggled as she swatted him away. "Can we do the petting zoo? I want to show Margot the sheeps."

"Sheep, honey."

"Sheep." He mimicked.

Regina looked at her watch. "Sure. We have time before the feeding."

Henry's face lit up. "The feeding?!" He squealed and bounced on his heels. Henry had been looking forward to seeing the sea lions and Emma all day. Since they arrived at the zoo, Henry had informed three workers that Emma was his friend and asked if she was working today. All three were amused by the excitable toddler but only one knew the answer for sure. A tall dark haired man with an exotic accent and dark blue eyes. He looked just as excited as Henry was and all but ran off to tell Emma that someone had been looking for her.

Regina had no idea what that was about but it excited Henry so she wasn't too concerned.

"Yes, it's almost time so don't stay at the petting zoo too long," Regina said.

Henry and Paige nodded and went off, skipping ahead of her.

They located it quickly enough but given that it was still a bit early, the place was crawling with families. Regina parked the stroller and unhooked Margot. She picked her up and carried her through the crowd of people and children to find Gladys with the two older children. Henry was playing with the Shetland ponies. Margot squealed and reached for the animals. Regina set her down and let her play with them for a moment before they moved on.

Henry gently took Margot's hand and led her over to the sheep pen where there were also lambs frolicking. The baby really liked the fluffy animals and couldn't stop petting them. Regina recorded a video for the child's mother. Even though Zelena was a royal bitch at times, she deserved to see such a lovely moment of her daughter.

Sheep appeared to be the little one's favorites and it took a lot of coercing before Regina managed to get the child away from them so that they could look at something else. They did eventually and the little girl was amused by the llamas and alpacas.

"Camel." Margot squealed quite clearly.

Henry giggled. "No." He said with a shake of his head. He pointed to one animal. "Alpaca." Then he pointed to another. "Llama."

Margot looked at the little boy with a furrowed brow and her little bottom lip poked out. She looked so adorably confused. Paige giggled at the expression. Margot looked up at Regina for confirmation.

"He's right," Regina told her. The little one's eyes widened and she stared at the animals in disbelief. Regina thought it was utterly hilarious and she couldn't help her laugh.

Margot scrunched her face in distaste and backed away from the animals. The little one turned to Regina and raised her arms, asking to be lifted. Her aunt didn't hesitate to pick her up.

Margot snuggled closer to her aunt and began babbling away about the animals in the pin. The little girl was appalled that these creatures weren't camels.

"I know. If I could give them humps and make them into camels for you, I would, sweetie." Regina whispered. Margot furrowed her brow then after a moment she looked back at the animal. She pointed to it. Regina moved closer so the little girl could pet its head.

"It's curly." Henry giggled referring to the tuft of hair on the animal's head. The baby giggled in agreement. "They spit." He added.

The smaller child looked at her cousin and then her aunt before she turned her attention back to the animal. She seemed worried.

"Only when they're worried or scared," Regina added. "They won't spit at you, sweetie."

Margot accepted this and began patting the animal's head again before some children came over with more pellets. Henry was out so the animals switched their attention to the children who had snacks for them.

Regina chuckled as Henry ran off to Gladys to get more pellets. It was only a moment before he and Paige returned with handfuls of it. Margot opened her palm for Henry to give her some. Henry didn't hesitate. He offered some to Regina who took them and placed it in the little girl's hand. It was only about three. Not that her little hands could hold more.

"Don't eat it," Regina informed her.

The little girl gave her a look that was one hundred percent like her mischievous mother. She giggled.

"I mean it," Regina said firmly.

Margot smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Regina gave her a squeeze. "Okay."

They moved over to where a brown and white cow was standing. Henry and Paige were playing with her.

"Mommy, watch this," Henry said. He looked up at the cow. "Moo!" He did his best cow impression. The animal moo'd back.

Regina chuckled. "That's so cute."

"I'll say." Gladys agreed.

Margot offered the cow the pellets. She, of course, didn't say no and gobbled them up. The little girl laughed. Henry petted her head again. She allowed them to play with her for a moment longer. They had a few minutes.

Regina observed the cow and she noticed something. There was hay stuck to her snout. She furrowed her brow when she heard the animal snort and huff. She knew what was coming. Its nose was being tickled.

"Come on," Regina said ushering Paige and Henry away. "She's going to sneeze." She explained to Gladys. The older woman nodded with an amused smile. She's sure that none of them wanted to be around her when it happened.

The began leading the kids to the sink so they could wash their hands and just as they exited the barn, they heard a loud sneeze and a group of children groan 'ewwws'.

Regina looked at Gladys and the older woman laughed.

* * *

Emma was listening to her co-worker Jasmine gushing over her new tiger cubs. The little big cats were unveiled today and presented to the world for the first time and the woman was more than excited. Emma had been by to see the little critters when they had first come in and after seeing her interest, Jasmine made it her business to update Emma on every part of the babies' development.

Emma thought the three little ones were adorable.

The tiger exhibit was one of the zoo's biggest attractions already and Emma was sincerely excited for Jasmine. She loved her tigers and shared a connection with them as Emma did with her girls.

She understood her excitement and frankly it was contagious.

"And Titan..." the woman chuckled. "He loves to eat. He's such a chubby little thing and waddles when he walks."

Emma chuckled. She's seen the chubby little one. She wanted to poke his tummy and had to refrain on multiple occasions. "How is their behavior? I hear that big cat cubs can be a bit rambunctious."

Jasmine blew out a breath. "They're full of energy and they're trying to learn about their world. Takes lots of patience. Bonding is going well though. Raja is quite attached to me. He's content as long as I'm near him."

Emma smiled. "I've seen that. He's your little shadow."

Jasmine grinned. "He is. Precious little thing."

Emma loved when a handler adored their animals. A bond between a handler and their animal was an important one. They were the first humans they deal with and from them, they learn how with people. If they're given a negative experience then that's how they will view people. Emma loved her girls just as much as she loved Rocket and treated them with the same respect and kindness. Her girls loved her back for it and trusted her. They had that connection and Emma could see the one between Jasmine and her little ones as well.

"That's awesome," Emma said happily. "I wish you guys the best."

"Thank you!" Jasmine leaned forward, placing her chin in her palm. "So how are things with you and your little ladies?"

Emma snorted. "They're hardly little anymore. Save for Buttercup."

"I love that name." Jasmine giggled. "I'm such a fan of that film." She waved that off. "But yes, they're growing so quickly. Healthy girls."

Emma nodded. "They love to eat and nap just like me."

Jasmine laughed. "Definitely your children."

Emma grinned and started to say something but Killian barged into the lounge and ran over to the table where Emma and Jasmine were seated. Emma leaned back in her seat and eyed her friend as he stood over them trying to catch his breath.

Emma glanced at Jasmine who shrugged. Emma's eyes then flickered back to Killian and her eyebrows rose in question. He looked like he wanted to tell her something. His excitement was radiating off of him.

"What's up, Killian?" She asked.

"The cute brunette mom with the little boy..." Killian rushed out. "She's here and she's looking for you!"

Emma's eyes widened and her heart started racing. Was she sweating? She thinks she's sweating. "She spoke to you?"

Killian nodded. "Yeah. The kid recognized me from working with you, I guess. When she looked at me, I nearly pissed myself. Holy shit she's hot."

"What did she ask?" Emma wanted to know everything.

"The kid asked if you were here and she seemed quite interested," Killian replied. "Are you two..."

Emma shook her head. "No. Ruby and I went out a while back. We ran into her and her kid, we talked a bit and she asked what days I worked." She explained. When Killian's face lit up she pointed a finger at him. "Don't do that."

Killian huffed. "But she's... She's and she's looking for you."

"For her kid." Emma pointed out.

"Boo!" Killian protested. "She could be into you. You never know until you try."

"That so?" Emma asked with a raised brow. "Because the only reason you're dating Milah right now is because I pushed you to ask her out." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You had no idea she was even into you."

Killian gave Emma a look. "That's different."

"How?"

"Well, she's looking and seeking you out. That should count for something."

Emma shrugged. "I doubt it."

"Em..." Killian tried but Emma held up a hand.

"Leave it."

Killian grumbled about Emma being bossy and Jasmine took the small moment of silence to prod a bit. "Who is Killian talking about?"

"Regina Mills and her son Henry." Emma provided. "I met them a while back when the kid came up to me and started talking to me about sea lions. He's a cute kid and he sort of stuck with me."

"The mom is smoking." Killian chimed in and Emma shot him a glare. He shrugged.

"Anyway, I saw them again later." She shook her head. "And they both remembered me. It was pretty cute."

Jasmine examined Emma's small smile and the way she lit up as she spoke about the pair. "Did you just bump into them the second time?"

Emma shrugged. "Yeah. Ruby and I were just hanging out in Times Square and we ran into them."

Jasmine nodded and leaned back in her chair. "I get it." She gave Emma a conspiratorial grin. "That does sort of seem like fate though."

"Exactly!" Killian shouted throwing his arms in the air. Jasmine laughed.

"Seriously. Is she single? And how old is the kid?"

"I don't know if she's single." Emma sighed. "...but the kid never mentions a dad and... he's four."

Jasmine's grin only grew. "Well..."

"No," Emma said seriously and checked her watch. It was almost time for the feeding. She was positive that she would see Regina and Henry there. Maybe she would hang out with them for a bit. "Nope. We're not doing this." She pushed her chair out and stood up. "We have to go." She muttered to Killian.

The man nodded. He shared a smile with Jasmine when he thought Emma wasn't looking but Emma was quite observant. She caught it of course. She huffed and shook her head and began leaving the room.

She heard Killian chuckling as he followed her. She rolled her eyes as she left the break room. Maybe she should have had her lunch at Ruby's.

* * *

The feeding went as well as expected. Buttercup has a few new tricks that she and Emma were both excited to show off. It went well and she was proud of her girls. She looked out into the crowd, looking for two familiar faces and she spotted them front and center. She smiled to herself and when the show was over she quickly exited the enclosure.

When she stepped out, the crowd was dispersing but Regina, Henry and an older woman with another small child were still standing around.

Regina saw her first. She smiled and waved. Emma grinned and waved back. Regina then bent and whispered to Henry and pointed a finger in Emma's direction. The little boy looked over and his face lit up upon seeing her. He looked up at his mother and she nodded. He smiled at her and ran over.

He stood in front of her and grinned up at her. He tilted his head. "Hi, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Hey, buddy."

"What is the difference between a sea lion and a seal?"

Emma laughed. "Oh straight to business, huh?" She teased and the little boy nodded.

"Yes. I told my nana that I would find out the difference. I'm mad at her because she hurt my feelings but I always do what I say. That's important."

Emma nodded absorbing all of the new information and she decided not to ask him too many questions. "Well, the most common distinction is that sea lions have visible ear flaps on the sides of their heads and can walk on land with their flippers while seals do not have visible ears and hop on their bellies on land." She explained. She didn't talk to four-year-olds often so she hoped that made sense. "They're also usually a brown color and bark very loud in opposed to seals. Both animals come from the same family and most of their differences are just physical."

Henry appeared to understand and nodded. A little girl joined them and so did Regina. Henry looked at the little girl in the pink overalls and blonde pigtails.

"Hey there." She said with a smile. The child waved.

"This is my friend Paige." Henry introduced his friend to his grown-up friend. "She thinks the sea lions are cool too but the tigers are her favorites now."

"It's nice to meet you, Paige. I'm Emma."

"Emma is my friend, too," Henry explained.

Paige nodded and her smile grew. The little girl was either shy or didn't have much to say but just like Henry, she was adorable. "How old are you, Paige?" Emma inquired.

The child held up four fingers. "And three quarters." She added.

"Wow!" Emma gasped. "Four and three quarters! You're a big girl."

Paige giggled. "I am! I'm starting Kindergarten in September!"

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "Are you excited?"

Paige nodded with a giggle. "I can't wait!"

"Good. It's going to be so much fun!" Well, Emma always liked school. She liked the learning part more than the socializing actually.

"Yeah!" Paige threw her fist in the air. "Henry is starting Kindergarten soon too."

Emma gasped again and her eyes widened. "What?"

Henry nodded with less enthusiasm. "Yeah. I don't wanna go to kinner-gar-tun though."

"Why not, man?"

"It's dumb." He provided.

"He's nervous," Regina added.

Emma looked up then and grinned at the woman. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey," Regina said back with a small smile.

Emma chuckled and turned back to Henry then. "Hey, man, don't be nervous. Kindergarten is cool. You get snacktime and naptime and you get to make new friends."

"It's basically like pre-school just for big kids," Regina added.

"Yeah!" Paige agreed.

Henry wrinkled his nose. "Do you like it?" he asked Emma.

"When I was in kindergarten, I loved it. I made tons of friends and learned how to write my name. It was awesome."

Henry tilted his head again and he fell silent as he studied Emma. "Yeah?"

"Yep," Emma replied. "You'll be fine."

Henry accepted that and nodded his head. "Kay."

Emma patted him on the shoulder. Regina was impressed with the way Emma managed to ease Henry's worries about school. Regina had tried everything from bribes to avoiding the subject altogether but none of it worked. Emma was clearly a natural with him.

Emma grinned and looked up at Regina and she appeared to notice the toddler in her arms for the first time. "Who's this?" She said waving at the little girl. She hid her face in Regina's shoulder.

"She's shy." Regina provided. "This is my niece Margot."

"It's nice to meet you, Margot!" Said Emma waving at the little girl. Margot looked over from Regina's shoulder and down at Emma. She studied the woman for a moment then smiled sweetly. "She's so cute."

"All these little munchkins are adorable." Emma chuckled.

Paige giggled. "I like your hair."

"Me too," Henry added.

"Me three." Said Gladys as she finally joined the group. She offered her hand to Emma who reached up and shook it. "I'm Gladys. Regina and Henry's friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Gladys," Emma said brightly. "I'm Emma. The sea lion lady."

Henry laughed. "She is and she's my friend!"

Gladys laughed at Henry's excitement. "I know all about Ms. Emma." She gave Regina a side glance then and smiled pleasantly. "I've heard a lot about you."

Emma's brows rose and her eyes fell on a blushing Regina. The woman refused to meet her eyes and that made Emma smirk. "All good things I hope?" She asked turning back to Gladys.

The older woman nodded. "Great things. I like you already."

Emma smiled. "Awesome! Because any bad things they say, are all lies!"

Gladys laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Emma grinned and turned back to the kids who were talking amongst themselves about her tattoos. "What's up?"

"Henry said that those..." Paige pointed to Emma's arm. "... someone drew them on you "

"Yeah. They did." Emma confirmed.

"Oh..." was Paige's response. She looked at her grandmother. "I want that, too."

Gladys laughed. "We'll get you some nice temporary tattoos from Claire's or something."

"Get Spiderman ones." Suggested Henry.

"I want mermaids ones."

Emma gasped. "Nice!"

Paige nodded proudly. "I love mermaids."

Emma chuckled. "Me too. What is your take on unicorns?"

Paige nodded with a huge smile but Henry began emoting. His little arms flailing wildly. "I love unicorns!"

"Nice." Emma agreed. "Me too!"

"You like rainbows?" Henry inquired. Since rainbows seemed to come along with unicorns.

Emma grinned. "I love them."

"Of... course... you do," Gladys muttered. Her tone confused Regina. She started to ask the older woman what she meant but Emma's voice pulled her in.

Henry returned Emma's grin. "Me too."

"That's awesome, buddy!"

Regina knew that she liked watching Emma interact with Henry. She was great with children in general. She was impressed to find that Emma could get all of the children to like her so easily. Margot was mischievous and bold but she did not particularly like strangers. Now, here the little girl was watching the sea lion trainer with wide eyes and a huge smile.

The more Regina saw of the other woman the more she believed that she was just a genuinely kind person. Her patience and overall interest in Henry could not be fabricated. This was coming from Emma's heart and that fact made Regina sincerely like her.

"I have a question about sea lions," Paige announced and Emma chuckled.

"Okay, shoot."

"Where do they come from?"

"My girls?" Emma asked. Paige nodded. "Nala was rescued from a really bad zoo. They weren't taking good care of her and eventually my zoo stepped in."

The children absorbed this information. "I'm sorry." Said Paige.

"Hey no, she's okay now. She doesn't even remember that place. She's so happy now with her family and us! Don't be sad for her."

Both kids looked unsure but Henry spoke. "And Buttercup?"

"Orphaned and rescued by researchers. This zoo had room for her." Emma answered. "It's okay. They're happy here and healthy. They have a family that loves them so much."

The children's faces lit up then. "I love them too!" Henry giggled.

"And me too!" Paige chimed in.

"Nice. Remember that. Protect our environment and all that live in it."

"I will!" Squealed Paige jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Henry agreed. Regina knew that her son was going to want to know everything about taking care of the environment. She recycled already and mostly everything she used was reusable but Henry wasn't exactly involved in it and it was mostly her. Maybe she should involve him more.

"Awesome! I know you guys can do it!" Emma said with a nod.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

Emma laughed. "Yeah!" She looked down at her watch then back up at the kids. "Hey, I gotta get back to work but it's been nice talking to you guys."

"Aww!" Henry groaned. "Don't go."

"I have to buddy. I'm sorry." Emma seemed sad to leave him as well.

Henry nodded. "Okay. I understand. Mommy has to work too. It's so we can have money."

Emma nodded with a chuckle. She loved the way children saw things. So simply. "Yep." She shook her head. "I would rather hang out with you guys though."

Henry smiled and tilted his head.

Emma offered her fist to him and he bumped it with his own. Paige was next. Emma then stood. She and Regina shared a small smile then she waved at Margot. The little girl opened and closed her hand in a cute little wave.

"Well, I'm gonna take off. They're not paying me to socialize. Regardless of how cool you guys are."

Henry laughed. "See ya, Emma."

Emma smiled at him before she looked up at Regina. "I hope to see you guys again soon."

Regina looked surprised then she nodded quickly. "Um... yes, we will be back soon."

Emma nodded with a smile and shook Gladys' hand again. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here." The woman said.

Emma dipped her head then her gaze landed Regina. "See you around then."

Regina simply smiled then Emma was on her way. She had to leave right then because if she didn't, she would have stood there for an hour just talking with Henry.

She hoped it wouldn't be weeks before she saw them again though.

* * *

Their day came to an end at one of Henry's favorite places. The little playground located in the center of the zoo. Regina sat beside Gladys as the pair watched the children play with a few of the interactive exhibits. Henry was currently inside of a toy turtle shell while Paige giggled. The two of them always did an excellent job of amusing and entertaining each other. Regina valued Henry's friendship with Paige and she also valued her friendship with Gladys.

The two of them had both had gained some pretty cool friends from this zoo. Emma included.

Emma was an interesting character. She was a professional and extraordinary at what she did. She was always so focused in the presence of the sea lions but once she exited the exhibit she was so carefree. Regina liked that about her and the light emanating from the pink haired woman drew her in. In fact, she basked in it for a while that day and when she walked away from Emma, she felt completely refreshed. That was an odd feeling but she liked it. She wondered if she knew that she had such a gift? If so, did she know that she and Henry were in need of a little brightness?

Well, she didn't know if Henry needed more light. He seemed happy, healthy and so smart. He was growing like a weed and smiling most of the day. He was a ball of energy and never seemed sad until his grandmother decides to stick her nose in their business. He doesn't like that very much but when it's just him and Regina or they're with their friends or her father, Henry is full of joy.

She was the one who needed a bit more light. Henry was her original source of it. He would brighten her mood after she had the worse day at work. He chased away her sadness and insecurities. Especially those that her mother had instilled in her. Cora always claimed that Regina wasn't a good enough mother, although her daughter had raised a wonderful child like Henry. Cora would never give her credit for that but instead would make her doubt her parenting skills. But whenever she had doubts or thought that her son would have been better off without her, she would just look at him and find the adoration in his hazel eyes. The look of love he held only for her, then she would know that they are in each other's lives for a reason. She was meant to be his mother and he was meant to be her son.

A light like that is beautiful and rare and she hoped that no one ever snuffed it out as her ex had done to her. She would protect him from that. This she was positive of.

But the situation with Emma Swan was different. This woman was practically a stranger and Regina felt that she had known her forever. She spoke to her like they were old friends. She even teased her a few times. Emma appeared quite amused by it and even impressed. She concluded that Emma was just an easy person to like and Regina had been swept up in her charms. She wondered if Emma wanted to befriend her. She did go out of her way to talk to her. She was unsure how making a friend at this age works. It always just happens. She never had to think about it like she was doing right then.

Regina's only friend who stuck around after Regina's transition from girl to mother was Kathryn Nolan. The daughter of a famous jeweler. They met in their private elementary school. Cora, of course, loved that Regina made friends with someone opulent. Regina and Kathryn never played that part. They were regular girls. That's why their friendship lasted so long even after they attended different high schools. They were still friends but just like Regina, Kathryn is wrapped up in her own law career so they couldn't make time to meet up. That's life and she was sure one day their schedules would match up.

She was very confused by where she stood with Emma though but she was sure that Henry saw her as a friend and Emma felt the same. And Emma didn't feel like a threat so she was okay with that and if Henry was happy, she was happy.

"What color do you think is under that pink?" Gladys asked pulling Regina out of her thoughts. Regina looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"Emma. What do you think her natural hair color is?" The older woman clarified.

"Oh." Regina chuckled awkwardly. It felt like Gladys knew that Emma was on her mind right then and that sort of caught her off guard. "Um..." She hadn't given it much thought. "Blonde?" She could picture Emma with blonde hair with her fair skin and lovely green eyes.

"Possibly," Gladys said with a thoughtful nod. "But I'm thinking red head."

Regina envisioned Emma with Red hair. Possibly like fire, like her sister's. Regina always admired her sister's red hair and big blue eyes but she wouldn't want to associate Emma with her often pushy older sister. She shook her head. "No."

"No?" Gladys asked in surprise and partial teasing the younger woman. She received a face in response. "Didn't know you felt so strongly about it."

"My sister is a redhead," Regina noted and even though she didn't know much about Regina's family because the young woman refused to speak of them, well, except her father-she seemed to understand where Regina was coming from.

"I totally get it." She said with a nod. "Blonde it is." She looked at Regina who was combing her fingers through her niece's blonde hair. "I would bet you but no more gambling for me. I'm trying to get in good with the big guy upstairs."

Regina gave her friend a disbelieving look with a raise of her brow. "Gladys, you have been trying to get me to go to bingo with you since we've met."

"And a pool house." She added then waved it off when the other woman gave her another look. "But that is different."

Regina was very interested in how Gladys was going to finesse this conversation. "How?"

"Bingo is a hobby."

"It's not. Knitting is a hobby."

Gladys huffed. "Do you give your mama this much of a hard time?"

Regina made a face. "No. My mother doesn't have hobbies. Unless you consider meddling in her daughters' lives to be a hobby."

Gladys shook her head. "I do not consider that a hobby."

"Well, neither is Bingo."

Gladys shot Regina a side glance before checking on the kids again who had made a few other friends and were playing on a bouncy spider web. "Leave me alone, you little bully."

Regina snorted and caused Margot to jump but she didn't wake up. "Look at you. Waking the baby up out of her peaceful sleep." She shook her head and tsked. "So rude."

Regina's mouth fell open and she gasped. She then quickly composed herself, pursing her lips. She waved a finger at Gladys. "Don't turn this on me. Find a new hobby."

Gladys pouted playfully. She stayed silent for a moment until she had a thought. "I could always collect stamps."

Regina shook her head. "No."

"What are people my age doing?"

Regina tore her eyes away from her son to look at her friend. "I'm in my twenties. How would I know what people your age are doing?" She scoffed. "I barely know what people my age are doing."

That was a sad thought but it made Gladys chuckle. "What are twenty-somethings doing nowadays?"

"Hell if I know. Ask your son-in-law."

Gladys laughed. "Jeff is in his thirties. Deep in his thirties. He doesn't know."

Regina laughed. She still hasn't met Gladys' son-in-law. The way the woman spoke of him, he sounded like a very eccentric but sweet guy. From the pictures she's seen, he looks the part as well. He also has a thing for hats. "Oh."

"You need to get out, Regina!" Gladys exclaimed. "A night on the town."

Regina made a face. At least she wasn't pushing a man on her like her mother does whenever she says she needs to get out more. "Meh..."

"Then we'll go. You and me. We'll hit up a bar. I'll ask Jeff to watch the kids. What do you say?"

"You don't have to take me on a pity date." Regina chuckled. "I gave up having a life after I found out I was pregnant. That's almost five years ago. I'm used to it."

"Ew. You sound like my other friends. That's bad because they're old enough to be your grandparents. Come on, Gina. I bet you look..." She realized that Regina looked fantastic just in jeans and a tee shirt so. "Even... more gorgeous all dolled up and I want to see it."

Regina had no hesitation when it came to spending time with her older friend. She made her feel comfortable and cared for. She gave her what Cora didn't. "What the hell. Sure."

"Great!" Gladys said clapping her hands together and waking Margot. Both Mills women glared at her. "Oops. Go back to sleep, Marge."

Regina snorted at the nickname. "Stop."

Margot gave the woman another tiny glare before resting against her aunt's chest again and shutting her eyes. "Good. Sleep. Grumpy." she sighed. "Now, I have to buy an outfit."

"That's the spirit." Gladys cheered her on. Regina chuckled softly. "You're a pretty girl, Regina. You've been turning heads all day!"

She wondered if she should have mentioned Emma checking Regina out when she wasn't looking. She decided against it because she understood that Regina was straight. Or so she thought...

"Meh."

Gladys laughed. "Fine! I won't compliment you." She appreciated that even though Regina was the straight friend, she never assumed that Gladys was coming on to her when she complimented her. She saw Regina as a daughter anyway. "You're hideous"

Regina gave her friend a side glance. Then turned back to the kids. "Anyway," she waved that off and Gladys chuckled. "Yes, we can hang out just call me and let me know when."

"You got it, Gina," Gladys said with a salute.

Regina shook her head with a fond smile and turned back to Henry. She liked the idea of spending time with Gladys. She was really looking forward to it. The two women fell into a different conversation. One of no particular importance as they let the kids play a little longer until it was time to call it a day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I went through a frenzy and wrote a few chapters in advance so expect a few more updates back to back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi.**

Chapter Five

Their outing came quicker than Regina had expected. In fact, she was just locking up a house she had been showing when Gladys called her and asked what she was up to. She informed her that she was locking up and was on her way to see Henry. The older woman told her to spend some time with Henry then to bring him over so that he could have a small sleepover with Paige while they were out.

Regina wanted to object. It was late and her energy was depleted but then again, it's been so long since she's been out. Taking the night off from Mommy duties didn't seem so bad.

So when she got home she hopped in the shower and started to change. She ordered Henry to go get dressed and he did but it didn't take him very long because a moment later he was walking back into her room dressed in overalls. He stopped beside her chair at the vanity where she was putting on her makeup. He smiled at her reflection and she smiled back.

"You look pretty." He said with his smile widening.

"Thank you," Regina replied as she added the finishing touches to her make up.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to a pallet of skin tone colors.

"Blush."

Henry furrowed his brows and looked at it for a moment longer as Regina busied herself skilfully blending.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"Makes my cheeks look... red and rosy." She explained.

"Oh." He said. He trailed off as he watched his mother applying her dark red lipstick. Regina closed her eyes and began spraying something on her face. The little boy was fascinated by this. He hadn't really gotten to see his mother get ready since she's usually up and dressed before he even wakes up. "What's that?" He pointed to something else that looked sparkly. He liked that.

"Highlighter."

"Can I have some?" He asked carefully. According to Cora, he wasn't supposed to like such things so he was unsure how his mother would respond.

Regina didn't even hesitate as she turned to her son. She used two fingers to lift his chin and brought the brush to his face. He giggled when the brush danced across his cheeks, forehead, and chin. He wrinkled his nose when it brushed it.

"Don't move," Regina said as she grabbed some eyeshadow and chose a light pink and brushed it on his eyelids. She then applied a clear lip gloss to his lips. "Okay, done."

He opened his eyes and he gasped at his reflection. He giggled and looked up at his mother. "I love it. Thank you, Mommy."

"I'm glad you like it." She said with a wide smile. "You look very..." She paused to see which adjectives he would like to use.

"Handsome!" He exclaimed. "I look like a prince!"

Regina nodded. "Yes, you're very handsome, Henry. The most handsome Prince." She kissed his forehead. "Did you gather your Spiderman pj's and your plushy?"

He nodded. "My sea lion and your red panda because it smells like you." He said proudly. "In my backpack!"

"Yay!" Regina said as she stood. "You're growing up so fast. What am I going to do?"

"I'll stay little Henry forever!" The little boy exclaimed. Regina smiled at him.

"Good."

He followed her over to the bed and watched her put her shoes on. He bent over and touched his mother's shoes. "They're pretty. You look so pretty, mommy."

"Thank you, sweetheart, and so do you."

His smile grew. "Yeah?"

"Of course."

He giggled. "Thank you, mommy. Can I wear my makeup so I can show Paige?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"She's going to love my Spider-Man PJs. She said she has Wonder Woman ones and Supergirl ones!"

Regina gasped. "Oh, that's so cute."

"I wonder which she's gonna wear today."

"Tonight."

"Huh?" The little boy asked. Regina chuckled.

"It's night, honey. Evening."

"Oh." He giggled awkwardly. "Yeah, tonight."

Regina smirked. "Yeah."

"Next time, can Paige come here to have a sleepover?" He asked as Regina stood. She offered him her hand. He slipped his much smaller hand into hers.

"Of course." She answered as she led him out of her bedroom and down the hallway. "Shoes."

Henry nodded and ran over to put on his sneakers by the door. He jumped up making sound effects with his mouth to sound like Iron Man's suit. "Jarvis says mission complete."

Regina laughed. "Nice. Well, tell Jarvis thanks and it's time to go."

"Okay." He smiled. "He's ready."

"Wonderful," Regina said walking over to Henry. She scooped him up and slipped out of the apartment with him. She locked the door and carried him downstairs. She tiptoed past her sister's apartment and did the same with her mother's. She didn't need them poking and prodding to find out where she was going and with who. Regina didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that Gladys was taking her to a bar. Probably a pool hall. That woman loved pool.

She shook her head as she passed her mother's floor.

"Mom-" Regina's hand quickly covered Henry's mouth. She froze when she heard some shuffling in her mother's apartment. She listened as it came closer. She held her breath as she waited for her mother to bust her. To think at twenty-five years old, she was still worried about her mother's wrath.

Some things never changed. Well, she doesn't and neither does Cora.

There was a little happy squeal and some babbling that Regina assumed was coming from her niece unless her mother was living up to her wicked witch type personality and was kidnapping children to eat them. She grinned at her own joke and Henry furrowed his brows trying to figure out what his mother found so funny.

The sound stopped then began heading in the opposite direction. Regina waited until it faded away completely then breathed out a sigh of relief. She then quickly made a dash for the door. She carefully shut the front door and locked it. She carried Henry to their SUV where she skilfully unlocked and opened the passenger door with a toddler in her arms. She then placed him into the car seat.

"Mommy." Henry sing-songed. He touched Regina's face lovingly as she began buckling him in.

"Yes, sweetie?" Regina answered without looking up.

"Why aren't we taking the little car?" He asked. Regina knew what he was talking about. He was referring to her four-door sedan. The little black Mercedes in question was her baby even though she barely used it anymore except when she was going to work but on the rare occasions that Henry had gotten to ride in it, he loved it.

"Because, honey, this car is safer." She explained. Well, that's what the man selling her the SUV said. She had already had a Mercedes but she needed something that was more motherly yet still fashionable so she went for the Mercedes SUV. Sure she had two Mercedes and it made her look like the privileged brat that she was but she did purchase them with her own money.

It would be satisfying if Henry's father could see how much they don't need him and how well they are doing without him.

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "I like this one too because it's gots a tv!"

Regina laughed. "Yeah. You can watch your shows but you can't in the sedan."

Henry nodded. He usually plays on his tablet in the car where his mother had loaded reading and math games. He liked those but nothing compares to DC Superhero Girls or Steven Universe every once in a while. "True!"

"What are you watching today?" Regina asked as she finished strapping him in.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" Henry replied throwing his fist in the air

Regina gasped. "Henry no!"

"Henry yes!" The little boy giggled.

Regina sighed heavily. "Jfc." She mumbled under her breath. Even if Henry had heard her, she doubted he would piece together what the letters stood for.

"I would take some KFC." Henry giggled. He smacked his lips and patted his stomach. "Mac and cheese and chicken!"

Regina looked at her son with an expression of horror. Who is feeding her son these things? Zelena. She rolled her eyes. "I didn't say KFC, honey."

He tilted his head. "Then what did you say?"

Regina sighed. "I don't even know." Her son looked confused but she changed the subject. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you, too."

Regina smiled and leaned closer, brushing her nose against his. He giggled. She kissed his nose before pulling away. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, but we are both having fun with our friends!" He said happily. "You and aunty Gladys will have the best time."

Regina raised a brow. "Aunty Gladys?"

"Yes, Gladys told me to call her that."

Regina snorted. "Of course, she did." She didn't even mind. She saw Gladys as a mother figure. She gave her what her mother never did. Her attention and affection. She also listened to her. That was something that Regina never got from her mother. His smile remained. "Let's go."

Henry nodded. "Okay."

Regina then shut Henry's door and slid into the driver's seat. She smiled at her son through the rearview. In a moment she heard the singing pirate voice throughout the car, indicating that the show was starting. Henry sang along with the theme song and regardless of how much she hated the show, she loved hearing her son sing along so enthusiastically. She pulled off with a smile on her face.

* * *

Regina and Henry arrived just as his show was ending. Which meant that it wasn't that long of a drive. They stood outside of the house and waited for the woman to let . They hadn't been to her house before but the green structure in the middle of a block full of brownstones definitely had 'Gladys' written all over it. She held Henry's bag in her hand as she rang the doorbell.

There was only a moment before the door was pulled open. There stood Gladys with a huge smile dressed in slacks and a button down. There were flat shoes on her feet. She had on very little makeup and Regina really liked the look.

The woman whistled as she took Regina in. "Look at you!" She said as a mother would say to her daughter trying on clothes. "Get in here!"

Regina and Henry stepped inside. "Evening Gladys."

"Good evening to you!" Gladys laughed out. "All eyes are going to be on you tonight."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I hope not."

"Shut up." Gladys snapped playfully. She grabbed her hand and began dragging her through the house giving Regina and Henry a quick tour of her lovely home. They ran into Paige and her father in the den.

The little girl squealed and ran over. She crashed into Henry and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and looked him in the face. She smiled at his . "Your makeup looks pretty."

"Thanks," Henry said proudly. "My mommy did it."

Paige nodded. She then looked up at Regina and her smile widened. "You look pretty too."

"Thank you, dear," Regina said brightly. "You look lovely in your supergirl PJs."

Paige smiled proudly.."Thanks."

A man joined them. He was in a sophisticated vest and pants. His hair was perfectly styled. He looked like a well put together gentleman. He looked Regina over then smiled.

"I'm Jefferson." He said offering his hand.

"My son-in-law I told you about." Gladys added.

"I've heard much about you," Regina said shaking his hand.

"Same here." He said happily. "It's nice to put a face to the name." He couldn't take his eyes off Regina but not in a way that made her uncomfortable. He was admiring her, not ogling her.

"I completely agree." Regina had heard a lot about him.

"The way my mom described you, I thought you'd be closer to her age." He chuckled. "Or mine at least. You're just a baby."

Regina couldn't help the eye roll. Everyone said that to her and she didn't understand why. She had lived a life, had a child, had a career. She was a responsible woman. Having Henry made her grow up quickly. She didn't exactly have a choice. Taking care of a baby at twenty-one left very little time for childish things. That's why it always offended her when people made assumptions about her based on her age. "Oh."

"Oops. I did something. What did I do?" Jefferson said worriedly.

Regina shook her head. "It's fine."

"I did do something." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Jeff," Gladys said placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Regina. "His social skills aren't..." She put her hand out and tilted it from side to side.

"Atrocious frankly." The man said. "My old job required me to do a lot of social interaction but my current job doesn't. I don't get out much."

"What did you do and what do you do?" Regina couldn't help her curiosity.

"I was a costume designer on a television show." He provided. "Now I make custom costumes."

Regina nodded. "Oh, that's interesting."

He nodded. "Yeah. I needed a change of pace."

Regina nodded. "I understand "

"He didn't get that though because his creations are in high demand these days. He's always working away in his workshop."

"Daddy made this." Paige told Regina as she placed her hands on her pjs.

"Oh! Really?"

"Mhmm..." Paige hummed with a nod. "My daddy makes the best things."

"Indeed." Regina agreed.

Jefferson chuckled awkwardly, clearly feeling put on the spot. "Yeah, I'd love to make Henry something sometime. If that's okay with you?"

"Captain America's suit!" The little boy screamed. Jefferson nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll have to take his measurements."

Regina nodded again. "Uh... sure. I'm sure he'd love it. I doubt he'll sit still though."

"Yeah, I have a four-year-old of my own. I get it." He chuckled.

"Right." Regina laughed.

"Consider the costume a gift for my faux pas earlier."

Regina chuckled. "Seriously, you didn't do-"

"Okay, the two of you will go at this all day." Gladys cut her off. "Let him make the pajamas."

Regina made a face. "Rude."

Gladys laughed. She bent and kissed Paige's forehead. "Be good." She pointed at Henry. "You too."

Regina kissed Henry's cheek. "I love you, see you in the morning."

"I love you, too."

Regina hesitated as Gladys passed her. Regina has never left Henry anywhere aside from her sister's or her mother's and he was still sleeping under the same roof and she could get to him in moments but now he was staying away from her. She met Jefferson and she trusted him. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her son but that didn't stop her from worrying.

She stared at him as he smiled up at her with his innocent face. She was having second thoughts but before she could gather Henry up and put him back in the car, Gladys grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the door. "The uber is outside."

The kids followed the women to the door as well as Jefferson. "Henry, have a nice time." She called as she was pulled out of the door.

"How about pizza?" She heard Jefferson ask on the other side of the door. She flinched and checked her watch. It was close to Henry's bedtime. She never fed him pizza and especially not this late.

"It's too late for pizza." Regina muttered.

"Regina," Gladys huffed. "Let's go. He will be fine."

Regina nodded and followed her down the pathway to the car waiting out front.

* * *

"Seriously I feel like every time we get together we end up drinking." Ruby said before throwing back another shot.

Elsa laughed. "This is my first time out with you guys so."

Emma drowned her own shot. The burn was satisfying but she still coughed a bit.

"I'm glad you could come out with us," Ruby said. "And Emma, you're going soft on us."

"Nah. I just don't usually take straight shots of vodka."

"She's soft," Ruby whispered to Elsa.

The girl giggled. Emma looked at the two of them and shook her head. She liked Elsa enough. The girl worked in the penguin and puffin exhibit at the zoo. Both animals were cute and so was their handler. Ruby had mentioned that Elsa had expressed a lot of interest in her and she had seen the girl catch her shows a few times but Emma wasn't interested. Blondes weren't her type and she was way too young.

"Anyway, I'm glad you could come out," Emma said ignoring Ruby. Elsa smiled wide at that.

"Okay," Belle said appearing at their table with a glass in her hand. "Sorry, I'm late." She shook her head taking her seat on the outside of the table.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"There was a situation but it's fine."

"There was a problem with the books," Ruby said in her best geeky voice which made Emma and Elsa snort.

"Shut up. Leave me alone." Belle huffed and plopped down in the chair.

"Belle, you know we love that big brain of yours!" Ruby said leaning over and wrapping her arms around Belle's neck. She kissed her cheek. "Right Emma?"

"Totally. Who else will I ask random shit about animals and they'll know right off the bat?"

"True." Elsa agreed. She waved at Belle. "Hi."

"Hi, Els!" Belle said waving back. She then reached over and squeezed Emma's hand. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma gave her new friend a smile. She and Belle had started speaking more over the weeks. She considered her a friend she had come out with her and Ruby a few times. Emma noticed some heavy teasing from Ruby. That was something she did with people she liked but it was different with Belle. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she could see that it was. She was different with Belle.

She figured that Ruby had made new friends while Emma was away. It's not like she would put her life on hold for her and she didn't expect that or even want her to. She was glad that Ruby was okay and happy in her absence. Besides she was slowly introducing Emma to her other friends and their little circle was expanding. She was grateful that they had all welcomed her with open arms.

"Jasmine is on her way as well," Belle informed them. "There was something going on with Raja's eye so they had a vet come in."

"Aww." Emma and Elsa both said collectively.

Belle chuckled. "He's fine. Just some irritation. She just wanted to be sure you know."

Emma understood and so did Elsa.

"Did you guys invite Aurora?" Elsa asked.

Belle and Ruby wrinkled their noses almost identically. "No." they said at the same time.

"Bird girl," Ruby added. "She's kind of obnoxious."

"She's a nice girl," Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"You think everyone is nice." Ruby threw back.

"I don't think you're nice," Emma said with a shrug. Ruby gasped.

"I am so nice."

Belle gave her a side glance before giving her attention to Emma. "How are the sea lions? I heard you guys got babies recently!"

Emma smiled. "Yeah. We got some babies last night. They're so cute. Killian already chose his favorite. I'm getting to know them though."

"How many?" Elsa inquired taking a sip of her drink.

"Three." Emma provided. "All female."

"Awww!" The table sang.

"What are you going to call them?" Belle asked.

Emma opened her mouth but Ruby cut her off. "Regina!" She exclaimed.

Emma glared across the table at her friend. "Ruby, you're a real jerk. Why would I-"

"No!" Ruby cried and pointed across the bar where Regina was taking a seat at the bar next to an older woman. Emma recognized her too. That was Gladys. Emma stared helplessly at Regina in that black dress that fit like a fucking glove. She tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"Wait," Belle said confused. "Who's Regina?"

"This smoking woman," Ruby explained to her friend. "She has a kid who's so freaking adorable. Anyway, her kid likes Emmy and Em is like bffs with him. Mom likes it and I think she likes Emma."

"She likes that I'm nice to her kid." Emma clarified. "She's just super polite and sweet. She's not coming onto me. She's straight."

"Then what's she doing here? In a gay bar?"

"What's Elsa doing here?" Ruby said teasingly.

"I'm gay!" Elsa cried.

"Are you?" Ruby asked still teasing.

"I am!"

Belle and Ruby laughed.

"I think it's her friend. Gladys. She has a cute granddaughter that plays with Henry." Emma explained. "She gave me like super gay vibes."

"Gladys or her granddaughter?" Elsa asked through a laugh.

Emma made a face. "Gladys."

"She knows who Regina and Henry hang out with..." Ruby said to the other woman. "...But she isn't interested."

"I didn't say that. I said I'm not interested in being more than her friend."

"Why though? She's gorgeous." Belle seemed sincerely confused. "You said she's nice."

"Nah. There's a kid involved."

"So?" Elsa asked. "You don't like kids?"

"Quite the contrary. I love kids. Especially her kid. That's why I don't want things to go sour with her and not be able to see him anymore."

"That's deep, Em," Ruby said. There was a slight slur in her words and Emma knew that the liquor was hitting her. "Real deep. Just like Emma likes-"

"Shut up, Ruby." Emma hissed. Ruby giggled.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at Regina.

"You should go say hi," Belle suggested.

"And bring her to the table so we can meet her," Elsa added with a grin as she rested her chin in her palm.

Emma sighed. She could. But she was sure the only one who would embarrass her would be Ruby. Her other friends were better behaved but she didn't want to bring someone as innocent as Regina into this shit storm. They would definitely scare her off. She huffed.

"I personally just want to know if she has a sister," Ruby said with a wave of her hand. "The woman is perfect. Successful, smart, motherly, hot as fuck... She's a real catch."

"You don't have to date the sister." Elsa pointed out. "Emma doesn't want to date her so she's available. You be the girlfriend and Emma can stay the friend."

Emma glared at her and the other blonde stuck her tongue out at her. Emma rolled her eyes and plopped back against her seat with a huff. "She's not even gay?"

"How do you know?" Ruby groaned. "This makes me want to pull my hair out."

"Yeah..." Belle muttered. "I'm just getting involved and it's already getting to me."

"I think you should sit and talk with her for a bit. Without little Mr. Henry Mills around and his distracting cuteness." Ruby reasoned. "Just feel her out and if she likes, feel her up."

Emma's mouth fell open and the table snorted and burst into laughter. "Shut up."

"Honestly," Ruby chuckled. "We know that people in relationships have sex. This is not a surprise."

"You suck," Emma grumbled folding her arms over her chest.

"Is she pouting?" Elsa asked.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and she scrutinized Emma for a moment. She nodded. "Yep! She's pouting."

Belle giggled. "Oh, Emma."

Emma gave them the silent treatment and her eyes drifted over to Regina. The woman still hadn't acknowledged her. She was busy listening to what her friend was saying. She looked absolutely radiant even the tactful dark makeup.

"Hey, guys," Jasmine said practically sprinting to the table. She plopped down next to Belle. "I had the craziest day."

"Something happened with Raja?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine confirmed and started telling them the story of what happened to the little big cat. Emma zoned out for a minute and kept an eye on Regina.

The bartender couldn't keep her eyes off the woman as well as a few of the other patrons. She didn't blame them honestly. Regina, of course, seemed completely oblivious or disinterested.

A woman took a seat beside Regina and started chatting her up almost instantly. Regina didn't look uncomfortable but her body language said that she wasn't interested in more than conversation. If that.

"Oooh," Ruby sang out. "Someone's making a move on your lady. You waited too long."

Elsa giggled. "Emma!" She hit her arm. The blonde had been dying to touch her arms and Emma knew this. She partially wanted to snark and ask her if it was everything she imagined it would be.

"What?"

"I feel like I'm missing something," Jasmine interjected.

"Regina Mills. Emma's crush is here." Ruby answered.

"Regina is here?" Jasmine asked in surprise. Emma sighed because she knew what was coming. "It's the universe! It's trying to bring you two together! Listen to it."

"Jesus, Jasmine."

Jasmine gave Emma a long look. "Just go say hi. I'll keep these little brats in check."

Elsa giggled.

Emma nodded. Besides she didn't like that woman hitting on Regina like she was. A part of her was very protective of her. Probably for Henry's sake but Gladys appeared to be keeping a subtle eye on them though.

"You guys are so annoying," Emma grumbled as she stood up. She smoothed down her shirt and straightened out her jacket. She checked over her jeans and simple black shoes. She then shook out her pink hair that she had curled. She glanced back at the table to find all of her friends wearing smiled and giving her a thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes and stalked away from the table.

Ruby watched her go before turning back to their friends. "I bet she's going to pretend that she didn't see her."

Belle laughed. "Oh, for sure."

"Oh, Regina, I didn't see you there," Ruby said doing a perfect impression of Emma's voice. "You want to get out of here and grab some vegan shit or talk about saving the environment?"

Elsa giggled. "Oh shit. You sound just like her."

"Of course. I've been putting up with her shit for decades." Ruby said through a chuckle. "She's my little weirdo though and I love her to death."

"Emma's a special kind of person though." Belle reasoned. "Easy to love."

"And easy to want to beat up too." Ruby rolled her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder and watched Emma approach the bar. "How long do you think it will take before Emma hits her with facts about whales or something?"

Elsa giggled. "Ten minutes."

"I'll give her twenty," Belle said.

"Five." Said Ruby. "Do you know that orcas weigh twice as much as humpback whales?" She laughed.

"I'm sure that's not a fact." Jasmine chuckled. "She's so cute though."

"You talk about her like one of those weird hairless rats. Oh, she's weird but she's kinda cute if you squint."

Jasmine chuckled. "Shut up. You're a jerk."

"I do not deny this." Ruby shrugged. "The fact that you all like me literally makes no sense."

* * *

Regina stared at the woman beside her with a smile. She was simply being polite. She was not attracted to women at all. Gladys mentioned that she brought her to this particular bar because mostly women frequented it. It's a quiet gay bar. She felt that Regina's first time out in five years should have been somewhere easy going and nice like that. Since Regina didn't like being hit on by men and Gladys was almost positive by the way Regina looked she would be hounded, she felt that women wouldn't be so aggressive. She was right. Most looked but not many approached her. Two have sent her a drink but none of them have come over and hit on her aggressively or made her uncomfortable.

This woman talking to her was doing just that. Politely conversing with her and Gladys. She liked her and she thought she was funny and witty. Regina appreciated that in a person and the vibes she was giving off were very nice.

"Regina," the woman said with a smile. "I really enjoyed our conversation. Do you think I can call you sometime?"

Regina's mouth fell open. She didn't exactly know how to answer that. She started to politely decline but someone wedged themselves in between them.

"Excuse me." The woman said.

Regina muttered that it was fine but when she really observed the woman's pink hair she gasped. "Emma?" She couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face when the woman turned to her and her soft green eyes landed on her.

Emma looked over and her brows rose in subtle surprise. "Regina. Hey." She said with a smile. "I didn't um... expect to see you here."

"Well, yeah, Gladys dragged me out tonight. Which is fine because I need to get out more." Regina chuckled awkwardly. "Just being a single mom keeps me busy. I love being a mom, don't get me wrong." She explained quickly. "...but having a kid so young leaves very little time for socializing with other grown-ups."

Emma's smile remained. "Yeah, I totally get it. I'm glad you're getting some time for yourself though. How's Henry?"

"He's great. He's spending the evening with Paige and her dad."

"A slumber party?"

"Yes." Regina laughed. Emma nodded.

"Sweet." She glanced at Gladys. "Hey Gladys, how are you? How's Paige?"

"We're both well, thank you," Gladys said with a small smile at Emma's politeness. "How are you?"

"Can't complain." Was Emma's response. Regina couldn't help but think that Emma definitely looked well.

"Good to hear."

Emma nodded then turned back to Regina. "How's he doing?"

"Um, I got a text saying he's fine and playing," Regina replied. "He's not who I'm worried about. It's me. I'm a bit nervous about him staying away from me."

"He's fine," Gladys mumbled before sipping her drink.

Emma hummed in agreement. The sound was low and if Regina didn't know any better... sexy. "He's a tough kid. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah. I mean... he won't be too happy to know that I saw you when he wasn't with me."

Emma chuckled. "True. But I can get to know you and talk to you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind us talking."

Regina shook her head softly. "He wouldn't."

Emma bit her lip and glanced over to where her friends were sitting. They were all watching with anticipation on their faces. "Can I buy you guys a shot? Nothing weird."

"Um..." Regina hesitated only a moment. "Sure."

"Tequila?"

"Sure."

"Gladys?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Was the older woman's reply. Emma flagged down the bartender. The woman smiled upon seeing Emma and made her way over. Emma ordered two shots a piece of their best tequila. Regina was slightly worried because she was sure that her alcohol tolerance was nowhere near where it was when she was younger. She was often a bit intoxicated after two glasses of wine these days. She wasn't sure if she should drink much more.

When their shots arrived, Emma held hers up to Regina, "To new friends and bright-eyed four-year-olds who will likely change the world in a few years." She said before throwing it back.

Regina smiled at that and did the same. Gladys followed suit. The burn of it was delicious but she already felt it going right to her head. She still took the second one.

"I feel like you were a party girl." Emma teased. Regina laughed.

"No, but I did drink. My friends and I loved to go out."

"What changed?" Emma asked gently as to show she wasn't prying. Just curious and wanting to keep the conversation going. "What are you drinking?" She motioned to Regina's glass. "Can I buy you another?"

"Um... Emma, you don't have to-"

Emma held up a hand. "If you're done drinking then fine but if not, allow me to buy my best friend's mom a drink." She chuckled. "Damn, that sounds weird."

Gladys laughed. "Oh it does but we know what you mean."

Emma grinned. "I just want to buy the woman who raised someone as amazing as Henry a drink. Come on."

"You bought me shots."

"And?" Emma said leaning a bit closer. Regina felt her cheeks heating up. She didn't feel uncomfortable though. She didn't mind the close proximity of Emma, in fact, she liked it. "What do you say?"

Regina bit her lip and she noticed the way that Emma's eyes dropped to her mouth and lingered there for a second. Her eyes wandered up and met hers again. "Okay."

"Awesome," Emma said before turning to the bartender. "Another of whatever they're drinking and I want a beer."

The bartender nodded and went off.

Emma turned back to Regina then. "So you were saying?"

"Oh! About the partying thing." Regina chuckled softly. "Um... yeah, when I got pregnant with Henry I stopped socializing really. I wanted to put all of my focus on him. I'm all he has."

"Oh..." Emma said. "His dad-"

"Dead," Regina said automatically. "Well, dead to us. He's not in the picture and Henry has no interest in learning about him so I don't mention him."

Emma nodded. "I get it. Sorry that I-"

"It's fine," Regina said quickly. "I've come to terms with it and I'm fine. Henry's fine. You're a part of our lives now... whether you like it or not." She smirked on the last part. "You should be able to ask these questions."

Emma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, no. That's your business. I just wanted to know what your story was and if there was a man in your life."

"Why?" Gladys cut in.

Emma looked startled and her eyes widened. "Um.. be-because..." She stammered. The bartender sat Regina's drink in front of her and gave her a wink. She did the same with Emma. She grinned at Gladys before leaving them alone.

Gladys appeared satisfied with making Emma squirm. She held up the glass to the younger woman before drinking. "Cheers."

Emma looked beyond flustered. Regina decided to help her out even though she was confused by it all. "Emma, it makes sense for you to be curious about me. We are perfect strangers who have met in such an odd way. I'm curious about you too and I would like to know more about you."

"Oh." Emma's voice rose in surprise. "Yeah, just ask anything you want."

"Emma!" A voice called across the bar and Emma flinched. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her friends waving at her. Emma blew out a breath.

She turned back to Regina, suddenly tense and a bit awkward. "Hey, you wanna come meet my other friends?"

Regina was unsure but the look on Emma's face helped to reassure her. She glanced back at Gladys. The woman gave her an encouraging nod. She turned back to Emma. "Sure." She said with a smile.

"Nice," Emma said picking up their drinks. "Come on," as Regina climbed down from the stool, she appeared to notice that Gladys hadn't moved. "You aren't coming?"

Gladys shook her head. "No, you two go ahead. I have no business hanging out with a group of twenty-somethings. One is okay but a whole table." She shook her head with a wrinkle of her nose. "Nope."

Emma chuckled. "Eh, we aren't that bad."

Gladys laughed. "I didn't say you were. You two go ahead. I'll be right here."

The women shared a look before nodding and heading across the bar. As they approached, Regina could see that all eyes were on her. Possibly because she was new or maybe Emma had spoken about her so they were curious. She was sure that it was the former.

"Hey, guys," Emma said as they stood at the table. Her friends waited patiently. "This is Regina Mills. Henry's mom."

"Oh!" Said one woman who smiled brightly. "I've heard so much about you." She offered her hand. "I'm Jasmine. I work at the zoo with Emma."

Regina shook her hand. "Oh, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Belle." said another woman.

"You already know Ruby," Emma added, pointing to her dark-haired friend that Regina and Henry had met in Times Square.

"I do," Regina said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"I couldn't agree more," Ruby replied with a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway and this is-"

"Elsa." The blonde girl cut in. "I handle the penguin and puffin exhibit."

"Oh!" Regina chuckled. "Henry. My son. He loves that. He thought the fuzzy little babies were so cute. He almost lost it."

Emma chuckled. "Her kid is an animal lover."

A huge smile spread across Belle's face. "That's amazing. Another little protector in the making."

Emma grinned. "That's what I'm thinking." She placed a hand on Regina's back. "Sit with us for a minute?"

Regina couldn't exactly deny Emma that given how sweet she was and the way that she spoke so fondly of herself and Henry. Regina was flattered and was finding herself liking Emma even more.

Regina took a seat beside Jasmine and Emma took her seat beside Elsa again. All eyes were on Regina.

"Okay, I'm gonna say it," Ruby said after a long silence. "You're gorgeous, Regina and we are all smitten. And I mean all of us. Jasmine included and she's straight."

Jasmine giggled. "And engaged. My fiance works in the primate exhibit."

Emma grinned. "Just like Jasmine, he has favorites."

Jasmine laughed. "Abu formed an attachment to him. It's not his fault."

Emma shook her head and turned back to Regina. "Sorry about Ruby." She said quietly so that it would only be between the two of them.

Regina flushed a bit then nodded. She gave Emma a small smile. "It's alright."

Emma nodded and leaned back in the chair. "Alright."

"Regina, tell us about yourself!" Ruby said across the table. Regina tore her eyes away from Emma's and gave her attention to Ruby.

"Um... I'm twenty-five, I have a four-year-old son named Henry and I work in real estate." Regina listed off. "I live in Brooklyn where I was born and raised."

Emma nodded. "I was born and raised in Manhattan." She smiled. "When I returned home, I moved back there"

"Returned from where?" Regina found herself quite curious about Emma.

"Traveling," Emma said waving it off. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Ruby's voice rose several octaves. "Emma traveled the world."

Regina's brows rose. "Did you?"

Emma cleared her throat. "I did..." Her eyes flickered away. "I wanted to explore the oceans."

"That's fascinating," Regina said in awe. Emma cleared her throat.

"Mhmm..." She hummed.

Regina smiled. Emma's friends began talking amongst themselves. Emma zoned out and so did Regina. Regina was enjoying their time together though.

"You wanna um... step outside for a moment so we can talk?" Emma asked gently. "It's kinda hard to hear over the music and them talking." She nodded her head toward her friends. "I don't know about you but I don't like yelling."

Regina completely understood where Emma was coming from and she thought Emma was very kind and she trusted her. She didn't think that Emma was being forward or taking advantage of her. She thought this woman was just friendly and frankly, Regina would love to have a friend like Emma.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Sure."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This was separated into two parts.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **This is basically a continuation of 5. I had to split it up because it was too long.**

Chapter Six

"Nice." Emma said before getting to her feet.

Regina followed and stood before her. "So?"

Emma chuckled awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised you said yes."

Regina raised a brow. "Why?"

Emma motioned for Regina to follow her. As Regina did so, she glanced over her shoulder to find Gladys chatting with a group of women. The older woman seemed fine for now. She didn't plan to be gone long or to go far but she wanted to make sure that her friend was okay. They did come together after all.

"Well," Emma said as they walked through the bar, the both of them turning a few heads along the way. "You don't know me."

"Well, I trust you. I did let you cuddle my son." Regina pointed out.

Emma nodded. "That is true." She smiled at the memory of the little boy in her arms. She became so attached to him these last few weeks.

They came to a door and Emma pushed it open, holding it open for Regina. She stepped out onto what looked like a patio. There were wicker tables scattered about some of which with umbrellas in the center of the table. There were only a few people outside, standing around. Emma led Regina to a bench that was slightly hidden amongst some bushes. At least they would have a little privacy there. Regina sat and crossed one leg over the other and Emma sat beside her. Legs slightly open and one arm over the back of the bench.

That, of course, made Regina chuckle. She loved how much of a free spirit Emma was. Even in Regina's artist days, she was nowhere near as laid back as Emma was. She wanted a sense of peace within herself like that and she envied Emma for having that.

She observed Emma for a moment under the glow of the moonlight and it was almost poetic. Her fair skin stood against the darkness around them taking in the glow of the moon. Her eyes themselves almost glowed making them appear almost greener than ever. The woman smiled shyly and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"What?" She asked playfully. "Is there something on my face?"

Regina snorted. "No. You look... wonderful. I was just..."

"Just what?" Had she always been sitting that close? She couldn't help but notice that Emma smelled like honey and vanilla. She loved that.

"You should see yourself in the moonlight." Regina said finally. Emma's brows rose and she appeared surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Regina shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hmm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully as she shifted. "I'm curious but I won't push." Her pink lips curled up into a smirk.

"Gee thanks." Regina laughed.

Emma shrugged. "I'd rather talk about you."

"What do you want to know?" Regina asked giving her attention to Emma.

"Did you always want to do real estate?" she knew Emma was teasing.

Regina laughed. "Hell no," she shook her head. " I wanted to be an artist."

"What happened?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well... ever since I was a little girl I loved art," Regina explained. "My daddy. He used to take me to galleries and museums. He brought me my first piece of art at eight. I was blown away and that was one of the greatest gifts that anyone has ever given me." She smiled. "Except for Henry of course."

Emma smiled at that. Well, Henry was a gift to the world. "What did you like about it?"

Regina smiled a bit. "I loved that it transported me to another world. It was sort of like entering the artist's mind and seeing into their heart. All art tells a story. Actually, there are two stories." She held up two fingers. "Our interpretation of the work and the artist's." She chuckled.

"That's pretty cool," Emma said with a grin. Regina nodded the affirmative.

"Like Henry, I felt art calling out to me at a young age. I was no older than five when my father hired art teachers and enrolled me in programs after school. I felt at home and there was a freedom that I felt when I was creating." She shrugged. "I decided in junior high that I was going to be a huge artist. I applied for an art high school and got in."

"Where did you go?" Emma seemed fascinated with Regina's story.

"LaGuardia." Regina replied.

"Oh!" Emma gasped. "So many celebrities went there. That's an amazing freaking school!"

Regina nodded. "It is. I loved my time there."

Emma smiled. "That's amazing."

Regina nodded. "Yeah. I held onto that dream straight up to college."

"Art school again?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Which one?"

"Pratt. I studied fine art and art history."

Emma's brows rose. She seemed impressed. "Nice. You must be super talented."

Regina laughed. "I was. I...my father had put my work in galleries and had sold some." Her smile turned rueful. "I think that was sort of when everything started going downhill."

"What do you mean?"

Regina shook her head. "I met someone at one of my shows. Basically, that night changed my life."

Emma fell silent. Her face had taken on an even softer expression as if she knew that by changing her life she didn't mean for the better. "Oh, do you-"

"Well, let's just say that, and the situations to follow are the reason I don't create anymore."

"Did you-"

"Lose my love of it?" Regina laughed dryly. "Definitely."

Emma wanted to say that Regina shouldn't let anyone take away what she loved but she didn't want to be that person. She didn't want to be preachy and give hope speeches. Getting Regina to fall back into love with art was something that she wanted to try doing but in a more subtle manner. "I understand. Hey, but Henry got his art skills from you!"

Regina smiled brightly then. The mood shifting between them at the mention of her entire world. "Yes and his father. He and I were both artists. He was a street artist. Last I heard he's still doing it. Henry has art in his blood. His grandfather. My father. He's a graphic designer."

"Nice." Emma said with a grin. "All of you guys are artsy."

"Even my older sister," Regina said with a smile. "She's into fashion design and she has an amazing eye."

"That's cool." Emma smiled. "You are so interesting. Wow."

Regina hummed with a nod. She didn't mind spilling her guts to Emma. The pink haired woman made her feel so safe and comfortable. She could probably share her entire life story if they had the time. Also, Emma seemed quite interested and if she didn't know any better, fascinated with her.

She bit her lip as she held Emma's eyes. That made two of them. She found herself quite interested in the woman with the pink hair and the tattoos. "How about you?"

Emma looked startled out of her trance. "What about me?"

Regina chuckled softly. "Tell me about you. You mentioned that your parents were activists?"

"Conservationists," Emma explained patiently. "Yeah, I was born in Africa because of it." She laughed. "Two days after my birth, my mom had me outside with the elephants." She snorted. "Oh, man, I would have loved her."

Regina smiled. She liked the way Emma's eyes lit up when talking about her parents. "She had a love for animals like you."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "I think things like that can be put into your heart at birth, you know? My mom and dad both had a love of the earth and here I am, with the same heart as them."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"No. Not all." Emma said with a shake of her head. "They were murdered by poachers. Ironic, huh? They protected animals from being slaughtered by poachers only to die by the hands of those very people."

Regina shook her head. It must have been hard for Emma growing up without her parents. She felt for her. "I'm so sorry. Did they ever catch who did it?"

Emma shrugged. "If they did, they didn't tell us."

Regina frowned. "That's so unfair."

"Eh, I learned young that life isn't fair." Emma smiled sadly. "My grandmother tried to keep it from me but I learned fairly quickly. I was the weird queer girl with blue hair who was a vegan and tried to save the world."

"Kids suck."

Emma laughed. "I didn't have a hard time in school but it wasn't easy either. College was easier. Most people think about their future there."

"Oh right. You're a Marine Biologist."

Emma grinned at the woman remembering that and actually seeming impressed. "Yeah. I veered off from my parents there. I had a love for sea animals. They were more fond of our land creatures."

"How did you know, though, that you wanted that?"

Emma grinned. "The Little Mermaid." She laughed. "Then my grandma took me to the aquarium. I saw a whale and dolphins in person. I decided right then and there that I wanted to swim with dolphins. The rest was history."

Regina laughed. "Well, you couldn't become a mermaid."

"Yeah sadly." Emma chuckled.

Regina smiled. "Did you get to swim with dolphins?"

Emma ran her hand down her jeans. "Yeah. I did. Smart and charming little shits." she laughed. "I also went cage diving. That was fun."

"Sharks?" Regina asked with a raise of her brow.

Emma hummed with a nod. "Great white sharks."

Regina's eyes widened. "Apparently you like tempting fate."

Emma refrained from giving Regina random facts about sharks. "They're super chill. Nothing like jaws." That earned her a smile. "Besides, fate has been pretty good to me so far." She grinned then and Regina knew what she meant. Regina smiled.

"Yes well… I guess so."

Emma hummed in agreement.

Regina nodded. She thought that was so endearing and the way that Emma expressed herself just gave her butterflies. "It's... beautiful, really, what you do. The way you see the world and the way you protect it. Just the few conversations I've had with you, I've seen that your passion for what you believe in is so pure and so genuine. What I'm saying is, I appreciate authenticity."

A huge smile spread across Emma's face. "Well, another thing we have in common."

Regina smiled too. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Emma answered. "Uh... I think you're cool and you have a cool kid. Everything about the two of you is so real. You both show me who you are up front and I dig it. I like really seeing people."

"What you see is what you get." Regina laughed softly.

"Well, I like what I see so that's great."

Regina's cheeks heated up and she was pretty sure that she was bright red. It had been so long since someone had flirted with her and she actually liked the attention. What did that say about her? She isn't...she's only ever been attracted to men. Sure, Emma was beautiful—she could find a woman beautiful. She found Scarlett Johansson gorgeous but that was it.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked softly, cutting into thoughts.

Regina exhaled. Mostly everyone had returned inside except for a few stragglers. It was a nice night and she had no desire to go inside just yet. It felt like Emma had gotten closer but she didn't mind it. She looked at Emma and found her watching her carefully. "I'm thinking that you are quite charming and I don't stand a chance against it."

Emma smirked. "Do you like that?" She asked curiously.

Regina shrugged. "I mean, I-I... don't know." She stammered and she wanted to smack herself. It's not like her to be shy. "I'm no-"

"How about this..." Emma seemed so patient. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Regina shook her head. "Not at all."

"How about if I..." She moved a bit closer so that their thighs were touching and Emma's arm was draped behind Regina without touching her.

"Nope." Regina shook her head.

"Hmm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully. "That's good. I don't want to make you feel uneasy in any way."

"I'm fine." Regina reassured her. Actually, she didn't mind at all. In fact, she liked it.

"Awesome."

Regina cleared her throat. "You mentioned something about traveling the world."

"Actually that was Ruby." Emma corrected lightly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Details."

Emma chuckled. "I did. I wanted to see all of the oceans. Right after college, I went off. I saw most and I was amazed by our earth. It's spiritual and eye-opening. Humbling."

Regina watched Emma with awe in her eyes. "I've never really got to travel much. I got pregnant with Henry in college."

"You should try it. Pack little dude up and you guys go anywhere."

"Where do you recommend?"

"Personally?"

Regina nodded.

"I loved Aruba," Emma said with a smile. She had fond memories there. "It's beautiful there. It's also safe for the kid. Nice people, great food, amazing beaches."

Regina hummed. She tilted her head and nibbled her bottom lip. "Will you be our guide?"

Emma grinned. "In a heartbeat. If you said you wanted to leave right now, I would be so down."

Regina's smile grew and her eyes twinkled under the lanterns surrounding them. "Why?"

Emma shrugged. "Why not?"

Regina's smile remained. The answer was still unclear but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. "Right. I think Henry would like a vacation."

Emma grinned. "Agreed."

After that, they fell into easy conversation. Emma told Regina about her travels and Regina hung onto every word. Before they knew it, nearly two hours had passed. They barely even noticed as they were so wrapped up in their conversation.

Regina found that Emma was very intelligent and sophisticated. That's why she is so adamant about Henry never judging a book by its cover. For one she thought everything about Emma was gorgeous but now she knew that her mind was beautiful as well.

There was a chilling breeze and she shivered. "Oh." She breathed.

Emma touched her arm and quickly retracted her hand. "Sorry. Are you cold?"

Regina nodded. She wished that Emma hadn't pulled away like that. "A little. It's getting a little cool."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully. "You're right. Let's go inside and make sure that Ruby isn't dancing on the tables yet."

Regina laughed. "She wouldn't."

Emma rubbed her hand down her jeans before standing. "Oh yeah, she would."

It was as if it suddenly got so much colder since Emma moved away from her. She offered Regina her hand and Regina slipped hers into it and Emma helped her up. Emma didn't make an effort to move and neither did Regina as they stood before each other. Emma's thumb rubbed over the back of Regina's hand. The brunette woman just held Emma's eyes because she enjoyed what she saw there.

Another breeze snapped them out of it.

"Oh wow," Emma said with a chuckle. "Let's get you inside."

Regina nodded as Emma released her hand and headed for the door. She followed her closely and they slipped back inside. It was a slight shock to her, going from a quiet moment with just the two of them to a bar full of noisy people and music playing.

Emma looked at the table where her friends had once been sitting and realized that they weren't there. She didn't seem alarmed in the least as if she knew for certain that her friends wouldn't leave her. She glanced around and Regina spotted them the same time she did.

Regina and Emma both chuckled at what they found by the pool table. There stood Gladys with Emma's friends.

Emma leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I'm not surprised, are you?"

Regina was confused by the things that Emma was causing her to feel with those small gestures but she shook it off. She shook her head. "Honestly no."

Emma laughed as they made their way to the rows of pool tables in the back of the bar. Ruby spotted them first as they walked up.

"Oh look who's back." She announced. "Remembered us?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh yeah!" Ruby all but shouted throwing her arms in the air. "My best friend leaving me for another pretty brunette."

Emma made a face. "First of all, I can have more than one brunette friend. Hell, Belle and Jasmine are brunettes."

"We cannot compete with her!" Ruby argued playfully.

Emma laughed. "Shut up, Ruby. I hate you sometimes."

Regina chuckled at the interaction. Ruby caught it and looked at her. She gave her a wink.

"She does have a point." Belle added.

Emma sighed. "Not you too, Belle."

"Well, Elsa is blonde so what does that mean?" Emma asked with mirth in her eyes.

"Nothing because you're blonde too." Belle reasoned.

Gladys and Regina shared a look. Their question was answered. Emma was a blonde.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I see you guys met Gladys."

"Yep," Belle said with a smile.

"She came over and asked where Regina got off to." Jasmine added.

"We all realized that the two of you ditched all of us so we just hung out. Had a few shots and started playing pool." Ruby muttered

Emma nodded with a smirk. "We didn't ditch you. We went somewhere to talk without you."

"The definition of ditching us." Ruby hissed.

Gladys snorted. "They wanted some alone time. Give them a break."

Ruby turned to Gladys then back to Regina and Emma. "Of course they did."

Emma groaned. "Like Gladys said, give me a break."

"Fine." Ruby said and walked over to Gladys. She bent over the table and began shooting. The rest of their friends crowded to watch her.

Emma rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. She turned around to address Regina. "You have to excuse her. She has no filter."

"I see." Regina laughed. "It's okay."

Emma nodded. "You're pretty awesome, you know that?"

Regina laughed. She was so flattered by that. "So my son tells me."

"He's a wise kid."

Regina gave Emma a smirk and a side glance. That minuscule gesture said a thousand words.

Emma smiled at her.

* * *

Eventually, their evening came to an end. Emma didn't want to let Regina go but she didn't express this. Instead, she followed her out of the bar and stood on the sidewalk, waiting with her and Gladys for their ride. She had a very nice time and it felt almost like a date. Once again, she kept that thought to herself, not wanting to scare the dark-haired woman off.

She did, however, feel comfortable telling her that she enjoyed their time together. "I had a nice time." She said with a small smile.

Regina returned it. "So did I. It was nice getting to know you."

"I concur," Emma said as she watched her friends walk out. "Hey, can you do something for me?"

"Sure." Regina said almost eagerly and Emma thought that was cute.

"Can you paint something for me?" Emma said gently. "I would like some art to hang in my apartment. It's new and not fully decorated."

Regina looked worried and began fidgeting with her hands. "Um... can I draw you something instead? I'm not ready to pick up a paintbrush.."

"Uh." Emma nodded quickly. "Sure. Yeah."

"I haven't drawn in years so I can't guarantee that it will be any good." She laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sure it will be great," Emma reassured her. "Talent doesn't fade. I know you'll draw from your heart."

Regina nodded. "I'm sure we will bump into each other again. We always do but would you like to call me or text me sometime?"

Emma was pleasantly surprised by that. "Only if you'd call me too. I don't want to seem like a stalker."

Regina chuckled. "Oh yeah, definitely."

Emma smiled and pulled her phone out. She unlocked it and made it so that Regina could put her number into it. Regina accepted it and did just that. She then handed the phone back to Emma. She looked down at the screen where she found 'Regina' and a little purple heart above her phone number. Emma thought that was cute.

"Thanks." Emma said as she sent Regina a quick text. 'Hi'.

Regina looked up at her and laughed and set about saving Emma's number. "Okay, I got you."

"Nice."

Regina smiled. "Feel free to text me or call me whenever."

Emma nodded. "Same for you."

"Regina!" Regina and Emma glanced over to find Gladys standing in front of a car. "Beep, beep."

Regina laughed. "Oh my god."

Emma loved that woman's laugh so much. There was just something so melodic about it.

"Is she drunk?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged and tilted her head towards the car, signalling for Emma to walk her over. Emma did just that.

"I hope it's not a month before I see you again," Emma said as they stopped at the car. Regina gave Emma a coy look.

"Why? Are you going to miss me?"

Yes. "Nah. I just want to see Henry honestly."

Regina's mouth fell open and she laughed. "Cute."

"Mhmm..." Emma hummed in agreement. "Totally cute." She held Regina's eyes until the woman flushed.

Regina cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "Good night, Emma."

Emma smiled and dipped her head. "Good night, Regina."

Regina bit her lip but said nothing else and slid into the car beside Gladys. The driver was becoming impatient. Emma closed the door for her. She waved through the window and the woman waved back. Then just like that, the car pulled off.

Emma watched her go then heaved a heavy sigh. She really didn't want to let her go. When the car vanished from sight, she headed back to her friends who were waiting for their own ride. Everyone was going in different directions. Only she and Ruby were riding together.

Slowly their circle of friends began dispersing. She hugged Belle goodbye and then she and Ruby were left alone.

"We could walk." The brunette suggested with a slight slur.

Emma raised a brow. "With this sway in my step?"

"You don't have a sway?" Ruby said with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, I didn't want Regina to see me drunk. I'm wasted."

Ruby snorted. "Yeah?"

"Sloshed, fucked up." Emma laughed.

"Well, you hid it well."

Of course, she did. She didn't need Regina thinking she was irresponsible and not want her around her son. "Yeah, I won't be able to hide much with the hangover I'm going to have."

Ruby blew out a breath. "True that. Man, we're screwed."

"Wanna sleep over so we can keep an eye on each other?"

Ruby shrugged. "Why not?"

When their ride pulled up, they walked over and Emma pulled the door open for Ruby. Before she got in, she looked Emma square in the eye.

"For a straight girl, she seemed pretty into you." She said. Emma gasped and a scowl landed on her face. Ruby giggled in triumph then slid into the car.

Emma rolled her eyes and climbed in after her, shutting the door behind them.

Ruby did have a point. Regina did seem into her. She had no idea what else that could mean. She tried to think it over in her intoxicated mind during the ride through the city.

* * *

Regina tiptoed into the house and up the stairs which was a feat in her intoxicated state. She slipped into her apartment without being detected. She was exhausted and needed to lie down. She bypassed the shower and headed straight for her bed where she collapsed face first, still in her clothes.

She just wanted to sleep but it was a good tired. She had a wonderful time getting to know Emma. She figured out that her instincts about her had been correct. Emma was a genuinely sweet person and so smart. She was an excellent conversationalist and was insanely interesting. She was so enthralled by her stories while Emma seemed so interested in her. She hadn't had that in so long. In fact, she preferred no one to be interested in her, but with Emma, she didn't mind. She liked it.

It was simply because being with Emma was so easy and their connection was so organic. She wouldn't mind talking to Emma more and getting to know her better. She couldn't wait to see her again.

Did that mean that she was into her after all? She was pretty sure that what she felt was an attraction to Emma. She thought Emma was beautiful and lovely. The pull she felt towards her was definitely appeal. But should she take it so seriously? She does have an excessive amount of alcohol in her system. Maybe Emma is a drunken crush? Or perhaps a girl crush. That's common.

Women forming an infatuation with other women is normal but it wasn't an infatuation. What she felt was real. "Just because I'm attracted to Emma Swan doesn't make me gay. What if I am?" She shrugged. "Then I am."

She was so confused and she couldn't sort her thoughts right then. She groaned and rolled onto her back and stared at her phone. There was a text from Gladys stating that she had gotten in and that Henry was fast asleep. It was accompanied by a picture of the sleeping boy in a sleeping bag beside Paige.

Regina suddenly missed her baby but she needed to be strong for him. She wanted him to be independent and bold. She wanted him to experience all of the excitement and fun that life had to offer. He couldn't do that attached to her hip. She didn't want to smother him like her mother had done with her.

She wished Gladys a good night and started to turn her phone off but then she remembered something and she smiled tiredly to herself. She sent out one more text.

'Good night again, Emma Swan.'

She didn't expect a reply since she assumed that Emma was asleep by now but to her surprise, a reply was almost instantaneous.

'Sweet dreams, Regina Mills.' It read with a heart behind it. Unsure of what she should do, she sent a heart back only to receive one in return.

Her heart was racing and her palms felt sweaty. Her eyes had widened and there was a fluttering in her stomach. She felt like a school girl talking to a crush. She didn't know what to do with this. She felt herself becoming overwhelmed with powerful and very confusing emotions.

She decided to end the conversation there. At least Emma was still showing interest. She threw her phone down beside her. She blew out a breath and rubbed a hand over her face.

She just laid there staring up at the ceiling as her foggy mind moved in squiggly circles. Eventually, she just allowed herself to drift off. To hell with her makeup and that dress. She'll deal with it in the morning.

* * *

Emma groaned at the serious throb in her head that woke her up. She rolled over onto her back and placed a hand on her forehead. She was nauseous as well. She rolled onto her side and grabbed the aspirin and water she left out for herself. After taking them, she decided to try and start her day.

She forced herself up and grabbed the meds. She hobbled out of her bedroom. She headed to the guestroom where she found Ruby sprawled out on the bed. She was groaning, doing a very good impression of a zombie. Emma rolled her eyes and threw the pills at her. They landed beside her and the woman looked over. She grabbed the water bottle that Emma had left her the night before and chugged it with the pills.

"That was a crazy night." She said rubbing her forehead.

Emma laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We've had crazier."

Ruby blew out a raspberry. "That's for sure. Remember when we met those girls in Jersey and we hung out with them for two days?"

Emma snorted. She remembered that well. That was one of the rare occasions where she came home from school. Ruby had been talking to this girl she had met at a bar through a friend. A gorgeous brunette. She had a friend and they asked Ruby to bring Emma after her friend had shown them a few pics of her.

They went to a concert, then an after party and partied well into the a.m. The next night was pretty much the same but it was a bit more private. Some booze, a little pot and lots of sex. They had a great time but those girls just weren't for her. It was fun at the moment.

"How is Dorothy by the way?" Emma asked. She had a feeling that Ruby was still speaking to her.

Ruby laughed. "She's still cute. Oh, she also still has that little rat of a dog."

Emma remembered that little black scruffy dog. He barked at everyone all night except Emma. He cuddled up with her and fell asleep until his owner's friend dragged Emma to a bedroom.

Emma laughed. "Toto? Aww man, that little guy is so cute."

Ruby snorted. "Yeah because he only liked you and Dorothy."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah well, dogs are great judges of character."

Ruby nodded. "I bet." She stretched. "Is it weird I'm equal parts hungry and nauseous."

Emma crossed her arms. "Sounds like a typical hangover to me."

Ruby groaned. "You're awfully chipper. What sort of miracle potion did you drink?" She peeked an eye open. "Or is Elsa right and you're a God? That would explain a lot. The abs, the biceps, the general strength. The way you can get any woman you want." She wagged her brows. "Even the cute, straight, brunette ones."

Emma laughed. "Ruby, don't start. Secondly I am not a God and lastly, Regina just liked talking to me."

"Sure that's all she liked," Ruby said skeptically. "She couldn't keep her eyes off you! And not just your body either. She was looking at your face, your eyes, admiring you. Jasmine pointed it out and we all thought it was cute how you two would stare at each other that way when the other wasn't looking."

"Shut up, Ruby." She grumbled. She was too hungover to deal with that right then.

"I like her." Ruby pointed out. "She's younger than us, I can tell."

"Not by much." Emma reasoned. "About three years."

"She's gorgeous so who cares and so sweet. Man, she gave me a freaking toothache." Ruby laughed. "I love her for you. I really hope you try. Don't let her just slip away." Her tone turned serious. "It's rare to see you this... enamored. You don't usually get hung up on women."

"Okay, I'm going to shower," Emma said dismissing her. "You should do the same. I'll give you something to wear. Seriously, dude." She shook her head. "Get up, we're going to my grandma to get breakfast."

"Yay! Grandma Ruth!" Ruby cheered childishly. Emma gave her friend one last look before walking back toward her bedroom. She shut the door and began undressing.

A chime from her phone alerted her to a message. She padded across the carpet to the nightstand. She smiled at the message she found on her screen.

'Good morning! Up and moving yet?' Regina sent her.

Emma laughed to herself as she began to reply. 'Yeah. Still beat but going to grab some food with my grandma and Ruby. What's your day looking like?'

There was only a small pause before there was a reply. 'I have to pick up Hen from Gladys before anything.'

'Ah, yes, little man is spending the night away from home. How did he do?'

'Gladys said well. He asked for me when he woke up because he usually likes to cuddle with me when I'm home.'

Lucky him. Emma thought. 'Oh, he didn't cry or anything, yeah?'

'No. Nothing like that. He was alright after Gladys said he would see me soon.'

'That's good. Hate to think about little man crying.'

'You and me both.'

'After you get him, then what?'

'Nosey, huh? We might just have a day at home.' Emma could practically hear the teasing.

'I'm just curious.' She added a laughing emoji. 'But, I'm glad to hear that the two of you are hunkering down at home.'

'Yeah. How about you? Are you and Rocket doing anything?'

'Possibly the dog park. That way we both can get some exercise.'

'Oh, nice. I hope you two have a lovely time!'

Emma smiled reading that. 'Thanks. I also hope that you and Henry enjoy your lazy day! Say hi to him for me.'

'I will.' Regina replied. 'Tell Ruby I said hello. Your grandmother doesn't know me and neither does your dog. Haha!'

'True. I'll still tell them you said hello though.'

Regina sent a cute smiling emoji. 'Fantastic. I'm going to let you go. We both have things to do today.'

Afternoon? Emma looked at the time. Damn. It was almost afternoon. She typed out a quick reply. 'Yeah go get little dude and we'll catch up later.'

'Text me after your meal.' Regina replied.

Emma smiled. 'I will. Totally. Have a good one, Regina.'

'You too, Emma. Ttyl.'

'Later.'

Emma grinned as she sat her phone down on the nightstand. This is the second time that Regina had contacted her first. She seemed so eager and happy to speak to her. That made Emma wonder if Ruby had been right or if she was just feeding too much into it. Either way, she couldn't wait to speak to Regina again. She allowed herself to like it.

She stood and began heading to the shower. She needed to eat something and soon.

As Emma was exiting her bedroom, dressed, Ruby was exiting the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Emma handed her a pile of clothes. Ruby thanked her then slipped into the guest room and dressed.

In a few moments Ruby was dressed and the two of them headed across the hall. Emma tapped on the door.

"You know I'm keeping this." Ruby said referring to the outfit Emma had given her that was jeans and a plaid red button down.

Emma shook her head. Nope. She wasn't surprised.

The door was pulled open and Rocket ran out, barking and jumping on Emma. "Hey girl!" She greeted, equally happy to see her fuzzy best friend.

"Afternoon," Ruth greeted. Ruby waved.

"Hi, Granny Ruth."

"Hello, Ruby." She said brightly. She looked at her granddaughter then back to her friend. "I'm assuming you two had a great night."

"Oh, we did," Ruby said. "You won't believe who was there."

"Who?" Ruth asked as she stepped aside allowing the two younger women entry.

"Regina." She replied.

"What?" Ruth gasped in surprise. "And what did Emma do?"

"Oh..." Ruby chuckled. "I have a story for you."

"I'm all ears, " Ruth said abandoning Emma at the door and following Ruby to get the scoop. Emma looked down at Rocket and she wondered for a moment if the two of them should just make a break for it.

A loud rumble from her stomach told her otherwise. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll have a BLT first." She grumbled as she and Rocket headed inside.

She shut the door behind her. She knew that she was about to be embarrassed.

* * *

Regina got a Swift to pick her up and take her to Gladys', where Henry and her SUV were. She stayed a while and talked with Gladys. She could tell that the older woman was dying to ask about Emma, waiting for Regina to bring her up. Regina, of course, did not give her the satisfaction. Always too stubborn. Besides there wasn't much to discuss.

Emma was nice and she liked her. That's it. That's the point.

After a while, Regina and Henry took their leave. She wanted to say goodbye to Jefferson and thank him but he was in the basement working. So she told Paige to deliver the message for her. The little girl agreed and Regina grabbed Henry's things and the two of them headed for their house on the opposite side of the borough.

Henry told her all about his night and morning during the entire ride. She loved her son's excitement. She needed to arrange more playdates and sleepovers between him and Paige. Oh, he was growing up so quickly. She just wanted him to slow down a bit.

"Henry," she said when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Yes, Mommy?" He asked sweetly.

She kept her eyes on the road. "Guess who I saw last night?" She glanced at him through the rearview. There was a little furrow of his brows and his bottom lip was poked out as he thought.

"Big Bird!" He shouted.

"What?" Regina asked with a laugh. "No. I wasn't on Sesame Street, Hen."

The little boy giggled then. "Nick Fury!"

"Stop guessing, you're terrible at it." She teased causing the little boy to laugh.

"Who then!" He demanded through his laughter.

"Emma." She answered. There was a brief moment of silence and she thought he hadn't heard her. She glanced at him and the way that his mouth was hanging open told her that he had. "You okay?"

"Emma?!" He cried. "You saw Emma?!"

Regina laughed. "Yes, and she told me to tell you hi."

"Tell her I said hi back!" He said.

Regina laughed. "I will." She was supposed to hear from her soon.

"Did you guys hang out?" He asked curiously.

"We did." Regina answered as they turned onto their block. "We talked about you."

"Really?"

Regina hummed the affirmative. "She asked about you and I told her about how you're learning to recycle. She is very proud of you."

The little boy's smile grew impossibly larger. "Cool."

Regina chuckled. "Very cool."

After all, Emma was Henry's friend first.

They arrived at their house and Regina climbed out of the car. She walked around and freed Henry from the car seat. She set him down on the sidewalk where he waited for her to grab his things. She slung his bag over her shoulder before lifting him into her arms. He cuddled her and put his face into her neck.

They headed for the house. She carefully slipped inside and shut the door quietly. Henry stayed quiet as they snuck pass Cora's door, but just as she put her foot on the first step, the door to the apartment swung open.

"Regina!" Cora barked and she did not sound too happy. Regina sighed in irritation and so did Henry. She turned around and faced her mother. She looked angry. It was all over her face. "I must speak with you."

"I can't, I'm tired."

"Yes. I hear you had an eventful evening." Cora said as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

Regina furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Come in," Cora said. "Henry, go upstairs and see Aunt Zelena."

The little boy whimpered and held on tighter to Regina. "No. Nana. I stay with Mommy."

His little brows scrunched together and his poked out bottom lip was enough to shake even Cora. "Fine. Come in."

She didn't give Regina a chance to respond before turning and slipping inside of the apartment. Regina rolled her eyes and followed her in. She knew this was going to be ridiculous. She set Henry down on the floor and the toddler went off to retrieve his grandmother's remote so that he could get reacquainted with her television. Regina, on the other hand, followed her mother into the kitchen where she had set out two teacups.

She stood there as she set the pot down. "Tea?" Offered the woman.

"Sure." Regina shrugged.

"Sit." She ordered and Regina obediently did as she was told. She watched as the smoking, golden liquid filled the antique teacup. Cora sat across from her and began filling her own cup. "Miniature bundt cake?"

Regina eyed the cakes set out on a matching platter then shook her head. "No thank you." She turned towards the doorway. "Hen?"

"Yes, Mommy?" He called back almost instantly.

"Want a fancy cake?"

She heard Henry running into the kitchen. He ran up to her and Regina handed it to him. He grinned then ran out of the room. Cora waited until the little boy was gone before she spoke.

Regina sipped the tea and she noted how smooth and delicious it was. "Mmm..."

"It's good, right?" Cora asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes... I need some of this"

"It's made from lavender. I'll get you some." She waved it off. "More?"

"Sure."

Cora smiled as she refilled her cup. "Regina," she began as she sat back. "I didn't call you here to discuss tea."

"Of course not." That would be too easy and normal. Cora would rather lure her into a false sense of security before attacking.

"I want to show you something." She grabbed her phone that was laying beside her. She scrolled through it for a moment before finding what she needed. She handed the phone over. Regina accepted it with a deep sigh.

She didn't know what she expected to see but she was not expecting that. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. There was a picture of herself sitting on the bench with Emma on the patio of the bar. Emma's eyes were on her and Regina was gazing into her eyes and they were sitting much too close for friends.

"You're dating that pink haired woman that Henry was speaking of?" Cora asked. "Now you're attracted to women?"

"I ran into her when I was out with a friend and we went somewhere to talk..." Regina trailed off. She couldn't believe that someone took a picture of such a private moment. "Where did you get this?"

"Someone was trying to sell it to a gossip website," Cora explained coolly. She rolled her eyes. "I could just imagine that headline. 'Cora Mills daughter and secret Lesbian Lover.' That would be just wonderful." She began rubbing her temples. "What were you doing at a gay bar, Regina?"

"I was out with my friend who is a lesbian," Regina replied. "We just went to have drinks and to shoot pool. That's it."

"Well, more than that has happened, hasn't it." Cora mumbled. "That woman is already ruining your life. Imagine if that would have gotten out?"

Regina shrugged. "What's the big deal. It's okay to be gay."

"But you aren't gay." Cora groaned.

"How do you know what I am?" Regina threw back. Cora knew Regina as her combative child. Even more so in the last couple of years. She was always ready for a confrontation.

"That little boy eating cake and watching cartoons in my den is evidence that you desire men."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I can be attracted to both men and women, mother."

"Are you?" Cora asked.

"I don't know." Regina cried. "I just know that Emma is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and she's gentle and smart. She gives a damn about my kid and she's amazing with him. She's wonderful, Mother. Maybe I am into her, maybe I just need a friend. Either way, I want to explore that part of myself and I think that Emma-"

"Enough!" Cora screamed and slammed her hand on the table, causing her daughter to flinch. "Enough, Regina."

"Mommy!" Henry called, checking on her.

"It's okay, Henry." She said back with as much composure as she could muster. At this point, she was seconds from throttling her mother.

Realizing that she scared her grandson, Cora calmed down a bit. She exhaled. "Regina, my love, you are not attracted to this Emma woman. You have been alone for a long time. You're lonely and she showed interest in you. It's perfectly fine for you to get attached. That doesn't make you..." She waved her hand around. "Bisexual."

"Mother-"

"I know how to fix this," Cora muttered more to herself. "I know what you need."

She didn't like the sound of that. "Mother?"

Cora looked at her then. "Robin! I'm setting you two up on a date. Attention from a nice man will make you forget all about that Emma girl."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Mother, I-"

"You can go." The woman said dismissively.

"I don't want to go on a date with Robin. I don't even know him."

"It will be fine," Cora said waving it off. "You two will make a fine match. You'll see."

Regina wanted to plead with her mother to not make her date that man, but she knew that she would ignore her. It was never about what she wanted. This was a perfect example. She wanted to get to know Emma, but her mother wanted her to date that Robin guy. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Fine." She huffed. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Henry was watching cartoons but she could tell that he was on edge as he usually is around his grandmother.

Regina walked over to him and he automatically reached up for her to lift him. She picked him up and she felt him instantly relax against her. She kissed his cheek. "It's okay. Let's go home."

So much for a relaxing day.

They headed for the door, but before she could escape, she heard her mother.

"I will ask Robin when he is available so be ready," Cora informed her. "Also there is no reason for you to see that person anymore or even speak to her for that matter. Sever those ties."

Regina said nothing as she pulled the door open and slipped out. She was furious. She headed towards the stairs and she felt a vibration. She shifted Henry so she could fish her phone out. She read the message and her heart soared before sinking. It was from Emma.

'Hey, Gina, hope you and Hen are enjoying your day. Give him a big hug from the sea lion lady. Taking Rocket to park now. Message me when you can. Looking forward to hearing from you.'

The message was followed by a cat emoji with heart eyes. That made Regina smile before it turned into a frown. She turned off the screen before shoving the phone into her pocket. She shifted Henry again and the two of them began heading up the stairs.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just for plot and a bit of drama.**

Chapter Seven

It had been days since Regina had spoken to Emma Swan and oh did she miss her. She wanted to respond, she wanted to apologize, she just wanted Emma's attention but Cora told her not to and what her mother says goes. She didn't want to keep going up against Cora because one day her luck just might run out.

So, she just took this loss. It hurt like hell since she really liked Emma and had become quite attached in the small amount of time they've spent together. But she would get over it. She always does. Maybe it would be easier for Emma to not have to put up with her dysfunctional family anyway.

Emma didn't know that though. In fact, Regina didn't say a single word to her. She just stopped speaking to her. The messages had began piling up. Emma had even sent her a picture of the new sea lion pups that the zoo had just gotten and asked Regina to show it to Henry. Regina, of course, did. That then led to the little boy begging to go to the zoo. Regina promised him soon. She was thinking on a day that Emma was off. Henry wouldn't be too pleased that he didn't get to see his best buddy but at the same time he would just be happy to visit the zoo.

She couldn't stand seeing Emma. She knew that one look from the woman's lovely green eyes would break all of her resolve. She had to protect herself and Emma from Cora's wrath and that meant staying away from her.

Sometimes what's best, hurts. That's just the way it is. She decided to just deal with it.

Emma did stay on her mind, however. That's why she settled into the nook by her window with her drawing pad. The sun was shining brightly so she decided to use it for the natural light She had just put Henry down for a nap so the apartment was quiet save for the city ambience from outside. She always liked that though. That's what home sounds like.

Despite it all, she did make a promise to Emma that she would try to draw again and she planned to keep that promise. so here she was.

She stared at the blank sheet of paper and shut her eyes and exhaled. She brought the pencil to the pad and allowed her mind to guide her. Whenever she used to create when she was younger, she never thought too hard. Instead she just let it happen.

Over the course of the next two hours the pencil glided across the paper. A peace and calmness settled over Regina. Her mind was clear and her heart less heavy. The pencil had found a home against her notepad and she had rekindled her love for drawing. She was so wrapped up in it, that she didn't even hear Henry padding into the room. He walked over to her and stood beside her. He quietly observed what she was doing just as she often did when he was drawing.

He stayed quiet as if in awe of finally seeing his mother draw. He's never seen her even pick up a drawing pad. For the first time in four years, Henry Mills witnessed his mother creating art.

He smiled at that. He knew that his mommy made nice drawings. He stared at it some more with a furrowed brow. Then a smile blossomed across his young face.

"Emma!" He giggled.

Regina looked down at her work and realized what she had done for the first time since she had began. She started taking it in. Henry was right, to her surprise there was a portrait of Emma. Exactly how she remembered her in the moonlight that night. A moon and stars made up the background of the picture. It was an impressive drawing for someone who hadn't picked up a drawing pencil in four years.

"It is Emma." She said with a smile.

Henry nodded, "And it's pretty, Mommy."

"Thank you, sweetheart." She kissed his hair before combing her hand through it. She was impressed by her own work but then again, she knew that she could never fully capture Emma's beauty. She came close though.

She sighed deeply. All she did was manage to make her heart ache a tiny bit more. She wished she could have told Emma that she kept her promise but that was no longer an option.

"Can we go to the zoo, Mommy?" Henry asked carefully since he had been getting turned down for the past couple of days.

"Do you want to play a game?" Regina asked Henry, hoping it will distract him. He gasped and a huge smile spread across his face. His head began bobbing up and down.

"Yes!" He screamed.

Regina chuckled at his reaction. She was relieved that he was momentarily distracted. "Okay go pick a game."

He gasped and ran off, giggling to himself. He looked at the stack of boardgames that were located at the bottom of their shared bookcase. He knelt down looking for what he wanted. Regina watched with a small smile. She knew that cutting Emma completely out of their lives was not going to be easy since Henry was so attached to her but they will manage. Maybe she could do something else with him to keep his mind off the zoo and she had just the thing.

He chose a game and ran over to her and landed on the carpet. "Candyland!" He cheered.

"Nice." Regina said as the little boy took the lid off the box and began setting up the board. He lined up two pieces at the start then smiled up at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

Regina nodded with a smile. "Yes."

* * *

She had been trying to message Regina for days with no response. She would be worried if the woman hadn't opened a few of her messages. That was a bittersweet thing. It was good to see that she was alive and breathing but it hurt being ignored.

It was like Regina wanted nothing to do with her anymore and Emma couldn't understand why that was. Sure, it was Regina's right to not want anything to do with her but if she did something she would want to be able to apologize and make it right. Hell, Regina didn't even have to accept her apology

Not to mention that she hadn't visited the zoo in a long while. Emma was beginning to miss them and a few of the zoo workers had asked about Henry as well. Emma didn't know what to tell them.

She could relate to how they felt. She has been mopey for the past couple of days. Maybe she had gotten too attached too quickly. Everything seemed to be going fine and then radio silence. She was so confused.

She sat down with one of the little sea lions. She sat it on the towel and brought the bottle to its mouth. The little one began eating quickly and greedily. That made her chuckle a little and it temporarily eased the ache in her heart.

Killian stood on the opposite side of the room, leaned up against the wall, bottle feeding another one. Milah was standing beside him, feeding the other. She still had a job to do regardless of how much she was hurting, these little ones needed her.

After feeding was done, she and the other trainers spent a little time with their charges. Emma hadn't come up with a name for the one that she had become attached to. She would though once she began seeing more of her behavior.

She sat her down in the little kiddie pool that the others were already playing in. The little creature wobbled over to her and chittered. Emma laughed as she lowered herself and stroked the animals smooth fur on her head.

"Who's a good girl?" She whispered to the creature. The sea lion closed her eyes, enjoying Emma's touch. "You would tell me if I was annoying, weird or made you uncomfortable, right?" She asked in a whisper being as Killian and Milah were chatting by the door.

The pup's eyes came open and her big brown eyes gazed into Emma's. She then tilted her head and chittered again. "Yeah, that's what I imagined." She muttered.

"At least you like me." She chuckled. The animal closed her eyes again and leaned closer for more of Emma's attention.

"Hey, Emma. It's almost closing what do you say we get out of here?" Killian suggested gently. He had put the pieces together of what was going on with Regina and he had been treating her like a wounded animal lately. Milah even had a small look of sympathy on her face.

It annoyed Emma but she let it slide because she didn't have the energy to tell them to fuck off.

Emma nodded. She honestly wanted to get home so that she and Rocket could go for a run and shake off all of this stress. She patted the animal on her head again and stood. "See you tomorrow, sweetie." She told her.

The sea lion waddled to the edge of the pool and whined. Emma sighed and stepped away. She hated to leave her but she had no choice. She would be back early to spend time with her.

She followed Killian and Milah out of the room. Her little friend barked as Emma left and continued as they shut the door.

"She loves you so much already," Milah said. "That is very cute."

"Emma has the magic touch when it comes to animals." Killian provided.

Emma sighed. "Yeah but not so much with people."

"That's not true. We love you. We all do!" Killian protested. "Anyone who meets you falls in love with you immediately."

"He has a point," Milah said jabbing a thumb towards her boyfriend. "You are awfully lovable."

Killian hummed with a nod. "Yes! How can anyone not love those dimples!"

Emma gave her friends a look. "Thanks for that. I felt a bit..."

"If she didn't see that," Killian lowered his voice. "That is her bloody loss. Screw her. Plenty of fish in the sea. You should know that better than anyone, Miss World Oceans Traveler."

Emma chuckled for the first time in a long time. She rubbed the back of her neck. She had no idea why she was so hung up on a woman she just met. "You're right."

"Of course I am," Killian said with a shrug. "I'm a bloody genius." He patted Emma on the shoulder. "You're incredible, Swan. Don't doubt that for one minute."

"So incredible." Milah added squeezing her arm.

Emma smiled. "You guys are kinda awesome."

Killian laughed. "Yeah but we're here for you. We're a family. We'll always take care of each other."

Emma agreed with that. She would do anything for the two of them. She sincerely loved them. "You're right. I feel the same."

"Nice." Killian smiled. He stepped away from Emma and the three of them walked through the hallway. "Want to get drinks with Milah and I tonight?"

Emma looked at the couple beside her. They were both watching her with eager eyes. They appeared to really want her to come but she didn't want to go drinking again. Not yet. "Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel. You crazy kids go and have fun."

"You won't be a third wheel." Milah cried. "You should invite Ruby."

Emma shook her head with a wrinkle of her nose. Killian held the door open for them and they exited the building. "Can I take a raincheck?"

Killian and Milah shared a look. They looked like they wanted to argue but Emma raised a hand, cutting them off. "I'm fine, I swear. I just... I promise we'll hang out another time."

Killian deflated and sighed deeply. "Alright Swan, I'll text you later."

Emma nodded. "Cool."

Milah squeezed her arm and gave her a smile. The two of them then walked off. She watched them go for a moment as Milah slipped her hand into his. He looked at her and smiled then they continued on their way.

Emma sighed deeply then turned to go in the opposite direction. She made her way to Ruby's. The zoo was closing so Ruby was preparing to close the restaurant. Emma walked inside where she found her friend behind the counter.

She looked up at the sound of the bell. "Anything?" She asked. Emma shook her head. "I don't get why she just cut you off."

Emma shrugged. "Maybe I said something."

Ruby shook her head as she angrily wiped the counter and Emma felt sympathy for the rag and the surface. "You showed me the messages. You were flirting just as much as she was." She shook her head. "I can't believe she led you on like that. What a little..."

"Ruby," Emma warned her. Regardless of what Regina did she didn't deserve to be called out of her name.

Ruby sighed deeply, composing herself. She threw the rag down on the counter. She placed her hands on it and leaned forward. Emma took a seat at the counter and leaned her elbow on it. She propped her chin up in her palm.

"Why did she have to be so cute though?" Emma groaned. "If she was a dragon, I would have been able to move on easily."

Ruby knew that Emma was referring to her personality with the Dragon statement because she was not a shallow person. She also knew that Emma never had her heart broken because she never allowed herself to get close to anyone in that way. Possibly because of her parents perhaps. But Emma did an excellent job at protecting herself until she encountered Regina and Henry Mills. that this could crush her.

"Well, at least she did this now. It would have been harder later." Emma's face made Ruby regret her words. "Em,"

"I shouldn't have come home," Emma muttered. "I came home and allowed myself to get attached to these people. Where did that get me?"

Ruby shook her head. She didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry, Emma. I really thought she was a nice girl." She sighed. "That's what she is a girl. You know how they are. Fickle. She liked your attention for the moment and got bored. That's on her for being a user. It's not on you."

Emma shook her head. "Why does it hurt though?" She couldn't understand that. "I barely know her."

Ruby shrugged. "She came into your life and shook it up. That doesn't happen often. People like that leave a print on us. She did that with you. You'll get over her, I promise."

"Maybe she was too young for me." She muttered.

Ruby scoffed. "She's like three years younger than us."

"Yeah." Emma corrected. "She's twenty-five."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "She's not too young to know right from wrong and that her actions have repercussions."

Emma nodded. Ruby was making perfect sense. She just couldn't believe that Regina would blow her off like that. It was almost out of character for her. "You're right."

"I am."

"Now she can shove it."

"Ruby." Emma scolded. "That's Henry's mom."

"Oh yeah..." Ruby poked out her bottom lip. "We love Henry."

Emma nodded. "Even though I might not ever see him again."

"I'm sorry, Emma," Ruby said softly and reached out, taking Emma's hand squeezing it. Emma looked up into her friend's eyes. "I love you."

Emma smiled. "Love you, too."

Ruby grinned and shrugged. "Maybe what you need is a little fun."

Emma raised a brow. "Okay "

"My friend Lily-" Ruby began but Emma cut her off.

"Geez, Ruby."

"No. Listen," Ruby said quickly. "She's just looking for fun, like you. Take her on a nice date, talk, and take your clothes off at the end of the night. She's pretty and brunette. She might get your mind off your other brunette."

Emma made a face. Eh, why the hell not? At least she wouldn't get her heart broken later on. "Yeah, fine, give her my number."

Ruby began bouncing up and down. "Yay!" She ran away from the counter, clearly to grab her phone. "You won't regret it, I promise." She added before she slipped in the back.

Emma laughed with a shake of her head. She felt the heaviness around her being lifted. Thanks to her friends, she was feeling like her old self. She will get over Regina Mills soon enough.

* * *

"Would Henry like to go to Build-a-Bear?" Gladys asked through the phone. "Paige has been asking me to go for a very long time."

Henry was a lot like herself as a child. She loved that place when she was a kid and she was sure he would love it too. Her father had taken her there a few times. For a while, she thought Henry was too young but if Gladys was taking Paige, he must've been old enough. "Oh, he would love that."

"Excellent, so playdate planned," Gladys said cheerfully. "Let's set up a date and time?"

"I'll get back to you." Regina said distractedly. She needed to keep her schedule open for whenever her mother sprung this ridiculous date on her.

"Okay cool," Gladys replied. Regina said nothing for a while. "You okay?"

The older woman had noticed Regina slipping away lately and moping. She was a bit worried.

Regina sighed. Henry was off playing in the living room so she could be honest with her friend. "No, I am not but I will be."

"Wanna talk about it, little girl?" Gladys asked gently. Regina shook her head even though the woman couldn't see her. If she spilled her guts to Gladys right she would burst . keeping it to herself helped her keep it together.

"No. It's done now." Regina said sadly. There was no point to dwell on it or to worry Gladys. She needed to be a big girl and get over this.

"That's fine," Gladys said gently. "How's Emma?" She asked curiously taking a more blunt approach.

Regina stayed silent. She had no idea how she was. She wasn't allowed to speak to her. She hoped she was well though.

With Regina's silence, Gladys got the picture. "I understand. Don't worry too much."

"I'm not." Regina lied. It's not like she could tell Gladys that her mother forbade her from speaking to Emma ever again and she obeyed her. Instead she pretended that she and Emma just weren't compatible. "Everyone isn't a good match."

"I suppose." Gladys sighed. She seemed so disappointed. "So, you two are through?"

Regina hummed the affirmative. "Done."

Her eyes drifted to the kitchen counter where her drawing pad sat. It was turned to the page she had just used. She stared at the drawing she had made of Emma and admired it. She even captured the sparkle in Emma's kind eyes. She couldn't believe that she'd never see that face again. That gorgeous face.

Gladys was silent for a moment before speaking again. "What does that mean for Henry and the zoo?"

Regina opened her mouth to answer but her phone beeped, indicating that she had another call. She checked her caller ID and rolled her eyes. Of course. She couldn't even enjoy a phone conversation with her friend without Cora ruining that too.

"Gladys I have to call you back, my mother's on the other line." She said dryly.

"Oh!" Her friend breathed in surprise.."Okay. Call me back soon so that we can set up a date and time."

"Will do. Talk to you later." Regina said quickly.

"Talk to you soon." was Gladys' reply.

Regina switched over to the other line and she could hear the hustle and bustle in the background of Cora's call. She must've been on set. Her mother had informed her that the station asked her to do a special. Regina zoned out as her mother told her what it was about exactly. She could care less about anything that involved her mother. "Hello, mother." She greeted in an even voice.

"I spoke to Robin." The woman said immediately and Regina couldn't help the eye roll. She didn't ask how her daughter was after not speaking to or seeing her all day. Regina should have expected that from Cora though.

And Regina, thought more like hoped, that her mother had forgotten about the date thing or that Robin would say no but sadly Cora was like a dog with a bone when it came to meddling in Regina's life.

"And?" She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping that Robin was no longer interested.

"He said this weekend," Cora answered crushing Regina's hopes. "So pick out something cute and make me proud."

She really didn't want to go. Maybe her mother would take pity on her. "Mother, I-"

"We're going on air," Cora said dismissively. "Bye."

The call was disconnected before Regina had even gotten to respond. Regina glared at her phone. When the device didn't quiver in fear, she groaned in frustration. She shook her head as she shut her eyes and exhaled. As long as she stayed under Cora's thumb, her life will never be her own.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Honestly I love this story and ugh. It's like my baby. Anywho, more drama and development. This is SQ all the way so don't worry. This is also a part of a double update. I posted ch7 right before this.**

Chapter Eight

Regina did not like the idea of being forced to go on a date with a man she didn't even know. She was positive that she wouldn't be attracted to him, ever. She couldn't have the person that she wanted so, what was the point? Her mother wanted her to be miserable. It made her much easier to manipulate. Things were better when it was just her and Henry. She was beginning to retreat into that mindset.

It's not like it mattered anyway. Cora wouldn't even let her choose her own partner.

She finished her make up then headed to the wardrobe, pulling out her deep red dress with the high neckline. It wasn't necessarily a favorite dress of hers, nor was it extremely sexy; it's why she chose it. Her favorite dresses made her feel beautiful and confident but she didn't need that right now. Right now she just needed to make it through the evening without having a total meltdown.

She was only going out with him at her mother's behest. She was practically bullied into this date. Naturally, her heart wouldn't be in it.

She had lost a friend and so did Henry due to her mother's insistent need for control. To regain a little control, Regina should purposely tank the date. She thought about it bitterly. It wouldn't be fair to the guy who came into this unwittingly thinking that Regina was probably interested in dating him. If that were the case then he was dead wrong.

She slid the dress on and skillfully zipped the back. She headed over to the full-length mirror and checked her reflection. Her face looked absolutely irritated and just miserable, but she doubted that her date would see her under makeup. She shook her hair out freeing the curls.

On the outside Regina looked like a dream: red dress that clung so snuggly to her curves, dark red lipstick, dark eye makeup, hair styled to perfection and black designer pumps. Inside, Regina felt cold and weighed down. Almost like her mother was riding her back.

This wasn't only about Emma. This is about Cora Mills trying to control everyone around her in spite of what it could mean for them. Regina knew that her mother was selfish, but now it was truly beginning to affect her social life.

Her phone alerted her that she had a text. She feared that it was from Emma but Emma had stopped trying to contact her days ago. She was relieved because she hated ignoring her and doing so had to be one of the most difficult things in her life, and she had given birth, so that meant a lot. So many times she just wanted to answer the texts or call her and say she was sorry a thousand times because she was. She never meant for any of this to happen, although she should have known better.

She carefully walked over to her bed and scooped the phone up. There was a message from her mother.

'Regina, Robin is here. Do not keep him waiting.'

Regina sighed deeply and shut her eyes. She took a few deep breaths then exhaled. She did not want to deal with this at all but she sucked it up. She grabbed her clutch on her bed and threw her phone inside before slipping out of her bedroom. Henry had gone downstairs on his own to his aunt's apartment already. She declined on Cora watching him because firstly, her son did not like his grandmother, and secondly, she was angry with her. But the main reason was she did not want Henry to meet Robin.

She was not one to have people coming in and out of her son's life. Robin was not going to be around for very long seeing as she was only dating him to appease her mother. Henry had no reason to interact with him whatsoever.

She stepped out of her apartment and headed downstairs. She stopped at her sister's door and listened. She could hear Henry and Margot laughing at something that Zelena was saying to them. The sound pulled a small smile on Regina's lips and lifted the spirit just a bit. In fact, hearing Henry happy gave her the strength she needed to hold her head high and get through this thing.

She continued down the stairs and walked to her mother's apartment. The door was open and she knocked on the frame as she stepped inside. She could hear the conversation going. Her mother's voice and a man's. She followed them into the den.

"This is a lovely home, Ms. Mills" The man complimented. Regina found it odd that the woman kept her married name even though she divorced years ago and supposedly despised her father.

"Thank you, Robin." The woman said eating up the compliment like the attention-vulture she is. "My girls live above me in their own apartments. I had it renovated that way, separated each floor, but my girls are happy here."

Regina rolled her eyes. Are they?

Cora glanced over and saw Regina standing in the doorway. She looked her over and a smile bloomed on her face. "Hello, Regina!" She said happily. "Come in."

The man looked over at her and his jaw dropped. He admired her in a very polite fashion. "Well, hello." He shot to his feet. He was dressed in a sharp, dark blue suit and black shoes. His suit, white shirt, and blue tie were pressed to perfection. The outfit brought out his blue eyes. "I'm Robin Locksley." He reached out his hand. Regina walked over and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Regina as you already know."

He chuckled as Regina slipped her hand out of his. "Yeah." He replied. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Yeah." Regina agreed. "Same." She didn't bother joking and gave him a half-assed smile.

He caught onto this and tried to save the evening. He clapped his hands together. "In the mood for steak?" He asked. "I made reservations at a cute little place in the city. They make a great rare sirloin."

Regina sighed. "Um..."?

"How about seafood?" He tried. "Lobster and shrimp?" He suggested. "I'm hungry, I'm sorry."

Regina laughed a little. So was she. "Yeah, I can relate. Whichever is fine."

"No. I want you to choose." He said kindly. "I want you to enjoy yourself."

Regina looked at her mother. She knew that the woman wanted her to relinquish all of her power to this man. Regina hated the idea of that but Cora wanted her to make him believe that he was in control until she secured a relationship with him and then she could run the show. "Honestly either is fine."

He nodded. "I have a hard time deciding too." He laughed. "The steakhouse is great. They serve seafood as well. You might like it."

Regina smiled softly. "I'm sure I will."

He nodded and looked awkward. Possibly not used to this behaviour. "Shall we?"

Regina was relieved that he asked. She was reluctant about the date but she wanted to get away from her mother and her irritating gaze. She cleared her throat. "Please."

He smiled. "Of course."

She nodded and began leading him out of the door. She could hear his heavy footfalls behind her but not too close. At least he was respectful.

"You two have a nice time." Cora called after them. Regina ignored her with a roll of her eyes and instead continued leading Robin to the front door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mills." He called over his shoulder. Regina opened the door and held it for him and he stepped out. "I would have gotten the door for you." He said gently.

Regina nodded. "Thank you. I'm just used to doing everything myself."

"I get that," Robin said. "I'm parked over here." He pointed to a truck parked in the middle of the block. He waved her over. "Let's get you fed."

Regina laughed softly as she followed him to the car. He unlocked it and pulled the door open for her. Regina climbed in. He shut the door and she was reminded of when Emma had done the same for her. She thought it was so chivalrous of her and she liked that. Robin doing it didn't have the same effect, however.

Robin was clearly a polite guy and it wasn't fair that he had become one of Cora's pawns. Maybe Regina shouldn't give him such a hard time. At least tonight she could play nice but they are never going out again.

Robin started up the car. "You look very beautiful." He said quietly as if he wasn't sure he should say that.

Regina gave him a smile. "Thank you, Robin. You look very handsome."

"You're just being nice but thank you." He laughed.

"I'm being honest and you're welcome." She threw back.

The man chuckled as they pulled off.

* * *

"Swan?" The hostess called as she read from a list. Emma looked up and so did her date. There was a little wait at the restaurant they went to but their reservation helped.

She walked over to where the woman was standing behind a booth. She looked relieved to see them. She smiled and waved the menus in her hand, gesturing for them to follow her. They were led through the restaurant. She glanced at the patrons along the way. They all looked far too wrapped up in their meals and their dates to pay them any attention.

It was a nice environment and she liked the sophisticated feel of it. She was feeling great, all things considered. She had been in a slump for a while but once she picked up Lily for the date that Ruby had arranged, the two women hit it off right away and they chatted like old friends. That was about it though. Friends. Emma didn't exactly feel any attraction to her, but she did like her company. Maybe that was enough for now.

They had a lot in common. Lily was a tattoo enthusiast and had a very impressive sleeve of her own. It told a story much like Emma's. Mostly metaphors. On Lily's sleeve were dragons and unicorns, knights and crowns. It was very creative and Emma liked looking at it. It didn't have as much color as Emma's though. Lily had stuck with mostly dark reds, blacks, and purples. Emma was fascinated by the artwork.

Lily had a few piercings as well. Her lower lip, nose, and eyebrow. Emma thought they were all lovely.

The woman was also intrigued by Emma's tattoos and piercings as well.

They had a little chat about that and Emma had told Lily the process of her tattoos. Lily was intrigued but when she asked about the story behind them, Emma brushed it off and told her it was decoration. Even though she felt comfortable with her, she didn't want to tell her her life story.

Emma wasn't the type to overshare. She had opened up to Regina and Henry because she really liked them and she wanted them to get to know her and vice versa. This wasn't as deep. This was for fun and that was all.

Emma opened her menu and browsed her options. It wasn't as expressive as she expected. Fairly reasonable.

"The baby back ribs look good," Lily said peeking over her menu. Emma lowered her own and raised a brow at her date. Lily gasped. "Oh right, you're vegan."

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you like me to get something else?" Lily asked. Emma shook her head.

"No, get what you want. I don't police what other people eat." She laughed. "Don't worry."

Lily smiled.

Emma was surprised by the restaurant's very impressive vegan menu. For a place that is known for meat she hadn't expected them to have good options for non-meat eaters. She found something she wanted fairly quickly.

The waiter appeared at their table and asked if they were ready. They both nodded. She let Lily order first. She chuckled when the woman ordered the ribs after all.

"Okay," the waiter nodded at Lily's wine order. "And you?" He asked turning to her. Emma shrugged.

"The vegan bbq sandwich, what's in that?"

The waiter nodded and listed the ingredients to her. All she managed to get from that was plant-based chicken. That was all she needed to hear but she was checking. Her mind drifted away when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She froze and her mouth fell open. Of course, fate was against her. It had to be because a few tables over, there sat none other than Regina Mills: the woman who had broken her heart before Emma had even gotten the chance to give it to her.

She looked beautiful as usual and she was in a red dress. Emma was in awe of how lovely she looked, but the expression on her face told her that she was miserable as the man across from her chatted animatedly. Regina downed the remainder of her wine and the man refilled her glass. She thanked him with a weak smile, one that Emma saw right through.

She wondered why she was there. Initially she felt anger seeing her on a date with a man, but judging by Regina's body language, it was not what she wanted. Emma had seen the woman when she was relaxed and comfortable. She had made her comfortable. Right now, Regina looked very stiff and rigid, almost like she wanted to just walk out of there. Oh, it took everything in Emma to not just walk over there, offer her hand, and take her away from it.

But she couldn't; she was on a date. So was Regina. Regina made it very clear that she didn't want her. She was not going to torture herself anymore. It wasn't fair to Lily.

"Ma'am?" The waiter said pulling her attention. She snapped out of it and turned to the young man.

"Sorry." She said looking up at him. She shook her head. "Yeah, that's cool, bring me that."

He nodded and wrote it down in his pad. "Side?"

"Salad?" Emma replied. "Plain salad."

He nodded again. "And what will you be having to drink?"

"Iced tea." She smiled. "I'm driving."

The young man smiled back. "Understood. Anything else?"

Emma looked at Lily and she shook her head. Emma shrugged. "No. Thank you."

The boy smiled. "I'll be back with your drinks soon."

He disappeared from the table as quickly as he had popped up. Emma cleared her throat and looked at Lily.

"So?"

Lily smiled and her hand covered Emma's. The spark she was expecting never came but she still turned her hand over so she could hold it. Lily stared deep into her eyes. "Where did you go?"

Emma smiled softly as her thumb stroked the back of her hand. "Nowhere."

"No, you did. Emma. You can talk to me."

"I've had a rough two weeks." Emma confessed.

Lily nodded. She seemed to understand. "Yeah, Ruby told me. Some stuck up chick blew you off." She had a look of distaste at the idea of anyone blowing Emma off. "She's probably boring in bed. The spoiled rich types always are."

Emma hadn't really thought of Regina in bed. In fact, sex hadn't crossed her mind when she spent time with Regina. Instead she was just with her. Enjoying her company. She would have liked very much to sleep with her though. It just wasn't a deep thought until it was brought up. She doubted she was boring in bed though. "Well, we will never know." She chuckled.

Lily's dark eyebrows rose at that. "I guess not." She said with a smirk. "But you will find out how exciting I am in bed."

How presumptuous of her. Emma smirked. "Yeah?"

Lily hummed. "There are no limits and I don't say no."

Emma's eyes widened. "Well, then." She didn't know how she felt about the lack of limits because she herself had quite a few.

Lily grinned at her and it was almost like a wolf spotting a lone lamb. "Hell yeah."

"Good to know." Emma said leaning back in her seat, momentarily breaking their connection. Before it could get even more awkward, their waiter returned with their drinks. Emma wanted to thank him not only for the drinks but for interrupting.

He sat their drinks in front of them and informed them that their meals would be coming soon before going off again.

Lily picked up one of the rolls in the basket and buttered it. Emma said nothing as her eyes drifted to Regina. She was drinking faster than she was eating and it was worrying her. She had to fight herself from going over there and saying something.

Lily bit the roll followed by sipping her drink. "ThIs drink is amazing."

"Yeah?" Emma asked distractedly.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked looking around.

"Nothing," Emma said quickly and settled into her seat. She drank some of the ice tea. "This tea is an amazingly perfect lemon-to-sugar ratio."

"Okay." Her date didn't seem convinced though. "Want to taste this roll?"

"Nah." Emma shook her head. Butter was dairy. "My meal has bread and I don't want to overdo it with the carbs."

"What?" Lily gasped. "Your body is amazing. I'm sure you can eat whatever you want."

Emma laughed. "A lot of time in the gym and eating right."

"Fair enough." Lily agreed. "Maybe I should spend some time in the gym."

"If that's what you want. I would never talk someone out of taking care of their body." Emma explained. "But it should be a decision made for themselves and not for anyone else. I think you're perfect the way you are but if you want to go to the gym to take care of yourself then great!"

Lily smiled. "I would like you to take care of my body."

Emma fought back a grimace. "I'm flattered."

Lily chuckled and leaned back in her seat. "You should be."

* * *

Robin had made reservations for a nice table in the back of the restaurant where they had a bit of privacy. He had been a perfect gentleman the entire evening and had tried his best to make her comfortable, but given the situation, comfort was out of reach for Regina. She did acknowledge the man's effort. He was very capable of holding a pleasant conversation. He pulled her chair out and asked about her day. The only thing he had done that she didn't like was order for her. That was something she disliked but she held her tongue. She didn't need Cora to hear about her being difficult.

But the meal he had chosen for her wasn't bad and neither was the wine which she had a good portion of the bottle. At least he was a bottle kind of guy.

His blue eyes wandered up to hers and he smiled. "How is the food?"

Regina forced a smile. "Good. Thank you."

"Glad to hear it." He said brightly. "I was hoping you'd enjoyed it. And the wine?"

"Good." Was her reply. "Red is my favorite."

Robin wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Yeah, your mom informed me. She's a bit..."

"Intense?" Regina asked with a laugh.

He looked worried. "Would it upset you if I agreed?"

Regina shook her head. "No. It's a fact."

He smiled a bit. "Then yes. She basically told me that I was taking you out. She didn't even ask." He chuckled. "I'm glad she did though."

Regina gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes, well, that's my mother. We do what she wants."

His smile fell away. "Did she..." he exhaled softly. "Did she force you to go out with me?"

"Not really." Regina lied quickly. If that got back to Cora... She would never hear the end of it. "She merely suggested. She mentioned that you were handsome and single."

He laughed. "She said that?"

"Oh yes." Regina smiled. "She also said that you are quite good at your job."

"That's kind of her."

If Cora liked him so much, maybe she should date him. "Yes."

"Cora talks about you often as well." She said simply.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! She mentioned that you're a fine real estate agent and an incredible mother."

Regina was surprised by that. It almost sounded like Cora was proud of her. If only Cora showed that when she wasn't trying to fix her up with men. "Yes, well, I'm great at my job and my son is my world."

That made the man's face light up. "Your son is four, right?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, he's turning five soon."

"Let me know when so I can get him something."

Regina shook her head quickly. She doesn't take gifts from men. Not even for her son. "You don't have to do that."

He shrugged. "Cora always talks about him on the show so I feel like I know him. He sounds like a great kid."

"He is." Regina really smiled for the first time that evening.

"I get that. Kids are the greatest gift." He agreed. "My son Roland is everything."

"You have a son?" Regina asked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. Cora never mentioned that he had a child. She couldn't understand why she would keep that from her.

He chuckled. "Cora didn't tell you?"

"It must have slipped her mind." She sighed.

His smile remained. "That's fine. Yeah, I have a son a little older than yours. He's five."

Regina smiled again. "How cute."

"Yeah, he has this mop of curly hair and huge dimples. Super cute."

Regina laughed. "He sounds utterly adorable."

"Oh, he is." He said. "If only his mother could see him."

"His mother?"

A sadness clouded his usually chipper face. "She passed. Roland was nothing but a baby so he doesn't remember her."

"I'm so sorry," Regina said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay!" Robin said waving it off. "You deserve to know."

"Hmm." She hummed. She didn't exactly need to know much about him since she wasn't going to date him but she did enjoy speaking about their children. She sighed and her gaze drifted away from Robin for a moment. Her eyes scanned the other patrons. Laughing and talking, actually enjoying themselves but a head of pink hair caught her attention. Her heart stopped and her stomach squeezed. She knew who it belonged to automatically.

Emma.

She was sitting with a woman. They were sharing a smile and their eyes were locked, their hands intertwined. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach at another woman touching her Emma. She had no claim to her because she cut her off without reason which wasn't fair but it still felt like a slap to the face. Maybe that was what she needed.

"Can I ask about Henry's dad?" Robin asked lightly. She heard him but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Emma. "Regina?" She needed to get away from there. She shot to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked standing as well.

Regina shook her head. "I need to go to the restroom. Just a moment. Excuse me." She muttered before making a dash for the bathroom before he had a chance to respond.

She didn't notice Robin's worried expression or that Emma had watched her go as well with a frown.

* * *

Emma watched Regina until she turned a corner and vanished from sight. She chewed her lip in thought. She knew that she shouldn't have but she had to. This situation didn't feel right and she needed to know if she was okay.

She looked back at Lily.

"Hey, give me a minute. I have to take a leak." She said releasing Lily's hand. Lily looked amused at the statement.

"Dude, way too much info." She laughed. "Want me to go with you?"

"Nah," Emma said getting to her feet. "Let's not be that couple."

Lily laughed. "Gotcha."

Emma nodded then took off for the restroom. She carefully pushed the door open and found Regina alone, standing at the sink with her head lowered as she breathed steadily. This worried her. She noticed that the stalls were empty around them and it was just the two of them. It was an odd feeling being near Regina since she hadn't seen or spoken to the woman in two weeks. She felt almost awkward with her.

"You idiot, why are you surprised? It's not like she would wait around for you when you shut her out." Emma barely heard her mutter under her breath. She decided to make her presence known so she didn't feel like she was spying.

"Hey." Emma said softly. Regina jumped, her head turning.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." The woman said as she placed a hand on her chest, as if that would slow down her racing heart.

"Sorry." Emma said gently although she didn't know what she was apologizing for.

"How long were you standing there?" The dark haired woman asked nervously. Emma shrugged as she walked over to her.

"I didn't hear anything."

Regina sighed. "You did. You probably think I'm a headcase."

Emma stopped at the sink beside her and leaned against it with her back facing the mirror and her arms crossed over her chest. "Nah. I mean, I just came to check on you."

Regina sighed. "Why?"

Emma smiled. "Even though you blew me off, I care about you. You and Henry got in my head. I just want to know that you two are okay."

"We're fine," Regina said sharply. "You should get back to your date, I bet she's missing you."

The brush off was a like a punch to the gut. She wasn't going to take this from the woman who shut her down. "Fine." She pushed off the sink and started heading for the door.

"I should have told you why I stopped speaking to you." Regina's small voice caused Emma to stop after only a few steps. She sounded so small and sad. Emma couldn't leave her like that. She sighed deeply before turning to her.

"Yeah, you should have." Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell was that?"

Regina shrugged and stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She didn't even look like herself. Her eyes, there was nothing there. Cora had finally taken the last shred of light from her. "I thought it would be easier for you."

"Easier?" Emma scoffed. "You just stopped speaking to me after we had connected that night. After I got attached to your kid. I thought you were really into me but what was this, all a game to you?"

Regina responded to the anger in her voice in her voice by looking at her. She didn't want Emma angry at her. She could see the damage that her actions had done. This wasn't on Cora. This was her own fault. "No, I-"

Emma didn't even let her finish. Her blood was boiling and she was releasing two weeks of frustration and confusion. "What was it? Get the gay girl to like you then play her?"

"No!" Regina cried.

"You hurt me, Regina. Is that what you wanted?!" She demanded, stepping closer to her. Regina could see the rage in her eyes and the way Emma's cheeks had turned a crimson red.

"No," Regina said quietly. "That's not what this was."

"Then what is it?" Emma hissed. Regina had one chance and she had better say the right thing or Emma was walking out of there and they were done. She would never let anyone walk all over her again.

Regina breathed out a small sigh and shut her eyes in preparation to tell the truth. When she opened her eyes, Emma's gaze was intense and full of impatience. "It's my mother. Someone saw you and I together and they took a picture. They threatened to sell it to a gossip website. My mother's people vetoed it. My mother was furious. She needed to fix it and-"

"Fix what?" Emma interrupted.

"Her image. She said I was ruining her image with my whims." She rolled her eyes and Emma thought the expression was cute but this was serious.

"Your mother doesn't like the idea of you being into women?" Emma asked gently. She knew Regina's mother was a celebrity in a way and image was very important, but for her to not want her daughter to date women was wrong.

"Well, she still hasn't forgiven me for getting pregnant." Regina said with an awkward little laugh. There was no humor to it and it felt like Emma was seeing the other side of Regina. The side that wasn't all cute little smiles and giggles. This side was darker, miserable even and Emma didn't shy away from it. In fact, she wanted to help; to understand.

Emma blew out a breath. Cora sounded like a real piece of work behind closed doors. She had forced her daughter to play the straight role even though she clearly wasn't. "That's not right."

"I thought it would be safer to leave you alone."

Emma shook her head. "All that did was make me miss you." Her anger was subsiding now that she understood that Regina wasn't trying to hurt her. She stepped closer to her.

"Emma..." Regina sighed and stepped back.

"What?" Emma asked stopping in her tracks.

"I can't. My mother-"

"With all due respect, to hell with her," Emma said softly. "This is about you and me."

Regina raised a brow and crossed her arms. "And your girlfriend?"

"Lily isn't my girlfriend. Ruby fixed me up with her after you disappeared."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Regina whispered. "I can't blame my mother for my actions. My actions hurt you, not hers. It was poor judgment on my part. I'm so sorry, Emma. You didn't deserve that."

"I understand why you did what you did," Emma said. "Look, your mother cannot dictate what you do. You're an adult. Fuck her fucked up views and opinions. This is about you. Not her. You shouldn't be here with that guy. I can see it on your face, you're miserable with him."

"Of course, I am. I don't want to be here with him." Regina's voice had risen with her emotions.

Emma hummed and stepped closer to Regina. Regina's back hit a wall but she didn't look worried or like she wanted to flee. "And who would you prefer to be here with?"

"Emma..." Regina breathed out.

"What?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"We shouldn't be-"

"Nah-uh." Emma cut her off. "We're both adults. We can do whatever the hell we want. So if I want to..." She leaned her hand against the wall, right near Regina's head. Regina let out a shaky breath and looked up into her eyes. "...do this, no one can tell us not to."

Regina smiled softly. "Yes, well, you're right." The husk in Regina's voice indicated that she was ready to risk it all in that moment and so was Emma. Her own heart was racing and she felt hot. It had been long since she's felt like this. It was exciting.

Regina had awoken something in her. A desire she had forgotten. The need to stay put.

She could see it in the woman's dark eyes that she was waiting for her to make a move and oh, Emma was more than happy to do so but she needed to be sure. She leaned in closer until her lips brushed Regina lips gently. The woman gasped and leaned forward but Emma moved back before their lips could meet.

Regina's eyes opened slowly and she looked at her.

"Is this what you want?" Emma whispered.

"Yes." Regina breathed softly. "I want you. I always have."

"Are you sure?" Emma pressed. Regina huffed and tried to kiss her again but Emma denied her. "You can't shut me out again. No more of that, understand?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"I will."

"Your mother doesn't control you. You do what makes you happy."

Regina furrowed her brow before nodding. "You're right. I can't believe that I let her control me for so long and what the meant for you. I'm so sorry-"

"Mmm..." Emma hummed cutting her off. She had enough of the apologies. She got the point and if she let her, Regina would have apologized for the rest of the evening.

Besides, she couldn't wait another moment longer to kiss her. So, she leaned in again and her mouth found Regina's. When their lips met for the first time, they both hummed at the contact.

Regina's were as plump and soft as Emma had expected. Her mouth tasted of the sweet red wine she had been drinking. The kiss sent a shiver down Emma's spine and goosebumps prickled her skin. She needed more, so she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Regina moaned when Emma's tongue flicked the seam of her mouth but didn't request entry. She didn't want the kiss to heat up too much, too soon. She wanted to take it slow so she held herself back.

They lingered that way for a moment just enjoying the kiss, the world slipping away around them. Regina's hands found their way to either side of Emma's face. Emma's hands settled on her hips where they gripped roughly causing the other woman to moan into her mouth. That was Emma grunted and pressed closer to her.

Regina gasped, fireworks were going off behind her eyelids and in her ears. Her heart was racing so quickly that she thought it would burst out of her chest. She couldn't get enough of Emma. She had never been kissed like that. With so much passion and intensity. This single moment said so much.

The kiss was heating up fairly quickly and it took a moment before Emma realized where they were. She reluctantly broke the kiss. Regina followed her lips and Emma chuckled before allowing herself to be kissed, deeply but quickly.

"We have to get back." She muttered as she pulled away. She really did not want to let Regina go but it wouldn't be fair to Lily just to ditch her.

Regina groaned. "Don't kiss her goodnight." She ordered.

Emma laughed. "After this kiss do you think I would even consider kissing anyone else?"

Regina laughed. It was low and breathless. "Good." Her hands slid down from Emma's face to her chest, where her hands fisted in Emma's blouse. "Will you call me tonight?"

"Yeah," she replied as she reluctantly stepped back. "Will you pick up?"

Regina made a face. "Emma..."

Emma smiled. "I'm sorry. I will call you tonight and we'll talk some more about this and your mom."

Regina nodded. "Fair enough."

"Good." She pecked Regina's lips. "Sorry, our first kiss was in a bathroom."

Regina laughed. "It was a wonderful kiss."

That made Emma smile. "I concur." She cleared her throat. "Now, you go out first; I'll wait, then follow."

Regina bit her lip. She didn't want to go. "Okay."

She slipped to the side and walked past Emma. She walked to the door and Emma watched her the entire time in that dress. She stopped and when she looked over her shoulder, she caught Emma staring. She simply gave Emma a smirk and wink. "Enjoy the rest of your meal, Emma Swan."

Emma grinned as the woman slipped out, letting the door close behind her. Emma's heart was a flutter. She never thought she would ever see Regina Mills again, more or less kiss her. In fact, she thought she would never speak to her again. She couldn't believe it. She was feeling amazing.

She threw her fist in the air. "Yes!" She hissed. Just then the door opened and a woman walked in. Emma cleared her throat and quickly left the bathroom.

* * *

Regina was basically beaming the entire rest of her evening with Robin. The man thought it was because of him but Regina didn't correct him. Instead, she kept casting little looks at Emma and the other woman did the same. Their eyes would meet, only for a second, then they would look away.

That went on until Robin got their check and paid. They left before Emma and Lily, and as Regina past her, she gave her a subtle wink eliciting a grin from the woman with the pink hair. Her heart was so full of joy that she didn't know what to do.

She had kissed Emma Swan. She had no idea what this meant for them, but she now had that. She couldn't wait to do it again.

A part of her was frustrated that she nearly let Cora ruin something for her as wonderful as a relationship with Emma. She would be damned if she let that happen again.

The entire drive back, Regina had been thinking about Emma and was eagerly awaiting their phone conversation. They had much to discuss and she couldn't wait to hear Emma's voice.

Robin dropped her off at her front door. She didn't kiss him but politely wished him a good night and told him that she had a nice time. It wasn't exactly a lie. She did have a nice time just not with him. He asked to go out again and she told him she wasn't sure. He accepted that, bid her good night, then he was on his way. Regina slipped back into her house and headed for the stairs.

Cora's door flung open and the woman demanded to know everything. Regina told her mother that she had a nice time in a very love-drunk state. Cora seemed pleased with that, not knowing that Emma was the highlight of Regina's evening. After her mother freed her, she headed upstairs and grabbed a sleeping Henry. She carried him upstairs and tucked him in. She kissed him goodnight, took a shower, dressed in her pajamas, and climbed into bed. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling, replaying her night with a small smile.

Her life changed drastically in the last hour. She kissed a woman, for one thing, and it was Emma Swan-the woman she had been developing intense feelings for but wasn't allowed to act on them until tonight. Apparently, Emma felt the same if that passionate kiss was anything to go by. Regina touched her lips. Emma still lingered there and it was like she could still feel her. She wanted that sensation again and again. Emma's kisses were like fire and she loved it.

It had been so long since she felt passion and desire. Emma Swan had brought that out of her and it thrilled her.

Cora would not like this but Regina decided to cross that unstable, dangerous bridge when she got to it. Right now she just wanted to be happy and she knew that Emma was one of the keys to that.

She was open to this and she was ready.

Her phone rang and she gasped. She quickly picked it up.

"Hey, Emma!" She said with a huge smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **There's usually a method to my madness and I do everything for a reason. Just bear with me, we'll get there. Also, I'm not rushing into anything and I just needed that to happen so I wouldn't be rambling and babbling through this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi so I'm back. I just want to say that this Regina is basically based on if Regina didn't break free from Cora. So Cora controls and manipulates her and Regina does what's expected of her. This has been the way she's been her entire life. Such things are difficult to break out of. Finding her strength is a part of Regina's journey and character growth. Also, Cora is very powerful and she's a part of Henry's life. things are complicated. It's not easy to break away like that but it will be okay.**

 **Anywho, if you're still here after my little break hi and thank you to those of you who have been supportive and kind. So yeah, enjoy. Sorry for mistakes and I own nothin'**

Chapter Nine

Regina watched Henry as he stood in front of her playing with his bubbles while the other children played behind him on the playground equipment. He blew some bubbles and reached out to pop them. She offered to help him but he declined, wanting to do it himself. She was never one for babying him so when he wanted to do things himself, she let him. He giggled when one of the bubbles popped on his nose. Regina smiled at that. It helped to ease some of the worries she had been carrying on her heart since two nights ago. She couldn't believe that she had kissed another woman. She knew that she had been impulsive by just kissing Emma like that but in that moment the emotions she felt were so overwhelming. The jealousy she felt when she saw Emma with someone else driven by the deep feelings she felt for Emma, mixed with the self-loathing she felt when she realized that it was no one's fault but her own that she wasn't the one on the date with Emma Swan, all just hit her at once.

Emma soothed those heavy feelings with her kind words and her gentle touch but Emma's presence alone made her feel a safety that she had craved her entire life. She needed to kiss her and feel her lips on her own, so she did and that was that. Emma then called her later that evening and they chatted the night away. She felt at peace with Emma's voice in her ear and being the center of the pink haired woman's attention and affections.

Just being with Emma felt right. Righter than anything in her entire life. The only other thing in her life that felt just as right was being a mother. When she woke up the next morning, she felt... guilty. A love hangover. If she could even call it that since she was pretty sure that she and Emma weren't in love. They hadn't even slept together yet.

Regina's eyes widened at that behind her black designer shades. Sex. Oh, if she enters a relationship with Emma then sex would likely be a part of that. She's never slept with a woman before. She had no idea what to do. The very thought of seeing Emma naked gave her heart palpitations. She was unsure whether it was in a good or bad way. Either way, she was so inexperienced in sex and she felt so uncomfortable naked.

Oh god, what has she gotten herself into?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact caused her to jump and let out a small startled yelp. She looked up and found Gladys staring down at her with a small amused grin.

"Jumpy?" The older woman asked as she took a seat beside her on the bench. "Someone out to get you?" She handed Regina a takeout cup and Regina hoped there was coffee in it or alcohol.

"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper. She took a sip. Coffee. "And if you had the night I had the other night, you would be jumpy, too."

Henry had stopped playing and was heading over to her. He stopped in front of her and stared with a crease of his brow as if examining her. "Are you okay?" He asked carefully. Paige had made her way over to him and was waving but he ignored her until his mother answered him.

"I'm fine." She answered with a smile. He hesitated for a moment.

"She's okay, Henry," Gladys assured him. "I'll take care of her, I promise." She winked and he seemed to accept that. "Go play."

He nodded. "'Kay..."

"That's a big tough boy," Gladys said clapping her hands. "Look, Paige got you something."

Regina looked over to where the little girl ran over to the end of the bench. She grabbed two small pink hula hoops. She handed one to him and the little boy gasped. He ran over to Regina and gave her the bottle of bubbles. He then ran back to Paige. She handed him a hula hoop then they were off.

"I want to see this." Gladys chuckled. "Paige has been trying all morning. It was the saddest yet cutest thing I've ever seen."

Regina chuckled. Henry looked confused as if he was unsure what to do. He looked at his mother and she crooked her finger at him. He smiled and headed her way. Paige followed carefully, ready for a lesson as well.

The children stopped in front of her and waited. "Up on your waist." She told them, "Start moving your hips around in a circle." Both of the children tried to do as they were told and failed miserably. They were determined though. Every time it would fall down their knees, they would pick it right back up.

Gladys barely held in a laugh. Regina smiled and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. She stood. She felt sympathy for the little ones. She took the toy out of Paige's hand.

"Uh-oh." Gladys gasped. "You guys are about to get schooled!"

Regina glared at her friend. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Gladys laughed. "Who am I going to tell besides Jeff?"

"Not even him," Regina muttered as she swung the thing over her head and lowered it to her waist. There was a rattling sound of the beads inside every time it moved. Once it was positioned on her waist, she began moving her hips. The hula hoop moved around and around, bouncing off her sides rhythmically. "Hips." She told them.

The children watched in awe as she successfully managed to use the plastic contraption. She was surprised that she still had it. It had been so long since she used one of those but she will never forget the purple and green hula hoops her father had bought her and Zelena. The purple was for her and the green was for Zelena. They played with them in the yard of their childhood home for hours. It was fun until Cora tried to micromanage them with that too. Inevitably the fun was sucked out of it. She was happy to find that doing it with Henry and Paige, made it fun again.

"What hips?!" Gladys teased from her place on the bench. "They're four!"

Paige gave the woman a look which made Regina laugh. She stopped but caught it before it fell down. She then pulled it over her head and handed it back to the little girl. "Do you kind of understand now?" She asked. The children nodded. "Good."

"I don't know. I think we all need to see that again." Gladys said through a laugh. Regina rolled her eyes at her friend's teasing and sat next to her.

"Oh hush up."

That only made the older woman laugh harder. "That was cute though. Thanks for that."

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled her sunglasses down from her head and settled them back on her face. "Anyway..." She watched the children try the hula hoops a few more times unsuccessfully. They giggled at it instead of getting frustrated. It was very cute to watch and she knew they would get it eventually.

Gladys was still wearing a smile as she watched the kids as well. "So, what's up? you sounded strange on the phone. I'm assuming it had something to do with the long night you said you had."

Regina groaned. "Oh my god." She rubbed her forehead. "I kissed Emma two nights ago."

"Wait. What?" Gladys asked. She appeared genuinely confused. "When did you see Emma?"

"A date-"

"You went on a date with Emma? You're gay? I thought you said you and Emma weren't compatible." Gladys ran off her questions all at once.

"If you let me finish..." Regina gave her friend a look. Gladys looked apologetic and patted her shoulder.

"Well, hip hop to it. I'm confused. Clear it up."

Regina sighed and composed herself. She then began relaying the story from when she stopped speaking to Emma, to when she saw her at the restaurant with someone else, to them kissing in the bathroom. "...then she called me and we talked until around three am. We only hung up because I had fallen asleep on the phone but then I woke up to the cutest text from her wishing me a good night and great day."

Gladys just sat there blinking. Regina furrowed her brow. She couldn't read her expression. Gladys was her last resort for comfort. Her mother was going to kill her, her sister did whatever their mother said and her father... he wouldn't care as long as Regina was happy but she couldn't discuss these things with him. So if Gladys was less than understating, she would have no support in this situation other than Emma of course. Before she could fully panic though, the woman chuckled. Regina was even more confused by that.

"I don't see where this story was funny." Regina hissed. "I'm freaking out, Gladys!"

"Why though?" Gladys asked with a smile. "You like Emma and she clearly likes you if she put up with that stunt you pulled and still kissed you."

"Gladys!"

"What do you want me to tell you, Regina?" She asked in a very motherly tone. "Not to date that very kind, adventurous, intelligent, beautiful girl that you're obviously crazy about who also happens to love your child?"

"Well, no but I'm not-"

Gladys raised her brows in question then laughed. "Oh, I have news for you, baby doll."

Regina frowned. "But I... Henry's father."

"That doesn't mean anything, Regina. You could have been attracted to men back then but your taste could have changed. Hell, you didn't even have to be attracted to him but that's what was expected of you so you dated him. You can also be attracted to both men and women." Gladys reasoned. "I can give you a million reasons why you having a child doesn't automatically make you straight."

"So I'm..."

"Lesbian, bi, pan, Emma-sexual..." Gladys listed off. "Either way, the straight ship has sailed and you waved it off. You're sailing on the S.S. Rainbow now, my dear."

There it was. The wisest person she knew just confirmed what she already knew. "So now what?"

"Now the two of you have a proper date," Gladys answered simply. "Get to know each other. Get closer. Have fun."

Gladys made everything sound so simple. That's what she wanted. She wanted someone to tell her that she wasn't doing anything wrong. She needed to know that it would all be okay. She believed that. Her mother was the biggest obstacle, right now.

Ugh, her mother. She'll deal with her. Regina knew that she and Henry were going to have to find a new place to live and soon. She didn't care though and she was looking forward to that chapter of her life. A Cora-free one.

"Thank you, Gladys." She said seriously.

The woman smiled. "Any time, Gina. And if you need me to watch Henry for your dates, I will be happy to."

"Thank you."

Gladys laughed and squeezed Regina's shoulder. "Stop thanking me and talk to that girl!"

Regina chuckled with a soft shake of her head. She supposed she should.

* * *

Regina paced her kitchen. She and Henry had gotten in a little while ago from the park. He had a blast and had tuckered himself out. He fell asleep in the car and she ended up carrying him upstairs to their apartment. Her mother was out since she didn't ambush her on her way inside. Her older sister was busy with her daughter in their own apartment so she managed to get upstairs without incident. She unlocked her door, stepped inside and kicked it shut behind her. She then took Henry to his bedroom and changed his clothes. The little boy did not stir at all. She then laid him down and pulled the covers up on him. She left him alone and went about doing chores around the apartment. She cleaned, she organized things, she even prepared a snack for herself. She was just trying to keep her mind busy. She was freaking out.

She was fine until Gladys told her that she should be the one to ask Emma out since Emma seems to have put the ball in her court. Immediately, she began panicking.

Now, this was a simple enough task. Call Emma up and ask her if she wants to hang. They've been speaking throughout the day through text. Emma had even shared a picture of her dog and Regina had sent Emma a video of Henry playing in the park. The pink haired woman gushed and expressed how much she missed him and that she was beginning to miss Regina too. That should have been it. That should have been the time that Regina asked her out but Gladys told her that it would be more personal if she asked her over the phone. That freaked Regina out. She was so awkward about such things. She had never dated a woman so she sure as hell never asked one out. Where does she begin? What does she even say? Her lack of experience with love and relationships was showing. She was pretty sure that she had never been this nervous. That's all she thought about in the park for the rest of the day and she couldn't shake the fear. She needed to try. She liked Emma and she wanted to show her that.

She eyed her phone like it was a snake waiting to strike. She composed herself and exhaled. Well, it was just Emma... just Emma? Beautiful, charismatic, wonderful Emma that had eyes like a spring day and who had kissed her like she was the last person she would ever kiss. Oh god, she couldn't do this... She started to give up but then she remembered what Gladys told her when Regina and Henry were departing from her and Paige: "You have to decide which is more important, your happiness or the people who claim to love you but show you otherwise? But while you're making that decision, consider Emma. Think about how she cares for you and Henry. How she makes you feel and think about if it's worth walking away from something that could be so good for you and hurting her again."

Regina never wanted to hurt Emma again. She didn't deserve that. She's been nothing but kind to her. Regina bit her lip and picked up the phone. She then began dialing Emma's number. She continued to pace as she took deep breaths. She was so tense and her heart was racing while her stomach was doing somersaults. She couldn't believe that she was freaking out like this. She was usually so calm during stressful situations. She did real estate for God's sake.

It rang a few more times and a part of her hoped it went to voicemail so she could throw her arms up and say at least she tried. She started to call it quits then it was picked up. Her eyes grew two sizes and her mouth fell open.

"Hello?" Emma said. She sounded breathless and that caused a jolt in her heart. She panicked and hung up. She couldn't believe that she did that. She felt instant shame. She threw her phone on the counter in frustration. She groaned as she leaned her hands on the counter and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She muttered to herself. "She is nothing like him."

She exhaled and started to walk away but her phone started ringing. She froze and visibly paled. Her gaze flicked to her phone. Her heart started racing and she was pretty sure she began sweating too when she saw who it was. Emma Swan. She gulped. She couldn't answer. Emma deserved better than that. She picked up her phone. She hesitantly swiped the screen picking up the call.

She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Regina." Emma greeted. She sounded so happy. She's so adorable. "Did you try to call? I think we got disconnected." She still sounded winded and Regina could hear the city behind her.

"Oh... um... yeah that's what happened..." Regina said softly. It's not like she could say she called her and freaked out then hung up. How would that sound?

"Damn cell towers," Emma said in mock outrage, causing Regina to smile. She chuckled. "Seriously though. Sorry, that happened."

"Don't be sorry," Regina said quickly. "It could have been my line..."

"Yeah." Emma agreed. "but at least I got you, huh?"

Regina's cheeks heated up. Emma had no idea how she had her. "Yes."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed and the sound did something to Regina. Oh my.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma asked curiously.

"Are you busy?" Regina asked. She couldn't help but think she was interrupting her.

"Oh… no," Emma said quickly. "Rocky and I went for a run. We're heading back now."

"Oh," Regina said softly. "Did you want to get back and call me then?"

"Why are you trying so hard to get off the phone with me? Bored already?"

Regina frowned. "I would never."

"I'm kidding, Regina," Emma said through a chuckle. "I know you're just polite and considerate but really I'm fine. I can chat."

Regina smiled. "Okay."

"It's nice to hear your voice. I've been thinking about you." Emma said brightly. "And that hell of a kiss."

Regina had a flashback to Emma kissing her. She could feel the warmth of Emma's body and the pressure as she pressed against her. Her smell, the way her lips felt and the way she tasted. Was it getting hot in here? She coughed. "Oh?"

Emma laughed softly. "You haven't been thinking about it?"

"I can't say that I have," Regina said, she couldn't help herself and she had to sass Emma.

Emma laughed again. "Oh, ouch. I guess I need to step up my game next time, huh?"

Next time? Regina's stomach did a small flip and her heart began racing even faster. A second kiss? If she dated Emma then that meant a second and third kiss as well. Hell, it could mean a stream of infinite kisses. Despite her fears, she wouldn't mind having Emma's lips on hers regularly. "I suppose so."

Emma seemed quite amused by this. "Want to give me some critiques to make your 'Emma Kissing' experience better next time?"

Regina couldn't help the chuckle. "Emma, I was kidding. The kiss was wonderful. Just keep up what you're doing."

"Yes!" Emma cheered into the phone. Regina laughed.

"Emma, oh my god, you're out in public."

"And?" Emma chuckled. "She said our first kiss was wonderful..."

"Right on." Regina heard a male voice say in the background.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. Some guy walking by." Emma said. "I had to tell someone."

Regina snickered. "Emma, oh my god. You're so silly."

"Do you like silly?" Emma asked softly and for the first time, she seemed unsure.

"Of course," Regina told her. "I love when someone can make me laugh."

"Great. I will try to make you smile every day." Emma said hopefully.

Regina knew. She knew that if she pursued anything with Emma Swan, that woman would make her so happy. "I know, Emma. You're so sweet."

"Ah shucks," Emma said. "You're making me blush."

"Good. That's payback for all the times you've made me blush."

"You're cute when you blush though." Emma pointed out. "You're always adorable."

"Stop Emma." Regina cried as her cheeks started heating up.

"I see where Henry gets it."

"Emma." Regina laughed. The pink haired woman laughed.

"Okay, okay." She said. "You're so teasable though. Oh gosh."

Regina snorted. "That's a made-up word."

"Like all words?"

Regina shook her head. "Okay, smart ass."

Emma chuckled. "Don't you like your women smart?"

"Well, I've never been with a woman so but I do."

"You did say that you never been with a woman.," Emma muttered. "Well, a first time for everything. I hope I don't scar you."

"I doubt you will," Regina confessed.

Emma stayed quiet for a moment. "Were you into women before me?"

Regina decided to be honest. "Yes but I never wanted to do anything about it or risk everything."

"That's... wow Regina." She could hear the smile in Emma's voice. "I really wish I could hold you and kiss you right now."

Regina hummed. "Me too."

"Come cuddle with me then."

Regina chuckled. She wished she could but she had a four-year-old napping that she couldn't leave alone. "I would if I could but mommy duties"

Emma hummed. "Gotcha."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Now was a good enough time as ever. Talking to Emma and hearing her voice had given her the calm she needed. She took a deep breath. "Would you... like to do something soon?"

"Uh hell yeah..." Emma said automatically. "I was about to ask you out but you beat me to it."

Regina hummed. "I wanted to try asking."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Emma said. "So what do you want to do?"

Regina heard little feet padding down the hallway. Her little Prince had woken up. "I didn't think that far."

Emma laughed. "Okay so let's see..."

Henry ran and stopped in the doorway rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he saw his mother and ran over to her. She chuckled as he stopped in front of her. "Hey, sweetie, how was your nap?"

"Good." He said happily. "Ravioli, ravioli, give me the formuoli."

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked she knew that he sometimes said that when he was hungry. A line from one of his favorite tv shows. The little boy covered his face and giggled. "Of course you are." She said with a laugh and poked his tummy. He squealed then giggled some more.

"Is that little guy?" Emma asked after a moment. Regina remembered that she was on the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Regina said quickly. "Hen woke up from his nap."

Henry's eyes grew large and he smiled wide. "Emma?!" He asked but Regina held up a finger telling him to wait.

"It's okay. I love seeing... well... in this case hearing you with him. You guys are amazing."

"He's my everything."

"I know," Emma said. "He's pretty damn awesome."

Regina smiled. "So are you."

"Yeah?" Emma asked brightly.

"I-"

"Can I say hi to Emmy, Mommy?" Henry cut in.

"Holy shit, he calls me 'Emmy'?" Emma asked in awe. "Holy fuck."

Regina snorted. "Emma... you okay?"

"I'm a little in shock and in love but I'll be okay," Emma replied. "God, I love your kid."

Regina laughed. That made her heart feel so full. "He loves you too. Want to say hi?"

"Do I?" Emma exclaimed. "Of course, I want to say hi to my best friend."

Regina smiled. "What would Ruby say to that?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Regina laughed and moved the phone from her ear and put it on speaker. She then picked Henry up and put him on the counter. "Say hi, Henry, honey."

"Hey, Emmy!" He said happily.

"Big Henry!" Emma singsonged on her line. "Hey, man, what's up? How are you? Being good for your Mama?"

"Yes." Henry giggled.

Emma laughed. "Yes, to what?"

"All of them?"

Emma snorted. "Only one of them was a yes or no question, buddy."

"Oops," Henry said with a smile.

"Ah! That's okay, man. I'm glad to hear from you though."

"Me too. We missed you!" Henry exclaimed.

"Who's we?"

"Me and Mommy. We were sad when we couldn't come to the zoo."

"Aw man, I'm sorry."

"Can we come now?"

"You'll have to ask your mom that, man."

"Mommy?" He asked looking yo at her and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, we can go."

"Yay!" Henry cheered. "When?"

"Um..."

Emma who had fallen quiet for a few minutes spoke up. "Hey, Regina, put me to your ear."

Regina picked up the phone and took it off speaker.

"No, Mommy! Emma!" Henry whined. Regina rubbed his head to soothe him.

"Okay so, how about for our first date you bring Henry to the zoo?" Emma offered. Regina made a face and it was almost like Emma could see it because she said, "Wait a minute, hear me out."

"Okay?"

"Our first date; a kid-friendly one. We walk around the zoo and hang out. We can get ice cream after. It will be great!"

"You want me to bring my toddler on our first date?"

Emma chuckled. "Why not? I miss him and I miss you. That way I can see you both and we can have some fun. We can do the romance stuff later."

Regina smiled. She didn't expect this. She knew that Emma loved Henry but she didn't think she would be willing to... She thought it was sweet of her. "Oh..."

"What do you say?"

"Okay," Regina said happily.

"Nice." Emma cheered. "Rocket, Regina said yes. We're going on a date." The woman then whooped. Regina could hear Rocket howling along in the background. Regina laughed.

"Oh my god."

Emma laughed. "Rocket is excited."

Regina smiled. "I see that."

Emma hummed. "When are you free?"

"You work on Saturday, right?" Regina asked.

"Yeah but I usually come in just to check on the girls," Emma said simply. "If you want to do Saturday, I'm available. I can be done by noon and you'll have me for the rest of the day."

Regina nodded. She glanced at Henry who was playing with a paper towel. "Oh lucky me."

"I can't deny that. You are very lucky. I'm a catch."

"I agree. I am very lucky and you are very much a catch."

Emma was clearly shocked into silence. "I-I..." She paused. "I was only kidding. I'm not an arrogant asshole."

Regina never thought that but she agreed. "I know but I'm not joking..."

Emma fell silent. "Geez, Regina. Stop being so amazing, you're making me awkward and nervous."

That made Regina laugh. "Now you see how I feel."

She could hear the smirk in Emma's voice when she asked, "I make you nervous?"

She walked right into that one. "I'm not discussing this right now or ever."

"You can't just drop something like that on me and not go into detail."

"Stop teasing me, jerk."

Emma snorted. "I'm sorry you're so adorable and teasable."

"Not a word."

"I say it is."

"Is this what Saturday is going to be like?"

Emma chuckled. "Probably but I promise you'll have a nice time."

Regina made a face. "Oh boy."

"I promise."

"I trust you," Regina said automatically.

"Oh... that's good." She sounded dazed. "That's awesome."

"Yeah..." Regina agreed.

"Hey, is Hen still there?" Emma asked.

Regina hummed the affirmative. "Yes, Henry is right here."

"Hungry Henry!" The little boy said through a giggle.

Emma laughed. "He's hilarious."

Regina combed her fingers through his hair. "He's okay... I guess I'll keep him."

Emma laughed. "Your whole world."

Regina chuckled. "Definitely."

"Tell him about Saturday!" Emma said excitedly. Regina laughed and she found Emma's excitement to be so cute.

"You tell him."

"Me?"

"Yes," Regina chuckled. "You."

"Okay."

Regina put Emma on speaker. "Henry, Emma has something she wants to tell you." She told him. The little boy looked at her then at the phone. "Go ahead, Emma," Regina said into the phone.

"Emmy!" Henry cheered.

"Yo!" Emma exclaimed. "Henry, guess what?"

"You're Spider-Woman!" He giggled. His mother snorted.

Emma laughed. "Dude! No. Well, any other time that could have been it but superheroes don't reveal their identities." She exhaled. "I have news."

"You're a llama." The child squealed then giggled some more.

"Henry!" Regina gasped.

Emma laughed. "Dude, Henry! Chill! You're terrible at guessing so I'll just tell you."

Henry laughed some more but eventually settled down. "Okay!"

"Okay..." Emma said still sounding amused. "I'm taking you and your mommy on a date Saturday."

Henry's eyes grew wide and a grin spread across his face. "Really? A date?"

"Yeah! Guess where we're going?"

"A fancy resta-raunt?"

Emma and Regina both laughed. "No not a restaurant, bro, that wouldn't be fun for you but we're going to do something cool. We're going to hang out at the zoo!"

Henry's mouth fell open and he looked like he was going to burst with excitement. "Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!" Henry cried and threw his little fists into the air. "Zoo!"

Emma whooped which prompted howling from Rocket. "Yeah!"

Regina shook her head. "Are you inside?"

"Nope," Emma said proudly. "We're making a ruckus outside."

Regina chuckled. "Outside voices?"

"Oh yeah."

Regina snorted. "Nice."

Emma laughed. "I'm excited."

"Me too," Regina admitted.

"Don't put pressure on me." Emma mock-whined.

"I'm sorry," Regina said sarcastically.

"No you're not," Emma said playfully. "Now I'm going to be worried about impressing you."

"Emma, no matter what we do, I'll love it. Don't worry."

"Meh." Emma sighed. "Remember you said that."

Regina laughed. "I will so I can say I was right!"

"Mmm okay." Was Emma's response.

Regina looked at her son. He opened his mouth and pointed to it. He then rubbed his tummy. She smiled and shook her head at that. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you back later? I want to give Henry food. He's hungry and impatient." She said. The little boy made a show of slumping over. Regina laughed.

"Yeah, no prob," Emma said automatically. "Call me before bed?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Great," Emma said. "I'm heading into my building now. I'm going to shower then have dinner with my grandmother."

Regina smiled. That's so sweet. "Have a nice shower and dinner."

"Same for you. Well, dinner and I know you'll shower at some point." Emma paused. "Sh-crap-snap. What is wrong with me? That was weird. Wow."

Regina chuckled. "I know what you mean."

Emma laughed awkwardly. "Yeah... okay. So I'll let you go and feed little man."

"Okay." Regina laughed.

"Be good, Henry."

"I'm always good."

"Yeah well..." Emma teased. "Later kid."

"Bye Emmy."

"Man, I love that nickname." She chuckled. "Later, Regina."

"Have a nice Afternoon, Emma."

"You too," Emma said.

There was a small pause as if neither of them wanted to hang up before they finally disconnected the call. Regina sat her phone on the counter. Henry looked at his mother's phone. He picked it up and stared at Emma's number.

"Why's there no photo of Emmy? You have aunty Lena, Pop, and Nana." He said seriously. Regina hummed in agreement.

"I do, don't I?"

Henry nodded. "Emma is pretty. She's like a fairy or cotton candy!"

Regina chuckled. "She is." She agreed. She was like a fairy or cotton candy. She and Henry have had this conversation before but she didn't mind having it again.

"Are you gonna kiss, Emma?" Henry asked suddenly.

Regina looked at her son in surprise. "What?"

"She's taking us on a date." He paused. "Do I have to kiss her?"

Regina laughed out then. "No. Henry, listen, Emma is taking us on a date. You do not have to kiss her."

"But tv-"

Television? What is he watching? Zelena... She's going to kill her sister. "No. Look, it's not a romantic date. It's like a playdate for the three of us."

"Oh!" A look of understanding took over the child's face. He tapped the side of his head and laughed awkwardly.

Regina smiled. "So you will not be kissing Emma."

"'kay cause that would be gross. She's old."

"Henry!" Regina gasped.

"Old like a mommy."

"Oh, that's so much better." She deadpanned with a shake of her head. Henry snickered as she lifted him and set him down on the floor. He grinned up at her.

"You're very pretty, Mommy. Like a princess!"

"Ah! Nice try, you little punk." Regina laughed. "Besides I'm the queen!"

Henry nodded. "Yes, and I'm the Prince."

Regina laughed. "Indeed."

Henry bowed just like a Disney Prince then straightened up and laughed.

Regina laughed as well. "Would you like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Prince Henry?

"Yes, Queen Mommy," Henry said brightly. "No carrots."

"In your dreams." Regina laughed. She then turned him around and gave him a gentle push, "Off you go."

Henry nodded then went off to wash his hands. She chuckled as he went. Maybe she will take it easy on him and give him apples instead of carrots with his sandwich. She turned around and began opening the cabinets, pulling out various items for his meal.

She had a date. She couldn't wait to tell Gladys. The conversation didn't go as planned. Actually, it went even better. She had been so nervous but Emma made her feel so at ease. She always did. She loved that about her. It was one of the many reasons that Regina liked Emma Swan.

She set all of the items down in front of her and grabbed a plate. By the time Henry returned she was already making him a sandwich. She cut an apple in half then cut it into slices. She put them on the plate as well beside the sandwich. She then turned around and placed the plate on the island in front of her son. She gave him a smile and he returned it.

They were obviously both looking forward to Saturday.

* * *

Emma raced upstairs and down the hall. Regina asked her out on a date and said she was excited to see her. After the kiss, Emma wasn't quite sure where they stood. They spoke on the phone for hours that night until Regina fell asleep but there wasn't much flirting as Emma had expected after a kiss like that. Instead, they mostly spoke about their lives. Emma told Regina about how her grandmother was very supportive of her and accepted that she was a lesbian. Regina expressed how she wished that her mother was that way. Emma listened as Regina told her some horror stories of the way Cora ran Regina's life. The woman was a nightmare. Emma couldn't even watch her on that morning show anymore. She would change the channel as soon as she saw Cora. It disgusted her that the woman laughed and smiled on television but terrorized, controlled and manipulated her daughter at home. Regina is so lonely and unhappy and the great Cora Mills doesn't even see it. That woman disgusts her. Now, she found out that Cora has a problem with Regina seeing women. That will not fly with Emma.

Emma promised Regina that she will always support her and be there for her. If being with her was what Regina truly wanted then regardless of what happens, Emma will take care of her. She will be whatever Regina needs to get through this. She just wanted Regina to be strong and take her life back. She wanted her to fight for her happiness. She will be there to help and protect her if anything.

The woman calling and asking to see her was a major step and Emma was beyond proud of her for being so brave. It attracted Emma to her even more and she had to say yes. Now, she was so excited to hang out with two of her favorite people. She didn't exactly know what to do though so a part of her was panicking.

So when the elevator door opened, Emma shot out of there and Rocket trotted behind her. She ran straight to her grandmother's door and knocked on it. There was a moment before the door was pulled open. Her grandmother stood there with a smile.

"Emma."

"Hey Grandma," Emma said still winded. "Regina asked me out on a date."

Ruth looked surprised. She then stepped aside and let her inside. When the older woman shut the door behind her, Emma dropped Rocket's leash. The dog wandered off into the apartment in search of her toys. Ruth turned around then and eyed Emma.

"Okay, Regina asked you out on a date?" The woman asked. Emma nodded then stepped away and headed into the apartment. She took a seat on the couch and her grandmother took the rocking chair by the window. "But I thought Regina-"

Emma cut her off. "Remember when I went on that date with Ruby's friend Lily?"

Ruth nodded. "Yes?"

"Okay, well, when I said the date went well... I wasn't talking about Lily. In fact, she was a terrible date with the weird sex things she'd been saying..." Emma muttered the last part to herself. She shook her head. "Actually, Regina was the reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while I was on the date, I glanced over and saw Regina on a date with a guy. She looked so miserable with him. Eventually, I saw her get up and go to the restroom. I followed her just to see if she was okay. When I was going into the bathroom, I heard her muttering to herself. Basically, she had seen me and was hurt that I was with someone else but she blamed herself."

"Well, it was her fault." Ruth reasoned.

Emma shrugged. "It was but it's more complicated than that. Apparently, her mother-"

"The big tv lady?"

Emma nodded. "Cora Mills. She threatened her. Regina felt trapped so she thought it would be best if she stopped speaking to me for both our safety. I told her that I missed her and she said she wants to be with me but she's scared. I told her that she needs to be strong. She's terrified of her mother. I don't know what that woman has done or is doing to her..." She shook her head. She didn't even want to think about the torment that Regina endures on a daily basis by her mother's hand. Emma knew she was telling the truth. She could see it all over her face; sadness, fear, uncertainty. Emma wanted to make it all go away and make it all better. "Gina told me she was sorry that she hurt me. I forgave her because I knew what was going on and saw that she was sincere. Anyway, I planted one on her right there."

"In the bathroom?" Ruth asked for clarification. Her eyebrows rose with the inflation of her voice.

"In the bathroom," Emma confirmed. "Good a time as any."

Ruth blew out a breath and shook her head. "You shared your first kiss with the girl of your dreams in a bathroom?"

"Yes, and it was so hot." Emma groaned. "Her lips are so plump and soft."

"Stop." Ruth chuckled. "You're making me want to kiss her."

Emma chuckled at that. Her grandmother was so silly at times and that's where had gotten her humor. Ruth had always been her light in the darkness. Sort of a beacon to find her way back to happiness when she felt lost. She was grateful that she had that and she would like to be that for Regina.

"You owe her a second first kiss." Ruth declared with a snap of her fingers.

"What?" Emma's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"A doover." The woman explained.

"Why?" She asked again.

"You kissed that girl in a bathroom." Ruth flung her arms in the air. "Take her to the Brooklyn bridge during the sunset and kiss her there. That's romantic."

"Isn't that where dad kissed mom?" Emma asked curiously. She remembered that she had seen the photograph of the iconic kiss when she was younger and she was mesmerized by it. She thought it was so beautiful. It's in a photo album that Emma's mother had been making for her from the moment the woman found out that she was pregnant with Emma. She never got to finish it but the pictures were enough. Emma cherished it.

"Yes but it wasn't their first kiss," Ruth explained. "But! I also told him to take her there so..."

Emma snickered. "Grandma, you can't redo the first kiss. Any kiss after the first one could not be the first."

"It will be if you say it is." Ruth pointed out. "Think of it as a reboot. Sort of like what they're doing with all of those films these days. Nothing original anymore... it's like..." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Get your own ideas!" She chuckled, receiving a smile from her granddaughter. "But I digress... kiss that girl somewhere more romantic."

Emma rolled her eyes. "She said she was fine with it."

"And she probably was but she might still want a more romantic location," Ruth said. "Imagine how beautiful she will look in the sunset, the wind blowing your hair, her looking into your eyes then she just leans in..."

That would be something. She was pretty sure that a kiss like that would take her breath away. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine."

Ruth grinned and rubbed her hands together. "So about this date..."

"I said yes, of course. I suggested she, Henry and I hang out at the zoo then we're taking him for ice cream."

Ruth nodded. "Glad you're bringing him. It will bring her comfort that you want to spend time with him. It's hard for single moms to date and to find someone who is sincerely invested in their children."

"I am so invested in that kid." Emma laughed. "I like... love him. He's amazing."

"You've told me. I hope I get to meet him soon." Ruth said with a smile. "I would love to meet the child who stole your heart."

Emma grinned. "In time you will, I hope. I just need to take things slow with Regina. She has a mom who doesn't accept her and she's sort of battling herself. She wants this. Us... she's just really scared and I don't want to pressure her."

Ruth sighed and nodded. "What does she identify as?"

"I haven't asked her to label herself," Emma said seriously. "And I don't think I ever will. If she's with me then she's with me. If she never wants to put a label on herself, that's okay. I just want her to feel safe."

Ruth smiled wide and Emma looked at her with a furrowed brow. "What?"

"I'm so proud of you. Your parents would be so proud of the woman you've become. Your father and mother always wanted you to be compassionate and patient and kind. I always wanted you to be gentle and loving." Ruth sighed. "I wish they could see how you became all of those things and so much more. I know they know though."

Emma's heart squeezed as it always did when someone spoke of her parents. She often tried to convince herself that she couldn't miss people that she didn't know but that was a lie. She missed them and she wished she had more time with them. "Thank you, Grandma." She said softly.

"No, thank you, Emma. Thank you for being my second chance and giving me more time with my David. When I look at you, I see him. When you smile, when you laugh, certain faces you make. When you're really focused and you get that little crease in your forehead." Ruth laughed. "I am so lucky to be your grandma."

Emma furrowed her brow and let out a nervous laugh. "Grandma, you're talking like you're not going to be my grandma anymore."

"I will always be your grandma."

"Like that," Emma said pointing at her. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry," Ruth said with a smile. "I'm just so proud. Despite it all, you lived your dream. You came home and met a nice girl and it seems you might have a son one day." She raised her brows then Emma laughed.

"Oh my god," Emma said through her laugh. "I'm not even dating her yet."

Ruth shrugged. "Okay, but I can see you loving that girl. "

"Grandma!" Emma whined. "Give me a break."

Ruth laughed out then. "Okay, okay. Emma, what I'm trying to say is, you are doing everything I've ever wanted for you. You followed your dreams and you're living your dream. Now, you're looking into building a family. I just always wanted you to be happy and I believe you are."

Emma smiled. "I am."

"Good," Ruth said with a smile. She stood up and walked closer to Emma. She opened her arms. "Now, come give your grandma a hug."

Emma didn't have to be told twice. She stood and stepped into her grandmother's arms. The woman squeezed her tight and Emma hugged her back. There was nothing like a hug from her grandmother. She never felt safer than she did in her arms. Ruth was always so warm and she smelled of her favorite perfume and fresh baked goods. Emma loved that. "You should be proud of yourself," Emma whispered into her grandmother's ear. "You taught me and loved me. You showed me how to be compassionate and loving. I learned how to be everything I am from you."

Ruth hummed and squeezed Emma. "Thank you, Emma."

"Thank you for taking me in," Emma whispered.

Ruth pulled back then and looked into Emma's eyes. "Anytime, kiddo."

Emma laughed then and the woman kissed her forehead. She released her and stepped away. "Are you done being weird now?" Emma asked playfully.

Ruth laughed. "I'm being weird by telling you how amazing you are?"

"No, but the way you said it..."

"I'm sorry," Ruth said softly. "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just so damn proud. The way you talk about taking care of Regina and wanting to keep her safe... it just shows me who you are. The fact that you don't mind having her kid around and you're bonding with him... that shows your character as well. Hearing you speak of her with so much affection and respect makes my heart so happy."

Emma nodded with a smile. It made Emma feel so good that she made her grandmother proud. "I get it. I'm glad I make you proud."

"And I'm glad I make you proud."

Emma chuckled but stayed quiet. She was absorbing and processing everything.

"Now, go shower. You smell." Ruth ordered.

Emma made a face. "I was running."

"And sweating so you smell." Ruth reasoned.

"I was going to but I had to tell you about Regina first."

"And I'm glad you did so now we both can be excited," Ruth said clapping her hands together. "...but go wash up and come back. I'm making dinner. Then you can tell me more about this date and what you have planned so far."

"Okay." Emma nodded and turned to leave. "Rocky, come on."

The puppy got up from where she was gnawing on her bone in the corner. She ran over to Emma and waited. Emma didn't even bother to pick up the leash. They were going right across the hall. They made it to the door and when Emma went to turn the knob, her grandmother's voice stopped her.

"Going by what you told me, this woman is dealing with a lot and she's probably never dated a woman before so, be gentle with her and take care of her."

Emma nodded. "You know I will."

Ruth smiled. "I do. Now, get out of here and hurry back."

Emma snorted then opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She shut it behind her and walked across the hall to her apartment. That conversation was a lot more emotional than she had expected but she was glad they had it. Emma did agree with her grandmother though. She needed to take care of Regina and be gentle with her because this was all so new to her. Emma was patient and she had no problems with taking things as slowly as Regina wanted. She was dying to kiss her again though. She hoped Regina would want to kiss her soon and if she didn't, that would be okay too. She was definitely looking forward to just seeing Regina and Henry on Saturday. Just seeing their faces would be enough. It felt like it's been a lifetime since they've all been together.

* * *

 **Regina is so nervous when it comes to Emma and her sexuality, I know. Let's consider all she's been through. She's trying to sort things out and discover herself which will happen in time. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay! I was working on something then I needed a break. Anyway, I'm back. Also, I updated this on A03 and forgot to do it here :(. And sorry for mistakes. This is a work of fiction. I own nothing, enjoy.**

Chapter Ten

Regina was all butterflies and nerves when the day came around for her and Henry's day at the zoo with Emma. She hadn't seen Emma in person since their kiss. Sure they video chatted and sent each other snaps but they hadn't been in the presence of each other since that night. She was excited to see her of course. She enjoyed spending time with Emma. It was just she didn't know what to do when she saw her. Should she kiss her? Oh, she wanted to kiss her so badly. She had been thinking about kissing her for days which felt like months. She feared though, that someone would see, take a photo and Cora would find out again.

God, she hated this. Emma deserved so much better than sneaking around. They weren't kids. They were both adults and they should be able to do whatever they pleased. It was clear now that Regina had to get from under her mother's thumb so she could live the life that she desired. That would start with moving out of that house, getting some roots of her own and starting her own life with her son.

Regina grabbed Henry's hand, and they headed towards the zoo entrance. There was a small line outside in front of the ticket booth and they started to get on it but her name being called stopped her. She turned to find Emma standing at a little door off to the side of the entrance gate. She waved them over.

"Come here, you dorks." She whispered, and that made Regina smirk.

Henry giggled. "Emma!" He squealed. Regina released his hand so he could run over to the gate. His arms were outstretched, and he crashed into his pink-haired friend's legs. She squatted down and wrapped him in a big hug.

The woman with the pink hair laughed. "Hi, kid!"

"I missed you." He said happily. "Mommy said we get to spend the day with you."

"Well, she's right. You guys have me all day." Emma said with a shrug. She then made a face, "I had nothing else to do so I decided to just spend time with you jerks."

"Oh?" Regina laughed out causing Emma to smirk.

Emma stood then opened her arms for Regina to step into them. Regina didn't hesitate and stepped into Emma's arms. She was then wrapped up and squeezed tightly. She let her head fall onto Emma's shoulder where she buried her nose in the crook of Emma's neck. Emma always smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. It was a truly pleasant combination that Regina associated with warm cookies which was a perfect description of Emma Swan.

"Missed me?" Emma asked as she rubbed her back.

Oh, she had no idea. Regina simply nodded and snuggled closer to her. Emma just held her for a moment. Her touch was wonderful.

"I missed you, too."

Regina inhaled deeply, taking in Emma's scent again, she then exhaled softly. Regina felt a tugging on her pants so she looked down. Henry was looking up at them with big round eyes. "Is Emmy your girlfriend, Mama?"

That caused the adults to pull apart then. Regina looked at her son and the little boy covered his mouth to muffle his mischievous giggle. He saw his mother blush and the deer-in-headlights look in her eyes. Emma stood behind her with her hand on her hip as she rubbed the back of her neck with her other. He was so tickled by the awkward grown-ups. When Regina regained her composure, she gave Henry a firm look and wagged a finger at him, "No more Disney Channel for you. And no more Alexa and Katie."

Henry mock gasped and pretended to pout. "But Mama!" He giggled. He knew that his mother was teasing him.

"But nothing. You only know about girlfriends and boyfriends because of what you watch." Regina told him.

"There are a lot of kissing shows on Netflix!" Henry argued.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Shows and people kiss a lot." He explained.

"Who is letting you watch that? Your Netflix is a child account." Regina inquired.

"Aunty Lena lets me watch with her when I don't wanna nap," Henry said. "Because 'she's not getting paid' to fight with me over naps."

"Oh wow," Emma muttered.

Regina raised a brow. Her sister was exposing her toddler to things that he shouldn't see. "I will kill my sister."

"Now Regina." Emma placed a hand on Regina's elbow and pulled her back to her. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around her and held her against her. She could feel how tense the other woman had grown. "You're talking about killing when we should be talking about kissing."

Henry giggled. "Ew."

That broke the tension and Regina laughed as she wiggled out of Emma's grasp. She stepped back with a playful little gleam in her eye when Emma grabbed for her. Henry watched his two favorite people with curiosity. He liked seeing his mother this way. She was always happy with him but still so reserved. Right now though, she seemed so carefree and giggly. There was something so different and he enjoyed seeing this side of his mother.

"Come here," Emma whined as she reached for her. "I want to hug you again."

"You've had enough cuddles." Regina threw back.

"Never too much mommy cuddles." Henry piped up. Regina shot her son a look.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "He has a point, Mommy."

Regina wrinkled her nose at Emma and grinned. "I like when you call me that."

"Good," Emma muttered. "I will keep calling you that."

"Good indeed," Regina said with an almost innocent smile. Henry wandered off to where he spotted some pigeons and chased them, giving them a moment to flirt a bit more while monitoring him.

Emma smiled as her eyes roved over Regina's body. She bit her lip. "You look so good." She whispered.

Regina's cheeks heated up immediately. She breathed out a laugh. "Thank you." She said awkwardly. The outfit was simple. Jeans, sneakers and a plain tee shirt. Emma, on the other hand, was standing before her in the shortest, tightest denim shorts she has ever seen.

It was impressive that she could still move in them. The top was not much better, a skin-tight white tank that left little to the imagination. Her muscles and beautiful body art were on display.

"You look nice as well," Regina told her. She was new to this, and she knew it was showing. Emma stepped a bit closer to her.

"Yeah? What's doing it for you?"

"I don't even know," Regina said honestly. "Everything."

Emma chuckled. "Oh yeah? I'm glad you told me that."

Regina smiled. "Why's that?"

Emma smirked with a shrug. Regina returned the smirk. Their little moment was cut short when Henry decided that he wasn't getting enough attention and ran back to them.

"Can we go see some animals now?" The toddler asked. Emma laughed.

"We sure can, buddy," Emma said. Henry gasped then ran ahead of them. Emma slipped her hand into her back pocket as she followed him. Before she could do the same with the other, Regina slipped her hand into it. Emma looked down in surprise at their hands then back up to Regina. They shared a smile and Emma intertwined their fingers.

"You know someone will see us." Emma reminded her gently.

Being here with Emma, right now, she didn't care who saw her. She wanted to be with Emma and that's what she was going to do, damn it. She's had enough of depriving herself of happiness because she was afraid of what her mother would say.

Regina shook her head. "I don't care. Do you?"

Emma smiled wide at that. "Not all." She chuckled. "That's my girl." She said brightly. "Seriously, I'm proud."

Regina didn't understand why that made her feel so happy but it did. "Thank you."

"Regardless, whatever happens, I'll protect you. I always will protect you." The promise and sincerity in her words was clear. She believed her.

Regina nodded. "I know."

That appeared to please Emma. "So don't be scared."

Regina smiled softly. "I'm not. With you... with you, I'm not afraid of anything."

Emma stopped, forcing Regina to stop as well. She kept an eye on Henry out of her peripheral. He was standing at the entrance to the primate house. "I'm glad that I make you feel safe. I don't know what it's like to have a parent that doesn't accept me for me but I do understand. I get you. This will not be easy but I got your back."

Regina's heart filled with so much joy. "Thank you, Emma. That means so much. I got your back too."

A beautiful smile spread across Emma's face and her eyes shone with so much affection. "I can do anything if you have my back."

"I suppose so," Regina said with a coy shrug. "You're stuck with me now, anyway."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Emma chuckled. "It's not."

Regina knew that Emma liked her and Henry. They had a strong connection. She even considered her a close friend, maybe even a best friend, but she knew that once all of Regina's family drama came into the mix, she would lose Emma. It sort of frustrated Regina that her family couldn't be normal. She couldn't understand why her mother couldn't let her be herself and live the way she desired. She was twenty-five and raising a child and her mother still treated her like she was Henry's age. It didn't help that Cora was a bigot. Regina wanted to spend time with Emma and just be happy. She sighed, "Emma, I-"

"Come Mommy!" Henry called. They both glanced over to see Henry waving them over. She decided that what she was going to say could wait. They were holding Henry up from having fun.

"The Prince has spoken," Emma said as they headed over to him. They entered the house. There was a bit of a crowd but Henry didn't seem too bothered so neither was Regina. He bolted over to an exhibit and peered through the glass. Regina and Emma joined him.

"Do you know what that is?" Emma asked Henry as she pointed to the little monkey sitting in a tree.

Henry nodded. "A cappuccino!"

Regina and Emma both laughed at that and he grinned. "Close," Emma said through her laugh. "It's a capuchin."

"Ca-pu-chin," Henry intoned then giggled. Emma smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You got it, kid. You are so smart. Watch out, Kindergarten."

The little boy beamed at her. He pointed to another monkey. "That's a Gibbon."

"Oh, yeah!" Emma offered her hand and he low-fived her. Regina chuckled at how happy her son was that he had impressed Emma. She truly enjoyed watching them interact. "Dude, you're too smart."

Henry started leading them around and quizzing Emma on the monkeys. Emma told Henry which primate was which and gave him little facts along with it. The two of them did this until they came to the gorilla enclosure. Regina let go of Emma's hand so she could go with Henry to the large glass barrier. Emma gave her a small smile before she followed Henry, leaving Regina to watch from a distance. Emma lowered herself so that she was closer to Henry's level. She had a hand on his back as she pointed to the gorillas. She was obviously teaching him about them. Henry seemed so engrossed in the animals and what Emma was telling him. The sight gave Regina a warm fuzzy feeling. She was so pleased that Emma and Henry got along so well. Henry threw his head back and giggled at something Emma said to him. Emma laughed as well.

Pulling out her phone, Regina snapped a photo of the pair and messaged it to Gladys.

Only a moment passed before there was a reply. Her friend sent back a heart eye emoji. Another message followed, 'ugh. I love her. If you don't date her, I will.' Regina chuckled and put her phone away.

A little girl walked up to Emma and tapped her arm. When Emma looked at her, the little girl started talking animatedly. Henry didn't look too pleased as he glared at the other child. Emma started talking to the little girl about the gorillas too. The child started to ask questions and Emma answered them. A few other children recognized Emma and gravitated toward her. She spoke to them all as best she could. Henry eventually felt crowded and squished. He escaped the crowd then looked back and shook his head. He wandered back to his mother and opened his arms for her to pick him up and when she did and sat him on her hip; He pressed his forehead to her jaw.

"My Emmy." He whispered. Regina hummed and rubbed his back. "It's okay. Emma cares about you but those other children have questions for her. She didn't forget about you."

Regina looked around for the parents of the children. She found a group of women who she assumed were the moms standing a few feet away. One woman was subtly checking Emma out. That caused Regina to raised a brow as she observed the other woman curiously. She had never seen a woman check out another woman out like that, well, aside from Emma checking her out and Ruby doing it that one time. Maybe she wasn't paying attention before?

Emma, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the woman staring at her or she simply didn't care. Regina kept an eye on her as she comforted Henry though. Emma spoke a bit longer to the kids. Then they cheered and she high-fived them. "See you guys around!"

"Bye Emma!" The kids sang as they waved her off.

Emma's face took on an apologetic expression as she approached. "I'm so sorry."

Henry frowned. "It's okay."

"Oh shoot," Emma blurted. "Man, I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head. "It's okay. He needs to learn to not be so jealous and you do not belong to him."

Emma looked confused, "I'm his Emmy though." She argued. "I'm your Emmy too."

Regina exhaled. She was briefly flustered but got herself together. She gave Emma a disinterested look. "You're an independent woman. You don't belong to anyone."

Emma grinned unfazed by Regina's sassing. She did not intend on letting Regina get away with playing this little game. She needed to regain control. "I am but... I would like to belong to someone."

"Oh?" Regina asked in mock surprise. She saw exactly when Emma thought she had her. She had to knock her down a peg. "Perhaps... that mom would be interested."

Emma looked confused which was good. That meant that she didn't notice. Regina tilted her head in the woman's direction. Emma glanced over and caught her staring. That woman was even bold enough to smile at her.

"Yikes." Emma breathed. Regina nodded.

"Yes, yikes." Regina agreed.

"I'm only interested in you," Emma explained quickly.

"Mmm... good."

Emma stepped closer with a smirk. "You jealous?"

"Ew!" Henry cried and covered his eyes. "No kissing!"

"Don't be a hater, Henry." Emma chuckled. Regina smiled as Emma stepped away. "I would like to kiss you at some point, Regina."

Regina had been thinking about Emma's lips non-stop since their first kiss so. "Yes. I'd like that."

"Well, I don't want to see it." Henry protested. "Cooties. Icky."

Emma snorted. "Hush, Henry. You're gonna find someone you want to kiss all the time!"

"Ewww!" Henry whined again. "No way!"

Emma snorted. "Oh, man. He has no idea."

Regina nuzzled Henry's cheek. "Henry is my baby so whoever dares fall in love with him would have to go through me."

"Yeah!" Henry giggled as his mother covered his cheeks in kisses. "My mommy forever."

"Well, I also want your mommy so now what?" Emma asked teasingly. Regina stopped for a moment and looked at her son. She wondered how he would respond to Regina dating someone. He's never seen her date before and never exactly had to share her. It's only ever been the two of them.

Henry stared at Emma as if he was realizing this for the first time. Regina could see that it conflicted him but she wanted to allow him to work out his own emotions. "Well..." he began. "It's okay. We can share mommy 'cause we like you."

"Oh..." Emma feigned a sigh of relief. "Thanks, man."

Henry nodded. "I'm a good sharer."

Emma rubbed his back. "I see, man." She smiled at him. "Wanna look at the gorillas some more?"

Henry shook his head. "Can we go see the tigers?"

"Heck yeah," Emma said, and she patted his back. Regina set him down on the ground then the little boy ran off with his arms out on either side, doing a pretty damn good impression of an airplane.

"I guess we're off," Regina said. She took Emma's hand and started pulling her along. Emma did her damnedest to avoid eye contact with the women as they passed them while Regina completely ignored them.

They exited the primate exhibit and found Henry playing with the peacock again, chasing behind it. It appeared unfazed seemingly used to children.

"Hey, Henry!" Emma called to him. The little boy stopped and looked at her. "Don't scare him, okay? I know his feathers are pretty but that's sometimes a negative reaction."

Henry nodded. "Okay."

"I mean unless you're a potential mate peacock and he's trying to bone you." She whispered into Regina's ear. Regina chuckled.

"Oh my. So it's a mating thing?"

"Oh yeah," Emma answered with a nod. "He puts his feathers out and just struts around like, 'Hey baby girl, like my big ole fancy feathers?' If she does, they bang it out." Emma explained. "See, romance isn't dead."

"Just for humans."

"I disagree."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"Oh yeah," Emma said with a nod. "If I had big ole feathers to flaunt for you, I would. I do have some colorful tats and pink hair though."

"I'm into that."

Emma chuckled. "So, I'm your peacock."

Regina laughed. "You are."

They came to the entrance of the discovery trail where the tigers were housed. Emma pushed the wooden door open and once Regina and Henry stepped inside, she followed. They browsed the exhibits, Henry pointed out a few of his favorites; The red pandas, kangaroos, and meerkats.

When they came to the tiger enclosure, Jasmine was just putting one of the cubs inside while the other two were running around and playing with a ball. Henry squealed and ran over to peer in at the animals. Jasmine looked up at the sound and smiled when she saw the trio. She waved at them. Regina waved back recognizing her as one of Emma's friends.

Henry admired the cubs for a while and Emma told him little facts about them. Henry giggled at the silly little things that they were doing. Regina realized that Emma liked to teach Henry. That, she appreciated since Henry was like a sponge and needed to know everything. The cubs tired themselves out and went to lie down in the sun. Henry watched them nap for a bit but eventually, their very own human cub wanted to see something else. They took Henry to see the swans and the tortoises then they retired to the discovery station. They entered the building at the end of the trail. Regina and Emma took a seat with the other parents while Henry wondered over to the crafts table. He quietly sat down and started coloring.

Emma rubbed her hands together. "He's making something good. I can tell."

Regina chuckled. "I hate to be that mom but my kid is talented as hell. It will be so good."

"There's nothing wrong with being proud of your kid. I'm proud of him too." Emma gushed. "You're doing a great job with him."

"Thank you," Regina said with a smile. That really meant a lot coming from Emma since she thought the world of her.

"I personally don't know if I would make a good mom. Besides, I wouldn't be able to just pack up and leave whenever I get the urge to go travel." Emma explained.

"Oh." Regina smiled. She hoped that Emma would stick around for a bit with her but she didn't express this. It was too early for her to be asking such things of her. "I didn't think I would make a good mom either. I feared I was too young and messed up to raise a kid. I was so miserable during my pregnancy. I slipped into this horrible depression. I believe it was the circumstances though. You know, I was so young and at the height of my art career then Henry's dad left me. I basically knew I had to put it all on hold to be a mom."

"I think I've said this before but Henry's dad sucks."

Regina laughed. "He does. He's a terrible person, but I loved him. I thought he and I were going to raise him together, get married and share the rest of our lives. Silly me, huh?"

"It's not silly at all. If you were in love with him and he appeared to love you... " Emma said giving her a look. 'Then it makes sense for you wanting to have a life with him."

Regina patted Emma's thigh. "I supposed but..." she was kind of done with this subject. Besides, they were meant to be speaking about Emma. She didn't mean to make it about her. "I digress. I think you're amazing with kids and they love you. They flock to you everywhere you go. Henry opened up to you so quickly and Henry does not do that often. He's quite shy and awkward around strangers, especially adults but with you, he's like a completely different child. It's beautiful."

A gorgeous smile blossomed on Emma's face. "Yeah?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes. I think you would be a great mom if you wanted."

Emma's smile remained, and she glanced down before looking up into Regina's eyes again. "Wow, I'm flattered but if it's all the same to you, Henry is all I need right now. I would like to help you with him and to stay in his life."

Regina was so surprised by that but in the best way. How could she say no? "I think we would both like that."

"I don't mean signing permission slips or anything," she explained. "I just mean like a friend to him and if you need me... back-up. I wouldn't mind picking him up from school or taking him to soccer if you needed it. Or if he's simply having a bad day, and he needs to talk to me… I want to be there for both of you. You guys are important to me."

Regina smiled at Emma. Just when she thought this woman couldn't get any sweeter. It meant the world to her that she wanted to be a part of Henry's life. It was clear as day that Emma Swan is amazing, "I know what you mean, Emma. Henry and I would both love that."

Emma looked relieved. "Sweet. Awesome."

Regina chuckled and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "Bold of you to assume that my son is coordinated or athletic enough to be in soccer though."

Emma chuckled. "Give the kid a break. He's artsy and he could become athletic as he grows," she whispered as she put an arm around Regina's shoulder. She rubbed her arm as they watched Henry coloring for a moment. Regina was just happy to there snuggled close to Emma. She didn't need much else at that moment.

"Yeah in the future but not now," Regina said. "You should see him playing catch,"

Emma laughed. "No!"

Regina laughed as well. "Yes."

"Well, whether he becomes an athlete or just sticks to art, we'll love him anyway."

Regina nodded. "Right."

"Man, he's focused," Emma noted as she watched Henry working away. Regina laughed.

"Oh, he is."

"Do you get that focused when you paint?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I was told that I get so lost in my work that no one can reach me until I'm ready to reemerge."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully. "Could I possibly commission you?"

Regina laughed. "For?"

"Regina Mills, I would like a painting of under the sea. Details are up to you. I just want something to hang in my living room."

"Oh? And how will you pay me?"

"Does free kisses for life work?"

"It's generous." Regina smiled. "Emma, I haven't painted in a long time."

"So, take your time, Regina," Emma said. "I'm not going anywhere. I want some art in my living room, frankly."

"So buy some?"

"Why? I'm hanging with a hot artist." Emma said. "I want to hang up your stuff."

Regina snorted. Did she just call her hot? "Fine!"

Emma chuckled, victorious. "I can't wait to brag. 'Yup, I made out with the artist'."

Regina looked up at Emma. "You're one of those?"

Emma didn't bat an eye when she said, "Fuck yeah. I don't know many artists. Well, I know August... he's a writer."

"Who's August?" Regina was curious.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine," Emma said simply. "We met in High School. He wrote for the school paper and was fascinated with me but not in a creepy way. He thought I was cool because I didn't give a shit what people thought of me. He didn't either."

Regina nodded. "Interesting."

Emma rested her cheek on Regina's head and exhaled softly. "Oh yeah, we met up a few times on my travels. He was traveling as well, Finding himself."

Regina nodded. "And what did you two do?"

"Well, I'm not attracted to him so whatever most friends do on vacation."

Regina gave Emma a look. "Well,"

Emma laughed. "Let's just say I didn't do anything to him that I would want to do to you on vacation."

Regina's mouth fell open then. She missed Emma's grin. She didn't know what to say. She was in shock. Was she speaking of sex? She didn't think she would protest to sex or making out with Emma though. Perhaps she just meant hand-holding and cuddling. God, she was thinking too hard on this. She needed to chill out.

"Did I freak you out?" Emma whispered. "Am I moving too fast? Just tell me and I'll slow down."

"No, it's fine," Regina said. "I was just speechless."

"Speechless, huh?"

"Stop picking on me!" Regina cried playfully causing Emma to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Emma whined back.

Regina snickered. "You really should be, you know."

They both laughed then.

When Henry finally finished his art, he got up and ran over to them. Regina sat up so she could accept the offered picture. He handed one to each of them.

Regina looked at hers and smiled. It was of a red panda but instead of red; It was colored pink and blue. Regina gasped, "Henry, this is so good! So creative! I love it. Thank you, Honey!"

The little boy giggled then leaned closer so she could kiss his cheek. She noticed that Emma was quiet and Henry was staring at her with confusion.

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly. "I stayed in the lines."

Emma looked up and Regina could see the emotion all over Emma's face. She clearly hadn't been expecting a gift from Henry. "I love it, Henry. This is a masterpiece." She told him. "You must be so proud."

Henry nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

The emotion in Emma's eyes said it all. "It's my new favorite thing ever." She opened her arms, "come here, man."

Henry smiled and stepped into her arms. She wrapped him up in a big hug. He snuggled closer to her and sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You smell nice," Henry told her. Emma snorted out a laugh.

"Thanks, kid." She said as she squeezed him and rubbed his back. "You smell like apples."

The little boy pulled back and grinned. "Mommy does too."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Will there be a sea lion feeding soon?" He asked. Emma checked her watch. "Not for another couple hours. I hoped we would be gone by then to get ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Henry cheered throwing his little fist in the air. Emma laughed.

"Yeah!" She chuckled. "But I have a surprise for you."

Henry's face lit up. "Yeah?"

Emma nodded. She then looked at Regina. "Don't kill me. I really like you."

Regina laughed. "What?"

Emma handed Regina the picture for her to hold. Regina looked at it. It was a purple sea lion with green polka dots. She chuckled at that and tucked it into her bag with her own picture. Emma then stood and offered Regina her hand. Regina slipped her hand into Emma's and allowed herself to be helped up. Emma then reached for Henry's hand. He didn't hesitate to take it. "I'll show you."

Regina raised a brow but allowed herself to be led out of the building. She had no idea where she was being taken but she trusted Emma. She and Henry both tried to ask, however, but Emma simply grinned and refused to answer. So, they had no choice but to follow her to another building. Henry started asking Emma rapid-fire questions that Emma had no choice but to answer which she did with an astounding amount of patience. This made Regina chuckle. Even Regina gets frustrated sometimes with the questions and if Emma was, she was doing a great job at hiding it. Emma let go of Regina's hand and fished a keyring out of her pocket. She located the key she needed and she one-handedly unlocked it. She then grabbed the handle and pulled it open. She released Henry's hand. "Okay you two, in you go."

Regina and Henry stepped inside. Emma followed them in, shutting the door behind them.

"What happens here?" Henry asked looking around the hallway they were standing in. There were pictures of marine mammals hanging on the gray walls and the air smelled very sanitary. The floor was spotless. It had a very science lab feel to it.

"It's where I work," Emma said. "I study animals here."

Henry nodded and went back to looking around. Emma began leading them down the hallway. Regina just assumed that Emma wanted to show Henry where she worked. She expected to see a locker room, break room, and an office. Henry would genuinely enjoy this tour.

They came to a door and Emma stopped them then she looked at Henry. "Okay, Henry, I need you to be quiet and not to run okay?" Emma told him seriously. "I understand you will be excited but I need you to..."

"No running and inside voices got it!" The little boy said giving Emma a thumbs up. Emma patted him on the back.

"Good boy. Okay."

This piqued Regina's curiosity as well. Just what was behind that door? She didn't bother asking because she knew that Emma wouldn't tell her. She was being all mysterious so she let her have her moment.

"Right..." Henry agreed with a nod,

Emma pushed the door open and Regina and Henry peeked inside. What they found, shocked both of them. It was sort of an examination room, the sort you would find in a vet's office but the items were pushed out of the way and there in the middle of the room was a kiddie pool with a group of little sea lions. A man was kneeling beside them while a woman stood in the background with a clipboard taking notes. Emma strolled inside and Henry followed behind her, the child was silently emoting at the sight of the little mammals.

"Hey, guys." Emma greeted her coworkers. "We're here."

The man looked over and he smiled when he saw Emma and her guests. The woman did the same. They started heading their way. It appears they had been expecting them.

"Hey." He said as they approached. "Hi."

"Regina, you remember Killian, right?" Emma said. Regina nodded.

"Hi, Killian."

"Hey, it's nice to see you again." He said happily. He waved a hand at the woman beside him. "This is Milah."

"Killy-boy's girlfriend," Emma added. The man blushed which made Regina chuckle.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Milah said with a laugh as she shook Regina's hand. "Emma has told us so much about you."

"Yeah, she won't shut up." Added Killian.

Milah elbowed him and he hissed. "Ow!" he said rubbing his chest where he had been poked. Regina laughed and cast a glance at a blushing Emma. She left herself a mental note to tease her about this later.

"Same here."

"I'm Henry!" The little boy said proudly

"Hi, Henry." Said Milah with a wave. Killian waved too.

Regina smiled at that.

"So everyone is just going to introduce themselves?" Emma asked dryly. "Alrighty then."

Henry giggled. "May I see the sea lions, now?"

Emma looked back at Regina. Regina gave her a nod. Really, what's the harm? They are babies after all. She knew that Emma would never put Henry in any danger so it had to be safe. Emma nodded then looked down at Henry. She offered her hand. The child took it and she began leading him over to the pool. The little ones waddled over so they could get a better look at their trainer. One stood on the edge of the pool and started barking.

"That one loves Emma," Killian told Regina. "Em tries not to have favorites, but it's hard."

"It is." Milah agreed. "Especially when one becomes attached to you."

Regina hummed. Henry didn't have pets, so this was the most interaction he got with animals. Perhaps when they move.

Emma squatted down so that she was somewhat leveled with Henry. He was chatting up a storm and pointing. Emma appeared to be quite amused by this. The sea lion who appeared to be attached to Emma leaned closer to her and her trainer started scratching under her chin.

"Emmy!" Henry whispered. "Can I touch?"

"Sure, show me two fingers." She told him. He held up his index and middle finger, pressed together. "Good. Now, gently stroke from her head to her neck."

Henry nodded and did as he was told. He giggled as he did so. He looked at Emma and they shared a smile. The other sea lions were very curious about what was going on so they came over to meet this new human. They sniffed Henry and observed him. Henry was loving this. The animals, spending time with Emma, being in a new place. The child was bursting with joy.

"How old are they?" Henry asked.

"A few months old. They're very young which is why we need to be gentle and quiet around them. They're new to the world and things can be very scary." Emma explained. "Hey, they seem to like you."

Henry looked at the others who were crowded around him. He giggled with delight then looked at his mother, "Look, mama!"

"I see, honey," Regina told him.

Emma looked back at Regina and smiled at her. The smile was so sweet and so genuine that it made Regina's heart fill with so much affection. She started feeling something. Something that she recognized, and it terrified her. God, she was so scared. Her eyes grew with panic at the realization and Emma's brows furrowed when she noticed it then she frowned.

"What's up?" She asked.

Regina shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Emma didn't look convinced. She gave Regina a look that told her that she was not going to drop this which only made Regina want to flee more. She didn't though. She stayed put and sucked it up. No more running.

Henry and Emma hung out with the sea lions for a bit longer, Henry asking questions and Emma answering them. She even let Henry bottle feed one of them. Henry was having a blast but after a while, Emma felt that the babies had had enough stimulation and excitement for now, so she offered Henry ice cream.

The little boy was not one to pass up goodies, so he agreed. Emma chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, man." She said getting to her feet. She took his hand and walked over to the other adults. She observed Regina for a moment. She still looked a bit shaken. "You okay?"

"Yes," Regina said a bit too quickly to be believable. "Yes, totally."

"Regina," Emma sighed. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes, but I-" Regina tried.

"Then talk to me." Emma implored her softly.

Killian took Henry's hand and led him over to the sink in the corner of the room. He and Milah then proceeded to help him clean up.

Regina kept her gaze on Emma. She was so unsure. She was in a room with her toddler and a bunch of people she didn't know. She was pretty sure that she would feel the same if it were only the two of them though. She wasn't ready to discuss what she was feeling. She didn't even really understand what she had been feeling. "I... it's nothing." She assured Emma with a shake off her head. "It's... it's fine." When Emma didn't seem convinced. She touched Emma's arm. "I'm serious, Emma. I was just a bit freaked out by my four-year-old playing with... well, sea lions. That's all."

She hated lying to Emma, but she didn't know what else to say. She couldn't tell her the truth. Not right now. What else was there to even tell? She noticed that Emma didn't appear convinced, but she also did not want to argue so she opted for, "They're perfectly safe. We're more dangerous to them, actually. Sea lions aren't violent but they are wild animals which makes them unpredictable. This also means that they will attack if threatened. My girls haven't had an incident yet but they are rather big. That's why I chose the younger girls for Henry to meet. Little things are too young to fight, really." She sighed and looked Regina deep in her eyes. "I would never do anything that could harm Henry."

Regina felt instant guilt that Emma had even thought that she implied that. "No. I didn't think they were dangerous. Full of germs and parasites, yes but violent, no."

That seemed to ease the furrow in Emma's brow and she laughed. "I can assure you that even though these animals are wild, they get regular check-ups. They aren't carrying any more germs than a dog on the street. Therefore we should wash our hands regularly. Regardless if we touched something suspicious or not."

Regina nodded. She had a point. She hit Emma's arm. "Alright, smartass."

Emma laughed. "I just don't want you to be afraid of the animals I handle. That's all." She took Regina's hand. "Now, come here."

Regina allowed Emma to lead her over to the kiddie pool. They looked at the little animals who were looking up at them with those adorable big eyes of theirs. One shook her head and nearly fell over. Regina chuckled at that. "Aww."

"Pretty cute, huh?" Emma said proudly.

"Yes," Regina admitted. "I see why you like them so much. What do you call them?"

"We haven't named them yet," Emma said. "Maybe you can help me come up with a name for one?"

Regina looked at Emma and gave her a smile. "Okay."

Emma's sea lion pup waddled over to Emma and barked happily. "Hey, kid."

Regina snorted. "I hear she loves you."

Emma nodded. "Well, the feeling is mutual. It's easy to get attached to something so adorable and gentle. There's just something so pure about them that makes them easy to love."

Regina kept her eyes on Emma. Everything about her was so beautiful and wonderful. "Tell me about it." She agreed softly. When Emma looked at her, it snapped her out of it and she looked away.

She missed Emma's little smile. "Pet her."

Regina looked startled. "No. I couldn't."

"Come on." Emma pushed.

"Yeah, Mommy! Pet them. They're smooth." Henry said. Regina glanced over her shoulder to find her son standing between Milah and Killian.

He had on a very hopeful expression and when Regina looked back to Emma, she too had a similar look. This caused Regina to chuckle with a shake of her head. "Fine. Peer pressure, I tell you!"

Emma laughed. "Okay." She lowered herself to the pool and when Regina did the same, she spoke again. "She's the most social." She said talking about her little buddy. The sea lion pup looked between the two humans. "These other ladies sort of hang back and observe for a bit at first."

Regina nodded her understanding. "I get that."

Emma snickered. "Hey, wanna pet her now?"

To Regina's surprise, she nodded with a soft, "yes."

Emma nudged her, "So go for it."

Regina reached out a hand and gently stroked the animal's head. Henry was right. She was slick and very smooth, probably from being in the water. The animal looked her in the eye and leaned closer, as she continued to stroke her coat. It vocalized softly causing Regina to jump and to pull her hand away but Emma stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"She's just communicating. She's not in distress. Don't worry." Emma whispered. "If anything, she wants you to keep it up."

Regina smiled at Emma then went back to petting the animal. Emma was right. She appeared to like it. Regina giggled. Yes, giggled. There was a certain childish glee that she was feeling. She never thought in her life she would pet a sea lion, then again she never thought she would date a sea lion trainer. From that day she met Emma, her life had been changing, and it has been so exciting. She couldn't wait to see what was to come.

They sat with them for a while longer before Henry grew impatient. "Ice cream, Mama?" He asked.

Regina looked at her son. She gave him a nod before turning to Emma. "You heard the boss."

Emma laughed. "Oh yeah. Let's go get some ice cream."

Regina smiled at Emma and Emma returned it.

* * *

After Regina and Emma washed their hands, they left the zoo and headed for the ice cream parlor. Emma told them that it wasn't far and they could walk. Regina didn't mind, and neither did Henry. Both Mills were happy just to be with Emma and they could tell that she felt the same. They enjoyed the walk in the nice weather with their lovely company.

They arrived at the ice cream parlor fairly quickly. Henry gasped and started jumping up and down. Regina feared that if he was this excited, what would happen when he had sugar in his system.

"This place has vegan options," Emma explained. "It's not all vegan but I like when I have an option, you know?"

Regina nodded. Emma's a vegan. Okay, cool. "It's okay. I understand."

"Cool. Also, this place has eco-friendly products."

Regina furrowed her brow. "Cool."

Emma laughed and grabbed Regina's hand. She then dragged her into the shop. Henry was leading them.

The place was cute, yet small. Most importantly it was spotless.

"What are you in the mood for?" Emma asked. "I'm thinking chocolate strawberry with almonds and vegan hot fudge."

"Cookies and creme!" Henry giggled. "And chocolate sprinkles."

"That sounds good," Emma said thoughtfully as if she was picturing the flavor.

Regina wasn't quite sure what type of ice cream she wanted. She didn't exactly eat ice cream much. She would usually buy vanilla or strawberry. Henry enjoyed cookies dough and cookies and cream so she would sometimes get him that.

"Perhaps something with caramel?" Regina said.

"Let's go see what they have."

Henry ran over to the counter and the girl behind it waved at Henry. "Hi, kiddo!"

Henry beamed up at her before turning back to the glass and almost gluing his face to it. Emma chuckled as she joined him. "How's it going?"

The woman shrugged. "Pretty good. Been pretty busy today since the weather is getting nicer."

"Summer rush!" Emma said.

The girl giggled. "Is he your kid?" she asked.

"She's my mommy's girlfriend," Henry told the girl behind the counter. "They're on a date. They make kissy faces."

Emma snorted. She glanced back at Regina who was blushing a bright red. "All three of us are on a date." She explained. The girl didn't even blink.

"Nice!" She leaned forward and whispered, "She's so hot."

Emma grinned. "Heck yeah, she is."

Regina blushed even deeper. For some reason, someone telling the person she has a thing for that she's hot and that person agreeing made her feel quite shy. Now when anyone else does it, she doesn't bat an eye. Regina knew that she was attractive. She turns heads everywhere she goes but with Emma, hearing that Emma finds her attractive means the most.

Emma looked over her shoulder, "Come here." She extended her arm. Regina had no choice but to step closer. It wasn't like she wanted that much space between her and Emma, anyway. The pink-haired woman began the introductions immediately after Regina approached the counter. "Gina, sweetie, this is Iclyn. Her mom Ingrid owns the shop. They also have a stand in the zoo. Iclyn, this is Regina and her son Henry. Regina is a very close friend of mine and the same goes for her kid."

Regina felt that she had met many of Emma's friends. If only she had any friends other than Gladys and Jefferson for Emma to meet. "It's nice to meet you Iclyn."

The girl smiled with a dip of her head. "It's nice to meet you too."

Emma chuckled. "Where's your mom?"

"Probably at the stand in the zoo. You know how she is."

Emma grinned. "Oh, I do. A busy body."

Iclyn chuckled. "But! What can I get you guys? Your kid looks like he's gonna burst."

Henry was bouncing up and down staring at the ice cream. Emma laughed. "Okay, tell the lady what you want."

"I can only read a little." He said holding up his little hand. "Can I have cookies and creme?" He asked. "And chocolate sprinkles?"

Iclyn nodded. "Sure can. Would you like that on a cone?"

Henry nodded. "Sugar cone."

"Got your back." She said then started making his ice cream.

Regina smiled at Emma. "You know the owner and her daughter?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Emma laughed. "I stop in here often. I'm one of the few people who ask for vegan ice cream so Ingrid and I started talking. Eventually, we became something like friends. I met Iclyn a little later."

"Oh, well, it seems that everyone likes you when they meet you."

"Do they?" Emma asked. "I can't tell. I'm a people person honestly. I certainly didn't use to be. I hated socializing but then I understood that like most mammals, humans are social creatures. We depend on others for interaction and safety. A lonesome human will never feel safe. So... I started putting myself out there and making more friends."

Iclyn handed Emma the cone, and she handed it to Henry. The little boy laughed maniacally and attacked it immediately.

Emma, of course, was amused but Regina was still stuck on her words. Regina had lived a life of loneliness for so long. After what happened with Henry's father she cut everyone off and decided to live just her and Henry. She felt lonely and sad but she never thought it was because she was actually alone. She felt less alone now that she has Gladys and Emma in her life though so, Emma's words are true.

"What do you want, Regina?" Emma asked browsing the menu. Honestly, Regina didn't know.

"I'm not sure."

Emma hummed thoughtfully. "You wanted caramel, yeah?"

"Yes."

Emma began reading from the menu that was hanging behind Iclyn. "Okay, they have a caramel brownie, caramel apple pie-"

"That," Regina said cutting Emma off. "I want that. The caramel apple pie."

"Then that is what you shall have." Emma turned to Iclyn. "Caramel apple pie."

"In a cup," Regina said.

"On a cone," Emma told her friend. The girl giggled then made the order. "Give her a caramel drizzle too and..."

"Allergic to nuts?"

Regina shook her head. "No, but-"

"And crushed pecans."

"Emma..."

"Trust me."

"But..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"So shut up," Emma said playfully. "You'll like it."

Regina shot Emma a look. "Rude." Then she laughed.

Emma chuckled. "Sorry."

When Iclyn handled Regina her ice cream, Emma then ordered hers. Chocolate strawberry with hot fudge on a cone. When she handed Emma her ice cream, she rang them up. The ending total was kinda high.

"Here let me pay." Regina offered.

Emma scoffed. "That's cute." She said nudging Regina's money away. "I brought you here. I'm paying, Regina."

"Emma." Regina groaned.

Emma rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. She then paid. Regina stood there in shock and Emma still appeared amused. Iclyn handed Emma her change back and Emma declined a receipt.

"Come," Emma said directing them to a table by the window.

They all slid into seats around the round table. Henry sat across from them while Regina took a seat beside Emma. Henry was almost done with his by the time that Regina tasted her own. Emma was completely right. It was delicious. She groaned. "God, that's good."

Henry giggled. His face was covered in ice cream. Emma handed him a tissue. "Good?" She asked Regina.

Regina chuckled. "Yes."

"I'm glad to hear it," Emma said happily. Regina eyed Emma's. It did look delicious, but she had no idea what dairy-free ice cream tasted like.

"How's yours?"

"Good."

"Hmm..."

"Ever had vegan ice cream?" Emma asked curiously.

"I can't say that I have."

Emma grinned. "Want to try mine?" She titled the cone towards her. When Regina hesitated, Emma laughed. "Regina, we've made out. You can lick my ice cream."

Regina glanced at Henry. He hadn't heard them. He was in his own world staring out the window, watching the people go by. "It's not that." She laughed. "What if I don't like it?"

"Then you'll know," she said with a shrug. "I think it doesn't taste that different."

Regina leaned closer and licked the ice cream. It was creamy, sweet and had a nutty taste to it. She liked it. "That's good." She laughed. Emma chuckled.

"I knew you would like it. They use coconut milk, soy or almond milk. This is almond milk, I believe."

"I like it," Regina said with a smile. "I'll get that next time."

"Next time!" Emma said excitedly. "Did you hear that, Henry? there's gonna be a next time!"

Henry whooped then Emma joined in. Iclyn joined in and threw her arm in the air. "I don't know why we're so happy but yay!"

"Regina agreed to have ice cream with me again!" Emma informed her.

"Oh, then woo-hoo!" Exclaimed the blonde girl.

Emma laughed. Regina shook her head with a fond smile at the three silly people. Emma Swan was wonderful, and she made her forget about all the things that made her not trust people. She made her forget that she was being controlled and demeaned by her overbearing mother. Emma made her feel like Regina and that... that was a beautiful thing. She just hoped that she didn't ruin it. She hoped that Emma didn't get sick of her and leave. God, she couldn't lose Emma. She couldn't lose this or the way she made her feel.

They hung out in the ice cream parlor while they finished their ice cream. Emma and Henry got into a heated debate over superheroes. Regina was about to make them both sit in separate corners. She found it hilarious and she could tell that Henry was happy that he had someone to talk to about the Spider-Verse because she knew that even though she had a pretty decent knowledge of Spider-Man, Emma was different. It was more natural with her. She was just glad that they along so well.

When they finished their ice cream, Regina got up and wiped Henry's cheeks with a baby wipe and then did the same to Emma. That made the other woman laugh and Iclyn was amused as well. After Regina felt that they were clean enough, they waved Iclyn goodbye and took their leave.

Back out on the street, Henry was a ball of energy. He couldn't keep still but Regina knew that he would knock himself out soon so she didn't worry too much. Any other time she would have worried about his sugar intake but right now, she was chill. When she was there with Emma, at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to worry about such silly things. But she did worry about one thing though, she dreaded her date coming to an end. Such a perfect, small moment of such carefree joy was about to be over.

She slipped her hand into Emma's again and Emma immediately grasped it. She clearly felt sad that their day was ending as well. Neither of them mentioned it though. There was no point in it.

"Does Rocket like snow?" Henry asked.

Emma looked at him. "Uh, we haven't experienced snow together yet." She answered. "But she does like rain so she might like snow."

Henry giggled. "She likes rain? Me too."

"So you splash around in puddles like she does?" Emma teased him. The little boy laughed.

"Yes, especially when I have on my favorite rain boots!"

Emma looked at Regina in time to see her rolling her eyes. "And he tracks mud in the house!"

Emma laughed. "No! Hen!"

The little boy looked apologetic then. "Rain and mud won't hurt anyone!"

"Messy." Regina and Emma said in unison making him giggle.

"I like to play with snails." Said the boy with a shrug.

"This kid," Emma laughed. "Oh, man. He's the coolest. Great job, mom."

"Want him?" Regina asked playfully. Emma laughed.

"I want both of you," Emma whispered. "You're both awesome. Can I have both?"

Regina blushed and laughed softly. "Emma,"

"Yes?"

"You're making me blush."

"Well, you're making me like you so much so we're even."

"Emma..."

Emma laughed. "I'm sorry. I can't help it." She groaned. "You're amazing."

"Stop."

Emma snorted. "You don't take compliments well."

Well, her mother said that people are either going to be jealous of her or pretend to love her to get what they want. People aren't genuinely kind, they do not give compliments for the heck of it and they usually want something in return. Regina knew that Emma was sincere, but that mentality stuck to her. "No. Not really."

"Well, I'm going to teach you how so that when I tell you that you're beautiful and so wonderful, you'd believe me," Emma muttered. "You believe me on everything except that."

"I believe you and I trust you, Em," Regina mumbled.

Emma nodded her understanding. "We have to work on some things."

Regina smiled softly. "Yeah. I'm a bit damaged."

"Aren't we all," Emma said so simply that Regina almost didn't worry about her being too much of a train wreck for Emma to deal with. "I think you and I need to have a talk about what makes us so broken. Would you feel comfortable opening up to me like that?"

Emma did not seem broken to her at all so frankly, she was curious. "Of course," Regina said automatically. "Do you?"

Emma nodded. "I do. In case you haven't noticed, I've been totally transparent with you because I want you to really see me and like me for me."

"Well, I like what I see, Emma," Regina said. "I really do."

Emma gave her a smile. "Good. Now, that you've dealt with my quirkiness and you're still hanging out with me, I'm assuming you're here to stay?"

"Oh yeah," Regina said with a nod.

Emma grinned. "Cool. So, we have time to have that conversation."

Regina hummed softly. "Yes."

"Nice."

Henry stopped at a couple who had a dog. He asked if he could pet their dog as Regina had taught him. They permitted him and he stroked the dog gently. The dog loved the attention. After he was finished, he waved at the couple and patted the dog on the head one last time then was on his way.

Regina and Emma laughed as they followed him. He skipped to the SUV and stopped in front of it. Regina groaned when they arrived at the car.

"You can just see me again," Emma told her. "I mean, I hate letting you go as well but we can totally go out again."

"Who says I want to see you again?"

Emma snorted. "Don't even try that. You're into me and want to see me again. That whole, 'pretending you don't want me' ship has sailed. You want me just as badly as I want you so how about we cut the crap, you be a nice girl and tell me when I can see you again?"

Regina's mouth fell open, and she came to a stop. When Emma glanced over at her, she chuckled. Emma had never spoken to her that way, and she didn't say any of it in a disrespectful manner. In fact, it was quite playful, and she got her point across. Emma didn't want to play any more games. She just wanted to be with her. Regina accepted that because she was right. Regina wanted Emma. Though finding out that Emma wanted her just as badly gave her a sort of pleasant flutter in her stomach.

"Well, okay then." Was Regina's response.

"Okay," Emma said brightly then tugged for Regina to follow her. Regina started walking again. "So, as I was saying. You know my schedule but yours isn't set. Do you want to wait to make plans?"

Regina nodded. "That would help but the weekends work for me."

Emma nodded. "So we'll shoot for a weekend." She concluded as they stopped in front of Regina's SUV, where a very impatient Henry was waiting.

"That sounds good."

"Sweet." Emma grinned. She bent down and opened her arms to Henry. He giggled and hugged her. Henry squeezed her, and she did the same. When she released him, he smiled up at her. "Be good with your mom, okay?"

"Okay, Emma." He agreed. "I'm always a good boy."

"This is true," Regina said with a smile. "He is a good boy."

"Well, that's awesome," Emma said.

"I had fun!" The little boy told her. "Thank you."

Emma's face lit up at that. "You are so welcome. I hope we get to hang out again."

"Yeah!" Henry was so excited. "Can we do the Aquarium?!"

"What?!" Emma gasped sounding equally excited. "Heck yeah, we can."

Henry giggled. "Yay!"

"Yay!" Emma cheered as well.

Regina chuckled as she unlocked the car and opened the passenger door. "Well, next time I want Emma all to myself so it'll have to be some time after that."

Henry groaned. "Mama, you gotta share. She's my Emmy, too."

"I will. We shared her today." Regina explained as she lifted Henry and sat him in the car seat. "And we will again after I've gotten to spend time with her."

Henry wrinkled his nose at his mother as she buckled him in. Regina could hear Emma snickering at the little boy's reaction behind her. After Regina fastened him in securely, she handed him the tablet then shut the door. She then turned back to Emma.

"So..." Regina said awkwardly.

"So?" Emma asked.

"I had a really nice time. Thank you for letting me bring Henry and thank you for a wonderful day." Regina said. Emma looked surprised then she shut her eyes and nodded.

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me a chance and for letting me take you two out."

"How could I not? You're so charming." Regina said.

"Oh?" Emma's voice had dropped to a flirtatious purr as she stepped closer to Regina.

"My son is right there." Regina reminded her.

Emma hummed. "I know." She said inching closer.

"Ew! Are you guys gonna kiss?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Regina told him before she took Emma's face into her hands. She heard a groan of 'ew' from her son before her lips met Emma's. As expected, Emma's lips were just as warm and soft as before. Her body still felt nice pressed against hers. The taste of the ice cream still lingered on Emma's mouth. She just needed to taste Emma and feel her mouth again. This kiss wasn't as sensual as before but it had just enough passion to get the point across. Emma grunted and tried to deepen the kiss but Regina didn't let her. For one, they were out in public and secondly, Henry was there. There was no other reason for Regina to hold back from putting every ounce of passion into that kiss. She hoped that Emma felt what she was trying to show her though.

Regina pulled away first and looked into Emma's eyes. They were a bit glossy and her cheeks were red. Regina laughed.

"You okay?"

Emma smiled slowly. "Yeah. I've never been better."

"Are you done kissing?!" Henry demanded. That drew breathless chuckles from both of the adults.

"Yeah, kiddo, open your eyes," Emma told him. As soon as he opened his eyes Regina kissed Emma's cheek.

"Ewww!" He whined and covered his eyes again. Emma snickered.

"Thanks for giving us privacy, Henry," Emma said.

Henry carefully uncovered his eyes and raised a brow. "Um... no. That was for me."

Regina and Emma burst out laughing then. "Oh man," Emma said through her laugh. "You hold no punches, huh?" She waved a finger at him. "I like it."

Henry grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Regina shook her head then looked up at Emma. "I should go. It's... he's been out all day, and he hasn't had a nap."

"I get it," Emma said placing a hand on Regina's shoulder. She understood that Regina had a young child and he couldn't be out all night. They had spent the entire day together, and it was almost early evening. That had to be enough for now. "Little man needs his beauty sleep."

"I'm already beautiful!" Henry screamed.

"It's to keep you beautiful, kid," Emma called back.

Regina chuckled. She squeezed Emma's hand and looked into her eyes. "Call me, okay?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't?" Emma asked with a grin. "Talking to you is the best part of my night."

Regina smiled softly. "Good. It's the best part of mine, too."

Emma's smile remained and Regina could see that meant a lot to Emma. "I'm glad to hear it. Hey, go. I'll see you later."

Regina reached into her bag. She pulled out the picture that Henry had made for Emma and handed it to her. They shared a smile at that. She then reluctantly stepped away from Emma. She walked around to the driver's side and hopped in the car. She and Emma shared another smile. This smile was a promise. A promise of what was to come.

Regina started the car and gave Emma a wave. Emma stepped back and waved to her then Henry. Regina pulled off and they headed down the street. She looked at Henry through her rearview and saw the little boy grinning at her.

"What?"

"Mama and Emmy sittin' ina tree, k-i-s... k-i-s... k-i-...s-s..."

"Haha!" Regina teased. "You can't even spell it!"

Henry giggled. "How do you spell it, Mama?"

Regina snorted. "I am not helping you tease me." She couldn't wait to get home and tell Emma about this. She didn't even know her son could spell that word even slightly. He's four. What the hell?

Henry giggled again. "I'll get you. Just watch."

"Hmm..." Regina hummed. "We'll see."

Henry grinned wickedly at her and Regina rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**  
 **Regina will deal with Cora. Don't worry. I'm pacing. I don't really have many notes on Iclyn, except that she's Ingrid's daughter and an OC. I literally don't have any future** **plans for her or Ingrid. That's it, I think. Another reminder that this is fiction. :** ) **Thanks again :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry. I thought I posted this chapter. I mean, I did but on Ao3. I didn't realize I didn't update here too. I'm very sorry about that. Good news though, another update is following this one very soon, within the hour of this going up.**

 **:)**

Chapter Eleven

For the next couple of days, Regina had been in an excellent mood. Work, everyday life and not even her mother could get her down. The mere thought of being with Emma again got her through it. It was a bonus that they spoke through text throughout the day and they spoke on the phone every night. It was just enough Emma to get by on but not enough to satisfy her overwhelming need to be near her. The sad part of it all was that Regina had been so busy juggling work, apartment hunting, motherhood and avoiding her mother, she barely had enough time to see the woman always occupying her thoughts. Emma, for the most part, seemed understanding and would assure her that they will get a chance to see each other soon.

She didn't know how long she could go without looking into those pretty green eyes though or admiring those dimples, holding her hand or kissing her. The thought of Emma's lips on hers caused Regina's cheeks to feel warm and she could almost feel the red creeping on to them. She hadn't felt like this about anyone in a very long time. In fact, she doubted that she would ever let anyone in like this ever again but Emma made her feel so safe. It was a nice feeling.

"It's nice that you two could join me," Cora said brightly, the sound rudely pulled Regina out of her thoughts.

"We have dinner every night," Zelena said as she strapped Margot into the high chair.

"Well, not all of us," Cora said giving her youngest daughter a pointed look.

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "I have a job and a life. So sue me."

"A life?" Zelena asked, she then snorted. "Since when?"

Regina raised a brow at her older sister. "Shut up."

"Girls." Cora scolded. "Don't fight. Set better examples for your little ones."

Regina huffed and sat back in her seat. Zelena wasn't finished, however. "I'm just saying. I don't see how she has a life. She has no friends. When's the last time she's been on a date?"

"Mommy has friends!" Henry screamed at his aunt, slamming his little hand on the table. "And they're nice to me. And if you weren't so mean you would like them too."

"Henry!" Cora gasped in surprise but Regina and Henry both ignored her.

"Shh..." Regina said reaching up and combing her fingers through her son's hair to calm him. "It's okay, my love."

"Aunty Zelena is being mean!" Henry whined. "She shouldn't do that. It's not nice."

"Yeah because it's mean," Zelena told him. When the child glared at her, she raised a hand. "I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't mean to upset you. You know I would never upset you on purpose."

Henry nodded as he leaned closer to his mother. "Just be nice."

"That's what sisters do though, Henry." Zelena pointed out.

"I'm glad I don't have a sister." He grumbled and snuggled Regina while Regina had a similar sentiment. She was glad that Henry was an only child. "Just try to be different sisters." He suggested.

Regina and Zelena nodded. "I will be a better sister for you," Zelena said.

"Me too." Regina agreed as she rubbed her son's back. He smiled up at her.

"Good." The little boy said resting his head on his mother's side.

Regina looked up at Zelena and they did something she hadn't expected, they shared a genuine, warm smile. Their moment didn't last due to Cora's ego and desperation for attention.

"Thank you, Henry," Cora said. "I've been trying to get them to be civil to each other for years."

Regina looked at her mother; it was her fault that she and Zelena didn't get along. She had been pitting them against each other since they were girls. Of course, they would grow up and resent each other. They saw each other as rivals more than siblings. Zelena looked annoyed by the statement as well and gave their mother a long look before rolling her eyes. That pulled a small smile from Regina. At least she wasn't the only one annoyed.

"Can I have a biscuit, mama?" Henry asked, reaching for the basket.

Regina went to grab him one but her mother stopped her, "Regina no. We are waiting for someone."

Regina and Zelena both gave Cora a look of confusion. Henry spoke up though. "Who?"

"You'll see." She gave Regina a smile and Regina bristled. She didn't like that look.

"Oh my god, mother has a man," Zelena said feigning shock.

Cora smirked. "Well. Someone has a man."

Regina looked at her mother with a scrunch of her face. What the hell was she talking about? "What are you-"

The doorbell cut her off. Cora gasped and giggled, clapping her hands together like a maniac. She then leaped up from the table and ran out of the room. Regina and Zelena shared a look.

"I'm afraid you are not going to like this," Zelena whispered to Regina. Regina was so lost.

"What?"

Zelena looked annoyed by having to spell this out for her baby sister. "Regina, mother invited a man here for you. She hasn't stopped."

Regina tilted her head. "What, why would she?" She heard voices. One of which was Cora's and the other was... She listened and then her stomach flipped. She thought she was going to be sick. She tried not to immediately react because Henry was there and she didn't want to upset him but she was very unhappy. Regina looked at her older sister, unsure of what to do, asking her for guidance. The woman across from her raised a hand, telling her to calm. Regina nodded and sat back.

When Cora entered the room with a seemingly reluctant Robin trailing behind, she schooled her features to appear polite and accepting of him. He smiled upon seeing her. She could tell that he liked her but knew that his feelings weren't reciprocated but Cora was a bully so she forced him to come and in turn, forced him on her daughter. At least he felt bad for it.

"Hi!" Henry said from behind her. Regina looked over her shoulder in surprise but when she looked back, she noticed a little one peeking at them from behind Robin. That's who Henry was speaking to not the man. The little boy waved at her son then went back to hiding. That softened Regina a bit and she gave the little boy a smile.

"Hey there." She said with a wave.

He smiled at her and stepped from behind his father. He waved at her. "Hi." He said softly. His father had been right, he was absolutely adorable. Those curls and dimples were to die for. "Hi." He said to Henry.

Her son giggled and waved.

"Hi," Margot said to the big boy. He waved at her.

"Hi."

"That's so sweet." Cora cooed at the toddlers all getting acquainted. She then looked at Regina. Regina knew that she was supposed to stand and greet the man properly but she didn't feel like it. "I saw that you two had been too busy to get together again so I took it upon myself. Sometimes it takes someone with a bit of experience to step in."

Robin laughed awkwardly and Regina grimaced. The man gave her a sympathetic look. "Cora invited us for a home-cooked meal and it wasn't like we could pass that up."

Regina hummed and offered her hand. He smiled and shook it. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Locksley."

"The pleasure is all mine." He said kindly yet not flirtatiously. He was merely being polite and Regina appreciated that. He squeezed her hand then let go. "This is Roland." He said introducing the child. "Roland, say hello."

"Hello," Roland said as he offered Regina his hand. Regina chuckled as she accepted the tiny hand. She shook and he released with a dip of his head.

"This is Henry," Regina said placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Hello, Henry," Robin said with a smile. The little boy gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Your mom told me a lot about you. She's very proud."

Henry nodded. "Cool."

Robin looked unsure of what to say next so Cora jumped in. "And this is my oldest daughter, Zelena." She said waving a hand at the woman.

"What up," Zelena said in greeting. "This is my girl Margot."

Robin snorted and Regina rolled her eyes at her sister. Cora looked irritated but then calmed herself. "I'll go get the food." She said, "Please sit there next to Regina, Robin. Roland, you're down here between myself and Henry."

Robin didn't look too sure but his son didn't give him a chance to object because he made his way over to Henry and sat. Henry gave him a friendly smile and began asking him questions. Paige was rubbing off on him and he was coming out of his shell. Robin took a seat at the other end of the table. The Mills sisters stared at him and he squirmed under their scrutiny. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"How have you been, Regina?"

"Well, and yourself?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Can't complain."

"You work at the station with mother?" Zelena asked.

He nodded and turned to her. "Yeah. I'm the new guy."

Zelena nodded. "Got it. Don't worry, it will all be over soon."

Regina chuckled. "Since mother is getting her own show. We're not going to murder you."

"Oh, that's good." Robin chuckled nervously.

"Well..." Zelena gave him a wide grin. "Night's still early."

Regina snickered at that. Even though they had their differences, they could sense when the other was uncomfortable and they had an unspoken rule that only they were allowed to make each other uncomfortable, anyone else... who isn't family, would have to pay. Regina almost felt sorry for Robin because now he had a target on his back but perhaps, she and Zelena teaming up on this innocent man would teach her Smother a lesson.

Robin shifted in his seat nervously and Regina genuinely enjoyed his discomfort, to be honest. Too bad, he was a nice guy.

"Alright," Cora said entering the dining room holding a serving dish. It was rather large and Regina nor Zelena made a move to help her. Robin stood up and offered his assistance but Cora shook her head. "I've got it." She then set it on the dining table in the center of the other dishes containing the sides. "I made a roast."

"Mmm..." Zelena said and it was dripping with sarcasm and Regina held back a grin.

"It smells nice, nana," Henry said, always polite.

"Thank you," Cora said with a smile at her grandson. She looked up at Robin. "See, I told you that Regina did a wonderful job with him. Such a wonderful mommy she is. Isn't she, Henry?"

Henry furrowed his brow, unsure where this was going. "Yeah?"

"You see Henry is a nice boy but he isn't very tough. He needs to be toughened up." Cora explained. "He needs a man in his life."

Regina groaned and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe that her mother was starting this again. Not in front of him. Not tonight. "Mother, please."

"What?" Cora asked. "I'm just saying... Henry needs a man in his life and Roland needs a mother. You're a wonderful mother and Robin is a wonderful father."

Robin winced. He then looked at Regina and mouthed a, 'I'm sorry.'

Regina shook her head. She was so angry that it felt like pure fire was rushing through her veins. She almost hated her mother at this moment. The worst part was suppressing those feelings for the sake of being civil and ladylike. She hated that word. Why did being ladylike mean lying down and taking whatever someone did to her? And who is to tell her what it means to be a lady? That word should be retired. She hated it so much. She felt a smaller hand cover hers. She looked down and saw Henry's hand on hers. She looked up into his little face and her anger began to subside.

"I don't want a daddy." Henry protested, turning back to his grandmother. "I want a biscuit!"

Zelena snorted. "Well, you heard the man. Give him a biscuit." She picked up the basket and handed it to Regina. She picked up the tongs and grabbed one for him. She placed it on his plate and did the same with Roland before handing the basket to Robin who thanked her quietly. He handed it back to Zelena who took one for Margot since their mother forbade her daughters from eating bread in her presence.

Cora sighed. "Everyone help yourselves."

Regina realized fairly quickly that she sat Roland closer to her not for him to play with Henry but for Regina to have to serve his food. In turn, Cora must have felt that Robin would see how good of a mother Regina was and would want to marry her on the spot. How would that happen with Regina merely feeding a child? She had no clue but best not to question Cora to avoid being pulled into her madness.

Dinner was quiet for the most part save for the three children chatting amongst themselves. Something Regina noticed quickly was that like Henry, Roland was patient with Margot and included her in their conversation about cartoons. The boys entertained her with quotes from Spongebob Squarepants, complete with pretty good impressions of the characters' voices.

Regina had to admit that Henry and Roland got along well and it was sad that they wouldn't be able to be friends because his grandmother was a narcissistic psychopath.

"You know, you coming to dinner was a surprise for Regina," Cora said breaking the silence. Zelena and Regina's heads turned to their mother. "She didn't even get dolled up for this. This is just the way she looks all the time."

Regina saw Zelena's eyes crinkle at the corner and then she pressed her lips together, her face turning red slightly and it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh at their mother's desperation. Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Robin. The man shrugged at her and gave her a look that said, 'I don't know, man.'

"Oh, really?" He said awkwardly.

"Indeed. You know, I wanted Regina to follow in my footsteps and become Miss America. She certainly has the looks and poise." Cora continued. "But she wanted to study art." She sighed. "Zelena did compete in more pageants than Regina did and went farther."

"I was the first runner up," Zelena added. "I think I'm mother's biggest disappointment." She feigned sadness. "Or was it Gina getting pregnant by that vagabond?"

Regina couldn't hold it back and she snorted. She glanced at her mother who was turning purple. Oh, she loved that.

For a moment they thought their mother would explode or she would kill them with her stare alone but then Cora cleared her throat. She laughed. "Oh, my girls. So mischievous."

Regina and Zelena shared a look.

She waved a hand dismissively. "As I was saying, Regina studied Art and Art History. Did she tell you that?"

Robin shook his head. "I find it so impressive each time you tell me. I never grow tired of you telling me that. It's fascinating.."

Cora hummed and smiled proudly. "My girls excel at everything they try."

"Good parenting, I'm sure."

"Well, mothering. My ex-husband abandoned my girls and me after the divorce. Moved all the way to Queens."

"Which isn't far from Brooklyn." Regina interrupted. She tolerated a lot but she wouldn't let her mother badmouth her only parent that gave a shit about her. "We saw him often. Still do."

"He still left."

But you kept his last name. Regina thought bitterly. "It is certainly like that sometimes." She said with a shrug.

"Oop." Zelena gasped then let out a giggle, delightfully surprised at her little sister's choice of words.

Cora stared at her daughters then turned back to Robin. "Well, I'm the reason my daughters are great."

Regina thought bitterly.

"Good job," Robin said with a smile. "You did a wonderful job. Beautiful girls."

Cora smiled with pride. "Thank you, Robin."

The man nodded. Cora talked through the rest of the meal. Regina tuned her out. She, Zelena and Robin went through a bottle and a half of wine trying to get through it. Once everyone was finished, Cora brought out dessert which was a chocolate mouse. Nice, light and the kids enjoyed it.

After that, they retired to the living room and the children went off to play. Regina kept an eye on them as Zelena and Robin began to chat. Cora didn't seem too pleased with that so she cut in. "As you know, I am getting my own show."

Regina, Zelena, and Robin merely stared at her, blinking. How can they not know? That's all Cora has been talking about these days since the deal became official.

"There will be a small party to celebrate," Cora said. "A few big names are coming by and this means big-name magazines. We need good publicity. Robin, you will be taking Regina and… Zelena, I have a date in mind for you."

"Fine," Zelena said with a roll of her eyes.

Regina's mouth fell open and she went to protest but Robin cut in. "Don't you think Regina ought to ask me herself?"

"No. This is just fine." Cora said.

Robin sat back, defeated as well.

"You know, mother, I might just want to go solo and Robin might have someone who wants to come," Regina suggested.

"Robin is your date."

Robin looked confused and a bit frustrated as if he never agreed to that and Regina believed that he hadn't. "Alright, but actually-"

"Regina enough." Cora hadn't shouted but she spoke sharply and loudly enough to get her point across. "You and Robin will have a nice time."

Regina folded her arms over her chest and glared at her mother. She had news for her mother... she wasn't going at all. "Fine."

Regina hadn't said much else throughout the rest of the evening. She didn't even want to mock her mother with Zelena anymore. Instead, she watched the children mostly and tuned out the adults. For one thing, she was pissed and she felt humiliated. Her mother just sprung that man on her and brought him around Henry. The woman knew that she was very particular about who she brought around her son. Secondly, she didn't need her mommy to set her up. Besides, she and Robin made it very clear that they did not want to see each other again. Now, Cora had roped this innocent man into this mess. Regina rolled her eyes. Only her mother.

Awkward and uncomfortable, Robin looked almost ecstatic when it was time for him and Roland to make their escape. Well, his son didn't. He liked Henry and Margot and had asked his father if they could hang out again. It wasn't until Cora had trusted Regina to walk the man to the door that they spoke again.

"Look, I'm really sorry." He said softly. "I know you aren't interested. I kinda picked it up when you didn't call and that's okay. I can take no for an answer but your mom is very persuasive. I felt that my job and career were on the line."

Regina nodded. "I get it. I'm sorry that you got roped into this mess." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not that I don't like you, Robin. I'm just... not really looking. I met someone and my mother doesn't approve so I've kept it from her. She's very old fashioned and..."

He raised his hand. "I get it. I won't tell her anything but I will find a way to get out of the party. Don't you worry."

Regina scoffed. "I'm not even going. She's upset me too many times tonight. I don't care."

He chuckled. "Hey, that's fair. Your feelings are valid."

They fell silent and that was when they heard their boys talking. They were laughing and still having a good time.

"It's too bad they got caught up in this," Regina muttered.

"Maybe not," Robin said hopefully. "Your kid gets along with mine, right? Maybe we can get them together sometime and we can even be friends? I bet our kids will appreciate it. You can even bring your significant other when we hang out just so things wouldn't be weird."

Regina didn't see anything wrong with the offer. She would never pass up her son making more friends. "Sure, Robin. I'm sure Henry would love to."

The man nodded. "Thanks again for dinner." He said rubbing his stomach to emphasize this.

"That was all my mother."

He grinned. "I know. Just thanks to you and your sister for keeping me entertained and being great hostesses."

Regina laughed then. "No problem. I'm glad we could get you through it. Imagine that dinner being your life."

"I couldn't even." He snorted. He shook his head. "God."

Regina laughed. "Exactly. Thank you for being so cool about all this."

"It is what it is. You have enough on your plate." He ruffled his son's curls. "Say bye to Henry, Roland."

The little boy looked disappointed and so did Henry but they waved at each other. The man then picked up his son. The little boy gave Regina a wave which she returned.

"Well, good night." He said before waving at Henry. The little boy waved back. "Oh, and tell your sister I said good night."

That surprised her and her brows rose. "Oh, um, I will." She said with a smile. With a dip of his head, the man turned and headed for his car. Regina shut the door behind him.

"He's nice," Henry said, reaching for her hand. When his mother took his hand he continued. "Not for your boyfriend but your friend. I think Emma would like him."

Regina hummed in agreement. "Me too."

He then stopped and cupped a hand over the side of his mouth, "I want Emma to be your girlfriend."

When Regina's mouth fell open in shock, he giggled, released her hand and skipped past her. She shook her head and followed him as he disappeared into the apartment. She found Zelena leaned up against the doorframe.

"Kiss him good night?" She asked. Regina gave her sister a look.

"Gross."

"What?" Zelena gasped. "He's hot, he's smart, funny. Henry seemed to like him."

Regina shrugged. "He's not for me."

"You're weird, sis."

Regina sighed. "Yeah. I am."

Zelena chuckled. "Come inside, mother wants us to clean up before we go upstairs." She lowered her voice. "I think we're in trouble."

Regina nodded her head and followed her inside. They headed straight for the kitchen and cleaned up, afterward they had both had enough of their mother so they headed upstairs before she could get on them about their behavior at dinner. Once they reached Zelena's apartment, she stopped Regina with a hand on her wrist. She sent Margot inside and that gave Regina the cue to send Henry upstairs. Once the children were clear, Zelena spoke.

"I see what you mean when you say mother is extra hard on you." The woman said. "She was out of line for bringing that man here without your permission and around Henry. I think she sees herself in you and wants to make you like her. I was going to tell you to just fall in line and do what she says but I'm doing that enough for the both of us."

Sensing her sister's guilt Regina tried to interrupt, "Zelena."

"Stop. This is hard for me to say so just let me. I saw how distressed you looked today when you saw him and I hated to see you that way." She said. "She needs to back off. Screw her for doing what she did. You and Robin both deserved better than that."

Regina just listened and let her sister speak. It had been years since they've really spoken.

"I was jealous of you because I thought mother favored you and I resented you. So this time..." She shook her head. "Let's do better."

Regina nodded her head. At least Zelena saw that their mother was the issue and with that, she wondered if this meant that their relationship would change and if Zelena would side with her more. She reached out a hand and took Zelena's. She gave her a smile. "Let's."

"Great," Zelena said softly then Regina released her hand. "Good night, Regina."

"Night, Zelena," Regina said softly and went to walk upstairs. She heard her sister's door close then she hurried up to help Henry with his nightly routine.

* * *

After tucking Henry in, Regina started a video call with Emma. She had to tell her about this mess. Emma picked up after only a couple of rings. Her face flooded her laptop screen and Regina's heart skipped a beat. She could see Emma's headboard behind her indicating that she was in bed. They spoke like this every night.

"Hi, gorgeous." Emma greeted with a broad smile. "What are you doing?"

"Winding down for bed. I'm exhausted. You will not believe the night I had."

"Tell me," Emma said. Rocket's head popped up and she looked into Emma's phone screen. The dog's tongue was hanging out and she looked sleepy as if she had just woken up. She yawned then, confirming this. "Tell us. " Emma corrected with a roll of her eyes at her silly puppy.

Regina chuckled then proceeded to give Emma a full account of the evening. She left no details out and even added her own opinions and thoughts on each incident. Emma listened intently, seemingly interested. She hummed when Regina mentioned Robin but otherwise remained but made no comments, clearly waiting for Regina to finish the story.

"I felt somewhat bad because he's a nice guy. He wants to get the boys together soon though."

"This the same Robin Locksley you were on a date with that night I saw you at the steak house?"

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Yeah?"

"Mm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully. "And he wants to get your sons together? Interesting."

"What?"

Emma smiled. "Nothing."

Regina made a face. "It's something. You wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Just be careful, babe. Everyone doesn't have good intentions."

"Like my mother." Regina gasped when she realized something. "What if my mother planned that, too? As a way to get him closer to me? What if Robin is only pretending to be nice and understanding?"

Emma hummed again. "Maybe or maybe not. You said he's new to New York, right? That means his kid is new, too. He could have seen Henry and his kid make a connection and wanted to keep it. He met you already and likes you so he sees this as a great opportunity for his son to have a good friend." She explained. At Regina's furrowed brow she continued, "Just keep your wits about you. That's what I meant. Don't assume everyone is automatically up to no good but always remember that they can be."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

Emma gave her a warm smile. "Okay."

"He did say that I can bring you."

"Yeah?" Emma asked in surprise. "You told him you've been seeing a pink-haired, tattooed, hipster lesbian?"

Regina frowned. "Well, no but I told him that I'm seeing someone that I really like but my mother doesn't approve." She shrugged. "Like anyone who has even met my mother, he got it. Then he offered to get the boys together and said I could bring whoever I'm dating, for the sake of not making things awkward."

"That's fair. Yeah, I would be down."

Regina chuckled. "Good. Henry would appreciate that."

Emma grinned. "I'd do anything for you guys. You should know that."

Regina's heart squeezed at the statement and the gentle way she had said it. "I do know and I hope you know the feeling is mutual."

Emma's grin only grew. "Great."

There was a moment where they were quiet. Comfortably so as they stared at each other. Emma had the phone a few inches away from her where Regina could see most of her upper torso. She could tell that Emma had her legs crossed even though she couldn't really see them but she could see that Emma had her arm draped across the dog. The dog had her mouth open and her tongue was hanging to the side.

She took a moment to observe Emma at that angle. She was in a white tank top. It was tight and Regina tried really hard not to notice but it was more than obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. With that thought, her eyes traveled downward and lingered where the material stretched over the woman's breasts. She could make out her nipples through the flimsy white material and she stared at them. When she realized that she had been staring too long, her eyes wandered back upward. Emma was wearing a small smirk and she knew she had been caught. Regina blushed and Emma's eyebrows showed her amusement and curiosity but rather than putting Regina on the spot, Emma continued the conversation.

"So, you said that Zelena and Robin made a connection?" Emma inquired. Regina appreciated that Emma remembered names and most of the things she told her. It proved that she really listened and cared about what she had to say.

"Yes. They chatted a lot, even after she made a joke about murdering him."

"Some people are into that sort of thing."

Regina laughed. "Yeah. I could tell he liked her and she was interested. They kept trying to talk amongst themselves but my mother is such a..." She rolled her eyes. "She kept pushing him on me instead. Apparently, she has someone for Zelena and everything has to go according to plan."

"Fuck that."

Regina snorted. "Yeah. She saw my mother for what she truly is for the first time tonight. She told me as much. I think my relationship with my sister changed because of it."

Emma looked worried. "For the better?"

Regina hummed the affirmative. "Yes. She said she understands now."

"That's good. I hope you guys begin to rebuild that relationship."

"Yeah. It's nice to not have to face my mother alone."

"Good." Emma smiled. "Soon you won't have to deal with her shit at all."

"Oh yeah." Regina breathed. "I've been apartment hunting like mad. Luckily, I have some connections. I should be able to find a place soon."

"Wonderful."

"I'll drag you with me to see the places though."

"I'm down." Emma chuckled. "Sounds fun."

Regina smiled. "I'm glad you think apartment hunting is fun."

"Never been," Emma admitted. "Lived in hotels, motels, cabins and beach houses on my trips." She chuckled at Regina's unamused expression. "Then when I moved back, I set up shop in the building I grew up in."

Regina hummed. "You got lucky."

Emma laughed. "Yeah. But you got this and I'm all for helping."

Regina nodded. "Excellent."

Emma chuckled. They fell silent again but only for a moment because Emma broke the silence. "So..."

Regina raised a brow. "So?"

"Can I take you out Saturday?" Emma asked hopefully. "I know you're busy but I really need to see you."

Regina felt the same. It felt like months since she last kissed Emma and she was having withdrawals. Her schedule is kind of hectic right now but she could move some things around and make time for Emma. "Yes."

"Nice!" Emma hissed. Sensing her best friends excitement, Rocket howled. "No!" Emma snorted and covered the dog's mouth. "Dude, it's late. Chill." The dog licked Emma's palm and she groaned. Emma groaned and pulled her hand away, wiping it on the dog's coat. "Gross."

The dog looked pleased with herself as she gave a little doggy smile. This made Regina laugh, pulling their attention back to her. Emma gave her a grin. "So..."

"Saturday?"

"Oh, yeah!" Emma gasped. "Saturday will be great. I'll plan everything. Just show up."

"I can do that "

Emma laughed. "It will be fun. I promise."

"What will we be doing?"

"I haven't decided. I'm going to surprise you though."

"Oh?" Regina raised a brow. "I'm excited."

"Good. You should be."

Regina chuckled. Her eyes traveled downward toward Emma's chest again.

"Busted." Emma laughed.

Regina made a face. "What?"

"You were totally checking out my tits... for the second time."

"Was not!" Regina lied and even to her own ears her argument sounded pathetic.

Emma's lush pink lips curled up into a flirtatious smirk. "It's okay for you to look at my tits, Regina. I'm very proud of them and I'm glad you like them."

Regina felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks at being caught. Embarrassment came over her. "Well, I wasn't ogling your body."

"Why not?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Emma.." Regina sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Want me to take my shirt off?"

"Emma!" Regina gasped. A part of her did but she knew that she shouldn't. She must not.

"I'm totally comfortable with continuing this conversation topless."

Regina gave her a look. "Knock it off."

Emma grinned wide. "I really like teasing you. It's adorable how shy you get."

"I don't get shy."

Emma's grin remained. "So, you don't mind if I take my shirt off and we continue this conversation shirtless then, huh?

Regina blushed. "Yes. I do mind."

Emma laughed. "See, so shy."

Regina had to admit that she had always been shy about sex. Perhaps it was due to her mother teaching her that it was bad unless it was being used as a tool to get what she wanted from people. Besides look at where sex had gotten her before. Of course, Henry was the best thing that had ever happened to her but on the same hand, she was left heartbroken and alone. She knew that she could trust Emma. Either way, Emma was extremely sexy and open about sex. Regina felt safer with Emma but she was still a bit awkward about it. She did wonder what it would be like with Emma though. She wondered how different sex would be with a woman than a man. She wanted to find out but she wasn't sure if she was ready.

She looked at the other woman and smiled softly. Then with a shake of her head, she said, "What am I going to do with you, Emma Swan?"

"I can think of a few things," Emma said with a wag of her brows.

Regina's brows rose in shock then Emma laughed. Regina shook her head with a fond smile. Emma Swan was trouble indeed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I have plans for the future of Regina and her family. Just bear with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Today was the day of Regina's first real date with Emma. Sure, they had gone out before but they had never been alone. She was nervous yet excited to have some grown-up time with Emma. She had even chosen an outfit that was a bit different. This date night outfit was a bit different than something she would usually choose to wear. She wanted to try something that was not her usual taste and a bit more her age. She had no clue how to go about that so she recruited Jefferson's help via Video Call. He was a costume designer after all and claimed that he knew a great deal about fashion so, he could obviously help with this. He went from store to store with her until they both decided on something they liked. Once he spotted the first piece of the outfit, he encouraged her to go with the dusty rose-colored shirt that went off the shoulders and fit like a glove. It showed off her curves and he told her that it would be interesting if she switched it up with a lighter color. She agreed with him. For the bottom, they went with a black, pleated mini-skirt. This too was not exactly Regina's style but Jefferson encouraged her again to step out of her comfort zone. The skirt showed a lot of leg and thigh which Regina was fine with. The shoes were black Mary Jane pumps with a very high, chunky, block heel. She felt comfortable in those. They accessorized carefully with a rose choker that added to the youthfulness of the outfit, the rose gold tennis bracelet and matching medium-sized hoops added a touch of class and sophistication. She stared at herself a bit longer, the outfit was nice and fit perfectly in all the right places. She would give Emma a taste of what she was working with without having to reveal too much. She fluffed her hair and checked her makeup which had been done lighter than usual, save for her eye make-up and lipstick. Generally, she felt that she had done well.

Henry wandered into her bedroom to inform her that he was ready but stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his mother with wide eyes. Regina chuckled and looked over her shoulder. The look on his little face was priceless. She turned to face him so he could get a good look at her. His eyes grew in awe and amazement.

"What do you think?" She asked with a smile.

"You look different." The boy said thoughtfully, "But pretty." He added with a smile. "Really pretty."

Regina's smile grew at that. "Thank you, sweetie."

Henry grinned and nodded his head. "Emma is gonna like it and she's gonna be all like..." he started making kissy faces at his mother. His mother's mouth fell open in surprise at his teasing. What was Zelena teaching him?

"Okay..." Regina chuckled then headed towards him. The little boy looked at her shoes, giggled then ran off, knowing she couldn't run after him.

She could hear his laughter all the way down the hallway. She shook her head with a fond smile at his silliness. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her clutch then walked out of the bedroom. Following the sound of her child's laugher, she met up with her son at the front door. He was standing there in the clothes she had laid out for him, his backpack on his back that was full of the items she had told him to pack, his sneakers on his feet and a goofy grin on his face. Regina rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you or you and I would have a problem." She told him causing him to cover his mouth and laugh some more. She shook her head and walked over to him. He smiled at her as she bent and picked him up. He automatically rested his cheek on her shoulder. She handed him her clutch. "Hold this."

He took it and held it to his chest. He loved his mother's things and thought they were so pretty. He hasn't expressed the desire for a purse yet but if he asks, she will get him one. She patted his back then reached for the knob, pulling the door open. Stepping out into the hallway, she locked the door behind her then she and Henry headed downstairs. The walked past Cora's apartment to the front door but as Regina reached for the handle, the door swung open, revealing Cora with a startled expression on her face and a hand on her chest. Regina furrowed her brow, mouth turning down into a frown. She thought Cora was at some luncheon for women in media. She hoped to be gone before she came home.

"You're home early," Regina noted as she adjusted Henry in her arms. The boy had a pout on his face as well, not wanting to deal with his bitchy grandmother either. "That was an awfully short luncheon."

"You startled me, Regina." Cora said stepping inside but still blocking Regina's path, "And it was a brunch."

Shit. "Well, did you have a nice time?" She didn't exactly give a shit but she knew that if she kept her mother talking about herself, she wouldn't ask about her.

"Not at all. Miserable, stuck up, old cows." Cora grounded out. "If it had not been for the endless mimosas I never would have made it through. So glad that's over."

"Well, you look nice." Offered Regina.

"Thank you, dear," Cora said before looking her over. Her gaze lingering on the hemline of the skirt. "So do you. Where are you off to?"

It took everything within her to not scowl. "Just going out with a friend." She answered shortly.

"Which friend?" Cora pressed.

"You don't know her."

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me her name. Where is Henry going?"

"With me."

"Where? With who?"

Regina could sense her mother growing agitated and that caused her to get defensive."Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"I'm an adult. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Adults don't hide things."

"As an adult, I am exercising my right to having things that are my business."

"Stop behaving like a petulant child." Cora snapped.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Regina threw back.

Cora looked shocked at her usually submissive child, lashing out at her but instead of putting her daughter in her place as she usually does when Regina will not comply, the woman took a deep calming breath. "I merely want to know where you are going dressed up like that. Stop being a brat and just tell me."

Regina turned a glare on her mother and Cora remained unfazed because she continued to block her daughter's way. Knowing that her mother wouldn't move unless she got some answers, Regina spoke, "I'm going to Gladys'."

"I know her," Cora said flatly. "Wasn't she the one who took you to the gay bar?"

Regina exhaled softly. "I went with her to a gay bar, yes."

"Is that what you're doing with her tonight?"

Regina groaned. "No."

Cora stared at her for a long time but Regina stood her ground. Sensing the newly found strength and defiance in her youngest daughter, Cora relented for the sake of not wanting a fight. "Fine, go on." She waved a hand. "Only because you're being such a brat and I can't stand it..."

She rolled her eyes and Cora gave her a sharp look for the ride gesture. Regina stared back at her mother boldly. The older woman let out an irritated huff then stepped aside, freeing her daughter.

Regina brushed past her mother on her way out and the woman spoke again, "You smell nice. Chanel? Awfully romantic for a night out with a friend."

Regina merely gave her mother a look as she stepped out onto the porch. She did not dignify her comment with a response though because it was none of Cora's business.

"Just know if you're lying, I will know." Cora snapped and before Regina could turn around, she slammed the door behind her.

Regina rolled her eyes and headed down the porch steps with Henry snuggled close to her chest. He didn't speak until they were outside the gate.

"Grandma isn't very nice." He said. "She makes you sad."

Regina nodded. "She does." She admitted.

"She doesn't love us. She only pretends to. I don't like her sometimes."

Regina paused after unlocking the SUV and looked at her son. The little boy looked so sad but it wasn't just sadness for him. It was sympathy for her and it broke her heart. Her son felt sorry for her. Is this what her mother had reduced her to? A person her son had to empathize with because of how poorly she was treated by their family? That made her feel sick to her stomach and she hated Cora more than ever at that moment. She had to put miles between her and this place or she would do something she regretted.

She put Henry in the car seat and began strapping him in. "I'm fine, Henry." She muttered. Whether that was true or not, she was unsure but she needed to be okay so her son could be okay. If he even suspected she was upset, he wouldn't let her be without him. "Don't worry about me."

"I don't like when you're sad." He said giving her puppy dog eyes and poking his bottom lip out. Regina finished buckling him in then looked at him. Oh, that face. She placed a hand on his cheek then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, when she pulled away, the crease in his brow had eased.

"I'm not sad, Henry. I'm just tired."

"Do you need a nap?"

Regina chuckled at that, the stress easing away. Her son was unsure what he had said that was so funny but still laughed with her because he was just happy that his mommy was smiling. "I do actually but not right now." She replied. "We have somewhere to be."

Henry nodded. "Yes, Gladys'."

Regina smiled. "Yes. Fun."

He grinned. She reached over and grabbed his tablet off the empty seat then handed it to him. He thanked her then she pulled away from him. She shut the door then headed for the front of the car.

After climbing into the seat, she looked back at her son as asked, "Henry, how would you like to not have to worry about Grandma ever again?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'd like that a lot, mama."

She returned her son's smile. "Good." She said before starting up the car. "Soon." She added then she pulled out of the parking spot and they headed down the street for Gladys'.

* * *

Emma and Regina decided that it would be best if Emma picked her up from Gladys' house. For one, she already had to drop Henry off there and secondly, Emma wanted to surprise her so she didn't want her to meet her there. Basically the best idea was for them to meet at Gladys' house. The older woman was more than happy to oblige.

She arrived at her friend's house and Henry went off with Paige to watch My Little Pony while Regina was dragged into the kitchen by Gladys. There they found Jefferson sitting there having a cup of tea. He looked Regina over and admired the outfit they picked out together and gave her a thumbs up. He told her that she looked exactly the way he had envisioned. She thanked him and took a seat beside him while Gladys leaned on the counter in front of them.

"You do look very pretty." The woman said. "Emma is gonna be knocked on her ass when she sees you."

Jefferson chuckled. "Oh yeah. She better be respectful."

Regina laughed at that. The man had become such an overprotective brother in the time they've known each other. "Emma is always respectful. She's a sweetheart."

"She is." Gladys agreed. "She's a bit more outgoing and extroverted than the two of you but I guess that's why she and Regina work so well."

Regina hummed and turned to the man. "Yes, she's fun. also, people are drawn to her. Everywhere we go, someone always ends up just chatting with her. Sometimes she knows them and some times they're complete strangers."

"People flock to her," Gladys added. "She's likable and gives off a good vibe. No bullshit."

"Right." Regina agreed.

"You'll like her," Gladys told him. Regina hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Nice," Jefferson said with a small smile. "I can't wait to meet her."

Regina gave him a smile then turned back to Gladys. The woman was watching her with a soft proud smile. Regina chuckled. "What?"

"Are you excited to see Emma?" She asked.

Regina felt her cheeks heating up at the mere thought of her stunningly beautiful pink-haired date. "Yes." She giggled. "So excited. I've missed her so much."

Gladys grinned. "Good. You two make a lovely couple."

Regina wanted to agree. Emma was so sweet and she made her so happy but she had concerns. "I don't know how to date a woman." She muttered. "What am I doing?"

"Girl," Gladys sighed. "Get a grip. What are you worried about? Don't the two of you talk all the time?"

"Yeah but that's on the phone."

"Regina, this is not your first date with this woman." Gladys reminded her. "You guys went on a date about a week ago. She likes you and you like her so, shut up."

"What if she-"

Gladys raised a hand. "Hush, girl. There's no what-if. You and Emma will go out and have a nice time. You like her, right?"

Regina nodded. "I do, so much."

"And she really likes you, I can tell. It will be fine. You two will go out and have a nice time. Relax."

Regina obediently began to calm down. Gladys was right. She and Emma had a great... whatever the hell it was. They were happy. She was worrying about nothing. "Okay. You're right."

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Jefferson asked with a shrug. Regina turned to him with wide eyes and a look of panic.

"Okay, quiet time for you," Gladys said pointing a finger at him. The man looked apologetic and muttered a 'sorry' to Regina.

Before Regina could respond, the doorbell rang. She looked at Gladys and the woman raised a hand then straightened up. She rounded the counter and walked through the immaculate kitchen then through the beaded archway. Regina and Jefferson shared a look then hopped off the stools they were seated on and followed. By the time they walked out of the room and into the foyer, Gladys was pulling the front door open. There stood Emma Swan on the porch with a bright smile but her lovely eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. Regina's heart stuttered at the beauty and the light that radiated from the smile.

"Come in here," Gladys said stepping aside. Emma pulled off sunglasses and stepped inside. "How was the drive?"

"Good," Emma said with a shrug as she hooked her glasses on her shirt. "Not as bad as I expected." She looked around, taking in the modest design of Gladys' house. "This is a nice place, Gladys."

The woman smiled proudly, apparently flattered by Emma's compliment. "Why thank you, sweetheart"

"No, thank you for letting me pick Gina up here." She said.

"You are so polite," Gladys said patting Emma on the shoulder affectionately causing the younger woman to laugh. Turning her attention to Regina, Gladys jabbed a thumb in Emma's direction. "I like her. I told you I like her. You were right when you said she was beyond charming."

Regina felt her cheeks growing hot. She couldn't believe Gladys would say that in front of Emma. Mortified was not even the word for what she was feeling. "Gladys..." She hissed as her gaze flicked to Emma then back to her friend.

Emma finally looked at Regina then. She grinned and her eyes softened when they laid on Regina. "Hey, baby."

"Hi, Emma," Regina said with an awkward wave.

Emma chuckled. "Oh no, Regina. Don't... It's me." She said, taking a step closer.

Feeling suddenly and uncharacteristically shy, Regina had an overwhelming urge to blush and giggle. She did not, however, and stood still as Emma advanced closer. Regina tried to distract herself by taking in Emma's date night outfit. This seemed to be the worst idea since Emma was the hottest thing walking in her casual yet sexy ensemble. In Emma's usual style, she had on limited makeup, a thin layer of foundation, light eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner, and a light gloss on her already pretty pink lips. She didn't contour and enhance like Regina did but Emma was just as casual and laid back with her makeup as she was with every other aspect of her life. She had curled her hair looser than she usually does which made her appear more mature. Regina's eyes traveled lower and widened when she took in the loose-fitting boyfriend shirt her date was wearing with the buttons left undone so low that it was more than apparent she was not wearing a bra. That made Regina want to blush as her eyes lingered longer on the smooth fair skin of Emma's exposed chest that was marked with adorable little beauty marks and freckles. The shirt was tucked into a pair of low waisted, black boyfriend jeans. The look was completed with a pair of black and white slip-ons. Emma looked really hot and Regina could barely tear her eyes away.

Emma bit her lip as she slowly checked Regina out as well. She was quiet for a moment before finally verbalizing her thoughts, "You look amazing. Fuck." She praised. "I mean, you always look amazing but damn, I was not ready for this!"

"Emma..." Regina chuckled softly, still feeling a little shy.

"Yes, baby?" Emma asked softly.

Regina fought down a blush as she said, "You look great."

"Thanks!" Emma said happily. "Tried to look really hot for you!"

Regina smiled. "Well, you succeeded."

Emma simply smirked and produced a red rose from behind her back. Regina hadn't even noticed Emma's hand behind her back. "This is for you." She said handing it to her.

Regina accepted it as her heart hammered in her chest. "Thank you. This is very thoughtful of you."

"I hope you brought one for everyone." Gladys teased.

Emma laughed. "Nope. Sorry. It wasn't even my idea. My grandma picked it up. Red roses seem cliché to me."

Regina made a face as she took a bit of offense to that. "I like red roses."

Emma snorted at Regina's defensiveness. "I'm sorry. Well, I like you..." She said playfully, trying to change the subject. "I like you and that outfit a lot."

"I encouraged her to try something new and it paid off," Jefferson said. He offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Jefferson."

Emma chuckled as she accepted his hand and shook. "Hey, man. I've heard a lot about you."

He seemed surprised by that. It was true though. Regina spoke about him and Paige as much as she spoke about Gladys. He was her friend, too. The man smiled after a while. "That's a surprise. I've heard a lot about you, too."

Emma grinned and started to say something else but a small choir of, "Emma!" Cut her off and then she was ambushed by the toddlers. Her gaze cast downward, turning her attention to them. She then smiled and squatted down, lowering herself to their level. After issuing out high-fives and hugs, she listened to their excited chatter.

"Emma," Henry said, "We're watching My Little Pony!"

Emma's brows rose and there was genuine interest on her face when she asked, "Yeah? How is it?"

"So good!" Henry squealed.

"Nice! I have to watch it with you guys sometime. That show rocks."

"Yeah!" The children cheered and they high-fived her again.

Gladys and Regina shared a smile at that. The older woman must have been impressed by how good Emma was with the children and her ability to bring so much joy to the little ones.

Emma spoke to the kids a bit longer but after a while, Gladys interrupted. "Okay kids, Emma and Regina have to go. They have somewhere to be."

Henry wrinkled his nose. "A kissing place." He grumbled.

Regina and Emma shared a look then laughed. That's what they told him after he got upset when they told him he couldn't come with them. Hearing that the women were allegedly going to a place where they could kiss all day was enough to make him decide that he didn't want to go after all.

"Yeah, I know," Emma said getting to her feet. "Soon, we'll all hang out."

"Aquarium!" Henry cheered, throwing his tiny fist in the air.

Emma nodded with a smile. "Right."

'Kay." He said happily then he turned to Regina, his big hazel eyes gazing up at her adoringly. "I love you, Mommy. Have fun."

Regina smiled as she bent toward her son. "I love you, too." She pecked his cheek. "Have fun and be good."

"I'm always good," Henry said firmly.

Regina chuckled. "I know. No exceptions."

He giggled. "Okay. Promise."

Regina smiled affectionately at the child. She straightened back up and they shared a smile. Gladys clearing her throat loudly caused Regina to look up where she found Emma waiting patiently with a hand extended to her. Regina didn't hesitate to take it. When she did, Emma intertwined their fingers and started leading her to the door.

"Have fun," Gladys said pulling the door open for them. "Make sure that you..." She trailed off midsentence. "Emma, is that your bright yellow Prius?"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Yeah, why?"

Gladys shrugged. "No reason. Have fun." She said before physically shoving them out of the door.

The two of them laughed as the woman shut the door behind them.

"Come on," Emma said giving Regina a little playful tug. When they headed down the porch steps, Emma spoke again. "I missed you."

Regina looked at Emma in surprise. "Really? We talk every day."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, we do," she agreed as they walked up the path to the gate. "But I missed being with you; touching you, smelling you, kissing you."

Regina's heart skipped a beat and her stomach twisted into a knot. She became shy again. "Oh." She breathed out awkwardly.

Emma laughed. "That's all you got for me, baby?"

"I missed you, too," Regina confessed softly. "A lot."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Emma teased as she opened the gate for her. Regina stepped through and Emma followed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous." Regina huffed out. Now, she felt like an idiot.

Emma inhaled then stepped closer to Regina. "Hey." She said dipping her head to catch her eyes. Regina stared into those lovely, soft, green eyes and she immediately began to relax. Emma gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't be nervous. It's just me... Emmy."

Regina snorted out a laugh at that. Emma laughed as well before gathering Regina up into her arms, hugging her tightly. God, Regina loved those hugs. Emma's smell, warmth, and strength all made Regina feel like she was wrapped up in a blanket of security. She snuggled closer just wanting more of the feeling that took away all her fears and worries. Emma's hand rubbed over her back as they stayed that way for a moment and she began to calm down.

Emma hummed softly, feeling Regina's tension easing, "Feel better?"

Regina nodded against Emma's shoulder. "Yes."

Emma chuckled. "Good because Gladys and the kids are watching us."

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulder then looked over at the house. Gladys and the children were standing in the window waving at her. She sighed and untangled herself from Emma then rolled her eyes at them. "They're so rude."

Emma chuckled then she reached out and placed a hand on Regina's upper arm. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she asked, "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm good."

Emma hummed and squeezed her arm again. "Great let's go on our date."

She let her hand fall from Regina's arm and Regina missed her touched instantly. Emma headed for the yellow hybrid in the middle of the street and pulled the front passenger open for her. Regina flashed Emma a smile then slid in. Emma looked at her for a moment with a smirk on her face then shut the door. She jogged around to the other side and hopped in. They were quiet as they put on their seatbelts and Emma started up the car.

Regina looked around the interior before saying, "This thing looks like a taxi."

Emma groaned and it turned into a laugh, "Don't start..."

Regina tittered. "It does. A yellow Prius. I know yellow is your favorite color but why a yellow Prius?"

Emma chuckled. "My grandma gave me her vintage yellow Volkswagen beetle. She taught me to drive in it and I have great memories in it but I don't want to drive it a lot because... well, environment. It's bad enough I ride a motorcycle."

"A yellow motorcycle," Regina said with a grin.

Emma looked at her. "I like yellow. Quit it."

Regina laughed.

"You really like teasing me, huh?" Emma chuckled. "Little trouble." She said with a smile before they pulled off.

* * *

The drive had taken them over the Brooklyn Bridge and into Manhatten. The ride was not a very long one and was mostly spent with Emma goofing around while Regina teased and sassed her. Regina simply liked being with Emma. She could always just cut loose and be herself around her. She didn't feel so uptight like she did around her family and she always had fun with Emma. This woman had no expectations of her and no agendas. Emma just liked her for her and Regina appreciated that. That was also why she felt so safe around Emma and why she could not get enough of just being around her.

They drove through Manhattan, taking some side streets and parts of the borough she hadn't seen before but there were a lot of places she hadn't seen before. One can live in New York City their entire life and never see every inch of it. This area bordered on Harlem. Now, Harlem, she was familiar with having sold a few places out there but she had never seen these little hidden areas. After a few more twists and turns, Emma pulled up onto a side street and easily found a parking space on the almost vacant street. Regina looked around but there wasn't much aside from red-bricked apartment buildings. It appeared residential.

Regina was confused. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

Emma looked over at her and gave her that infamous sweet, charming smile.

"You'll see." was said as she turned the car off. She then undid her seatbelt and leaned over, undoing Regina's. "Let's go." She said pulling away.

Without giving Regina much of a choice, she hopped out of the car then jogged around to the other side. She opened the door for Regina and waited. Regina did not hesitate before placing her hand into Emma's offered one. Her date gently helped her out then shut the door behind her. Regina observed the street as she heard Emma lock the car. All the buildings looked the same, except for one which was shorter and had a sign with a painting of a golden glowing lantern. She was very curious about that place but she knew Emma wouldn't tell her anything so she quietly followed Emma across the street, toward the strange building. Emma hopped onto the sidewalk and walked her to the building, she then pulled the glass door open. Regina peeked inside but couldn't see much from due to the space being dimly lit.

"I knew you were too good to be true," Regina stated, missing the brief frown on Emma's lips. "You're about to murder me."

"There's only one thing I murder on women." Emma threw back, her frown turning into a smug smirk. "And sure, you may not be able to walk for a bit when I'm done but you will be alive. More alive than you've ever felt." She ended that with a salacious wink.

Catching on to the meaning of Emma's statement, Regina blushed. Why that was, she was unsure. She wasn't new to sex of course but for some reason, Regina felt shy. "Emma..." She breathed

Emma chuckled. "Get that perfect little ass inside, sweetie."

Regina gave Emma a small smile and did as she was told. She knew that Emma would never do anything to harm her and she was curious to see what this place was so she stepped inside. She froze just inside the door when she saw the Interior, her eyes wide with wonder as she took it all in. The dark painted walls were covered in a beautiful mural of a night in a dark forest with a river running through it, the sky above was abundant with stars lighting up the sky on one side. The moon reflecting off the river separated the walls. On the opposite walls was the same image but in this one there were boats on the river with lanterns floating up to the sky towards the stars. Regina's brows furrowed and she felt goosebumps on her skin as she felt the artist in the painting. She could understand this work. There was a longing, desire, and yearning for freedom. A need to be set free and find one's self.

"What is this place?" Regina asked Emma in a whisper, not tearing her eyes away.

Emma started to answer her but a small blonde woman rushing out from a hallway distracted both of them. She ran up to them and stopped before them. Regina examined her. She was very fair, had baby-like facial features and big green eyes. She was nowhere near her age or Emma's but much younger. She had on a lavender billowy dress. The dress matched the purple, yellow and white flowers woven into the long braid going down her back. She never thought Emma would have competition for hair length but here they were. When Regina reached the woman's feet she realized that she was barefoot. She raised a brow at that.

"Hi!" The girl said excitedly, pulling Regina's attention to her face where she was wearing a friendly smile. "I'm Rachel but everyone calls me Flower." She offered Regina her hand.

Regina accepted the hand and shook. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Regina and this is my... my... My Emma."

Emma extended her hand with a grin just as Flower released Regina's hand. "Yeah, I'm her Emma."

"First date?" Flower asked with a giggle.

"That obvious?" Regina asked with another curious raise of her brow. Was she doing something weird? Oh god.

Flower nodded and smiled wide. "You guys have that new relationship smell. It's really cute. Congratulations."

Both women smiled at her. "Thank you," Emma said brightly.

"No problem." The girl giggled. "Now, Emma as in Emma Swan, right?"

Emma hummed and nodded the affirmative. "The one and only."

"I see you here," Flower said pointing to a clipboard in her hand. "Emma, reservation for two."

"Awesome," Emma said happily. Regina still had no idea what was going on.

"Right this way." The small blonde said turning on her heels then she started leading them to the hallway she had just emerged from. "We're pretty packed. Our couple nights get a lot of reservations." Flower said as Regina and Emma followed her down a hallway with beautiful pieces of artwork hanging on the walls.

"Yeah. I'm glad I could book in time. Checked you out on Yelp. People love this place." Emma said looking around. "Being friends with your cousins helped, I suppose."

Flower chuckled. "Oh yes, Elsa and Anna are crazy about you. They think you're their cool big sister."

Emma grinned. "That's sweet."

"It is. Things have been really hard for them since their parents..." Flower trailed off. "It was hard on all of us. I mean, what a freak accident, right?"

Emma hummed in agreement. She placed a protective hand on Regina's lower back just for the hell of it. Feeling Emma's touch, Regina looked up into her eyes. The woman gave her a small smile before turning back to the conversation. "Yeah, I can imagine. I lost my parents very young as well so I get it."

"I heard about that. I'm very sorry." Flower said softly and it sounded genuine.

Emma nodded her head. "Thanks. I'm just saying that's probably why they're comfortable with me. We all share a similar tragedy but we all survived it. It's hard but it's possible to pull through."

Flower stopped at a door then turned to them. She stared at Emma for a moment studying her and taking the words in then she smiled softly. "I get it. I just hope you all find peace."

Emma smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you again."

Flower gave her another smile in return then pushed the door open. Emma took Regina's hand and they walked inside. Once they entered the room, it all made sense. There were eight rectangular tables with two people at each, facing what must have been the front of the room where a desk sat. Two table easels sat on top of it but they were turned around so they couldn't see what was painted on them. The lighting was soft and perfect for creating. All the tables were filled up with pairs except for one near the back.

Emma walked Regina over to that one and they both took a seat on the stools. Flower gave them a smile then stepped away from the door.

Regina settled into her seat next to Emma. She was seated on the inside between Emma and the wall was on the outside near the aisle. There were two easels and art supplies on their table just like every other.

"What is this place?" Regina asked curiously.

Emma hummed and then looked at her. "It's an art experience. Sort of like an art class that we do together. I know how much you like art and creating. I also know it makes you feel happy and whole to express yourself artistically so, I wanted you to really have fun today. I really want to make memories with you centered around something you enjoy." She flashed Regina that charming smile of hers that often made the brunette swoon. "And I want to see you creating, freely and in your element."

Regina's heart squeezed and she was overcome with affection for Emma. "That.. this is so sweet. Emma, you are so sweet and thoughtful."

Emma, for the first time, looked shy and awkward. She shrugged a shoulder casually. "Yeah, you know... I can't take all the credit. I just really wanted to do something where you and I could make something. I thought pottery at first and then I didn't know if you liked that but then I thought of art classes. But I also remembered that you don't need a class." She grinned. "I ran it by Belle and she informed me about Elsa's cousin. I got in touch with Elsa, pulled some strings and got Flower to fit us in."

Regina was still giving Emma the doey eyes as she rested her elbow on the table and settled her chin on her fist. "I don't care how you came up with the idea. You did this and..." She was thankful for her makeup because she was blushing furiously. "I'm so..." She sighed dreamily. "Emma..."

Emma smiled a little. "You like it?"

"I do," Regina said softly. "I love this. It's perfect. I can't wait to tell Henry what you did."

"The kissing place has art?" Emma asked with a laugh.

Regina chuckled. "Yes. He's going to want to know everything anyway. My four-year-old is very invested in this."

Emma chuckled as well, "Cool. I read this thing about dating single moms and single dads and it said that we're technically dating the kid, too. So... we should be mindful of what we do and say in the relationship because it has a ripple effect. Basically, if I hurt you... which I would never do..." She added quickly. "I hurt him. Because he won't understand why I'm not in his life anymore."

What Emma's said was true. Henry was so hurt when he couldn't see Emma those days when Regina was afraid to speak to her. She couldn't put him through that again. It hurt her heart to even think about it. "Emma?"

"Uh, yeah?" Emma asked.

"You were reading up on how to date me?"

Emma looked awkward again and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah. I didn't want to fuck things up."

"Emma, you couldn't mess this up if you tried." Regina laughed. "I appreciate the fact that you are doing research though. You're special, Emma Swan."

Emma looked surprised but then smitten before saying, "So are you." Her voice softened and she looked into Regina's eyes. "Are you happy? Did I make you happy this evening?"

Regina smiled and answered truthfully, "I'm so happy, Emma. Thank you."

Emma looked relieved then she smiled as well. "Good. Thank god."

Regina chuckled. As she gazed back into Emma's eyes she felt Emma's hand on her own. Emma then picked it up and held it. She latched on, holding on tightly. They stayed that way until Flower entered the room.

"Hi, guys!" The woman said from the front of the room. "Welcome to my art experience. Today we will be painting these." She then turned each easel around, revealing the canvases with the painting of a flower on each. Together one could see that the stems were intertwined, each stem going from its own canvas and spilling on to the one beside it. The flowers were turned, facing each other as well. A field and a bright sunset fading in the background, a night sky with golden twinkling stars was above it at the very top. It was beautiful. "This. You and your partner will each paint one half but when you put it together... it will make one work of art."

Regina found that to be so cute and romantic. She was excited to try that with Emma.

"Now, I will walk you guys through it so don't worry." The instructor chuckled. "Just grab a smock and begin putting the paint on your pallets."

Regina and Emma grabbed the smocks at the end of the table and quickly put them on. Thankfully they covered their entire outfits. Regina then picked up the paint tubes and began squirting a dollop of each color on her palette. She then leaned over and did the same for Emma.

When everyone finished those tasks, Flower began speaking again. "Okay, so let's begin." She waved a hand. "While I start you guys off... My assistant... Eugene will come around and serve the snacks and drinks."

On cue, a man walked into the room, pushing a trolley. It had trays and glasses on it. He sat a tray with a small cheese platter and two glasses on each table then filled them with drinks. He stopped at their table and complimented Emma's tattoos that were visible with the sleeves of the smock rolled up. She thanked him with a smile, then he was on his way. After he finished up, Flower began the instruction. Regina didn't really need a play by play but she felt Emma did so she remained quiet. Every now and then she would lean over and help Emma by handing her the right brush or blending colors for her. She even helped her with the stroke of her brush. This just felt right... sitting here with Emma, doing something she loved with all her heart. She delighted in the satisfying stroke of the brush and the smell of the paint. The soft folk music playing didn't even disturb her. She felt so content doing this. She had missed this so much. Her spirit was singing and she felt so at peace. She had not felt okay since she stopped painting and Emma Swan reawakened that love for her. The burning fire of passion that art put through her veins was raging inside her. She felt... alive. More alive than she's felt in years.

She turned to Emma and watched her with affection in her eyes as she worked away on her piece. Emma didn't have much art experience but she was good. She looked so comfortable and chill like she was simply doing this to relax. Regina really liked that vibe and hoped someday Emma's laid back demeanor will run off on her.

They painted in silence for a bit before Emma spoke. "Having fun?"

She glanced at Emma, "So much fun." She told her and she was. She was having a great time."Thank you for bringing me here.

Emma shrugged with a smile. "Any time."

"Are you liking it?" Regina was curious to know what Emma thought of painting. "Painting, I mean?"

"Yeah..." Emma's eyes stayed focused on her task as she spoke. "I didn't think I would like it this much but it's fun. I see why you and Henry like it."

Regina smiled, pleased that Emma enjoyed art as well. "It's a fun hobby, a stress reliever or sometimes our way to express ourselves; to get everything out and to leave it there. It sometimes serves as a reminder of what we've gone through and overcame. A painting can easily be a battlefield that only the artist can see. It's poetic really."

"Heck yeah, it is." Emma agreed. "That's deep. I never thought of it that way. How do you feel about painting again?"

"I feel... like myself," Regina said giving Emma a smile. "It's reminding me that I'm here and I'm okay." She sighed. "The last time I picked up a paintbrush I was pregnant, scared and alone. I had no idea what I was going to do. My heart was broken and I was so lost. I put down my paintbrush, walked away from my canvas and hadn't touched either in four years." She shook her head. "I'm grateful that you encouraged me."

Emma hummed with a nod. "Glad to be of service. I feel like everyone should be able to do what they love. I'm glad that your love for painting is rekindled. I will continue to encourage you to do what you love."

Regina could feel butterflies in her stomach brought on by Emma's sweet words and caring gesture. "You are so sweet, Emma Swan."

Emma shrugged again and chuckled awkwardly. "It costs nothing to not be a total asshole."

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Tell that to my mother."

Emma scoffed. "I will. I'll tell her to fuck off so hard."

Regina snorted. "No. Oh my god."

Emma chuckled causing Regina to as well. This may be the first conversation Regina's had about her mother that didn't make her want to burst into tears. There was just something about Emma that always made things not seem too heavy. It was likely the free and open way that Emma saw the world; it was probably her free heart and spirit. Regina was just happy that she could bask in Emma's light again for a little while but it was safe to say that she couldn't get enough. She couldn't get enough of Emma in general. Is this what it feels like to be appreciated and cared for? Is this what it feels like to... She looked away from Emma at that thought. No. She couldn't. Not yet.

Emma had been watching Regina the entire time and noticed that look in her eyes. She had seen it before at the zoo when she and Henry were playing with the sea lions but the dark-haired woman played it off and shut it down. She recognized the look though, her eyes were reflecting exactly what she had been feeling. She needed to know that what she was feeling wasn't one-sided. "What are you thinking?" She whispered as she leaned closer to Regina. The woman's perfume was almost drowned out with the smell of paint but Emma liked it, assuming that's what she smelled like when she worked.

Regina shook her head. "I.." She sighed. She wasn't ready to verbalize what she was feeling. She didn't even know what she was feeling. This was so new to her. Someone taking her out, making her laugh and simply being her best friend as well as her date. She didn't even know this was a possibility. She didn't know that one could be best friends with the person they were dating. She decided to be honest though and verbalize her thoughts as best she could. "I've never had anyone do anything for me like this." She confessed, finally looking into Emma's eyes. They were soft and her expression was open and understanding. "I never had someone take my needs and desires into consideration. You know, No one else in my life would have thought of something so thoughtful to do for me. I've never had this."

Emma looked confused. "Support?"

Regina smiled ruefully. "Yes."

Emma looked annoyed. Not at Regina but at the idea that she hadn't been treated better. "You deserve the world." She said quietly. "You deserve to feel cared for and taken care of. You do so much for everyone. You're a kick-ass mom and I'm sure Henry would agree when I say you deserve to be taken care of for a change. This is a small gesture, Regina."

Regina's heart squeezed but at the same time, it felt so full. Emma always said such sweet things to her but with the emotion and the conviction in her voice... she could hear a promise there. "It's not a small gesture, Emma. This is really kind. I couldn't have expected this and your reasoning behind it..." She bit her lip. "You're so amazing."

Emma grinned. "You're amazing. I'm just returning what I'm given."

Regina fought off a blush as she gave Emma a shove. "Just take the compliment."

Emma laughed. "Okay, okay, thank you. I'm glad I could make you happy."

Regina's eyes sparkled as she smiled. Emma could see the adoration in them and it made her blush. Regina noticed it before Emma looked away and she chuckled softly before returning to her easel. "I can't wait to thank you properly."

Emma's head snapped up and she turned to her. "Huh? What?"

It took Regina a moment to realize what she had said and she was grateful that she had chosen to put on makeup because she was flushing profusely. Her cheeks were on fire. "Oh, I..." She paused. "I meant with a kiss. Oh my god."

Emma laughed and she sounded a bit nervous herself. "Oh, I mean, I would have been into it. I just wanted to know what you meant."

"I'm such an awkward idiot. I meant a kiss. God!"

"Hey," Emma said, the mirth was still in her voice. "Relax. It's okay. Don't get worked up. You meant a kiss, cool. I'm into that. I would also be into anything else. Nothing you say can mess up this evening. Just chill out. It's me. I don't judge you, remember?"

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled then exhaled. After a while, she felt herself relaxing. "I'm sorry."

"Stop," Emma said. She gave her a smirk. "I can't wait to kiss you either."

Regina looked up at Emma and when she found her smiling affectionately at her, her nervousness melted away. Flower coming back to the front of the class and continuing her instruction snapped them out of their little moment and they reluctantly turned their attention to the front of the class.

They worked together for the rest of the session, sharing little glances and smiles. This all felt so right. Regina couldn't believe how right this made her feel. She was glad that she was doing what she wanted and being with Emma. She was so proud of herself.

She felt giddy through the rest of the class and when it finally came to an end, she and Emma had made beautiful pieces of art. Emma had done pretty damn well for her first time painting. Regina was impressed.

As they waited for their paint to set and dry, Emma spoke up, "Hey, you wanna grab some food after this? There's a veggie place not too far from here. They make great food and a mean plant-based burger."

Regina raised a brow at the woman beside her. "Plant-based?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. Or we can have something else. Whatever y

+ou want."

Regina smiled at her then. She thought Emma was so cute. "No. I want to try it. I'm curious."

Emma smirked. "Yeah. You're curious, huh?"

The brunette woman felt her cheeks flushing. "About the burgers."

Emma laughed. "I know, baby. I know."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You love teasing me."

Emma laughed. "Oh, yeah, I do." She then bumped the woman's shoulder with her own. Regina laughed and did the same.

They stopped and laughed at the childishness of it but they were having fun. This nice was going perfectly and Regina couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This was separated into two parts. The rest is coming. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi! this is the date continuation. It's pretty long because I needed to wrap things up. So sorry for the long chap. Also, I thought I had already posted this here. This is the second time this happened! Ahh!**

 **Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Twelve

After thanking their instructor and Emma promising to give her a spectacular review, they carried their artwork back out onto the street. Standing out in front of the establishment, Regina took a moment to admire Emma's painting in the afternoon sun. It turned out great for someone who claims to have never painted. It dawned on Regina that Emma was just one of those people, the special ones that almost everything they did was magical. As if she wasn't already enamored with her. She looked up at Emma and stared at her. When she looked her way, Regina felt somewhat shy and embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Emma however simply gave her a cheeky grin and took her hand.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Emma said then started leading her across the street to the car.

The drive to the restaurant was fairly short. It was in a similar neighborhood to the art studio. The street was tucked away and quiet so, Emma managed to find a parking spot easily. Regina noticed that Emma liked the hidden gems in the city and Regina was finding that she liked it too. She hoped Emma would share more of her favorite places with her.

Peering out of the window, she observed what must have been the restaurant. It had a rustic look. Pale green walls, two large windows at the front where one could see inside of the restaurant. There also was a seating area out front, protected by a white fence and a few people were enjoying their meals under the table umbrellas. A tan awning sat above the door and the three steps that led up to it. From what she could see, it was nice and safe if the gigantic piece of paper with an "A" tapped to the widow was anything to go by.

"We can get something a bit more sophisticated if you like." Emma offered, pulling Regina out of her thoughts. "I mean if you want something other than burgers and vegan fast-food..."

Regina looked at Emma and gave her a smile before saying, "I'm really excited to try this place."

Emma looked relieved. "Oh good. You'll like it. Their food is delicious."

"Good. Now, come on. I'm starving." Regina said with a little laugh as she undid her seatbelt.

Emma chuckled as she undid her own. "Fine. Let's get some food in you."

Regina hummed. "Please."

Emma gave her a grin before opening the car door and hopping out. She shut the door then jogged around to the other side. Opening Regina's door, she helped her out in a similar way to before. She locked the car then headed for the restaurant.

"This place is great," Emma said as she pulled the door open and held it for Regina. "Everything on the menu is so good!"

"I trust you," Regina said with a smile as she stepped inside. Emma followed behind her, letting the door shut behind her.

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "Good. I'm glad I've earned your trust. I swear you will not regret it."

"I know," Regina whispered with a smirk. "You've proven yourself trustworthy."

Emma's eyes sparkled with excitement and joy at that. "The best news I've gotten all day."

Regina returned the smile. "Good."

"Come on. We can flirt more at the table." Emma teased with a grin. It grew when that drew a chuckle from Regina. Emma chuckled as well before stepping away and walking further into the restaurant. Regina followed her up to a podium where a tall thin man was standing, dressed in a button-down shirt, a tie, and slacks.

"Uh, hey," Emma said grabbing the man's attention. He looked up from where he was organizing a stack of menus and froze when he laid eyes on her. His eyes grew wide and he appeared flustered for a moment as he stared. Emma gave him a polite smile and he visibly blushed. Regina understood that one hundred percent; Emma made her blush uncontrollably as well. Emma seemed unfazed by his reaction and politely requested a booth so that she and her date could have some privacy. The man nodded nervously and motioned for them to follow.

As they were led through the restaurant, Regina took the time to take the place in. Firstly, it smelled wonderful; the different aromas were appetizing and it made her stomach grumble. There weren't many tables, about five for two to three diners in the center of the room, and five booths against the window. There was a staircase on the opposite side which must have led to an upstairs sitting area. It wasn't too crowded but there were enough diners to prove that the place got a lot of business.

The host showed them to a booth straight in the back. Once the women settled in across from each other, the host handed them their menus and informed them that their waiter would be with them in a moment. They thanked him and then he went about his business.

Regina opened her menu and began to browse. She's never been to a vegan place before so she had no idea what to order.

"I hope you weren't uncomfortable with him ogling me like that." Emma's voice drifted across the table. Regina looked up and found Emma watching her carefully. She hadn't even picked up her own menu.

Regina's eyes dropped to the woman's chest and then her gaze wandered back upward. "Who could blame him?"

Emma chuckled. "I can't tell if that's a compliment or you're being sassy."

Regina shrugged. "Oh..."

That pulled an amused snort from Emma. "Why are you giving me a hard time?"

Feeling a bit bolder, Regina gave Emma a look. "Because I know you like it."

Excitement took over Emma's entire being. She held Regina's eyes and gave her a salacious smirk. "Yeah. I do like it, so, what does that mean?"

Regina bit her lip as she grinned. "I like teasing you."

"Well, I like being teased. It makes things fun and turns me on." She wagged her brows then.

"Oh?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

She then slid her hand to the center of the table, palm up. Regina didn't hesitate to place her hand in Emma's. The hand immediately clossed around hers. Regina's gaze lingered on their hands for a moment and she couldn't help but realize how right this felt. There was a certain safety and comfort that came with Emma's touch. Something she couldn't get enough of. The pad of the other woman's thumb began rubbing across the back of Regina's hand. Her gaze wandered upward until her eyes met Emma's. They held each other's eyes and Regina found herself getting lost in Emma. Her soft green eyes were watching and studying her so intensely but she could see the joy in them. Regina was slowly melting into the feeling of Emma's soft, warm palm against her own and the smooth pad of her thumb stroking her flesh so gently.

"I'm so lucky. Wow." Emma whispered, breaking the silence between them.

The wonder and affection in her gaze reflected her statement and Regina's heart did a thing that she couldn't quite describe. "Emma..."

The woman with the pink hair laughed. "Yes, baby?"

"Stop making me blush."

"Am I not supposed to tell you that I'm into you? Am I not supposed to treat you nicely and tell you how wonderful you are?"

Regina sighed. That was all she ever wanted but no one speaks to her that way. "I'm just not used to it, that's all."

"You'll get used to it," Emma assured with a patient smile. "I"ll make sure of it."

Regina knew that she meant it just as Regina had meant it when she said she trusted her. "Alright." She said softly.

Emma gave her a playful wink. "You okay?"

"I'm great."

Emma chuckled. "Perfect." After a moment of still holding Regina's hand, she gave her a wry smile. "We have to look at the menu. The waiter will show up in a sec."

Regina nodded but Emma didn't open her hand right a away, clearly not wanting to let Regina go just yet. Regina did not want to let go of Emma either but when Emma slowly opened her palm, she reluctantly withdrew her hand. She watched Emma's now empty palm close then her fist slowly slid back towards her. She cleared her throat then lifted her menu.

Regina did the same and they began browsing the menu, every now and then stealing little glimpses of each other.

After a moment of browsing and subtle flirting, she looked up at Emma. "What's good?"

"Everything." Emma laughed out her reply. "But I really like their cheeseburgers. Plantbased patty and dairy-free cheese. It's amazing."

Regina doesn't exactly eat vegan so she decided she'd take Emma's word for it. "Okay, that's what I'm getting."

Emma gasped feigning shock. "What a coincidence. So am I!"

Regina laughed. "Oh, gee." She rolled her eyes. "Great minds."

Emma chuckled. "Hell yeah."

Regina laughed again.

Emma smiled and leaned forward. "God, I love your laugh and your smile. So much beauty. I wish I could make you smile all the time."

Feeling a bit shy again, Regina's gaze wandered down from Emma's and lingered on the table between them. She felt her cheeks heating up again. She was still unsure how Emma could make her feel so shy and awkward. Regina was used to presenting herself to everyone as this flawless, fearless, powerhouse but with Emma, she could just be Regina. A little soft, a little vulnerable, and playful. She liked that she could be goofy with her and the youthfulness that Emma brought back into her life was refreshing. She looked back up at Emma and found her watching her with a curious tilt of her head and a comforting smile. Regina chuckled awkwardly.

Emma's smile turned into a knowing smirk. "What are you thinking?" She asked regardless.

Regina shrugged. "I'm just really happy to be here with you."

"Me too." Emma agreed happily. "You have no idea how excited I am to-"

"Sorry!" A voice interrupted them. They glanced over to the end of the table and found a boy standing there who was quite young. He looked exhausted with the bags under his eyes and he was out of breath as if he had been running around. He was wearing a white shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks. There was a name tag on his shirt pocket that read, 'Max'. "Sorry for the wait. We're low on staff. You know as soon as the weather starts getting warm, everyone calls out sick." He blushed at his oversharing. "I'm sorry."

Emma gave him a wide, friendly, reassuring smile. "No worries. I get it. We have jobs. We know how shit works."

The boy's head bobbed up and down. He was still a bit jittery like he had too much coffee. "Okay, okay but I am really sorry about the wait. I'm moving as fast as I can and I-"

"Dude," Emma chuckled. "Deep breath." She demonstrated by taking in a breath. Feeling like he had no choice but to obey, the boy took in a deep breath. Emma then released hers and he did the same. "Again."

They did it two more times and by the time they had finished, the boy looked a lot less flustered and had visibly calmed. Emma had that effect on people. She knew how to make people feel comfortable.

Regina gave their waiter a smile. "Are you okay now?" She asked.

The boy nodded then he looked between the women. "I am. Thank you."

Emma shrugged. "No worries. I get it can be overwhelming. First job?"

The boy nodded. "I've been here a week."

Emma hummed with a nod. "Yeah. You'll be fine. Just take it easy."

The boy nodded again. "Thanks."

Emma gave him a reassuring smile. "You're welcome. We're ready when you are."

Max nodded then lifted a tablet from his apron pocket. "Okay. What can I get you?" He asked. The women placed their orders and the boy took them down. "They're in." He said putting the tablet back into his pocket. "Anything else?"

"Water?" Emma asked.

"Just a moment." He said then went off.

Regina looked at Emma and they shared a chuckle. "Poor thing." Regina breathed.

"I know." Emma laughed. "I worked in a coffee shop as a teen. Not as frantic but I worked alone a lot so there was a lot of work for just me, you know."

Regina nodded. "Yeah." She frowned. "I never had a job as a teen. "

Emma didn't look surprised. "Of course not. Mommy and Daddy are loaded!"

"I wanted to work though." Regina groaned. "I craved independence."

"Yeah, I understand that." Emma nodded. "Your parents wouldn't let you work?"

"My mother wouldn't," Regina explained. "My father wants me to do whatever makes me happy. My mother liked to control me with her money. She could keep tabs on me that way."

Emma made a disgusted face at the idea of someone controlling their child with money. "That's kinda insane."

"Oh yeah." Regina sighed. She knew that it was all about control and dependence. Cora wanted her daughters to be dependent on her. A job would have given them the opportunity to make their own money and in turn, would have given them the freedom to do whatever they pleased. The wicked woman couldn't have that so, she made it so her girls had to ask her for money. That way, she knew what they were doing and who they were doing it with at all times. Regina knew that she would never do such a thing to Henry. She would always encourage him to be his own person. "Yeah..." She shook her head. "Let's not talk about my mother though. She's a mood killer."

"Fair enough." Emma turned the charming smile on her again. The smile that made Regina feel weak in the knees. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"How long have you been vegan?" Regina asked curiously.

Emma chuckled. "Long time. You know, I just never liked the taste of meat. I decided fairly young that I didn't want to eat flesh anymore."

Their waiter dropped off their water pitcher and two cups then was on his way.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked. "Veganism, I mean..."

Emma nodded as she picked up the pitcher. She spoke as she filled the glasses with water. "Yeah. It's my lifestyle. I enjoy it."

Regina smiled. "Okay, so what is one of your favorite vegan desserts?"

Emma sat a glass in front of Regina and pulled the other closer to her. "My grandma makes this kick-ass banana ice cream. And by banana ice cream, I mean ice cream made solely from bananas. No cream. Just banana, a little sugar, vanilla, and cinnamon. Delicious."

Regina tried to envision what that tasted like but couldn't. She imagined it was sweet and tasted like bananas, of course, but she couldn't picture the texture. "I think I would like to try that sometime."

Emma grinned. "When I get you to come over, I'll ask her to make us some." She chuckled. "If I can get you to come over..."

Regina raised a brow. Was Emma challenging her? "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You're kinda shy," Emma said with an adoring smile. "I don't think it would be easy to get you alone in my place, that's all."

Regina's brow came down and met the other in a furrow. What did she mean shy? Regina Mills is not shy. Awkward in social settings at times due to her isolated upbringing, maybe but not shy. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair then fixed Emma with a light glare and a purse of her lips.

Emma chuckled. "Oh shit. I'm in trouble."

"I'm not shy," Regina said shortly.

Emma bit her lip as she smirked, her green eyes fixing on Regina's brown ones. The intense flirtation in the emerald gaze made Regina feel a fluttering in her stomach and she felt her cheeks growing warm. It felt like Emma was crushing her and she liked it. She wanted so badly to look away, just long enough to regain her composure but didn't. She knew that was what Emma wanted, she wanted Regina to present herself as shy. Regina would not give her the satisfaction even though her stomach was filling up with more and more butterflies with each passing moment.

Emma grinned fully, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I suppose not. Which is good since it's just me and there's no reason for you to be shy with me."

Regina hummed and nodded her agreement. "I'm not shy."

"Or nervous," Emma added with a look of mock seriousness before the corners of her mouth turned upward into a teasing smile.

"Or nervous," Regina repeated with a shake of her head.

Emma chuckled. "Great because we are just hanging out and having fun. No pressure at all. Well, I'm under pressure because I want you to have a blast tonight."

"I am having a blast," Regina told her quickly. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time. I really like spending time with you."

A huge smile blossomed on Emma's face, her eyes reflecting the joy and her entire face lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I always have a nice time with you."

"Well, shit," Emma muttered followed by an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. "That's some pressure right there."

Regina gasped and laughed. "Why?"

"Because now I have to make sure that every date I take you on is more magical than the last," Emma stated. "Pressure."

"Emma, stop it. You're really good at this. No matter where you take me, it will be wonderful."

Emma's grin returned. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

Regina chuckled as she said, "You're welcome."

They smiled at each other for a moment.

Emma broke the silence with, "So, does Gladys like me and I do I have her approval to date you?"

Regina was amused by the question. "Yeah." She answered. "She likes you."

"I'm glad I could impress her. She seems very protective and she's a hardass."

Regina laughed at that. "Oh, she is but she's a sweetheart. I adore her."

"Me too. I'm glad you have her."

Regina looked at Emma then with a tilt of her head. "And you?"

Emma smirked, "Now, you know you have me."

Regina chuckled. "Just making sure."

Emma hummed. "Every time you ask, I'll tell you the same thing."

That pulled a small smile from Regina.

Max returned to their table and sat their drinks down then informed them that their food was almost ready. After that, he ran off before they could thank him.

"We gotta tip him well." Emma laughed. "Poor kid."

Regina snorted. "Oh, yes, definitely."

"He's handling the pressure well," Emma muttered as they watched the boy run back and forth for a moment.

They laughed then Regina turned back to Emma. "Speaking of jobs. How are the sea lions?"

Emma's face lit up when she turned to her. "They're great, wonderful, amazing." She chuckled. "We're going to introduce the babies to the older girls soon." She gasped. "Oh, did I tell you we're getting seals?"

Regina smiled wide. She loved how excited Emma got when she spoke of the zoo. Shaking her head she said, "No. Tell me more."

Emma leaned forward and excitedly told her about the zoo's plan to add a new exhibit. She was asked to oversee that one as well. The excitement radiating off of her was contagious and Regina was sucked into the story. She found Emma's passion for animals and ocean life quite appealing and charming. Regina listened intently as Emma spoke of the exhibit details and how excited she was. She chatted until their waiter finally served their meal.

"Sorry. I was rambling on and on about sea lions and seals... on our date no less." Emma laughed awkwardly.

Regina gave Emma a soft smile. "Well, I was quite interested. I find it endearing when you speak so tenderly of your charges."

Emma looked at Regina and grinned. "Why, thank you."

Regina gave her a wink before looking down at her plate.

The burger did look juicy and delicious. It was stacked up with lettuce, pickles, and tomatoes. The fries sat on the side alone.

"This looks great," Emma said eyeing the food the same way she looks at Regina. "Fuck."

Regina laughed as she watched Emma put ketchup on the burger with such a tenderness before she picked it up and dug in. She groaned and Regina chuckled as she added condiments to her own food. She took a bite of her own and she understood why Emma was having a foodgasm across from her. The burger was thick, juicy, and flavorful. All of the fixings were fresh and delightfully crunchy. It was delicious.

"Mmm..." She groaned as she finished chewing.

"I know right," Emma said before shoving fries into her mouth.

Regina smiled. "This is incredible."

Emma laughed around the next bite but didn't speak until she finished chewing. "I know. They make the best here."

"You have to take me more places like this."

"You got it. We can try Italian next time."

"Perfect."

They ate and had little idle conversation about work and life in between. Emma told her about some other vegan places as well. It turns out that there are tons of them around the city and she found herself very curious. She was looking forward to exploring more with Emma and well, exploring Emma in general. The tip of her ears grew hot and her eyes grew wide at that thought. She didn't mean it that way but she wouldn't lie that it hasn't crossed her mind.

Emma was watching her as she always did but didn't say much for a moment instead, her expression took on one of curiosity and confusion. "You okay?"

Regina quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped her mouth with the napkin then sat it down. She then went to finish her drink.

"Henry a burger guy?" Emma asked before taking another bite of the burger.

"Oh yes, definitely. I usually prefer to cook for him at home because that way I know what he's eating." Regina explained picking up a few fries. "But since my sister started watching him, he's developed a taste for fast food."

Emma blew out a breath. "Oh, man..."

Regina chuckled, "Yes. He loves McDonald's. I've never fed it to him."

"I'm not gonna lie but if Mickey D's had a veggie menu, I would be all over it."

Regina gasped. "Emma!"

Her date laughed. "Sorry, sorry."

Regina shook her head. "We do not encourage poor eating habits..." She scolded then she raised a brow. "And we need to talk about your eating habits as well."

Emma grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

Regina narrowed her eyes playfully at the woman across from her who simply flashed her that charming smile of hers. After a moment they both laughed at that then returned to their meal. They spoke here and there between bites until they finished. The thing about being friends and talking as much as they did for so long, it felt like they already knew just about everything about each other. They also skipped over all the first date awkwardness and got right to the fun.

Emma finished her food before Regina did but by the time, Regina finished, there were a few fries left on her plate. She wasn't exactly stuffed but she did not want any more fries. She wiped her mouth with the napkin then sat back. Emma looked at her then looked at the plate.

"You done?" She asked in confusion.

Regina hummed as she nodded. "Once the burger is done there is no need for the fries."

Emma looked scandalized by that statement. "What a rude thing to say." She said in a shocked tone that pulled a giggle from Regina.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you are not," Emma said trying her hardest to remain serious. "I can't believe you."

Regina laughed. "I really am sorry." She batted her eyelashes at Emma and she saw when the other woman began to break down.

"Well, since you're so cute, I'll forgive you this one time."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "Hey, got room for ice cream?"

"I always have room for ice cream," Regina answered automatically.

Emma laughed. "Want to share a bowl?"

"Sure."

"What flavor you thinking?"

She makes decisions all day long. She's a real estate agent and a mom. It's someone else's turn. "You chose."

Emma shrugged. "I'm not picky." She chuckled. "We'll see when he brings us a dessert menu."

Regina nodded. "Wonderful."

"Did I tell you how great you look today? I mean, damn. Did you know that this look was gonna do things to me, or what?"

Regina chuckled. Yes, she knew it. "Well, Jefferson helped me pick this out so you should thank him."

Emma seemed surprised. "Oh yeah. He mentioned. So, Jeff left the house?"

Regina snorted. "No. He basically went from store to store with me on a video call."

Emma laughed. "That's awesome. You two are so adorable."

Regina chuckled. "He's the older brother I never knew I needed. It's kind of nice."

Emma nodded her head. "I bet. I'm an only child so I get it. Ruby is the sister I never had... or wanted..."

Regina laughed, "Your relationship with Ruby is very cute."

Emma looked surprised. "We've known each other since we were babies so we're close."

"That's so sweet," Regina said followed by a giggle. "I love that."

That pulled a small smile from Emma and her eyes softened. "You're so cute."

"Emma don't start," Regina said with a roll of her dark eyes. "My God."

Emma chuckled. "Regina..."

Regina glanced over and saw their waiter approaching. "Oh look, it's our waiter."

The look on Emma's face was both bemused and adoring. Almost like Regina was the cutest thing she had ever seen and Regina felt overwhelmingly shy again. "Fine." Emma huffed playfully.

Regina nodded, satisfied that she had gotten her way. Emma grinned at her until their waiter sidled up to them.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Regina nodded but Emma spoke. "Delicious. But we still have room for dessert. Can we see the dessert menu?"

The boy nodded. "Sure." He answered. "Be right back." They watched him walk off and head over to the podium at the front. He picked up a menu and brought it back. "Here you go."

"Thanks, dude. Wait a sec."

The boy nodded his head and waited by the table as Emma flipped through the menu. Regina didn't even bother to open the one in front of her because they were going to share whatever they ordered anyway.

Emma stopped at a page in the back and read over it. She then glanced up at Regina, "Want a sundae?" She asked.

Regina shrugged. Why not? "Sure."

Emma nodded and handed the menu to their server. "A sundae, please. Two spoons. Thank you."

Their waiter nodded and walked off. The dessert took less time and the waiter was back just as quickly as he left. He presented their sundae with a playful little flair that made both women smile. It was nice that for that one moment he didn't look so frazzled and overwhelmed. He asked them if they needed anything else when they declined he told them to enjoy their sundae then he was on his way. Regina looked at the dessert in the large, decorative, clear, glass bowl in between them. There were three huge scoops of ice cream. One vanilla, one chocolate and one strawberry with fudge and caramel drizzled all over. It was sprinkled with bits of peanuts and rainbow and chocolate sprinkles. The dessert was finished off with cherries.

Her eyes grew at the sight. She had never seen so much ice cream in her life. How does one even eat such a thing?

"Overwhelmed?" Emma chuckled as she picked up a spoon, clearly undisturbed by the sight.

"Uh, yeah," Regina mumbled still eyeing the sugary monstrosity.

Emma smiled. "Okay then." She scooped some of the ice cream onto her spoon then brought it over to Regina. "You don't have to think about it."

Regina didn't hesitate as she leaned forward and accepted the offer. Oh yeah, it was creamy and delicious. "Mmm..."

"Yeah?" Emma asked pulling the spoon away and using it to feed herself some. "Oh yeah, you're right."

"That's amazing." Regina laughed. "Wow."

Emma nodded. "Totally."

They finished most of the ice cream as a team before Regina got too full. Emma, however, was not a quitter and finished the rest by herself, no problem. Regina watched in amazement as the woman across from her ate all that ice cream like it was nothing. She was more impressed than anything. She liked a nice appetite because she enjoyed cooking and baking. It was clear that Emma was the woman of her dreams.

Once they finished up, they sat for a few more minutes and talked a little more. Soon, Emma asked Regina if she was ready to go because she had one more thing planned.

"I have something else to show you." .She told her. "I'm ready when you are."

Regina nodded her head. She was eager to see what Emma had lined up for her. "I'm ready."

Emma nodded and asked for the check. There was another debate but Emma won in the end and ended up paying.

"You said next time I get to pay," Regina said as the waiter went off with Emma's card.

"Did I?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Emma..." Regina sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Just let me treat you."

"You already did. That art class couldn't have been cheap."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did you have fun?"

"I did, but..."

"So? I don't care about money. If I can do it for you, I will. As long as it makes you happy."

"Emma," Regina breathed.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why not, Regina?"

"That's not an answer."

"Do you want to know why?"

Regina nodded, "I do."

"It's because I-"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt." Their waiter said as he handed Emma her receipt and card. "Sorry for the paper."

Emma appeared annoyed that he interrupted her but the waiter had been polite so she gave him a smile. "Yeah. It's all good. Thank you."

The boy smiled in return. "Thank you for dining with us. You two have a great night." He dipped his head and walked off.

"Nice kid, huh?" Emma asked jabbing a thumb in his direction.

Regina nodded, she wanted to know what Emma was going to say but she felt that the moment was gone. She couldn't bring it up now. Perhaps later? "Yeah. Sweet kid."

"I'm going to tip him well," Emma said in a mock royal tone. "I appreciate that young man's service."

Regina chuckled as Emma placed some bills on the table.

"That should hold him over for the night."

Regina shook her head, smile still present. She appreciated Emma's silliness and ability to always make her laugh or even smile. Emma stood up and offered her hand. Regina slipped her own into it and she was helped up then the two of them left the restaurant together.

* * *

Back inside Emma's yellow Prius, they made their way back over the bridge, returning to Brooklyn. Emma took some short cuts which enabled them to avoid the busy traffic that the city always seemed to be plagued with. They drove a little longer, taking this turn and that turn. Somewhere along the way, Regina's hand had found its way into Emma's yet again. Neither of them minded really and at one point at a stoplight, Emma brought their hands up to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Regina's. Regina's cheeks lit on fire again and her stomach flipped and flopped shamelessly at the very small affectionate gesture. She kept her eyes trained on Emma most of the ride after that, staring openly at her gorgeous date, only turning away when Emma glanced her way. This would of course cause her to miss the little knowing smile on the corner of Emma's lips.

They played that game for a bit, Regina staring and Emma pretending she didn't notice. They found themselves in a part of town that Regina knew but she didn't exactly know. She had worked this area before but she had never seen any of this. As she and Emma rolled through the cobbled streets lined with old bricked buildings, Regina stared out of the window watching the vendors, street artists, and performers on the corners. She furrowed her brow.

"I've never seen this before," Regina said staring at a musician playing a violin to a growing crowd.

"Well, my grandma says that you can live here all your life and still not see every inch of this city," Emma replied. "She also says that I've seen more of the world than I've seen of this city so..."

Regina looked at Emma. "What?"

"Yeah, like when you're from a place you don't really explore it. You go from place to place with an intention." Emma explained lightly. "Tourists come here and explore. Wanting to unlock the city's secrets. Secrets that we think we already know but we really don't." She chuckled. "There are tons of cool places here that I haven't seen."

Regina considered this and Emma did have a point after all. New York City was huge. She could imagine it being difficult to see every inch of it in one lifetime. "I have to agree." She shrugged a shoulder. "Although, I don't get out much."

Emma hummed thoughtfully as she rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of Regina's hand. "I say you and I start going on adventures, exploring our beautiful city and just having a great time. We can bring Henry along for some of it and sometimes it will just be you and me. What do you say?"

Regina appreciated that Emma thought about the near and distant future. It proved that she planned to stick around. Regina had developed abandonment issues after Henry's father's departure so the subtle reassurance from Emma was nice. "Yes, of course. How could I say no?"

Emma glanced at her with a smile before turning back to the road. "Perfect."

Regina studied Emma's side profile yet again. The gorgeous shape of her jaw, her adorable nose, and oh, those pink lips that were curled up in a relaxed smile. Emma Swan is a complete work of art. The smile on Emma's lips widened into a grin and Regina knew that she had been caught staring. She cleared her throat and turned to look out of the window, slightly embarrassed and feeling like a bit of a weirdo. The hand in hers retained its firm grip. They drove a bit longer until they turned onto a block of more bricked buildings. Most of them resembled really old establishments. There was a small bookstore, an old fashioned toy store, and a creamery. Between two of the buildings was an oval arch and people were walking underneath it, down an alleyway.

Regina glanced back at Emma as they parked across the street from it. "Where does that lead to?" She asked.

Emma undid her seatbelt. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Regina chuckled. She noted how Disney Princely the statement was and she thought back to what Henry had said about Emma and for a moment, Regina wondered if she was living her fairytale. She was open to that even if this one didn't end in a happily ever after. "Okay."

With a bright smile, Emma got out of the car, shut the door, and jogged around to Regina's side where she opened the door for her yet again. It was more than obvious that doing such things was second nature for this woman. Emma shut her door after helping her out of the car and started walking her across the street. They stepped onto the cobbled sidewalk and followed the crowd. Most of the people she could tell were tourists, they usually walk in a slow stroll so they could take everything in. Most natives to the city moved quickly, barely paying attention to what's going on around them and that is how you tell a New Yorker from a visitor.

They walked under the arch and through the alley. Two insanely tall red-bricked buildings were on each side of them. Emma didn't talk much, instead letting Regina take everything in on her own. They walked for what must have been a block before reaching the end of the alleyway and emerged on to the street again. On their left was a coffee shop and their right, a clothing store. Regina observed the streets curiously, there wasn't a large crowd but there was enough people out and about.

"Come," Emma said before leading her down a street. It looped and curved before meeting another street. She felt they had ventured into another world. She glanced up and could see seagulls flying above them. Seagulls? Were they near the ocean?

Her questions were answered after another long block lined with more establishments. When they reached the end of it, she could see a park across the street. It wasn't large but big enough with a gray paved path and tall lush trees. Some of which spotted with blossoms. People were coming and going but not in big crowds which was nice.

"Are we going there?" Regina asked Emma softly.

Emma hummed the affirmative. "I figured you'd want to go somewhere to talk... just us two."

Regina smiled at that. "That... sounds nice."

Emma chuckled. "Come on." She said tugging Regina gently and they crossed the street. Entering the park, Regina noticed that although it was not crowded, it was full of life. Children playing, families laying out on the grass behind a small black gate, dogs and their owners walking the path or playing in the grass. Squirrels were running up and down the trees, birds chirping. It was perfect for such a beautiful day.

There were benches along the path but they didn't stop there, instead, they walked a little further. She regretted wearing her heels but before she could say anything, her mouth fell open at the view ahead of them. The section they had come to had a large yet short gated barrier and out in front of them was the sea; blue, glistening, reflecting the lowering sun. A row of benches lined the space behind the barrier. Across the ocean was Manhattan and if they turned their heads one way there was the Brooklyn bridge and if they turned the other, the statue of liberty was off in the distance, much farther away. This was a perfect spot. What a view.

"Emma," Regina breathed softly. "What..."

Emma chuckled and started leading her to a bench. Most of them were empty and the spot they were in was pretty secluded. People passed by and there were a few people sitting a few benches down on the opposite side so, they were alone for the most part. Emma took a seat and Regina sat beside her, close enough that their thighs were touching. Emma hummed softly and leaned back. She then released Regina's hand, only to drape her arm across the back of the bench behind her. The gesture made Regina feel safe and protected automatically and she found herself leaning into Emma for more of that security.

They were quiet for a moment so that Regina could take everything in. The quiet, the peace, the smell of the sea, and the floral scent that lingered on Emma's warm skin. The warmth from Emma was protecting her from the coolness of the ocean breeze yet she still wanted to be closer to the other woman. Emma was leaned back, legs parted as she lounged comfortably on the bench staring out at the sea. Regina merely watched Emma watch the scenery. Emma turned to look at her and Regina's gaze flitted away.

"What do you think?" Emma asked, her voice soft and soothing, like their surroundings.

"It's beautiful," Regina told her.

Emma's face lit up with excitement, the beauty of it rivaling the sunset behind her. The light blue faded from the sky, streaks of orange, gold, and pink painted across it. Emma's already lovely green eyes were reflecting the colors above and the glowing light played off her fair skin, making her appear surreal, almost otherworldly.

As if hearing her thoughts, Emma whispered, "Your eyes are gold in the sunset."

Regina chuckled. "Oh?"

"Mmm..." Emma hummed softly. "Very pretty."

Just like that Emma's arm slipped off the back of the bench, settling across Regina's shoulders. The grip tightened and she was pulled closer until she was gently pressing against Emma's side. Biting her lip, she looked up into Emma's eyes which she found watching her carefully, her gaze so gentle and so welcoming that it enveloped Regina and she was lost in those beautiful eyes. Emma seemed entranced by her as well, eyelids low, lips parted slightly, her breaths coming out short and slow. Neither of them said anything, almost communicating silently what they both wanted.

Unable to hold back any longer, Emma spoke in a whisper, "Can I kiss you?" She asked, eyes still glued to Regina's.

Regina's head bobbed up and down eagerly. "Please do." She breathed.

Emma didn't waste a second before leaning in close and bringing her free hand up to settle on Regina's cheek. The sunset was casting an ethereal glow over both of them and the breeze was blowing through their hair.

Emma held her eyes and her thumb stroked her cheekbone gently.

"You're so beautiful," Emma muttered. "I can just look at you for hours."

Regina chuckled. She thought that was so cute and she was flattered but she really wanted Emma's lips on hers. It's been too long. "Emma, just kiss me."

Emma smirked and leaned in close, her lips brushing Regina's but not meeting them just yet. Regina's little frustrated groan made Emma laugh. "So eager to-"

Emma's teasing was cut off as Regina closed the gap between them, her full lips pressing against Emma's soft waiting ones. Her date hummed in surprise when their lips met then sighed contentedly as they both melted into the kiss. Just like every single one of their other kisses, Regina's senses were awoken by this one. She became aware of every single place their flesh met, Emma's soft palm on her cheek and warm lips on hers. She could even feel the warmth of the retreating sun on their skin. The taste of the ice cream they shared still lingered on Emma's mouth. She could hear nothing else but the sound of her heart hammering in her chest. She pressed against Emma needing to feel even more of her. Her chest brushed Emma's and the little hum of approval she received drove her on. Feeling a bit bolder, she placed a hand on Emma's firm thigh, her fingers settled on inside of it. Emma spread her thighs a bit, encouraging her touch. Regina moved her hand up a bit and squeezed, eliciting another hum from Emma.

There was something to be said about this and the power she felt in this moment. Kissing the woman she desires and cares for despite her mother forbidding her to even see her. If her mother found out about the way that she and Emma kissed with so much passion out in public after she had lied about even seeing her, the woman would snap. Her mother's rage didn't scare her at this moment and it made her feel strong and brave. This feeling made her bolder as her hand inched up higher on Emma's thigh. The other woman grunted into the kiss and her hand slipped to the back of Regina's neck, holding her in place. Regina found the gesture to be assertive and dominant which she liked. She tried to push against Emma more but her hand tightened in her hair, holding her still. Regina couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her which Emma swallowed immediately. She felt the other woman's tongue tracing the seam or her mouth requesting entry and Regina parted her lips welcoming her inside. The wet muscle swiped the roof of Regina's mouth almost immediately and it gave her goosebumps. She liked that and asked for more with her own tongue, sliding it across Emma's which then curled around hers. They moved against each other and teased a bit longer. Regina's body began to respond as warmth pulsed throughout her body. Her nails dug into Emma's thigh.

"Mmm..." came from deep inside the woman's throat. She tilted her head, opened her mouth, and deepened the kiss even further.

There they stayed, mouths fused together as the world moved around them, only stopping here and there for air but returned to the kiss. This went on for a moment before Emma broke the kiss, pulling away with Regina's bottom lip between her teeth. Regina chuckled breathlessly when it was released.

Emma's eyes opened slowly and so did Regina's. They stared at each other again.

"I had to kiss you. I've been dying to for hours." Emma panted out.

"Why didn't you?" Regina whispered against Emma's mouth.

"I wanted to wait for the right time," Emma whispered back. "I thought this was perfect with the beautiful sunset in the background."

Regina nodded. "It is. This was the perfect time to kiss me." She shrugged. "Actually any time is a good time to be kissed by you."

She felt Emma laugh against her mouth. "It's all about timing. I wanted you to have a memorable kiss."

"All of our kisses are memorable, Emma."

"I agree but this one is special."

"I also agree," Regina said before pressing another kiss to Emma's lips. This one was soft and sweet. She pulled away again and they both hummed.

They forced themselves to pull apart because if they didn't they would end up kissing all night. Emma reluctantly pulled away and leaned back against the bench and Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder. She then felt the other woman's cheek press to the top of her head as her arm wrapped around her shoulder again. Regina's hand remained on Emma's thigh, her grip lighter though.

The sky was now a pale blue, almost bluish gray. A strip of golden light cut across the middle, below it was the oranges and reds. It was almost like someone was peeling away the blue to reveal the other colors. It was incredible.

"This was my grandma's idea," Emma whispered finally.

"Really?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. She actually wanted me to take you to the bridge and kiss you there but I wanted to shake it up a bit. My parents kissed on the bridge after my grandmother suggested my dad take my mom there."

Regina looked up at Emma and saw her gaze on the bridge. "I think it's romantic that your parents kissed there. Also, your grandma is amazing."

Emma snorted. "Yeah. She is. I just wanted us to have our own place."

"That's fair."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I heard stories from her about when they kissed there. It was like when my dad kissed my mom there... he knew..."

"Knew what?" Regina asked curiously.

Emma's eyes flicked downward at her before looking back toward the bridge, her voice was soft as she answered, "That my mother was the one."

Regina couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. She sat up and looked at Emma whose gaze slowly met her own. "Oh."

Emma gave her a smile but it was nervous, awkward even. She had never seen her like this and then she said, "Yeah. I just needed to know."

Regina's heart was pounding and she feared she was panicking. Her mind was racing. "And?" She choked out.

"And what, baby?" Emma asked softly.

"Did you get your answer?"

Emma grinned and leaned closer, pressing a kiss to Regina's temple. "Do you really wanna know?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Well, yes," Regina answered, eyes wide. "I do." She needed to know.

"Well..." She began as she leaned closer to Regina's face before kissing her deeply. There in the kiss, Emma told her everything she needed to know through passion, soft lips, and a gentle tongue. This kiss was tamer than before but it still gave her butterflies just the same. Emma pulled away and as Regina's eyes opened slowly, she found Emma watching her. "Does that answer your question?"

Regina nodded. She did. Emma told her everything she wasn't ready to say and she heard her loud and clear. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Emma chuckled. "Well, good. Glad we're on the same page." She pulled Regina close and held her again.

Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder, she knew that one day she would be ready to say what they felt but now wasn't exactly the time for obvious reasons but knowing that Emma felt deeply for her was enough.

They sat in silence as the world went on around them. The sky was turning a royal blue and the lights of the city were coming to life, shining brightly in front of them. "So, I guess you are my girlfriend then," Regina .

Emma chuckled softly, her fingers began stoking Regina's arm rhythmically. "Well, you're my girlfriend. At least that's what I've been calling you."

Regina laughed. "Okay good. I just wasn't sure."

"Would you prefer I ask like in high school?" Emma teased. "Oh god, if I don't we'd end up being together like three years and you'd realize that I never asked you to be my girlfriend!"

Regina laughed again and pinched Emma's side causing the other woman to snort. "Oh, hush. I didn't date much. Especially not in my adult life. I don't know how any of this works."

Emma hummed thoughtfully. "Fair. Okay, well, Regina Mills, will you be my girlfriend?"

Regina looked up and found Emma staring at her with a teasing grin. "I should say no," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"And break my heart?" Emma asked with an adorable puppy dog pout.

That got to her. It was just as effective as Henry's puppy dog face. She breathed out a laugh. "Yes, Emma, I will be your girlfriend."

"Awesome." Emma chuckled before kissing Regina softly, sealing the deal. "I have a girlfriend. Oh my god."

Regina poked Emma's side, "Cut it out." Emma merely gave her a grin.

Regina smiled as she slipped her arms around Emma's middle and rested her head on her shoulder again. Emma kept her arm around her and they stayed snuggled together in a comfortable silence as they watched the boats and yachts sail by on the calm ocean. The sky fell dark and the ocean did as well; it sparkled and glistened reflecting the moon, limited stars, and the lights of the city.

This night was incredible and Regina was sure that it was the best night of her life so far. She knew that things shifted between her and Emma tonight but in the best way. Their relationship was different now, more serious and she could already feel it. It was a comforting feeling though and she felt safe. She just wanted to be with Emma and now she knew she could.

She felt a kiss pressed to her hair and she looked up at Emma, then a sweet kiss was pressed to her mouth. "We should head home soon. It's getting late." Emma muttered as she pulled away.

"How late?" Regina asked with a furrow of her brow. She had lost track of how long she and Emma had been there. It was so wonderful and beautiful. She was enjoying it too much to keep track of time.

Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket. "A little after ten."

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Emma hummed with a nod. "Yeah. Sucks, huh? Hopefully, we can go out again soon."

"Take me to lunch?" Regina asked hopefully.

Emma looked surprised then smiled as she nodded. "Of course. You got it."

Regina smiled as she sat up. "Perfect."

"Hey, wanna take a pic?" Emma asked, messing with her phone one-handedly. "You know, as a way to remember our first date?"

Regina laughed. "Sure."

Emma held up her phone in front of them, the park behind them lit up by the moon and the streetlamps made a beautiful backdrop with a soft light. Regina leaned closer. "Okay, one, two, three..." they both smiled as Emma took the picture. "One more." For the second one, Emma kissed Regina as she snapped the photo. They laughed as she pulled away.

Emma leaned back as she looked at the pictures. Regina leaned over her shoulder and looked at them as well. There was so much joy on their faces that it was radiating from the picture and it made her feel giddy. "We look so happy."

"That's because we are," Emma said still looking at the pictures. "True happiness is easy to see."

Regina had to agree. She could see the joy on their faces. "You're right."

Emma gave her a grin then removed her arm from her shoulder. "We gotta go, baby. We have to get you home and I have to get back to Manhattan."

"Okay," Regina said softly. She really didn't want Emma to leave her. Not even the promise of seeing her again was enough.

Emma kissed her cheek. "Don't be like that. I'll see you soon!"

Regina nodded. "Soon isn't soon enough."

"So dramatic, baby," Emma muttered before kissing the pout off of Regina's mouth. "When you move into your place we can have sleepovers. Doesn't have to be the sexy kind. I can just hang out with you and Henry, crash on the couch and we hang out the next day."

Regina bit her lip. That does sound promising and gives her something to look forward to. "Why the couch?"

"Wherever you want me, babe."

Regina smirked at the flirtation. "Good."

Emma laughed. "Come on. Let's get you home."

She stood, pocketed her phone, and then offered Regina her hand. Regina accepted the offer and stood. They began making their way back to Emma's car. As they walked, they found that most of the visitors had cleared out and they were amongst a few stragglers still hanging around.

"I think we can make this our place," Emma said thoughtfully as they walked along, Regina had tucked herself into her side and Emma wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"Yes, of course." Regina Agreed. She loved it there and she could tell that Emma loved being near the ocean. "We should come back soon."

"We will," Emma said. "And maybe you can bring some of your art stuff. I would love to watch you work again."

Regina smiled and nodded her head in agreement as they exited the park. They took their time on the walk back to the car, neither of them wanting this night to end just yet. Eventually, they made it to the car and they slowly began their drive. Emma took the longest route possible in opposition to the ones suggested by the GPS in an attempt to extend their time together. They drove in silence for a bit.

"I had a really nice time, Emma," Regina said finally breaking the compatible silence. "You planned a wonderful date. I doubt I could ever compete with this when I plan one for you."

They were driving down a quiet street of houses with all their lights turned off. The residents obviously setted in to bed. Emma glanced at her, "I'm glad you had a nice time, so did I." She said before turning back to the road and adding, "And I'm sure you can plan a great date."

Regina reached for Emma's hand and she must have seen it in her peripheral because she didn't hesitate to accept she offered hand, intertwining their fingers. "You have a lot of faith in me."

Emma's eyes stayed on the road as she brought Regina's hand to her mouth and brushed her lips against the knuckles before kissing them. "Of course I do. You're amazing."

"You're amazing," Regina said softly. "You're the kindest, most genuine person I've met in a long time."

"Yeah?" Emma said giving her a feigned look of surprise. "Funny because I think the same of you."

Regina chuckled with a shake of her head. "Emma..."

"I'm serious. I'm attracted to you because you showed me who you were from the beginning. You didn't wear any masks or put on any acts. You were... are just you and that's enough to steal a heart." Emma said honestly. "When I first saw you, I thought 'what a fucking fox' but then you spoke to me and I was like, 'oh, she's chill as fuck'. Just my type."

"But you didn't make a move."

"I didn't know you were into women."

"So, your gaydar malfunctioned?" Regina asked half curious and half-joking. "Gladys says that gay people have a gaydar and can like detect each other. She also said that hers went off like crazy when she saw you then when you spoke, it exploded."

Emma snorted out a laugh. "She's hilarious. I do have one that works pretty well but for some reason, I couldn't pick up anything with you so I assumed you were straight."

"I'm not."

Emma gave her a smile. "You're not." She agreed as her thumb stroked the back of Regina's hand. She kissed her knuckles again then held their hands to her chest. "You're not."

"I don't know what I am but I know I'm attracted to you," Regina said. "And I was attracted to Henry's father. I've also been attracted to men and women in the past. I knew I couldn't act on my attraction to women so I suppressed it and wrote it off as a silly girl crush but now I know I like both."

Emma looked at Regina and her smile was so sweet and understanding. "You're into women, you don't need to label yourself right away, baby." She said gently. "It's okay to take your time choosing a label or... you don't have to label yourself at all."

Regina's brows furrowed. "What?"

Emma laughed. "You don't have to be anything right now. Just be Regina. You're a woman who is dating a woman and that's okay. You're mine if you want that label you can have it."

Regina bit her lip as she turned away from Emma. "I like that."

Emma chuckled. "Good! Hey, all I'm saying is I'm not pressuring you to label yourself. If you want to know your identity then great, I'll help you and we'll find out together."

"Okay..." Regina agreed with a nod. What a relief that was. "I'm okay with this right now."

Emma glanced at her with a smile. "Perfect. When you're ready we'll figure it out together."

Regina smiled softly. Emma always made everything seem so simple. "Sounds good."

Emma hummed as they drove through the quiet city streets.

Regina looked at her, "I guess I can tell Henry that you are my girlfriend now."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, I hope he's okay with that. Sharing you won't be easy I'm sure."

Regina chuckled at that. "He really likes you. You're like his favorite person. I'm almost positive he will share me just fine."

Emma gave Regina a soft look before turning straight ahead. "That's..." She breathed out. "That's perfect. It means the world."

Regina could hear in her voice that she meant that. "Good."

"Hell yeah. That means that he won't mind me kissing his mom."

That made Regina chuckle. "No. He doesn't mind. He thinks you're my Prince."

Emma snorted. "Way to go, Henry."

That made Regina laugh as well. After another bout of silence, Regina spoke again. "I really like you Emma and..."

"And what?" Emma asked gently.

Losing her nerve, Regina shook her head and settled for, "I hope we're together for a long time."

Emma glanced at Regina with a smile. "Me too, baby. I don't plan on going anywhere ever. I'm here to stay. You and Henry are so important to me."

"You're important to us too," Regina confessed.

Emma hummed and Regina could see the smile on the corner of her mouth. "Good. So don't worry. We will be together for a long time."

"Good."

Emma's smile grew and they stayed quiet for a moment. They weren't far from Regina's house and Regina felt an alarming amount of worry at departing from the other woman. She knew that it was unwarranted because she would see Emma again but she's grown very attached to her in the last few weeks and looking at her right now, she knew that it would be hard to leave her. Her hand tightened in Emma's and Emma merely rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

It wasn't until they were a block away from her house that she spoke again. "I don't want this night to end." She muttered.

"Me neither." Emma agreed. "But we will see each other again."

"I can't wait," Regina confessed. "I can't wait to see you again."

"I'm taking you to lunch soon. Anywhere you want to go." Emma told her. "Oh and we owe Hen that trip to the Aquarium."

Regina chuckled. "Yes, that."

Emma grinned. "We're going to have so much fun."

"I know," Regina said softly. "I know, Em."

They turned onto her block and she felt her stomach flip with nervousness and the dread of leaving Emma. "Maybe you should let me out here." She suggested when they were a few houses away from hers.

Emma gave Regina a side glance before turning her attention back to the road. "No. Look, you said it yourself, my car looks like a cab. Just go with that. I'm not letting you out of this car at this time of night until we're right in front of your house."

Regina bit her lip and nodded. Besides, her mother was asleep. She couldn't wait until she got her own place and didn't have to answer to Cora Mills anymore.

As they pulled up to the house, they both stared at it for a moment.

"This you, babe?" Emma asked and when she received a nod, she whistled. "Swanky."

Regina gave Emma a small smile at her attempt at a joke. "I miss you already."

"I know," Emma said with a frown. "I'll see you again soon." She undid her seatbelt with her free hand. She then released Regina's hand and opened her arms, "come here."

Regina didn't hesitate to undo her own seatbelt and practically launch herself into Emma's arms. She held onto Emma for dear life, burying her nose into the crook of her neck. They stayed that way for a moment until Emma remembered something.

"You have to go, Regina," Emma whispered into her ear. "If your mom looks out, she'll wonder why you're sitting here with the driver and why you're hugging her."

Regina groaned and held on tighter.

"I know," Emma whispered. "Soon, it won't be like this. Soon, I will be able to walk you to your door or come inside and help you tuck Henry in. Soon." She sighed. "For now we have to..."

Regina reluctantly pulled away from Emma and it was such a difficult thing to do. She looked at her and Emma leaned in. Regina met her halfway and their lips met in a warm, lingering yet short kiss.

"Soon," Emma whispered. "I had such an amazing time with you tonight."

Regina nodded. "Me too. Thank you for an amazing date, Emma."

"Any time. You deserve it. I'm just glad I could make you happy."

Regina smiled. "You did. You always do."

"You know the feeling is mutual."

Regina's smile grew.

"Don't forget your painting," Emma added.

Regina nodded her head. "How can I?" She kissed Emma's cheek. "I'm taking yours."

Emma grinned. "And I keep yours?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Deal," Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina climbed out of the car and walked to the back seat then pulled the door open. Leaning into the back seat, she grabbed Emma's painting and shut the door. She returned to the front passenger window.

"Good night."

"Night, babe," Emma said with a smile.

"Call me?" Regina inquired. "To let me know you got home safe?"

Emma nodded her head. "Of course, Regina."

Regina nodded in return. "Okay. Well, good night."

Emma smiled a little and she could tell that she wanted to say something else but instead, she gave Regina a little wave. Regina blew Emma a kiss then shut the door. She turned around and headed for her house. From the walk to the gate and up the path to the porch steps, she could feel Emma's eyes on her. After pulling her keys out, she turned back and waved at Emma. The woman waved back. Regina then turned around and unlocked her door, stepping inside. Once she shut the door, she heard the car pull off. She locked it then leaned up against the door. Her heart didn't feel as heavy as she expected after leaving Emma. Instead, she felt light. She did miss her but just knowing she had her was wonderful. It chased the ache of loneliness away. She stepped out of her heels and picked them up then she began tiptoeing past her mother's door. A part of her didn't care about her mother anymore but she didn't want to have her mood ruined. As she reached the stairs, she reminded herself that very soon, this will be a distant memory.

Soon she and Henry will have their own life and a future of freedom and happiness. A future to grow and discover themselves. A life without Cora breathing down their necks. This life and future included Emma Swan. She bit her lip as a smile rolled across her face at that thought and then she made her way upstairs where she will await Emma's phone call. She couldn't wait to hear from her after such an amazing night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
